Winx Club X Kamen Rider Fae
by AMPGrenade05
Summary: Fairies, Witches, Specialists, they exist in this universe, locked between an never-ending battle between good and evil. But one person stands within the war. Go! Kamen Rider Fae! Change the future!
1. Prologue

**Trailer: Fae**

A young woman running in an alley, which it appears to be running from _something_. She tripped and fell on the hard concrete then turned around to see an ogre walking towards her. With a club in hand which the ogre raised to strike the woman, she screamed for help as the club swung down towards her. She closed her eyes shut to brace for the attack, but nothing happened. As she opened her eyes, she sees a figure that appears to be an armored woman, clutching the club, blocking the swing.

"Grah?" The ogre muttered.

"I won't let you hurt this woman." The armored figure said to the monster. She pushed the club and the ogre with it, which gives the woman a clear vision of the armored figure. It appears that she is covered head to toe in pink and golden colored body armor with light blue accents. On her helmet, there were large hot pink colored bug-like eyes over a long winged butterfly on the , and on her back, it appears that there are pink translucent fairy wings attached. On her waist, a strange looking belt that has the same color scheme as her armor.

The woman lying on the ground screamed in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The armored warrior said to the woman, and pulls out a weapon that is a mix of a rapier and a revolver. "I am a Kamen Rider, after all."

"A... Kamen...Rider?" The woman said in confusion.

The ogre gets up and roared at the Kamen Rider in anger as it ran towards her.

"Let's show you my magic, shall we?" The Kamen Rider posed.

 **(Insert Theme: Tragedy:Eternity)**

The ogre and the Rider ran towards each other as the ogre raised its club to swing it down towards her, while in a single motion the Rider thrusted her weapon into the monster's forehead.

The rider quickly pulls it out as the ogre falls back, then she walked towards the woman.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much." The woman cried to her savior.

"No problem." The rider said to her, as she made her weapon shifted to its revolver form.

"What are you doing?" The woman said.

The ogre starts to rise and then its eyes glow red, and roared at the rider.

"It looks like it is affected by witch magic." The rider said to herself then at the woman. "Run while you still can."

The woman nodded and ran out of the alley.

"Well then," The rider turned towards the magic powered ogre. "No interruptions right?"

The ogre growled. The rider pointed her weapon at it and pulled the trigger, however the ogre ignored the gunshots and continued to charge at her. It punched her and sent her flying, she landed at her feet while she holds her stomach. The rider continue to shoot at the ogre while it continue to charge at her, she flipped into the air and evaded the punch. She landed behind it and turned her weapon into its rapier form and pulled out a coin to place into a slot in her weapon as it shouted in cute female voice.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Flame-**

Fire starts to cover her blade, then she pulled on the trigger and the weapon shouts again.

 **-Final Fairy Flame Strike!-**

"Piercing Fire Slash"

She swings her weapon towards the monster multiple times and thrust her blade into it pushing it back and the ogre screams in pain as it exploded.

 **(Theme Ends)**

"Well, that takes care of that." She said to herself.

She pushes the lever on the right side of her belt and then a coin pops out from one of the slots on the top of her belt.

 **-Goodbye Fairy-**

Her armor disappears to reveal a golden haired teen girl wearing a yellow tank-top with a red midriff hoodie with a white inside, and a denim skirt with yellow leg warmers along with yellow boots.

"Now then." The girl pulls out the coin oh of the belt and then puts them away. "Time to get home."

She walks out of the alley, satisfied about the fact that she saved another life tonight.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Person

**AMP here. If you want to know what Fae looks like click this link for reference.**

art/Kamen-Rider-Fae-703924323

 **Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event and An Unexpected Person**

* * *

"Excuse me miss?" Said the ice cream cart vendor.

"Hmm?" A golden-haired girl turned away from the menu.

"Would you like to buy something?" Asked the vendor, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl apologized, "I would like... two scoops of Salted Caramel."

The vender scooped out the ice cream and put it in a paper bowl and stick a small spoon into it.

"Two dollars." Said the vendor.

The girl handed over two dollar bills and took the Salted Caramel.

"Ok, thanks!"

"Come Again."

The girl went off to the Gardinia Park while eating her ice cream, until she saw a red-haired girl went by in a bicycle, nearly hitting her.

"Sorry!" Yelled the redhead.

The girl looked at her in shock, as she noticed her fiery aura, leaking off of her.

"Hmm, strange." The girl thought to herself, then look down to see her ice cream melting. "Ah!'

She quickly finished her Salted Caramel and tossed the bowl in a nearby trashcan, as she passes through the park entrance, she felt a magical disturbance nearby. She turns her head at a nearby forest and walked towards the magical disturbance.

When she reaches the clearing, saw a fairy laying down , surrounded by imps, in front of an ogre with that red-haired girl, who almost bumped into her, in one of the ogre's hand and the Scepter of Solaris in the other. Not wanted to be noticed, she hid behind a tree.

'Stella? The Princess of Solaris? Here?' The girl recognized the fallen fairy, then shifted her pink eyes at the redhead. 'And why is this girl doing here?'

The redhead burst into flames, no, flames burst out from her, have pushed away the ogre and the Scepter out of his hands.

"Woah!" The girl looks in shock, "An Earthling with fairy magic?"

"I don't have time for this!" The ogre said to the redhead in anger. He suddenly become engulfed in magical energy. "I'm though messing around with an Earthing. Imps! Get the Scepter! I'll deal with her personally."

He raised his arm in which a dark orb formed in his palm, then started to throw it towards the redhead. The redhead braced for impact until Stella ran forth to grab her Scepter and jumped right in front of the girl and deflected the bolt in another direction.

"That's witch magic!" Stella exclaimed. "Why do you have it!?"

"It is a gift from my employers." The ogre smiled. "Hand the Scepter over. Nice and easy. Unless you both want to be blasted away by my new power."

"That's unlikely." A new voice was heard.

Stella, the redhead, the ogre, and the Imps turned their heads to its direction. They see and women in pink and golden colored body armor, with her weapon in hand.

"You're-!" Stella said in shock.

"You're that armored woman that took out Boltt!" Shouted the ogre.

"Sorry, you're not taking that Scepter nor you'll harm these two." Said the armored woman.

"Who... who are you?" Said the redhead.

"Kamen Rider... Fae." Said the rider. Then she posed at the ogre. "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

 **(Insert Theme- Tragedy:Eternity)**

The ogre blasted magic bolts at Fae, but she jumped at the side to avoid the attack. The bolts hit a tree and it exploded. Fae take shots at the ogre and yet the ogre took almost to no damage.

"Heh, heh. Sorry pinkie." The ogre chuckled, "You have to try harder than that."

"I intend to." Said Fae.

She took out a coin with an image of a gem on it, then she put into one of the slots in her belt.

 **-Spell Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! What's Your Magic?- -Hey! Hey! What's Your Magic?-**

The belt continued to chant until Fae pulls down the left lever on her belt and it said:

 **-Fae! Jewel! (Music Box Jingle)-**

Then the yellow accents on her armor turned into a crystalline blue and had polygonal lines in it, along with her eyes on her helmet and her wings.

"Just because you changed colors, doesn't mean it changes a thing!" The ogre yelled as he shoots magic bolts at Fae, but she stands still.

"Fae! Watch out!" Exclaimed the redhead.

The bolts hit Fae and the bolts exploded onto her and the clearing is covered in dust. When it settled, Fae is still standing, without a scratch.

"What!?" The ogre exclaimed. Then he saw his imps standing around doing nothing. "What are you doing!? Get the Scepter from that fairy!" He yelled as he pointed at Stella and the redhead.

The imps ran towards the two, as Fae appears in front of the ogre, giving him a punch. The ogre flown back in pain. The ogre gets up and charged at Fae attempting to punch her back, but when his fist landed on her, he pulled his hand back as he hit a metal wall.

"Argh! She's hard!" The ogre yelled in pain.

While Fae and the ogre are fighting, Stella drove back the imps.

"Solar Wind!" Stella called out her attack, as she swung her Scepter, producing shining wind that blows back the imps. But the more of them come at her, then she raised her hand towards them, shooting light beams at them, causing them to disintegrate. However, the remaining imps jumped at her simultaneously, then Stella raises her Scepter and slams it towards the ground, forcibly pushing them back.

"Let's put the finishing touches, shall we?" Fae said to the injured ogre.

She pushed down the left lever on her belt.

 **-Let's Go Fairy, Go!- -Let's Go Fairy, Go!-**

Her right foot become encrusted in crystal as she jumped up in the air with her wings spread out. Then she pushes down the lever again.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Jewel Fairy Attack!-**

"Crystal Hammer Kick!" She called out her final attack.

She flipped forward and let her right foot fall towards the ogre, but he jumped back with his imps jumped forward and protected him. The imps screamed in pain as they exploded.

 **(End Theme)**

"Did they explode?" Said the redhead.

As the last of the imps disappeared around her and Stella, she said triumphantly, "Well that takes care of that!"

The ogre gets up clutching his arm in pain. "See you next time, blondie. And I'll get YOU next time, Fae." He uses his magic to teleport away, returning to his masters.

Then her body felt heavy due to the exhaustion from the fight, she fell to the ground as her fairy form dissipates.

"Hey! Are you ok!?" The redhead rush over towards Stella.

"She's strained too much of her magic to fight them." Fae came over to her. "Take her to safety. She needs help"

"What about you?" Asked the redhead.

"I'll be looking out for that ogre." Replied Fae. "I'll be right by you since that fairy has what he wants."

"O-Ok!" The girl ran off with Stella.

"Now." Fae de-transforms herself into the golden-haired, pink-eyed girl. "Why would an ogre want the Scepter of Solaris?"

* * *

"Knut." Said a voice in the darkness. "Come forward."

The ogre dubbed Knut walked out of the darkness.

"It seems you failed claiming the Scepter." Said another voice.

"It is not my fault, mistress!" Exclaimed Knut. "I had the Scepter in my hands! Then this Earthling girl came along and ruined everything!"

"An Earthling?" Said a third voice. "Even with our gift to you, you still fail?"

"But she is no ordinary girl." Knut explained. "She has magic, which she used it to get it out of my grasp! And don't get me started on armored person, who she calls herself 'Fae'!"

"The one who destroyed Boltt?" Asked one of the voices.

"The very same!" Replied Knut. "She came out of nowhere, even with my newfound power you gave me, I couldn't defeat her."

"Damn her!" Exclaimed the second. "Every time we sent someone on that planet, she shows up!"

"And this girl." Said the first. "Describe her."

"Uh..." Knut attempts to describe the girl. "She has this-"

"Your glasses, Knut." Said the second. "Where are they."

"Right here, mistress." Knut pulled out his glasses from is pocket.

"Well, put them on!" Yelled the second.

"A near-sighted ogre. Pitiful." The first glared.

"He'll would do better if he had his glasses on." Said the third.

"Don't defend him!" The second yelled at the third.

"Tch!" Knut puts on his glasses. "I hate these. It makes look ridiculous."

"Silence!" Yelled the second. "Tell us about this girl, she may be important!"

"Don't worry, I don't have to." Knut pulls out a piece of fabric. "It's a piece of that girl's clothing one my imps nabbed. It may be nothing to us, but it a clue to hunting troll."

A troll comes over and takes the fabric and gives it a sniff.

"Good, head back to Gardenia and find the girl." Said the first. "And keep an eye out for this 'Fae' and most of all..."

"Don't fail us again." Said all the voices.

* * *

The golden-haired girl look over the redhead's home from another building's rooftop.

"Hmm, it is sure taking the ogre a while." The rider sat on the edge while she takes a bite out a donut.

A small golden creature flies by the rider and landed on her shouler.

"Oh! Sprite! You got anything?" She asks her familiar.

It nodded and lowered its head. A light shone out of its eyes to the ground to show a projection of the ogre along with a hunting troll.

"Oh, boy..." The rider showing concern.

"Ahh... here we are." Said Knut. "Troll, you know what to do."

The troll nodded, and took a sniff out of a piece of fabric.

"Now find the girl!" Shouted Knut. "'Fae' is mine."

Sprite's eyes dimmed while the rider turned her head towards redhead's apartment.

"They are coming this way." She stood up. "Time to get ready."

She pulls out a strange looking device and places upon her waist, forming the belt. She takes out a coin, tosses it up in the air, catching with her other hand, and slides it down the back slot of her device.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

A golden silhouette of a fairy appears behind her, spreading her arms.

She smiled as she put up her hands and yelled,

"Henshin!"

She pushes down the left lever of her belt, then it said,

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

The silhouette dissipates and is absorbed the rider, covering her in light, and in a spark, her armored form is shown underneath.

"Bring it on, ogre." Said Fae. "I'll be waiting."

-Later-

All is quiet until she saw a group of monsters coming in front of the redhead's house.

"Here they are." Said Fae, looking down at the group.

The troll sniffs around and said to the ogre.

"She's not far, the scent here is strong." The troll takes a sniff again. "And there is another fairy."

"It's Stella. She's together with the girl." Said Knut.

"Wait." The troll takes another sniff. "There one more."

"What?" Exclaimed Knut. "Who else-"

As soon a Knut realizes it, a voice came from above. "I'm guessing me."

Fae jumps down in front of them.

"YOU!" Shouted Knut.

"Here for the Scepter again?" Fae tilted her head.

Knut growled. "Troll, get the girl, I'll take care of her."

The troll nodded and went off.

Fae gets in her battle stance.

"This one's for Boltt!" Knut charges at Fae magical fire in his hands.

Fae ducks under to evade the attack and gives Knut an uppercut. He takes a few steps back and extends his right arm and lands a hit on Fae, sending her flying backwards. She pats down the flame on her shoulder. She runs forward and made a fisticuff rush on Knut's face, making him stepping back.

"Ugh. I think you hit my nose there." Said Knut, covering his face.

"I'll hurt more than just your nose." Fae raises her fists.

A crashing noise came from behind them. Fae turns her head towards the noise to the redhead standing in front of some imps and Stella thrown out a window.

"Redhead! Are you alri-" Fae exclaimed to the girl until she is hit in the back of the head by Knut, taking advantage of the situation.

"Hey! That fighting dirty!" Yelled Fae as she ducks down form another attack and kicks into Knut's manberries.

Knut's winced and grabbed his manhood in pain and yelled, "Who fighting dirty?!"

Fae punched Knut square in the face which sent his flying to an alley. Fae ran towards the girl, crouching down to her.

"Hey redhead, blond, are you ok?" Asked Fae.

"My name is Bloom, and yes." Said the girl who is named Bloom.

"Oof." Groaned Stella as she gets up. "I'm fine. And don't worry, I called in the Specialists."

"I can take care of these guys myself you know." Fae glared under her mask.

"Yeah, but I'm weakened and she hasn't fully unlocked her fairy magic yet." Replied Stella. "And even you can't fight them alone."

"Watch me." Fae stood up.

The troll crashed out of the door and walk towards Fae, Stella, and Bloom.

Fae pulled out her weapon and aimed at the troll, then takes out a coin with an image of a flame and placed it inside one of the slots in the weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Flame-**

She repeatedly fires at the troll and it covers its face as the fiery bullets hit on his body. The troll roars as it looks at Fae in rage, it is about to charge at her until a whip is wrapped around its neck.

Behind it there are four men who are called Specialists.

"Hey guys I'm ready." Said one in the glasses.

"Let's takes him to jail." Said the blonde one.

"Come on, what's the rush?" Said the jerk. "Can't we have a bit of fun first?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you." Said the plain brown-haired one. "It's our first mission after all- wait. Is that?"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Fae. "I had him first!"

"Lookie here." Said the blonde. "So this is the rumored armored woman."

"Yeah." The rider posed. "Kamen Rider Fae. A pleasure to meet you."

"Kamen Rider?" The guy in glasses said in confusion.

"So... Fae." The jerk flirted. "Want to take off your helmet and show us your face?"

"Can't." Fae tapped her helmet. "It's attracted to my armor."

"Shame." Replied the jerk. "I kinda want to see your pretty faaAAAACCEEEE"

He was dragged by his own whip by the flown forward to Bloom and Stella.

"Great job." Fae said sarcastically, then turn towards the troll. "Now if you excuse me. Let's put on the finishing touches, shall we?"

She pushes down the left lever.

 **-Let's Go Fairy, Go!- -Let's Go Fairy, Go!-**

Her right foot became engulfed in a golden light, then she pushes down the left lever again.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Fairy Attack!-**

"Golden Kick Finish!" Fae called out her attack.

She spread her wings and flown up the air and drop kicked towards the troll. The troll tried to push her back but Fae went through it and the troll screamed in pain as it explodes. Instead of being destroyed, it fell down unconscious.

"Damn, that's one tough troll." Said Fae.

"It's not over yet." Said the blonde.

The imps appeared and attempted to attack the group but shot dead by Fae.

"Now we are." Said Fae, holding a smoking Rapiervolver.

A roar was heard nearby and it came from the overall wearing ogre.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Said Fae.

"I'm not done with-" Yelled Knut until he takes a look around, the troll was knock out cold and all the dead imps, and he was surrounded by Fairies, Specialists, and a Kamen Rider.

"Umm... bye." Said Knut as clapped his hands together and disappeared.

"Looks like you don't need after all." The plain one looked at the girls.

"At least you're here." Said Stella, "Bloom, Fae, meet the Specialists."

"Riven." Stella pointed at the jerk. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Prince Sky." Pointed at the plain one. "Hey." Said Sky.

"Timmy." Pointed at the one in the glasses. He smiled and waved his hand.

"And Brandon, Sky's squire." Pointed at the blonde. "Hello." Said Brandon.

"Hi" Bloom blushed.

"Charmed." Fae said flatly, not being impressed.

"I heard all about you." Sky said to Fae. "The masked fairy hero an Earth, protecting its people."

"It's a hobby." Replied Fae.

"Wow." Said Brandon. "If you do this for fun, then I don't want to know what happens if you're serious."

Timmy came over and put a collar on the unconscious troll and electric rings wrapped around its body. "He's not going anywhere."

He lifted up the troll using technology and opened the portal.

"See you later!" Said the boys, as they take the troll into portal with them.

"I'm off too." Added Fae as she flown off.

"Hey, wait!" Exclaimed Bloom, but Fae was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: A Beginning

**It appears that I can't put on the link to my DeviantArt Account.**

 **So, look for AntiMagicPulse05 on DeviantArt.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter, if you have any current issues, give me some pointers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Beginning**

"Name?" Said the Head of Discipline.

"Gilda Custodia" Said the golden-haired girl.

"Gilda... Gilda..." The Head of Discipline looks over the list. "Ah, here you are. Gilda Custodia."

She seemingly glares at Gilda which sends a shiver down Gilda's spine.

"You are the daughter of Hephestia and Aquila, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gilda said quickly in fear.

"Hmm. Your mother was a well-mannered student here, let hope you'll be the same." The woman looks back to the clipboard.

"I-I will ma'am!" Gilda stuttered.

She walks through the main gate and went in the courtyard to see many new students. When she and the other students were told to gather at the front door, as she went up, she saw two familiar faces: the redhead named Bloom, who brought a rabbit for some reason, and Stella. The Head of Discipline makes her speech in front of the group new students,

"Greetings new students, to your new home for the next 5 years." The woman shifted her glasses. "However, your new home will cease be in any moment, since you have to follow the rules of this academy. Disregard these rules as such, and I'll PERSONALLY escort you to the front gate."

She paced in front of the students, "This isn't a magician's school. You are not here to learn spells. Therefore, do not use your magic on school grounds, nor in the hallways. In fact, the only time you can use your magic, is in the classroom with the professor's PERMISSION."

"Is it clear to you, Princess Stella?" She glared at the blonde. "Last time you did it, you've destroyed the potion laboratory, and it is inaccessible until next month! I don't know why you've shown your face here again."

"Did you really do that?" Bloom asked Stella.

"My father paid for the damages." The Princess of Solaris replied.

'Still though, it doesn't mean she can continue to cause trouble." Gilda thought to herself. 'At least I can abide to those rules easily. Even though I'm a fairy, I can't access to my magic anyway."

Gilda become depressed about that fact and sighed. The she noticed at two old women, an elf, and a goblin coming up to the group.

"Ah." The Head of Discipline said seeing the professors. "Ladies, this your headmistress of this academy."

"Hello new students, I hope Ms. Grizelda hadn't frightened you too much there." Said the Headmistress. "Welcome to Alfea, the best Fairy school of all of Magix."

'Which is the only one' Gilda thought to herself.

"Although, this is the only one." The Headmistress added. "Come on in."

"Here we are." She opens the doors to the academy to bring the new students inside. "As we begin our orientation session, by the end of it, we should all know each other better. It may be difficult becoming a fairy, but I sure you can manage if you try. That in mind, you can come talk to your professors, we'll be always here to help you. Now you know the basics, you are free to explore the academy as you please. But be warned. There may be danger lurking around."

'Like the Witches of Cloudtower.' Gilda thought to herself.

"Be wary of the Witches of Cloudtower." Added the Headmistress.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Ms. Grezelda clapped her hands together. "You are all free until dinner."

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Said the Headmistress. "And classes will start at 8 AM sharp. Be on time by then."

'Finally, it's over.' Gilda exhales.

Gilda walks through the hallways to find her dorm room. "Ahh..." She groaned. "What roommate I'll get? I hope they won't be too noisy..."

She came across those same two people again. 'I really should stop running into them.' She winced.

"Ms. Faragonda is really nice and all, but she says the same thing every year you know?" Said Stella.

"Well, she is supposed to introduce the school to the new students." Gilda joined in the conversation. "It would be hard to come up new material for her speeches."

"I suppose so." Replied Stella. "Wait, did I see you from somewhere?"

"I-I don't think so." Stammered Gilda. 'Did she know of my identity?' She panicked in her thoughts.

"Wait! I know you!" Said Bloom.

Gilda jumped a bit in shock.

"We saw you the entrance." The redhead pointed out.

Gilda sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Stella. "You looked like you were zoning out there. But you still look familiar though..."

Gilda became paranoid. 'Maybe she does know. Should I use the forget spell on her?'

"Anyway." Bloom changes the subject. "What are the Witches of Cloudtower?"

"Can I answer that?" Gilda quickly asks.

"Sure, go ahead." Replied Stella.

"On the World of Magix, there three schools. Alfea, our Academy for Fairies. Redfountian, the Academy for Specialists, who are males who can't use magic, but are trained to be warriors. And Cloudtower, the Academy for Witches, they don't take kind towards Fairies like us." Gilda answers Bloom's question.

The three came up to a dorm room, on the front door, there is a board the has names listed on it: Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Varanda, and lastly, Gilda.

Gilda looks at the list in shock, realizing she stuck with a known troublemaker for the next five years. But she notices Stella is taking Bloom, but her name isn't on the list.

"Hey! We're all in the same apartment!" Exclaimed Stella with joy as opened the door.

"Over there, this is my room from last year." She pointed the door to a room with a sign that listed, Stella, and Gilda. Gilda dropped her jaw in shock. 'Why? Out of all people, why I get to be her roommate!?'

"Lucky you, you get to share a room with me." Smiled Stella.

'I'm anything but.' Gilda stared in depression.

"I have a roommate too, I wonder what she's like." Bloom walked into her room until she steps on a vine and the plant it belongs to screamed in pain, except it isn't exploding.

"Oh! Sorry!" Bloom apologized to the sentient plant.

"No, forgive me." Said the honey-browned haired girl. "I tend to leave my things around." She came over and crouched down. "This is a talking plant, one of my creations."

"It is nice to have some company, right." Gilda smiled nervously.

"My name is Flora." She introduced herself as she bumped into her talking plant, making it fall down crashing. "Oh! Oh, my!"

"My name's Bloom." Introduced the redhead.

"Bloom?" Stella came over.

"Well, it is my nickname, but it's not my real name." Bloom said quickly.

'But isn't her name really Bloom?' Gilda thought to herself. 'What are these two hiding?'

"In fact." 'Bloom' takes a few steps back to the door. "It's Varanda di Callisto."

'Princess Varanda?' Gilda thought to herself, she met Varanda on trip with her mother before, so Bloom is definitely not Varanda.

"Callisto?" Said the purple-haired girl. "The fourth world of magic upper ring? That's pretty far."

'Stella, are you sneaking Bloom in here?' Gilda looked at Stella. 'What are you doing?'

"I'm Techna." The purple-haired girl greeted Bloom.

"Hi, Techna. I'm Stella." The blonde came over to her.

"Wait, are you the one who is expelled last year?" Asks Techna.

"Apparently, yes." Said a girl in pigtails standing in the doorway, and looks at Stella, "And before you blow up the room, give us a heads up ok?"

Everyone laughs except Gilda, who is growing more worried from Stella.

"It's accident ok?" Stella crosses her arms.

"How did you even get readmitted?" Asked Techna.

"Well, as it turns out, they couldn't bear without having someone gorgeous as me." Stella said highly of herself.

"Or have some connections." Pigtails rebutted. "By the way the name's Musa."

"Hey." Greeted Gilda.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't catch your name." Stella said to Gilda.

"Oh, sorry." Gilda apologized. "I am Gilda, a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, as in Gilda Custodia?" Asked Techna.

"Um... yes?" Gilda replied nervously.

"Now I remember!" Stella exclaimed. "You're the daughter of Hephestia! The Fairy of The Forge!"

"Hephestia?" Bloom asks.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of her." Musa replies. "Hephestia, The Fairy of The Forge. During the time of war, she supplied the entire army of Specialists with armor and weapons she crafted by using literally her own hands. Well, actually her magic, but nonetheless. She may have stayed behind the front lines but she is considered a hero due to her armor she makes have saved many lives!"

"Your mom's a big deal!" Yelled Stella.

"Stop it." Gilda waved her hands while blushing. "I don't want anyone to know about that."

"Why not?" Said Techna.

"Yes, I'm a daughter of a hero, but that's just it." Replied Gilda. "I'm not her, so I'm here so I can be my own Fairy."

"We can understand that." Said Flora.

"Besides." Gilda walks over to a corner of the room. "Even if I am a Fairy, I unable to access my magic."

She sits down looking depressed.

"Gilda!?" Yelled Stella.

"I'm pathetic, am I?" Said Gilda. "A fairy who can't use her magic? How pitiful is that?"

She started to chucked, showing a slight bit of madness. Everyone in the room felt sorry for her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bloom came over to comfort her. "It's alright."

"Yeah! You're, here right?" Said Flora. "So you can learn how to use it."

"Just because you can't use magic now doesn't mean you can't use it later." Smiled Musa.

"Yeah, cheer up ok?" Techna puts her hand on Gilda's shoulder.

"You guys..." Gilda's eyes start to tear up.

"Hey, maybe going out to eat will help, is that ok?" Said Stella.

"I would like that..." Gilda gets up wiping her tears.

"Sounds good." Said Flora. "This may be the chance we get to know each other better."

"Anyone for pizza?" Asks Bloom.

"What's pizza?" Musa looks at Bloom in confusion.

"A culinary dish from Terra, or Earth." Gilda sniffs her nose. "It is a like a bread, covered in tomato sauce and cheese. Topped with various meats and vegetables. Plus, you can customize it. I tried one when I took a trip to Terra once."

"Oh, sounds good." Said Flora.

"Never knew you visited other planets, Gilda." Techna turns at Bloom. "Neither did you, Veranda."

"My family went there for a small vacation." Lied Bloom.

"So did mine." Gilda lied also.

The group went out of the dorms, walking out if the academy, not noticing Ms. Grezelda is watching them.

* * *

They went on a bus to the capital of Magix, as they stepped out, Gilda felt a bit of nostalgia. 'Magix. Although I thought the name is unimaginative, but I remember traveling here with my family.' Gilda thought to herself. Unlike Gilda, Bloom was a bit disappointed.

"This is it?" Bloom asked the group. "Magix, the capital city of the most magical realm in the universe?"

"What did you expect?" Asked Musa.

"I don't know, mythical creatures pulling carriages, elves, gnomes, wizards, and magic shop that sell spells." Bloom replied.

Gilda frowned a bit. She is slightly annoyed that she complained about not getting what she wanted like ten-year-old child.

"Let's hope it won't be a habit for her." She muttered, then she spoke up. "Bl- I mean, Varanda. That was Magix since ancient times. This Magix is more modern and more advanced. Everything here run its own magical energy."

"Right." Stella agreed. "Magic is everywhere."

A floating car drove by and the man inside it snapped his fingers and made his own parking space and parked in.

"Plus, it is more convenient this way." Gilda added.

"Want to see some magic, all you have to do is just take a look around." Stella smiled.

"Ok then, let's go. I know a place." Said Flora.

"Let's go then." Replied Musa.

The group moves forward past the glasses store, and inside the ogre, Knut, is looking for a pair.

"Now, what we have here, is pair that gives off more of an attitude, per say." Said the shopkeeper.

"I don't know- wait. Is that..." Knut noticing the group of girls passing by. "It's them!"

"What are you talking about." The shopkeeper said confused.

"Did you see a group of girls pass by?" Knut asked.

"I've seen plenty of girls pass the store. In fact, a lot of people pass by this store." The shopkeeper said sarcastically.

"Hilarious." Said Knut flatly.

"If you're talking about those girls in particular, they may be Alfea new students starting off a new year." The shopkeeper replies.

Knut runs out the store in panic, the shopkeeper yells, "HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!"

"I have to warn my mistresses quickly! They're in Magix too, they'll take care this themselves." Knut ran down the street in hurry. He pulls out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Somewhere in Cloudtower, a phone rang on the table. A girl with dark blue hair in a butler's attire picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" Said the butler.

"Who is it, Devi?" Asks the first witch.

"Your ogre is calling." Devi replies.

"Hang him up." Said the first.

"He says it's important." The butler kept her calm demeanor.

"Fine, but talk to him instead." The first raises her hand.

"Very well madam." Devi smiled, she put the phone in her ear, "Forgive me Knut, but I'm answering for her."

"Fine." Said the ogre, "The fairy and her friend are here on Magix, I saw them walk by, they were heading downtown."

"What did he say?" Said the second witch.

"He said that fairy and the girl you sent him for is at downtown here in Magix." Devi repeated Knut's words.

"Is he sure? Are they really in Magix?" Asked the first.

"He sounds certain." Demi smiled.

"If so, then it is too good to be true." Replied the first. "We must have that Scepter."

"If they're here, then that rider is there too." Added Devi.

"Good." Said the second. "We'll finally get to crush her."

"Tell him not to fail us again." The first ordered. "If he does, I'll magically glue his glasses on his face so he won't take them off!"

"You hear that?" Devi talked to Knut through the phone.

"Yes. Loud and Clear." He said nervously.

"You should get some contacts. While you're at it." Devi hangs up.

She puts up a teapot. "More tea, mistresses?"

"No, we're heading out." The first stood up. "Watch the room for us."

"Yes, my lady." Devi bowed.

* * *

The girls sat around a table, finished their meals. Although Gilda had finished more trays than the others, Stella looks at her in shock.

"I can't believe you ate all that." Said Stella.

"I have a higher metabolism than most." Gilda wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Bloom tried to work out her phone. "I don't understand. My cell's not working, something wrong with the reception."

"Let me have a look, I'm good with electronics." Techna took it out of Bloom's hand, she chuckles a bit and hands the phone back to Bloom.

"What's so funny?" Musa asks Techna.

"This is prehistoric technology, where did you get it?" Techna said to Bloom.

"Probably some planet that its technology is still developing." Gilda covered Bloom.

"Yeah... Um... That's right." Bloom laughed a little. "Where's the nearest phone booth?"

"Excuse me, I need to wash my hands a bit, see you in a sec." Gilda gets up and heads off.

Gilda looks at Knut sneaking around from a rooftop. "Why is he doing here? I saw him in the glasses store earlier, so why is he here?"

She saw Bloom tailing him from behind.

"That girl..." Gilda said to herself. "She going to get herself hurt. I have to help her."

She pulls out the Fairy Driver and placed upon her waist, forming the belt. She takes about a coin, flipped it up in the air, caught it in her other hand, and slide it down the slot.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"Henshin!"

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

Gilda transformed into Fae, and flown off to follow the ogre and Bloom.

In an alleyway, Knut came up to three figures, they walked out of the darkness revealing themselves.

"Well, Knut?" Said the ice-blue haired witch.

"The blonde fairy with the Scepter is in the square, along with other fairies." Knut replies.

"We must have the Scepter. We went too far to quit now." Said the ice witch.

"Sisters." Said the dark looking witch. "We're being watched."

"I'll take care of this." She casts a spell to make a copy of herself, making herself disappear, leaving her copy behind.

Bloom watches the ogres and the witches behind some trashcans, behind her, the dark witch appears behind her. Extending her hands to emit a dark wave, hitting Bloom from behind and send her out in the open. As she gets up, she three witches looking down at her.

"Do you like our little joke?" Said the ice witch as the copy of the dark witch disappears.

"Hey!" Yelled the real dark witch, looking up. "I know you're here too, show yourself. Unless you want this girl to get hurt."

A figure jumps off the rooftop, revealing herself before the witches.

"The Armored Woman!" Growled the witch with a thunder cloud haircut.

"Fae!" Bloom cried in joy.

"I knew you be here." Said the ice witch. "So, who are you, this girl's guardian angel?"

"Kamen Rider Fae." The masked warrior poses. "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

"Alright then." The ice witch raised her hand with ice-blue sparks making a sadistic grin. "But first we'll show you ours!"

A freezing wind is blowing towards Fae, from the ground ice spikes shoot up towards her, causing her to jump up. But the dark witch emits her dark waves at her hitting her, that Fae falls to the ground. The storm witch swung her arm, making a tornado that rushes towards her, blowing her up in the air.

"Not so tough after all." The ice witch laughed as Fae landed hard.

"Are you done?" Fae gets up. "Good. My turn."

She pulls out a coin with an image of a flame in it.

"A coin?" The storm witch looked at it in confusion.

Fae slides it down the front slot of her belt.

 **-Spell Coin Slot!-**

 **-Hey! Hey! What's Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! What's Your Magic!-**

"And what that annoying voice!" Yelled the dark witch.

Fae pushes down the left lever on her belt.

 **-Fae! Flame! (Guitar Riff)-**

The yellow accents turned red blended with orange with fire accent, including her eyes and wings.

"She's changing colors again!" Yelled Knut.

Her hands burst into flames and ran towards the witches. She punched the ice witch several times and her fists exploded on impact. The dark witch came up behind her, but before she can do anything, Fae swung her leg to kick her. "You'll pay for that!" Yelled the storm witch as she ran towards Fae. She put her hands in front of the witch's face, her palms exploded in large fire and the witch was flown back.

"What is with this girl!?" Yelled the storm witch as she gets up.

"We underestimated her." The ice witch growled.

"Hold on." The dark witch smiled as she grabbed Bloom. "We got us a meal ticket out of her."

"You just did not do that." Fae glared under her mask.

"We just did." The ice witch grinned with malice. "Now, stay perfectly still, and we may let her go."

Fae scoffed. "Knowing your kind, you'll do so anyway." She presses down the left lever.

- **Let's Go Fairy, Go!- -Let's Go Fairy, Go!-**

Fire covers her feet as she jumps in the air, flying.

"Hey! Don't you care about her!?" The dark witch yelled holding Bloom as a hostage.

"I do. But you don't!" Fae pushes down the left lever again.

-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Flame Fairy Attack!-

"Fire Flurry Kick!" Fae calls out her attack. Then she drops down to the witches, kicking towards them, sending fiery bolts at them exploding on impact. But when the smoke cleared, the witches are perfectly fine, behind a wall of ice.

"It's not enough!?" Fae yelled out.

"You've should have listened." The ice witch frowned as she holds Bloom's face. "Now she dies."

"Leave her alone!" Shouted a voice behind the Rider, she turns around and see Stella and the others.

"You guys..." Fae quietly said to them. "Get her and run."

"Like we will!" Stella yelled at her. "It looks like you are struggling. Let us help."

"Pathetic." Said the ice witch. "Knut, handle them."

Knut bared his teeth and roared, dark magic engulfs his hands, then he starts to charge at the fairies.

Stella and the other change in their fairy forms to fight the ogre. While everyone is distracted, Fae pulls out a coin with an image of an outline of a person. She slides is down the front slot and quickly presses the left lever.

 **-Fae! Vanish!-**

She disappeared from sight and also from presence, she sneaks behind the witches and quickly grabbed Bloom and disappeared as well.

"Wha-" Bloom said surprised.

Fae shushed. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

Bloom nodded and they rushed out of the scene.

"Static Sphere!" Techna called out her attack, green lighting shot out of her hands toward the ogre, trapping him in a, well, a sphere.

"Sonic Blast!" Yelled Musa, summoning two large speakers beside Knut, literally blasting soundwaves at him.

"Golden Pollen!" Flora blows golden dust at the ground underneath the ogre, growing vines that wrap around him, and tossed him to the side.

"Tch. I had enough of this!" The ice witch raised her hand, forming large shards of ice around her, pointing her finger at the fairies, sending the shards at them.

"Get behind me!" Yelled Techna, as everyone went behind her, including the hidden Fae and Bloom, she yelled, "Firewall!" A green shield appeared in front of her, defended them from the attack.

"Stay back! I'll take care of them!" The storm witch shouted extending her hands at the fairies, shooting lighting at the shield destroying it, pushing them back.

Fae and Bloom reappeared in front of their eyes. "What!?" The dark witch exclaimed seeing their hostage out of their grasp.

"You're ok!" Yelled Stella.

"Yeah, thanks to her." Bloom looks at Fae.

A golden familiar fly by, holding a coin with an image of a gust.

"What is that?" Flora said confused.

"Ah! A new power!" Said Fae taking the coin. "Although I'm running out of magic, I'm using it anyway."

"Whatever it is. It will not save you." Glared the ice witch.

Fae slides the new coin down the front slot, and press down the left lever.

 **-Fae! Whirlwind! (Trumpet Blows)-**

The yellow accents turned into a pale green with windy lines on it, along with her eyes and wings.

 **(Insert Theme – Tragedy:Eternity)**

"Let's put on the finishing touches, shall we?" Said Fae. She ran toward her opponents.

The ice witch creates an ice spear and shoots at her, with great agility, she ducks under it coming right in front of the ice witch.

"What!?" She yelled before she was hit by a fisticuff rush, with a wind blowing on her in every punch.

"Sister!" The storm witch cried out in rage as she shot lightning at Fae, but she flipped back, drop kicking her.

"Take this!" The dark witch ran forth with her hands covered in dark light as she attempt to hit Fae. But she dodges and gives the dark witch a punch, pushing her back.

Fae pushes down the left lever twice for her finishing move.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Whirlwind Fairy Attack!-**

"Spinning Tornado Kick!"

She raises her right leg cover in a gust, and spins around like a top, rushing towards the witches. Like a top, she hits them in quick succession, sending them flying the air, making fall to the ground exploding. The witches blew away the dust showing their enraged expressions.

"ENOUGH!" The ice witch screamed in rage at her breaking point, putting her hands together, making an ice orb and making it grow larger. "LET'S SEE IF YOU TAKE ON THIS! ICE AGE!"

"Crap. I'm nearly out of magic." Groaned Fae.

Stella took of her ring and turned it into a Scepter.

"Solaria!"

She took it in her hands and swung it in one quick motion.

"I'll get you out of here!" Yelled Stella as teleported the fairies out of the fight.

The ice witch blasted the area with her attack, covering it in ice.

"What, no! They're gone!" She yelled out.

* * *

"Bloom! Are you ok?" Stella held Bloom.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Bloom smiled, looking at the tired Fae.

"Stella." The rest of the fairies called out her name.

Stella turned around in realization.

"Care to explain? About Bloom of Calistto?" Flora said angrily.

"I may have stretched the truth a little." Stella laughed nervously.

"If you mean stretched, as in to a point is on verge of breaking, yeah you stretched the truth _a bit._ " Fae said sarcastically.

"Well it looks like you have energy to crack jokes." Replied Stella.

Fae's armor is starting to fade into light.

"Wait! No! Not know!" Fae panics yelling at the belt. "Come on, stay in this form a little longer!"

Then Fae's form disappeared, revealing a familiar face.

"Gilda?" Bloom looked at the now exposed Gilda in shock.

"YOU'RE Fae!?" Yelled Stella.

"Umm. See ya." Gilda starts to run, but Techna grabs her by the hood, pull her back.

"Not so fast." She said. "It looks like Stella is not only one explaining herself."

Gilda swallowed in fear.

* * *

-At Alfea-

The group is heading to the front gates, while Techna is dragging off Gilda, who is wrapped in Flora's vine to keep her from running.

"Ok, the coast is clear." Stella whispered to the group.

"Unlikely, when we think they won't find out, they do." Muttered Gilda.

A light shine down on them, and through the front gates, came Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Grezelda.

"Called it." Said Gilda.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Glared Grezelda.

"Where were you young ladies, we were worried sick. Head off to bed. Classes starts tomorrow." Faragonda expressed concern.

The girls pass by, while Gilda is still dragged off, until Ms. Grezelda stops Bloom, "Stop right there, 'Princess of Callisto'. Have something you forgot to tell us?"

Bloom sighed. "Alright. I'm not a princess from Callisto. My name is Bloom and I'm from Earth."

"I already knew that." Said Gilda.

"How did you-" Stella askes and realizes it as Gilda raises and eyebrow. "Oh."

"Anyway, you snuck in here and lied to us." Grezelda pointed at Bloom.

"That may be true." Replied Faragonda. "But only magical creatures can pass through the barrier. And she's here isn't she? Tell me, didn't tell us your real name?"

"It's my fault." Stella admitted.

"Stella." Bloom stopped her. "It's alright."

"Still. She came from Earth. A planet that is outside the realms of magic." Grezelda shifted her glasses. "Which is impossible, and adding on the fact she stole an identity to sneak in Alfea is unforgivable."

"That is also true." Said Gilda. "But she has fairy magic despite being from Earth. If you send her away, an opportunity of having a student that rare will be missed. Plus, it looks like she really wanted to be a fairy. Do you Bloom?"

"Yes, more than anything." She replied.

"She makes a point, Grezelda. Bloom may be an Earthling girl, but she possesses fairy magic like everyone else here. It will be a waste to let her go, right?" Said Faragonda.

"Yes ma'am." Nodded Grezelda.

"And as for you, miss Gilda." The Head Mistress turns her head towards her.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Gilda shouted nervously.

Faragonda placed her finger on her lips. "Your secret is safe with us. After, you are Hephestia's daughter."

"Yes ma'am!" Gilda shouted again.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Said Stella.

Gilda nodded.

"You can't access to your magic." Said Flora.

Gilda nodded again.

"But the only you can access it is through your belt you call, The 'Fairy Driver'." Said Techna.

Gilda nods.

"Which you use coins to turn into different forms and use spells." Said Musa.

Gilda tilts her head and nods.

"Which turns you into some kind of superhero!" Said Bloom.

"Yes." Gilda replies. "And I get these coins from my familiar Sprite."

A golden pixie-like creature flies around her.

"How pretty." Flora said in awe.

"That's not all." Added Gilda. "Sprite."

The familiar nodded and made a magical circle, which it went through and turned into a motorcycle.

"What!?" The girls exclaimed.

"Your familiar turns into a bike!?" Said Techna in shock, as she touches it.

"I call it Fae Chaser." Gilda introduced her bike. Sprite turned itself back to its original form.

"So it send you coins that give you new powers?" Asked Bloom.

"Usually, yes." Gilda nodded. "There some cases though."

She took out a bag and poured out blank coins.

"When a magic spell is applied to it, it absorbs the spell and copies it completely." Gilda picked up a coin. "You can take one if you like."

"Can we?" Asked Musa.

"Sure. I rarely get new spells nowadays." Smiled Gilda.

They each get a coin from the pile. "So, Gilda." Said Bloom held up a coin, "Want to join the Winx?"

Gilda sputtered at the name. "W-what?"

"Who?" The rest of the girls ask.

"You know, the Winx. Since we are in a group, we should a team name." Replied Bloom.

"You know a name is a good idea for a reference." Said Techna.

"True..." Gilda pondered. "But why Winx?"

"Ooh" Stella raised her hand. "I know! What about-"

"No." Gilda said flatly to Stella.

"But-"

"No."

"Why not-"

"Nooooo."

"Best give it up." Said Musa. "If she thinks the you'll make would be bad. Chances are, it will."

"Hands for Winx?" Flora raises hers.

"Aye."

"That's great!" Bloom said with joy as she reaches of her drawer. "Because I came up it the logo."

"Oh. How convenient." Said Gilda.

"Yeah, but why Winx." Asked Techna.

"I just said that." Gilda said quietly.

"Nothing really." Bloom smiled. "You know, just Winx!"

The room went quiet until Gilda said, "The name sounds ridiculous. But I'm ok with it."


	4. Chapter 3: A Dance in The Ballroom

**This is my new chapter. So... Enjoy.**

 **Review if you get the references I placed this chapter.**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider or Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Dance in The Ballroom and Orcs**

"Good morning, students. As usual, it befalls to me to kick things off for the new year." Said the small goblin professor. "For those who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz. Your instructor on metamorphosis."

'Metamorphosis.' Gilda thought to herself. 'A type of magic changes your appearance entirely."

"Basically, as I like to call it, the art of changing to whatever you want, whatever you want!" Wizgiz demonstrated metamorphosis by changing into Ms. Grizelda's form.

Some amongst the class applauded at the sight as the Professor changes back to his original appearance. "Oh, that is just scratching the surface of it. In four years, you'll do better then."

He walks into the center of the room, "But for every ending, there is a beginning." Snapping his fingers, hand mirrors rise from the students' desks. "Let's start with your first lesson." Everyone grabbed their mirrors, Gilda grabbed hers hesitantly. "Look in the mirror. Look at yourselves, and think about changing the color of your hair."

'The basics.' Gilda stared at herself in the mirror. 'Alright, I just have to change my hair color.' She focused on the reflection of her face. Gripped the mirror tightly, concentrating. 'Come on, just any color.' Then her hair color did change, from the roots of her hair it turned from gold, to silver, just for it to turn back to gold again shortly. 'At least I managed for a bit.' Gilda grimaced. 'But why silver?'

She sees Bloom completely struggling. 'She is doing it wrong.' Thought Gilda. 'Yes, she is trying to focus. But she closing her eyes, making it more difficult to change her hair color if she's not getting the image.'

"Don't worry Bloom, at first you don't succeed, try again." Wizgiz said besides the redhead, then turns to Gilda. "You too, Gilda. Keep trying so you can keep that color longer than just a second." Gilda nodded at him.

* * *

Bloom was sitting on her bed, attempting to change her hair again as Stella looking over. Flora was sitting at her desk, tending to her plants.

"Let's try again." Bloom said to Stella.

"Alright. One last time, and that is it." Stella replied. "Even if you didn't get it today, it's not the end of the world."

"Where I came from, there is a saying that you don't put off tomorrow what you can't do today."

"There is no such saying where I came from. Actually, there are no expressions of any matter where I came from, we're pretty relaxed."

"Just me try again."

"Fine, but this is your last."

Bloom nodded and stared in the mirror.

"Now concentrate, think of a color." Instructed Stella. "Imagine your hair changing, a new color starting from you roots to your tips."

As she said that Bloom hair did change, but only can manage having her hair sticking up. Bloom looks at her reflection in disappointment. "Oh, come on."

"Guess you're not concentrating enough." Said Stella.

"But look at Gilda." Bloom looks over toward the golden-haired rider. "Even if she can't use her magic, she still can manage to use that spell."

Gilda is sitting in the corner practicing her hair metamorphosis, but on her every try, her hair only turns silver no matter what, and only lasts a few seconds.

"I knew it." Gilda sighed. "I can only use a little magic."

"But, didn't you say you can't use it before?" Asks Bloom.

"Yes, but only little now." Gilda pondered. "I wonder why. In fact, I expected to fail, but if this is much magic I can muster, then I'm actually making progress."

"Well, congratulations on finally using your magic!" Smiled Flora, applauding her. "Even if it is a little bit."

"Girls, can ask you something?" Bloom said the group.

"Go ahead." Replied Stella.

"Why do you come to Alfea?" Asked Bloom.

"Well I wanted to be a real fairy." Stella gets up, "A successful, powerful, beautiful, and beloved by all. And I want to bring smiles to people's faces."

"Actually, I want to be a real fairy too, but I also want to learn." Flora smiled.

"You nerd!" Stella joked as she threw a pillow at her.

"Gilda?" Bloom turns towards her.

"As you already know," Gilda looks at the ground. "I want to be able to use my magic. To learn how to completely gain access to when I cannot before. Believe me I tried everything else, hopefully I can find a new way here." Gilda raises her head. "What about you?"

"That's the thing." Bloom gets up and heads to the window. "I don't know."

* * *

-The next morning-

The students are eating breakfast in the mess hall, Gilda with her roommates, without Bloom and Flora, sat together, but they are stunned to see Gilda eating halfway through her large pile of food.

"How are you still eating?" Said Stella.

Gilda swallows. "You know how eating can help replenish your magic?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've used a lot of magic that night, so I have to eat to bring it back." Gilda puts a piece of bread in her mouth. She notices Bloom and Flora sneak in to the table. "What took you so long?" Asks Stella. Bloom apologizes. "I'm sorry, I overslept." "You're lucky that Mistress Grizelda didn't catch you, she is strict to the bone, that woman." Said Techna.

'Grizelda' Gilda shuddered. 'Even if I'm least likely to get on her bad side, I'm still afraid of her."

"Attention please." Headmistress Faragonda announced. "As part of a tradition of the magic schools in Magix, the gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight. Student from the Alfea Academy and The Redfountain School will gather here to celebrate out welcoming exchange ceremony."

The student cheered in glee except for Gilda as finishes her meal. 'Redfountain is coming here? Hmm, I wonder he'll come too.'

"Silence please!" Grizelda clapped her hands together. "The headmistress is speaking, show a little more respect."

"Thank you, Grizelda." Faragonda continued. "So, as of now today, you will do whatever you can to make this mess hall into a ballroom. So, it means today's classes are cancelled, so try your best you all!"

The students cheered as they get up.

* * *

-At Cloudtower-

The witches sat around the auditorium, chatting to each other, the group of three witches now known as The Trix and their butler, sat together in the same row.

"Mistress Icy." Devi smiled at the ice witch, "Are you still upset about that night?"

"Silence, you." Icy coldly glares at her.

"If you have sent me instead, I would've retrieved that Specter for you and your pride will not be hurt by Fae." Devi continued.

"Didn't you hear her?" Growled the storm witch. "She said quiet!"

"Devi's right, Stormy." Said the dark witch. "Unlike us, she is far more formidable, maybe even to that rider."

"You better listen what Mistress Darcy said." Devi replied. "After all, the three of you nearly lost your life to me that day."

Stormy grumbled.

"Devi, will you please shut up!" Icy gritted her teeth. "Unless you want me to give a reason why you should serve us."

"Forgive me." The butler bowed. "I don't mean to offend you, but as my duty as your servant, I desire for your goals to be reached as fast as possible."

"Apology accepted." Icy frowned. "If you really believe you can do it, I'll send you next time."

"Yes, my lady." Devi smiled.

"Attention!" Yelled Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloudtower. "I believe you heard the news about Alfea holding a gala with the Specialists of Redfountian, and once again, like every year, we are again NOT invited."

The witches groaned and booed at this.

"The fairies of Alfea are stuck up people who believe that they are the best of all of Magix." Griffin started to grin. "The reason here I've brought you all hear today, is that we make the Faires have a taste of reality. So, I will pick one of you to go to the gala, and knock them down a peg or two."

The witches now cheered at this sediment.

"While they receive anything that they want on a silver platter, we fought tooth and nail to reach to at this point, and we still are recognized as an evil group hellbent on destruction from their stereotypes." Griffin clenched her fist. "So, if one of you can think of the best way to show them that they are not so special after all, I'll will send you to personally make them get off their high horses."

The Trix smiled upon hearing this, "Ooh, a little prank on those pixies." Said Stormy, "This will be fun."

"May the worst of you all win." Griffin turns and leaves.

"May I suggest something?" Asked Devi.

"We want to ruin their night." Darcy replies. "Not kill them. Yet."

"If we do think of a way to do so, how you'll with that rider?" Asked Stormy.

"Don't worry, I'll bring in extra help..." Icy smiles. "Devi, will you do the honors."

"Of course, my mistress." Devi's crimson eyes gleamed.

* * *

-Somewhere-

"'N den, I zogg'n smashed 'is face into da wall, an' 'e kried for his mommy!" An orc finished his story.

"Grah-hah-hah-hah!" Another orc. "'E sounds like a pansy, dat specialist!"

A portal appeared beside them, "Oi! Brotha! Iz 'dat iz wot i fink 'dat iz?"

"Yes, a portal! wun uv im witch's i fink."

Devi appeared out of the portal.

"Oi! Dat's a 'umie! Let's kill it!"

Devi raised her hand. "Forgive me for intruding. Plus, I'm not quite human."

"Wot do yer want?"

Devi bowed, "I have a proposition for you two."

"A wot?"

"An academy, not far from here, is holding a gala. Or a dance you orcs would call it."

"Wot do yer want us to do?"

"There will be a large gathering of fairies and specialists in that academy tonight." Devi grinned. "And I would like to go there and go wild."

"An' do we get 'n return?"

"You get to kill as many fairies and specialists there to your heart's content."

"We get ta kill as many dandi lions an dose soilda Boyz as much as we want? Brotha, it sounds a gud deal 'der."

"Yes brotha, it doz."

"Good, we have an agreement. I'll give my mistresses the good news." Devi bowed as she went into the closing portal.

"Finally, 'dat gloomy git iz gone. She scares even me."

"Me too, brotha."

* * *

Gilda is sitting in her room looking through her spell coins. One had an image of a silhouette changing, one had a crossed mouth, one with a person going through a wall. She put on her Fairy Driver and put in one of the coins.

 **-Spell Coin Slot- -Phase-**

Gilda put her hand into a wall as it went through with ease, she pulled back her hand and tried another coin.

 **-Spell Coin Slot- -Metamorphosis-**

She changed into someone else she thinks of. She looks into a mirror and sees herself in Stella form.

"Better not stay in this too long." Said Gilda in Stella's voice as she quickly changed back. Then she tried another.

 **-Spell Coin Slot- -Silence-**

She clapped her hands together, and no sound came out. She tried to shout, but there is no sound. She pulled out the Silence Spell Coin, satisfied with her new coins Sprite brought in.

"Hey Gilda!" Said Stella as she came through the door. "Trying out your new spells your familiar brought in?"

"Yes, finishing up actually." She put her things away. "What you doing?"

Stella brought her new dress she bought to a dressing screen. "Getting ready for the ball. I'm surprised you're not going."

"I am, but because I want to meet someone from Redfountain."

"Oh? Do you have a sweetheart?"

"Stop it, Stella."

"What? I'm just asking."

"I am meeting him, and after that I'll leave."

"Why leave that early?"

"Stella, you know about the fact we didn't invite Cloudtower?"

"Those witches? Yes, Faragonda didn't invite them over, and for good reason."

"That may be true... but let's just say, that the witches of Cloudtower are not very happy about not being invited. And what if they were to... get back at us."

"Come on, you're being paranoid."

"Even if nothing were to happen, I'm not taking any chances."

"Gilda, you're taking this hero thing too seriously, you need to learn to relax."

Gilda glared. Stella came out from the dressing screen in her dress. "How do I look?"

"You look like that you have a goldfish swallowing you." Gilda joked.

"You jerk." Stella laughed throwing a nearby pillow at her with Gilda laughing as well.

* * *

Headmistress Griffin shifted through the Trix' Proposal, "Out of all the suggestions, yours I've received is the most horrid, appalling, the most ludicrous terrible idea I've seen in all my years, and I can't believe how many violations we'll receive committing this act, in short, I love the idea. You've done well my students."

"Thank you, Professor." Icy smiled.

"Don't let me down, and give them hell, ladies." Griffin said with a grin on her face.

"We won't. I promise." Replied Icy as she and her sisters leave the room. They are walking down a hallway until they see Devi walking out of a portal that appeared.

"Did you have a talk with them, Devi?" Icy said to the butler.

"Yes, and they are eager to do as you request." Devi bowed.

"Excellent. That will keep Fae busy while we move on with our plan." The ice witch grinned.

Gilda is moving through the crowd, looking for someone. Until she saw a dark-brown haired Specialist who had green eyes. "Bastion!" She exclaimed running up to hug him. "Hey Gilda." He smiled rustling her hair.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Said Stella coming up to them.

"What? No!" Gilda looked at her in disgust. "Stella, meet Bastion. My _older brother_."

"Oh!" Stell said surprised. "Sorry! When she said she is here to meet up with someone from Redfountain, I thought-"

"It's ok." Bastion smiled. "Neither of us are similar to each other anyway. And Gilda grown a distaste in boys ever since-"

"Bastion!" Gilda pouted. "You promised you'll never talk about that!"

"Heh, sorry." Bastion apologized. "Gil."

"Apology accepted... Bassy." Gilda teased back.

"What?" Stella asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's our nicknames for each other when we are kids." Gilda looked at her brother. "And we both hated ours."

"Stella, there you are!" Musa along with Techna and Flora came up to them, as Musa looks at Bastion. "Who's that?"

"Oh, hey girls. This is Bastion. Gilda's brother from Redfountain." Stella introduced the Specialist.

"Gilda, you've never told us you had a brother." Said Flora.

"You didn't ask." Replied Gilda.

"Gilda, does he know about the you-know-what?" Techna whispers to her.

"I can hear you and yes, I know Gilda's secret." Bastion crossed his arms. "So, when then you find out?"

"On the first day..." Gilda sighs.

"When did that happen?"

"My magic ran out on me."

"Wow, actually I expected you will found out by the end of the year, but on the first day?" Bastion started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Gilda scowled.

Bloom comes running towards them in a panic.

"Hey, Bloom what's taking so long?" Asked Flora.

"I'm glad I found you guys." Bloom slouches to catch her breath, then noticing Bastion, "Who is he?"

"Oh, Bloom." Gilda introduces Bastion to her. "This is Bastion, my brother."

"You have a brother?" Bloom looks at him, then starts shaking her head. "No! There is no time, guys come with me, I need to say something to you."

"Sorry guys I better go." Gilda starts to leave.

"Gilda! We need you too!" Exclaimed Bloom.

"Whatever is happening, I'm sure you take care of yourselves." Gilda walks away.

"But-" Bloom attempts to follow her, but she stopped by Bastion.

"Sorry, but when she has her mind on something. It is hard for her to give it up." Said Bastion.

"But isn't she your sister?" Said Bloom. "Can't at you at least stop her?"

"Sorry, but no. Unfortunately, she has always been like that." Bastion hangs his head. "We can about it later. If you want."

"Alright." Bloom nodded.

Gilda is walking down a hallway, then she saw from the window outside are two large humanoid figures. Who are green. "Orcs?" Gilda said to herself. "What are orcs doing on Alfea?" Non-magical creatures can't get through the barrier, so why are orcs here? The only way for them is to be either magical, or at least guided by-

Then she stopped in realization, the witches of Cloudtower are here. And brought two from the most violent race of existence. She pulled out her Fairy Driver. 'Nothing pays like a healthy dose of paranoia, Stella.'

* * *

Outside of the Academy, the two orcs came out of the woods.

"Oi, brotha. Iz dis the place?"

"Yes, brotha. Dis iz where we find im dandi lions an' soldia Boyz."

"Alright den, let's get stomp'n'."

"Not on my watch." Said a voice.

"Wot?"

The armored fairy landed before them., with the blue eyes on her helmet glowed.

"Wot 'n Gork are yer!"

"Kamen Rider Fae." She posed. "Let show you my magic, shall-"

One of the orcs jumped towards her with an axe, "Ya dandi lion talks too much."

"Ok then." Fae dodges a swing as she brought out her weapon, the Fae RapierVolver.

She slashes the attacking orc, landing a couple of hits. The orc only got a few scratches. "Grah-Hah-Hah-Hah-Hah. Iz dat da best ya kan do?"

Fae sighs. "At least they prove far more of a challenge than Knut."

The other orc leapt at her, "WAAAAAAGHHH!"

* * *

Bloom is her room after solving the problem, trying to fix the dress she bought in a sale. 'We did stop the witches' plan by turning the egg surprises from snakerats, but I still wish Gilda stuck around to help.' Then she saw Stella's jewelry chest floating out of the room. 'Stella's chest? Where is it going?' Then she realized something, the witches she encountered that night, the same ones who plan to infest the academy with snakerats, they are still here, trying to get Stella's ring!

She ran after the floating chest, seeing it open to bring out a golden seashell that holds the ring. Bloom continues to chase after the ring, as grabbed the seashell, she opened it to see the ring still in there, then she quickly closes it as the witches went out of their cover.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Growled Icy, then she extends her hand, "Give us the ring, nice and slowly."

Bloom clutches the ring.

"Don't be so difficult. You are weak and inexperienced." A grin starts to form on Icy's face. "And don't think Fae will help you. She is busy fighting those orcs I sent to her."

'Orcs?' Bloom stares at the witches. 'What I'm going to do? My friends are still inside, Gilda is fighting the orcs, and I am right here. In front of these witches.' She felt scared. She has no one to help her, she is helpless, she is- No.

 **(Insert Theme – You Say Run)**

Bloom clenched her fist. She knows she won't depend on her forever, and this, this might be the chance to show her power, the chance to make herself see, she is not helpless, she is a fairy too, and she will fight back. Then, something sparks inside of Bloom, and it started a fire.

"You're still not giving it up." Icy walks closer. "Fine then. Death it is." Ice forms in her hand ready to attack, but she stops in place, what is this strange feeling, she thought. She feels... heat?

Bloom's eyes glowed in the colors of fire. Flame beneath her engulfed her, sending a large amount of heat in a large radius.

"What the-" Icy covered her face from the heat.

Out of the flames, they see Bloom in her fairy form, with fire flickering off of her, her hair flowing upwards like a flame. Even the atmosphere around her is unbearably hot.

"Who- What are you!?" Exclaimed the ice witch.

"I am Bloom, a fairy." She poses like Fae, even saying her catchphrase. "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

Icy swings her arm upwards, sending a shockwave of ice towards the fire fairy. But Bloom used her own fire to melt the attack, and send her own attack back at her by shooting a fiery orb, Icy dodges and the orb hit the ground behind her, causing a large explosion.

Stormy ignores the sight and shoots lighting at Bloom, but she steps to the side. Then Bloom flies quickly towards her, landed a heated punch to Stormy's gut and sent her flying.

Darcy behind her calls out her attack, "Vertigo!" Upon saying that Bloom feels disoriented, everything around her seems like it starting to warp. Blooms shakes her head and made a huge ball of her fire in her palms, which she threw it to the ground, causing a large explosion of fire around her, causing Darcy to be flown back, breaking her concentration.

The witches get up and ran towards Bloom, she covers her hand in fire and punches Icy in the face, making an explosion upon impact. Bloom back kicks Stormy in the stomach and uppercuts her, then she headbutted Darcy and sends a burning palm, pushing her back.

The witches lay on the ground in pain.

"What is with her?" Groaned Stormy. "There is no way she could overpower us like that! She just discovered her magic didn't she!? Then why she is overpowering us in that short amount of time!?"

"I don't know." Icy coughed. "She did just discover her powers, in fact, I believe this is her first time transforming. But it looks like she gained the confidence to use it, but luckily, she is using way too much of her magic. No doubt she'll run out soon." She chuckled.

"She better run out quickly, because look what's she is doing." Yelled Darcy.

Bloom flies up in the air, pouring the last of her magic into her right foot. She smiled, as she borrowed that trick from Gilda. She tried to name the attack, then she calls it out.

"Dragon Fire Dynamic Kick!"

She dropped down towards the witches when they are trying to get up, she went through the three witches and they screamed in pain as they exploded. Bloom landed on her feet, her body felt heavy from exhausting her magic reserves, which her fairy form dissipated. Bloom collapsed to the ground, passing out.

 **(Theme Ends)**

"Well that was something. " The injured ice witch limped towards Bloom. "I never actually thought you would be able to put us in this state."

She extended her hand at the unconscious fairy, ice starts to form on her hand. "Too bad we can't let you live long enough to be more of a problem to us."

* * *

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Jewel Fairy Attack!-**

"Crystal Hammer Kick!"

The midair Fae flipped forward and her right root drop on the two orcs.

"Oh, zog!" One of the orcs exclaimed as the attack hit them and exploded.

"Well, that takes care of that." Said Fae.

But when the explosion cleared, the orcs are not dead, they were protected by a pointy hat wearing, blue and purple colored armored figure, Fae notices the belt and recognizes the device on her waist.

"That's-"

"So, you must be Fae." Said the mysterious woman.

"Who are you!?" Exclaimed Fae.

"You called yourself a Kamen Rider." Introduced the hat wearing rider. "So, I guess I'll call myself, Kamen Rider Caster. The witch rider."

"A witch?" Yelled Fae, "How did a witch get her hands on a Driver!?"

"Oi, brotha. Are we alive?" Said one of the orcs.

"Yes, brotha, we live." Replied the other orcs.

"Why did you protect them?" Fae asks Caster angrily.

"I need them around. My mistress' orders." Caster replies. "Besides. They're funny."

"Mistress?"

Caster opened a portal. "Stikz, Stonz. Go on though."

"Aye, danks I guess." Said Stikz.

The orcs went through the portal, and Caster follows behind them, "See you around, Fae. We may play together soon." Caster tips her hat to Fae and leaves, closing the portal.

"Damn it!" Fae yelled stomping the ground. Why and how did this Caster person got a Driver!?

Then an explosion was heard nearby, and she saw... fire? She ran towards the noise.

* * *

"Too bad we can't let you live long enough to be more of a problem to us." Icy reaches her hand to freeze Bloom, then she was shot in the shoulder. Icy turns around and see Fae, holding a weapon with its gun barrel smoking. "Get away from her, you witch." Fae glares under her mask.

Icy holds her shoulder in pain, her sisters get up.

"Icy, we can't fight them in this state." Said Darcy.  
"Yeah, as much I want to crush them, but we need to run away." Added Stormy.

Icy begrudgingly nodded, and uses a spell to teleport her and her sisters away.

"Bloom!" Yelled Stella as she run up to her unconscious body.

"She used too much of her magic." Said Fae. "The fire on school grounds was probably her."

"Does that mean..." Asked Flora. "She unlocked her fairy form?"

"Seems like it." Said Techna.

"Don't worry, I have something for that." Fae pulled out a coin with an image of a pumped-up person and put into one of the slots of her weapon.

-Spell Coin Slot: Rejuvenate!-

"Stand back." Fae aimed her weapon at Bloom, fired a magical bolt at her chest, making her jolt.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Stella.

"She waking up." Said Fae.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes looking around. "Guys?"

"Bloom! Are you ok!?" Shouted Musa.

"Yes, actually, it feels like I have my energy back." Bloom stood up without a problem.

"What did you just do?" Asked Stella.

"A rejuvenation spell." Fae held up the Rejuvenation Spell Coin. "It brings back one's stamina as if they had a good night's rest. It can't replenish magic though."

"That's why I feel more energetic." Bloom looks at her hands, then looks up to the girls. "Guys! I just used magic to defeat the witches!"

"We know." Said Techna.

"Really?" Asks Bloom.

"We saw the fight." Replied Musa. "In fact. Everyone saw the fight." She pointed to the glass dome, with the fairies and specialists applauded and cheered. "At least tone it down on the fire." Said Stella. "But at least they got a show, they even get to see Fae at the end." Fae turns to look at the students, then she suddenly spread her wings.

"Fae!" Yelled Bloom.

"Sorrygottago, Bye!" Fae said quickly before she flown off.

"There she goes." Said Flora.

* * *

-In the ballroom-

"Bloom, that was amazing!" Said Brandon.

"Yeah thanks, even it was an act, I gave it my all!" Lied Bloom.

"How did you get Fae to be here?" Asked the blonde.

"Let's just say I have connections with her." Smiled the redhead.

"Yo, Brandon." Bastion came by waiving his hand.

"Oh, hey Bastion." Brandon replies.

"See you got yourself a looker." Bastion nudged his shoulder.

"Come on, Bastion. You know I got a-" Said Brandon until he looks at Bloom. "Gotta have to dance with her, you know." He chuckles.

Bastion raised an eyebrow, then laughs, "Alright, I'll let you hop to it. After all, I need to reconnect with my little sister."

"Oh right! She attends here right?"

"Yeah, see you back at Redfountain."

"Yeah, see ya."

Bastion walks away as Bloom looks at Brandon. "He seems nice."

"Yeah." Smiled Brandon. "He may be a pain sometimes, with his teasing and joking around. But he's a good fighter, and good heart. He is a son of a hero after all."

"He is the son of Hephestia, right?" Asked Bloom.

"And the son of Aquila Custodia." Said Brandon. "He was hero back at Redfountain too."

"Oh." Bloom thought to herself, so their parents are both heroes.

"Anyway, we're losing night time." Brandon held Bloom's hand.

Bloom smiled as she posed like Fae towards him, "Let's show you my dance moves, shall we?"

Brandon laughed, "Ok, 'Fae' let's dance."

* * *

The three witches are in their beds and have Devi aiding them.

"Damn that redhead! Damn you Fae!" Icy yelled in frustration, then she felt a sharp pain. "Ow..."

"You need to relax if you want those wounds to heal quicker." Smiled Devi.

"You're enjoy this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm always happy to serve."

"That's not what I-… Forget it."

"When my time comes, I won't fail you and retrieve you that ring."

"You better. I had enough failures already."

"Not to worry. After all,..." Devi's eyes glowed crimson. "I'm one hell of a butler."


	5. Chapter 4: My Brother in Shining Armor

**Chapter 4: My Brother in Shining Armor**

The class is having a field trip today, everyone is in Safari Gear, although Gilda took off her coat and tied it around her waist because she thinks it's too tight.

'So this is Black-Mud Swamp.' Gilda looks at her surroundings, 'Argh, I still can't stop thinking about that night.'

-Flashback-

"So, is it true?" Asked Bastion, "That a witch stole a Driver?"

"Yes, I saw one wearing it after fighting those orcs." Replied Gilda.

"This is troublesome." Baston put his fingers on his chin. "If a witch gets her hands on a Driver, then she'll cause havoc and harm a lot of people with that power."

"Should I tell _her_ about this?" Asked Gilda.

"No, I'll tell _her_ when I get back to Redfountain."

"I see..." Gilda pulled out a metal case. "Here, _she_ wants me to deliver it to you."

"Why didn't deliver it _herself_?" Baston took the case.

" _She_ knows today's the exchange ceremony, so you'll get it anyway."

"Alright then, well Gil, see ya." Bastion turns around and waves his hand, walking away.

'I wonder how she'll take this.' Wondered Gilda. 'If this Caster woman may somehow get it, who is she?'

"Ms. Gilda." Gilda jumped up to see Professor Palladium. "Are you listening."

"N-no sir..." Gilda looked at the ground, as some of the students giggled.

"Well, then. I will repeat this to you." Palladium said pleasantly. "We are here of an... exercise, so to speak. To learn how to survive in a situation if you can't use your magic. In which, you can't use them until the exercise is finished. Don't try to do it in secret. This swamp is currently on _high_ surveillance."

'Damn, I can't turn into Fae in case we get attacked with all this security.' Gilda grimaced. 'Although. I have combat skills on par with a second-year specialist, so I'll be fine.'

"Listen to the voice of nature, and do as it advises you. You have three hours to complete this exercise, you have your own groups so don't worry. I'll be seeing you off." Palladium teleports off to somewhere leaving the students.

The group consists of The Winx, which Gilda flatly refuses to call it, stroll through the forest, stumbles upon a large pond with thick muddy water that everyone jumped in. Everyone except Gilda looks either disgusted or struggling wading through the water, while she shakes her head and causally walks through.

"How does this not bother you?" Asked Stella, still grossed out from the water.

"Believe me. This water is disgusting, I try to make it not a big deal." Gilda's eye twitched a little as she chucked nervously. "Just do the same."

Bubbles form in the water around them.

"Uh, guys take cover. Let me handle this." Said Techna, raising her arms in the air about to cast a spell.

"Wait!" Yelled Bloom stopping Techna.

"What are doing!?" Gilda yelled also. "You forgot we aren't supposed to use your magic!"

"We have to listen to nature." Bloom then starts to smell the air. "That smell, what is it?"

Gilda smells the air as well as everyone else.

"He said, 'listen' not 'smell'- oh. It's figurative." Said Stella, then she recognizes the scent. "I think that's"

Gilda started to run out of the water.

"It's gas!" Yelled Musa. "Get out of here!"

The group followed Gilda's direction, as they reached land, the bubbles popped and emitted a bluish gas.

"Welp, I nearly killed all us here." Said Techna.

"Yeah, you nearly did." Joked Gilda.

-At Cloudtower-

The three witches teleported in their room seeming to be exhausted.

"Argh! I glad that lesson's over! That takes way too long!" Stormy groaned.

"Devi! Where are you?" Darcy yelled out to her.

"Right here, Mistress Darcy." Devi walks up behind the witches, surprising them. "Are you wounds all healed?"

"Ahh! Um... yes, thank the Dragon for healing potions." Darcy replied. "Seriously though, at least be less subtle when you're approaching us."

"Forgive me." Devi apologized. "But I came with news."

"Oh? Then tell us." Icy requested.

"Of course." Bowed Devi. "The ogre that you've sent to the Redfountain Academy has told me about the troll that was captured that night. Which it will be delivered to the authorities for questioning."

"That failure of a beast. Not only he failed to get the Scepter, he got himself captured." Icy facepalmed.

"If he gets handed over the authorities, it will ruin everything that we have planned." Stormy growled.

"Yes." Devi agreed. "Would you want him disposed?"

"Yes, but not us this time." Icy replied. "We've broke several rules regarding leaving the school unauthorized. And also skipping class with an invisibility spell. You'll do it instead; can you handle it?"

"Of course. To me, this is child's play." Smiled Devi.

A Redfountain aircraft flies over a forest, heading towards the direction to its destination. In the aircraft, the troll has behind a green field, handcuffed, looking around growling. Bastion was leaning on a wall with Timmy close by, looking at the prisoner.

"Heh, guard duty." Chuckled the messy haired specialist. "Fit for a hero."

"Don't feel too bad, Bastion." Said Timmy. "After all, we'll have smooth sailing, or flying at least, at this point on."

"With Riven at the controls, I doubt it." Bastion joked.

"Don't let him hear that." Timmy laughed. "Anyway, I'll the guys that the prisoner is still in its cell."

"You do that." Smiled Bastion.

Timmy left the room, leaving Bastion with the troll.

"Well, this just you and me now." Bastion looked at the troll as it glares at him. As he faces forward, he sees a pointy-hat-wearing rider whose armor is in many shades of blue. Before he can react, her hand grabbed him in the jaw and lifted him upwards. The witch rider places her finger on the mouth part of helmet, shushing him. "Shhh...Don't worry, relax. Sleep..." Dark smoke is emitted on her hand, knocking Bastion out. As he fell to the floor, Caster looks at the troll, then she shoots a magic bolt into the wall, making a hole to the outside. Caster held her hat in its place as she disappeared.

Bloom and the others saw the aircraft falling from the air.

"Is that a Redfountain aircraft!?" Yelled Bloom.

"Oh, no! Bastion!" Gilda ran towards the direction of the fallen aircraft.

"Your brother's here?" Asked Flora as the others start to run.

"He messaged me last night and he mentioned about going on a mission transporting a prisoner." Gilda kept running.

"He messages you?" Asked Techna.

"It's a weekly thing." Gilda replies.

"And he says he's transporting a prisoner?" Stella looked at Gilda then to Bloom.

When they make it to the clearing they see a fallen aircraft with the four familiar specialists, Brandon, Sky, Riven, and Timmy, pulling out someone from the wreckage.

"Bastion!" Gilda ran towards her brother, and she grabbed his shoulders with her eyes tearing up. "Bastion are you ok!? Wake up!"

He opened his eyes, to see his little sister starting to cry. "Gil?" Gilda hugs Bastion tightly, he was startled at first to see her sister out here, but then smiled as her patted her head. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not dead yet."

"Alright." Sky said with relief. "Everyone's safe and sound-" Then notices a smoking hole in their aircraft, then sees the troll's footprints leading out if the aircraft and into the forest. "Oh crap."

"What happened?" Riven asks Bastion angrily.

"Ok, but you have to believe on this." Bastion replies as he gets up. "I was with Timmy, and as he left the room, a blue armored woman came right in front of me, and knocked me out."

'The witch rider.' Gilda thought to herself.

"A blue armored woman? Like Fae?" Asks Brandon.

"Well, not exactly. She wore a witch's hat. For some reason." Added Bastion.

"Ok, NOW you're messing with us!" Yelled Riven.

"No, he's right." Said Timmy "Now that you think of it, who would be able to get in the aircraft undetected, and blew a hole in the ship and suddenly leave?"

"How you can be sure that _Mr. Hero_ here didn't stabbed his weapon through the wall?" Riven glares at Bastion.

"It looks like the hole is made from a magical attack. No sword stabs here." Gilda replied sternly and then Riven uttered a "Tch."

"Then whoever she is, she is the one who freed the troll." Said Timmy.

"A troll?" Said Stella as she and Bloom stared at each other.

"You were transporting a troll?" Asks Techna.

"Wherever it is, it won't go far since it's handcuffed-" Riven notices a pair of said handcuffs. "This is just not my day."

"Why are you even here?" Brandon asks the fairies.

"We're here on an assignment." Replied Musa.

"Then get back to it." Said Riven. "And leave it to the Specialists."

"Yes, the Specialists, not a group of rookie boy-toys." Gilda flatly replies as everyone laughs.

"Why you!" Riven grits his teeth.

"Hey, that's not nice." Bastion laughs. "Your brother is one of those rookie boy-toys."

"You shut up too!" Yelled Riven.

"Anyway, it's best for you girls to get back to Alfea while we catch the troll." Bastion looks at the fairies.

"Yeah, what _Mr. Hero_ said." Riven glares at him, and then Bastion sighs.

"No way." One of the students came up to Specialists, "We're finishing this assignment, and you're not stopping us."

Another one among the students said, "To remind you, she doesn't speak for all of us."

"Shut up!"

"Fine." Riven turns to leave. "I wouldn't care whether you girls get hurt or not. Come on guys, we have a troll to catch."

"And he doesn't speak for us." Bastion remarks while smiling as the girls laugh.

"Bastion! Get over here!" Yelled Riven, Bastion waves goodbye and went off.

"What a jerk, that Riven." Gilda shakes her head, "Right Musa."

Musa was staring at Riven walking away, drooling a bit.

"Musa!?" Said Gilda startled.

"Hmm!? What?" Musa quickly turned her head. Gilda sighs as she puts her hand on Musa's shoulder with a pitiful expression on her face. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Wait, what?" Musa asks confused.

"Never mind." Gilda shakes her head.

"What are we going to do?" Flora asks her group.

"Well, help them of course." Stella replies.

"No, bad idea." Said Techna.

"But that troll is the same one that they faced back at Earth." Stella retorted. "Well, to be fair, Fae DID defeat the troll before they barely do a thing... And well, they may need help."

"So, Gilda." Asks Bloom, "What do you know about trolls?"

"Just because I've fought one doesn't mean I know about them." Gilda shrugged her shoulders.

"Trolls are very dangerous creatures," Flora answers Bloom's question. "They are very strong, tough, heals quickly and tenacious. But they are dimwitted."

"Well we can't beat him by making him do a puzzle." Snarked Stella. "Besides someone helped him. Based on Bastion description, it must be another rider like Fae."

"That one I've met that night at the gala." Replied Gilda.

"You've met her?" Asked Musa.

Gilda nodded. "Yes, when I about to defeat those two orcs, she appeared and saved them."

"This is bad, if the Specialists has gone to get the troll, then they'll meet up with that rider." Said Techna.

"Then we have no choice, do we?" Flora asks the group.

Gilda picks something up from the wreckage.

"Gilda?" Bloom calls out to her, Gilda found a hilt and as she activates it a long yellow slender blade comes out of it. "I might need this." Gilda deactivates this and puts it away.

"You any idea where we are?" Riven asks the specialist group annoyed.

"Sorry. No." Said Timmy.  
"If Bastion said was true..." Said Sky.

"Which I am." Interrupted Bastion.

"Then that witch rider will ambush us." Finished Sky.

"But we can't be able to fight the rider." Said Brandon. "Can we."

"Our chances of defeating her are very slim." Timmy replies.

'Not necessarily...' Bastion said in his thoughts.

"Well, then we find that troll while avoiding her." Said Riven with confidence. "Sounds easy enough."

Bastion sighs and the he notices some sort of fly on his shoulder, as he tries to swat it, more of them came by. "What the heck!?"

Then the flies came up to the air, forming a large cluster.

"What is that!?" Yelled Brandon.

"A hive of Swarm Flies." Timmy shifted his glasses looking afraid. "A type of insects that makes a well, a swarm. Which will eat an animal to the bone in minutes."

"And we're its next meal." Said Sky pulling out his sword.

"Hoo boy." Brandon said nervously, getting ready for combat.

"Sorry, you flying pile of bugs." Riven chuckled as he activates his weapon. "But we're not on the menu."

Bastion activates his energy shield and broadsword that glows in a red color. "Sorry Gil. I guess I have use _that_."

The group continues to walk through the swamp, and sees some flies flying by.

"What is that?" Stella asks frightened.

"Swarm Flies." Replied Flora. "They're usually carnivorous, but they eat people when they feel very hungry."

A scream was heard nearby.

"Then it must be its next meal." Said Musa.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Yelled Bloom running towards the noise.

Though the woods, they see the specialists fighting off the swarms but to no avail.

"Argh! I can't cut them!" Yelled Riven.

"They are small flying insects in a swarm." Joked Bastion. "So, it's kind of impossible."

"Bastion, now's not the time for jokes!" Yelled Sky.

Flora yelled out to them, "Guys! You can't fight the Swarm Flies that way! They are a Hive Mind! The only way to defeat them is find its 'core', it is red in color compared to the rest!"

"Alright guys, look for a red fly!" Shouted Brandon.

Bastion sees a fly buzzing around him, to his increasing frustration, he puts away his weapon and clapped two hands together to swat it. As he does so, the swarm broke apart and fell to the ground dead.

"I think that was the 'core'" Smiled Timmy.

"Ok, good. Now with that out of the way, time to find that troll." Riven starts to continue forward.

"Hey, you may need our help." Said Bloom. "After all, you may come up against the witch rider."

"We don't need any help from fairies." Scoffed Riven.

"Oh? Are you still upset that Fae defeated that troll before you that night?" Stella replied smugly.

Riven stops in his tracks. He turns around to glare at Stella, comes up to her and yells, "Why don't you just shut up!"

"Riven calm down." Said Sky.

"Like I will, 'prince'!" Riven yells at him. "We could have transported that troll without any problem, but SOMEONE slept on the job!"

"She knocked me out by surprise." Reasoned Bastion.

"Oh, listen to Mr. Hero here! He can't fight off a witch because she took him by surprise." Riven sarcastically to Gilda's increasing ire.

"Why are you acting like this?" Asked Gilda angrily. "Is it your pride? Was it pride that make you act like such a jerk?"

Riven shoves Gilda to the mud. "My pride have nothing to do with this! We are called to that backwater planet to capture that troll, but we all we did, is deliver it, and this mission now, is to deliver it. We are Specialists, not freaking mailmen!"

In anger, Bastion grabs Riven by the cloak and tosses him to a tree, and then impaled the tree a centimeter away from Riven's head much to everyone's horror. "Hey. Don't touch my sister." Bastion's glare had made Riven shake in fear, those are the eyes of a protective brother.

"I want to get this mission over with like you do, so does everyone else. So, I want you to get up, SHUT YOUR FACE, and be a team player to get that troll back." He pulled his sword out of the tree, and pulled Riven up from the ground.

As the girls helped Gilda get back up, Bloom said to her, "Are you ok?"

"Covered in mud, but I'm ok." Replied Gilda.

"Ok, your brother's kinda cool." Said Stella.

"It's decided." Sky said to the group of fairies and Specialists. "They are coming with us, until we recapture that troll."

Through the forest they walked, until they heard a scream, "That's Amaryl!" Exclaimed Stella.

They ran towards the scream, and they are Amaryl's group backed at a cliff wall, with the troll walking toward them.

"Ok guys," Techna asks the group, "Any ideas?"

"I got one." Said Gilda, "Bastion and I will distract the troll." Then she pointed at the fairies. "You guys get Amaryl's group out of here," Then she pointed at the Specialists, "You guys try to put the handcuffs on the troll."

"Wait, can you fight?" Asks Brandon.

"I may not look like it," Gilda pulled out an energy sword. "But I am good as a fighter like any of you."

"For a fairy, you make good ideas." Replied Riven.

"Thanks." Gilda said in a flat tone.

The troll is slowly approaching Amaryl's group, then he stops as he hears, "Hey, you overgrown, hairy blueberry!" It turned around and saw two people, and they are both holding swords. "Want to fight someone, we're over here." Provoked Bastion.

The troll roared as it ran towards Bastion and Gilda. It swings its fist in a hook, they both duck under it and slashed its torso. Gilda jumped on its face and locked to flip backwards. Then Bastion gripped his blade and bring it in an upward slash, making the troll fall over. It gets up quickly and Gilda make several slashes and cuts in its left arm that it tried to block it with.

While they are fighting, the Winx gets Amaryl and the others and slowly sneaks away from the scene, while the Specialists are hiding in the bushes staring in awe.

"Who knew that Bastion's little sister can fight so well?" Sky said amazed.

"I have to admit." Riven said dumbstruck. "I underestimated her."

The troll was pushed back, showing fatigue. Bastion said to Gilda, "Ready, sis?" "Yeah." Gilda replies. They ran towards the troll to make several slashes to it in a quick and synchronized fashion, the troll tried to swing its arm at them, but Gilda flipped over it and Bastion slides under it to switch places and slashes it again. The siblings walked away from the injured troll, fist bumping each other as the troll falls.

"Ok guys, he's all yours." Bastion pants.

"That was something." Said Brandon.

"That's an understatement." Corrected Sky.

"Well, Good job, Mr. Hero." Riven admitted and then looks towards Gilda. "And you too Miss. Hero."

The girls came up to them,

"Wow, I never knew you Specialists are this good." Said Amaryl. "Even one of you and a fairy took a troll down with no problem. And... we're grateful."

Stella patted Gilda on the back. "By Solaria, Gilda! How did you even fight like that?"

"Well, if you can't use your magic, you have to try something else in a fight." Gilda shrugs her shoulders.

"Looks like we don't need Fae for this after all." Bloom said to her quietly.

"Ok." Timmy handcuffed the injured troll and uses his gear to levitate him up, "Time to take this guy to the ship and-"

The troll was shot through the head, "NO!" Exclaimed Brandon. They see a blue armored rider holding a weapon that is a mix of a staff and a lever-action rifle.

"The witch rider!" Exclaimed Flora.

"She killed the troll, why?" Wondered Techna.

The witch rider puts down her weapon, "Well, that took longer than I expected. I really should start breaking my habits of making a game out of my prey."

"Who are you!?" Yelled Riven as he brings out his sword.

"Tut, tut, boy." The witch rider wags her finger. "Be polite when you're talking to something."

"It doesn't matter!" Yelled Sky. "Who are you, and why did you free the troll, just to kill it?"

"My, my." The witch rider said in calm demeanor. "If you insist. I am Kamen Rider Caster."

"Caster?" Timmy repeated her words.

Caster continued. "That troll was trouble to my mistresses' plans. So, I have to eliminate it."

"Your mistresses." Brandon asks. "Who are they?"

"You will know in soon time." Caster bows and disappears into the dark woods.

"Hey! Come back!" Bastions tries to chase after her, but Gilda put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's best to let her go for now." Gilda starts to look away. "She got what she came here for."

Back at the Redfountian aircraft, Timmy is finishing up on the repairs as the rest to the Specialists board the ship.

"Well, this means goodbye for now." Said Brandon.

"Yep." Bloom replies.  
"See ya." Said Sky.

"Same to you." Stella winks.

"Hmph." Riven shrugs.

"Bye~" Musa waves while Gilda shakes her head in pity, "She has no idea what is like."

Gilda then look towards her brother, "See you around, Bassy!"

"You too, Gil!" Bastion laughs.

Timmy board the ship and closes the door and then the ship takes off back to Redfountain.

Somewhere in the woods, Devi looks at the sky with the sun shining on the pale skin on her face.

"Enjoying the atmosphere?" Knut came out of the trees.

Devi looks at the ogre, "You could say that. Thank you for the information, my mistresses will be pleased to hear the news."

"But you killed my troll in cold blood." Knut replied angrily.

"They ordered me to dispose the troll." Devi smiled. "They didn't tell me what method to do so."

"Hmph." Scoffed Knut as he turned away. "Fine. I'll be on my way."

"Oh, by the way." Added Devi.

Knut kept walking until he feels a sharp pain in his chest and sees a hand out of it, and then looks back to see Devi behind him. "Y-you..."

"My mistress also said they no longer require your services." Devi kept a pleasant looking smile, she pulled her hand out of the ogre and then he fell to the ground.

"Hmm. What would my mistress would like for dinner?" Devi thinks to herself, walking away to her portal nonchalantly. "Maybe Roast Duck perhaps."

-At Redfountain Academy-

The aircraft getting some real repairs from the damage as the guys walked out of the docking bay.

"Well, we failed the mission." Timmy sighed.

"But it was an experience." Said Brandon.

"Well, they probably won't make us deliver trolls anymore." Bastion joked as the guys laughed.

"Hey Bastion." Riven said to him, "Umm... sorry for what happened back there. I kinda went too far."

"Look, I went overboard back there too." Chuckled Bastion. "And I am not my old man, or my mom. So, nobody's perfect."

"Sure..." Riven shrugged as he grinned. "Bassy."

The guys laughed at the Bastion's nickname.

"Hey! Only my sister can call me that!" Bastion laughs with them as he pats Riven's back.

"Well, we may be a bunch of misfits." Sighed Sky as he smiled. "But we in a same group of friends. Right?"

"Yeah." Said Bastion as he poses dramatically. "Besides, you got Mr. Hero here."

The guys laughed at him, "Damn it, Bastion, you're such a pain." Smiled Riven.


	6. Chapter 5: A Date With A Devil

**Warning: It may get dark at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Date With A Devil**

The girls are at the school kitchen, peeling potatoes, however, Stella isn't around.

"Where is she?" Said Bloom annoyed.

"She probably asked to skip kitchen duties." Gilda peels potatoes until she makes small cut on her finger. "Ow!"

"Sounds like her." Replied Techna.

"Why do we need to cook if we can use magic?" Wondered Musa.

"I think this means to show us there may be times that we can't use our magic for certain tasks." Flora replies. "If we do, we would make a mess out of things."

"That's correct." Said the chef. "Besides, how do you cook your food with magic if you don't ze right of temperature to cook it. Cooking is a skill that takes time properly."

"When I get out of school, I'll eat out every day." Replied Musa.

"But, you need proper nourishment in case you get in a fight with a monster or rouge magi." Said Gilda as she wrapped her finger in a cloth. "Can't fight if you get malnourished due to constantly eating out, can you? And there are times that you can't a restaurant for miles."

"That's correct too." Replied the chef. "There are times you need to cook your own food to survive."

"Ok, I'll learn how to cook for myself then." Musa sighed.

"Now that we're done talking." Said the chef. "Flip ze omelets. They are starting to brown."

The girls flipped the omelets in the pans, but Bloom is struggling until she is handed a spatula. "Take this." Said Gilda.

"Thanks." Bloom takes it and flips the omelet over.

"Keep your eyes on the roast. It will probably be done in 5 to 10 minutes." Said the chef. "I'll be back."

He leaves the kitchen as Stella walks in. "Hey girls! Sorry I can't be here for cooking duty."

"How did you get yourself out of it?" Asked Techna.

"Well I asked." Replied Stella.

"Oh." Said Techna "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I have this invitation for a date!" Smiled Stella as she held up a piece a paper.

"Who sends an invitation for a date?" Gilda chuckled.

"Well, Gilda. Prince _Sky_ sent me this invitation." Stella smiled slyly.

"Oh! Congrats!" Smiled Flora.

"Thank you!" Said Stella. "Come on, you need to help me pick out a dress!"

"Ok." Said Bloom.

"Sure, why not." Said Techna.

"Not me." Gilda kept on peeling potatoes, carefully this time. "I have keep an eye the roast."

"Suit yourself." Stella left with the girls.

"A prince sends invitations to a date?" Gilda said to herself. "Who even does that?"

* * *

The next morning. Gilda is sleeping in her bed, after a long night to preparing dinner. Luckily, she kept the roast from burning while the girls are gone. She was resting peacefully until someone shook her on the shoulder. "Hey, Gilda. Wake up."

She opened her eyes to the wake-up call. "Stella? You never wake up this early." Gilda groaned.

"Sorry, but I lost something." Said Stella. "Can you help me?"

Gilda looked up to her roommate, "What is it?"

"It's my ring." Replied Stella. "I can't find it."

Gilda yawned as she gets up and rubbed her eyes. "Fine. It is rare sight for you to be this early."

Gilda and Stella looked around the room for Stella's ring, until Gilda asks her, "So how was the date?"

"Hmm. It was great, we ate at this fancy place, watched a movie, took a romantic walk in the park. We had a lot of fun." Stella smiled pleasantly, but Gilda, for some reason, felt nervous. Like something will attack her if she let her guard down.

"Ok..." Said Gilda as she looked through the drawers. "Sorry, nothing."

"Oh, well." Sighed Stella. "We'll find it after classes."

"Stella?" Asked Gilda. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Stella said jubilantly. "Better in fact, since I got to date Prince Sky. Come on, we can't be late for class!"

"Never seen Stella be excited for classes either." Gilda said to herself.

* * *

In Professor Wizgiz's class, everyone's head had turned into pumpkins of today's lesson, to Gilda's dismay. 'Whyyyy?' Gilda groaned in her mind. She can barely use her magic, so it is impossible to change her head back.

"Now, let's try again. Concentrate on the image of your normal head, your regular face, make the pumpkin vanish." Instructed Professor Wizgiz.

The students concentrated, while Gilda concentrates the hardest she can to a point that it seems that she could pop a vein. Their heads, including Gilda's, returned back to normal from a pumpkin.

'BY THE DRAGON, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST DID IT.' Gilda screamed mentally with the largest smile on her face.

"I have to admit, this is fun." Said Bloom.

"Yeah, it was." Smiled Flora.

'FUN!? I SUCCESSFULLY UNDID A TRANSFORMATION SPELL, YOU CAN'T EXPRESS THE JOY I FEEL!' Gilda yelled in her mind grinned so much that her friends could see it.

"Well, it looks likes Gilda was happy about it." Said Techna noticing the absurdly happy expression on Gilda's face.

"I think that's an understatement." Replied Musa.

'YOU HAVE NOOO IDEA.' Gilda felt ecstatic.

The bell rings, so it means class is over, "See you tomorrow girls. In our next lesson, you will learn about transforming into an insect." Said Wizgiz, most of the student are grossed out by the idea.

'I TAKE ON ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME, PROFESSOR. BRING IT ON!' Gilda couldn't stop shaking with joy. Maybe that's what Stella must have felt like, she thinks to herself.

Everyone was in the hallway, Gilda chatted to her friends very quickly, "Ohbythemaker,Ican'tbelieveIundidthetransformationspell,andIcouldn'tdoitbefore-" Gilda stopped as Techna put her hand on Gilda's shoulder. "Easy, easy. Calm down there, we saw. And we're proud of you."

"It just that..." Gilda gleamed with glee. "I finally successfully did, or undid, a spell!"

"Hey, it means you're showing growth." Flora smiled.

"But, you know when that Stella came to class, she paid attention." Asked Musa.

"Wait, her." Said Techna.

"Yes." Replied Musa.

"Stella."

"Yes."

"In class, paying attention."

"Yep."

"Our one friend. Who can barely stay awake in her classes."

"Yes."

"Ok, what is going on here."

Gilda's joy turned into concern. "Umm. Yeah. About that."

"What is it, Gilda?" Asked Bloom.

"Stella does act kind of strange this morning." Wondered Gilda. "She woke me up _early_ this morning. And _I'm_ usually the one who gets her out of bed."

"What." Said Techna.

"The heck." Finished Musa.

"Maybe her date went well, and was happy like our friend here." Said Flora.

"That may be the thing." Thought Gilda. "But the way she talks to me, she was pleasant. _Too_ pleasant. Like a snake calming its prey before it strikes, and it kept me on edge around her."

"Gilda, I think you're exaggerating." Replied Bloom.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Asks Stella behind the group, surprising them.

"Oh! We're just talking about you." Said Flora.

"Oh?" Stella replies.

"We were wondering what happened on your date." Said Musa.

"Well, it was amazing!" Stella puts her hands together in a cheerful manner. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Uh...huh." Replied Techna.

"Oh, Bloom!" Stella puts her hands on the redhead's. "I have talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Bloom said nervously to Stella's cheerfulness.

"Oh, it's private." Stella winked. "Meet me in our apartment."

Stella walked away with a spring in her step.

"Ok, now I know what you have felt, Gilda." Said Techna.

"It's like she would stab us in the back if we're not careful." Added Musa.

"I told you. She's acting _too_ nice." Said Gilda.

"Well, guess I'll be talking to her." Sighed Bloom.

"Bloom, be careful." Flora said with concern.

She nodded and went upstairs.  
"Crap! I forgot to tell her about Stella looking for her ring." Exclaimed Gilda.

"What?" Said Techna. "Is that why she woke you up for?"

Gilda nodded hesitantly.

"We got to get to our apartment." Said Techna.

* * *

Bloom opened the door to her apartment, to see Stella.

"Stella?" Bloom said to her slightly afraid.

"Hey Bloom." Greeted her friend. "So, here's the thing. I woke up Gilda this morning, to help me look for my ring. And then I realized, I gave my ring to you for safekeeping yesterday! Silly me!"

"Sooo..." Bloom said akwardly.

"So, I would like my ring back, please." Stella extended her hand in a friendly tone.

Bloom should give the ring back to her, but she felt... fear. Something inside her, screaming to her, to stay away from Stella, to RUN away from her.

"Bloom?" Said Stella, "What's wrong?"

"St-stay away from me." Bloom backed away trembling.

"What's wrong." Stella approached her as Bloom is backing up closer to a wall. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Bloom keeps backing away.

"Come on," Said Stella in friendly tone. "Give me the ring, there's no need to be afraid."

For some reason, Bloom has every reason to be afraid. She kept stepping away until she felt her back against the wall. Then Stella placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder, sending off all sorts of warning signals though out her body, Bloom feels scared beyond belief.

"Hey. It's me." Stella golden eye looked into Bloom's. "Stella."

"YOU'RE NOT STELLA!" Bloom screamed as she slapped Stella's face away from her.

Stella held her face, looking at the ground. However, Bloom noticed a glimmer of crimson in Stella's eyes, then quickly shifted back into gold as Stella turned to face her.

"Bloom, why?" Stella was tearing up.

"Um..." Bloom was dumbstruck.

"Thought we were friends!" Stella ran out of the room, crying.

As she ran out the door, the others came into the room. "What happened?" Said Gilda.

Bloom slid her back against a wall to the ground. "I-I hit Stella."

"What?" Flora said surprised.

"I SAID I HIT HER!" Bloom held the sides of her head and cried. "I don't know why... but I have this deep feeling. The Stella before me isn't who she is... and when I'm near her, I feel nothing but fear. I'm scared."

Everyone paused for a moment, then Techna said. "Did she say something to you?"

"She only talked normally to me, polite even. But her friendly tone, was _unnatural_." Replied Bloom.

Gilda sighs and walked towards Bloom. "I'll be by her side. You find out what's up with Stella."

"Alright." Said Musa as she notices a piece of paper on the ground. "It's the invitation Stella got."

"What does it say?" Asks Flora.

"'Meet me at Black Lagoon.'" Read Musa. "What's Black Lagoon?"

"Well, maybe we should ask Sky." Replies Techna. "Musa, Flora, we're going to Redfountain."

"Ok." Said Musa.

"Let's go." Added Flora.

The three head out the door. Gilda looks at the shaken Bloom, she was traumatized. "There, there." Gilda comforts and hugs her by the side. "I'm here."

"You're... warm." Said Bloom as she puts her hands on Gilda's arm. "But Stella's touch. It's cold. Freezing."

Gilda stayed silent as she kept embracing Bloom.

"And her eyes..." She continued. "It is like staring in a void. They were empty."

Gilda kept herself close.

"But she acts so nice. Pleasant." Bloom continued further. "But I keep having this feeling. That she is going to kill me."

'Pleasant attitude, but a murderous aura.' Gilda thought to herself. 'Who could have that?'

Then she realizes something, the one she met before. Caster. She sounds overly friendly, but it is like she is using it to hide her malicious intent.

"Bloom." Gilda finally spoke to her. "I think you're right. That person you just saw, wasn't Stella."

Bloom's eyes are now filled with light upon hearing that. "R-really?"

"I think that person is the one that took the real Stella." Nodded Gilda. "She was probably Caster."

Bloom asked her. "What do you mean?"

"Think of it," Gilda replied. "Back at the swamp, she talked to us in a friendly tone. But her actions are cold-blooded and does it nonchalantly. It means is, Stella is somewhere, and if we find Caster, she'll be there too."

Bloom is filled with hope. Hope that she didn't hurt her friend, but an imposter. Hope that she'll get her friend back.

"Thank you!" Bloom jumped to hug Gilda, burying herself in her arms. "Thank you so much..."

Gilda was surprised at first, but then she smiled warmly and returned the embrace.

* * *

Later, in the city of Magix, the group walked down the sidewalk, "What you got from Sky?" Asked Gilda.

"Nothing." Techna shakes her head. "Sky said he didn't write it. Much less would bother sending an invitation."

"Did you get Bloom to calm down?" Asked Flora.

"Yes, she did." Replied Bloom. "She also found out what happened to Stella."

"Really?" Said Musa.

"Yeah, the one we saw this morning isn't Stella, but Caster in disguise." Replied Gilda. "Her tone and the atmosphere are similar then at the Black-Mud Swamp, and now."

"Now do you think of it." Said Musa. "The resemblance in personality are uncanny."

"Then we know who to fight." Techna smirks.

"The problem is, where is this Black-Lagoon?" Wondered Flora.

A phone rings from Bloom's pocket, everyone looked at each other in shock. Bloom pulls out her phone, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Bloom. It's Stella." A voice came out of the phone. Throughout the group, they feel the emotions of anger and fear. "I ran away, then I had thought for a while. I understand why you did that to me, and I want to apologize to you. Can you meet me at a large oak tree by an old house outside of the city? See you soon!" She hangs up, then Bloom puts her phone down.

"So?" Asked Techna. "What we're going to do?"

"It's a trap. I know it." Said Bloom shaking. "But the real Stella is there. And we're bringing her back."

The group nodded and headed towards the place in the false Stella's description.

* * *

Outside the city, they came up at an old house with a large tree by it.

"This must be the place." Said Musa.

"Yeah." Nodded Gilda.

Flora came up to the tree, and placed her hand on it. "So, where is the fake Stella."

The door of the old house opened. The girls looked at each other, seeming that they have no choice, they went in. As they did, the door behind them shuts them in.

"Bloom! There you are!" Said the fake Stella. "I was waiting for you! And you brought everyone else? Oh well. They more, the merrier, they say. So, now that you're here, I want to-"

"Drop the act. _Caster_." Gilda said sternly. "You know you can be easy to find out even if you can act well, while you literally ooze murderous intent."

Stella stops in her tracks, shrugs and sighs as she closes her eyes. As the opened them, her eyes are a deep shade of red. "Oh well. You found me out." She smiled. "Forgive me, but my mistresses requested me to be less subtle, I don't why they want me to do so for this, but orders are orders."

"Where is Stella?" Bloom glared.

"You want to know where your friend is?" Replied the fake Stella. "Well she's right here!"

"We had enough of your games, where is Stella!?" Yelled Gilda.

"Oh, Gilda. Just so you know, when I captured Stella, pretty easily mind you, I took the privilege to get her to tell me everything she knows, including you. _**Fae**_ _._ " The fake's eyes narrowed at her.

Gilda was stunned to know that the enemy knows her secret.

"Now that I know, you won't hold back anymore, right?" The fake licked her lips. "If you want your friend back, then come at me, and you'll know."

The fake Stella pulled out the stolen Driver, which the fairies get ready to fight, the fake placed it on her waist that made a belt. She pulled out a tray with a coin slot from her driver. She pulled out a coin with an image of a dark blue sided star and slides it in the slot.

 **-Witch Coin Slot-**

The belt said in a female seductive voice.

 **-Hey! Show Me Your Magic!- -Hey! Show Me Your Magic!-**

"Henshin." She pushed the tray into her Driver, and it yelled,

 **-Ka-Chunck. Caster! Witch of Contracts!-**

Dark blue smoke came out of the Driver, engulfing the fake, revealing her armored form underneath as it dissipates.

"Kamen Rider Caster." She tips her hat and bows. "How should I serve you this fine afternoon?"

The fairies changed to their fairy forms while Gilda kept looking the Caster with a glare as she pulled out her Driver and placed it on her waist, then pull out a coin and placed it in the Driver.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"Henshin!"

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

"Let's show you my magic, shall we?" Fae said to the other rider coldly, as she pulled out her RapierVolver and the group charged at her.

Caster pulled out her ScepteRifle and a coin with an image of lighting on it, then placed it the slot on top of her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Shock-**

Her weapon is charged with electricity and the fairies attempt to attack her, she held on to her hat as Caster smacks them with her weapon with a shock. Fae tries to slash with her weapon, but Caster blocks with her own and sends lightning from it to Fae throughout her body. Fae was pushed back and then she shoots at Caster, with her taking the shots.

Caster took out the Lightning Spell Coin out of her weapon, then put in a coin with an image of a snowflake.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Freeze-**

She turns her weapon to rifle form and proceed to shoot back at Fae, which the dodges with the hits on the ground and the wall placed spots made of ice. Techna came from behind and called out her attack. "Plasma Current!" Green electricity formed on her hands as she shoots it at Caster, stunning her. Then Techna makes a gauntlet out of green light then struck Caster's side.

Then Musa calls out her attack, "Bass Echo!" She conjured two large speakers behind her and shoots sonic waves, hitting Caster and pushing her back to the wall, pinning her with the loud noise.

"Seed Storm!" Flora uses her magic to grow plants at her sides and pelts seeds at Caster like a machine gun.

"This is a predicament." Caster said, somehow casually. She then put in a coin with an image of a hypno wave into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Disorient-**

She held up her weapon and from it, waves go thoughout the room. The fairies now have a hard time standing, she passes by them causally, hitting them along the way.

Bloom gets up and then swings her leg making a fiery magic bolt that knocks the ScepteRifle out of Caster's hand, breaking the spell. "Fae! Now!" Bloom yelled out.

"Thanks, Bloom!" Said Fae as she presses the left lever of her Driver for the final attack.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Fae Fairy Attack!-**

"Golden Kick Finish!"

Golden dust cover Fae's left foot, then she flies in the air and drop kicks Caster, causing her to explode. Caster rolled down to the ground as her witch form disappears.

 **-Goodbye Witch-**

The fake Stella gets up. "Well, this prototype I stole is not enough for you. I'll keep note of that."

"We beat you, now where's Stella?" Fae glared at the fake Stella.

The 'imposter' laughed. "You didn't realize it? I AM Stella. Well, I'm possessing her anyway."

"What!?" Bloom yelled in disbelief.

"That's right." The possessed Stella smiled. "All this time, you fought your real friend. Attacked her, hurt her. And you're here to save her! Ironic, isn't it."

"No, no, no, no." Bloom fell to her knees.

"Well, you fought me in her body, now you know." The possessed Stella grinned maliciously.

"That's a lie!" Yelled Musa. "Where's your proof!?"

"You want evidence?" The possessed Stella gleefully replies. "Alright then, I'll lose my possession from the neck up. Say hello to your friends, Stella."

Stella eyes turned back to its original color. "B-bloom? Everyone? W-why does my body hurts so much?"

Bloom felt sick, she put both of her hands on her mouth.

"Stella, it's ok." Fae comes up slowly. "Whatever she did you, we'll get you out of her."

Stella right hand put up a stop motion. "W-what's going on? Why my hand's moving on its own?"

Then her other hand goes up to grab the right hand's index finger, then starts to bend it backwards.

"What going on!? Ow-ow-ow-" Yelled Stella as she tried keep her body from moving further, but her index finger made a large popping and cracking sound. Stella then look at her broken finger and gave out a scream in pain.

"Stop it!" Yelled Techna started to move forward.

Stella's hand made a stop motion again, then the left hand grabbed the right hand's middle finger.

"Stop." Bloom starts to tear up.

The left hand starts to bend the middle finger backwards.

"Please, stop." Bloom pleaded the one possessing Stella's body.

"Bloom, help me. This hurts..." Stella cried as her hand kept going.

"STOP IT!" Bloom cried out.

But then Stella's middle broke as well, and Stella screamed in pain.

Then Stella walked to a window, took a broken shard of glass, with Stella shaking her head in fear, "N-no. Please."

She turns around to the fairies staring in horror, her hand held up the shard and brought it closer to Stella's neck.

"No!" Bloom cried. "Don't do it! I'll give it to you! I'll give you the ring! Please! Leave her alone!"

Stella's hand stopped and dropped the glass shard and came over to Bloom, she dropped down to her, revealing another person coming out of her back, as if she wore Stella like a suit.

"Now, the ring." The dark blue haired woman extended her hand.

Bloom deactivates her fairy form, and reached into her back pocket, and placed the ring in the woman's hand, she held it up in the air, turning into a Scepter, the woman smiled, then turned it back into its ring form.

"So, this is the ring that my mistresses are so desperate for." The woman stared at it in awe.

"Who are you?" Asked Fae in anger.

"I am Devi." She bowed. "A butler for the witches of Cloudtower. Those three specifically. I'm sure you know them."

"You don't mean..." Said Flora.

"You. You're a demon." Musa glares at Devi.

Devi only smiled. "Well, you're not wrong." She opened a portal, and as she walked towards it, she turned and said, "I'll look forward to play with you all soon. Especially YOU Fae." She walks into the portal and it closes.

Bloom held the injured Stella tight and can only whimper.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Stella was lying in bed in the infirmary, having her fingers in a brace, and several bandages wrapped over several parts on her body, and around her are all her friends.

"Are you ok?" Asked Flora.

"Only a few bruises and two broken fingers." Stella tried to be optimistic. "Nothing like a health potion can fix."

"Stella, we're so sorry that we did this to you." Said Techna.

"Don't worry! I was possessed by this Devi character." Stella smiled, this time, it's sincere. "You didn't know that time."

"But we should've done something." Said Musa, looking down. "If we're more careful..."

"It's my fault too, you know." Replied Stella. "I'm the one who fell for her trick."

"But I lost your ring!" Cried Bloom. "And she could've killed you!"

"Bloom." Stella put her hand on Bloom's cheek. "I'm still here. We're still alive, right? Besides, we're going to get my ring back, promise."

"Yeah." Gilda smiled. "We're lucky that we made it back. It could be worse."

"Alright. She needs rest." Said the nurse. "Go back to your rooms, she'll be good as new tomorrow."

"Goodnight guys." Said Stella.

"Goodnight Stella." Replied Bloom.

* * *

At their dorm, Bloom sulked feeling depressed, as well the rest of her friends.

"Well, see you in the morning." Said Bloom.

"Yeah, you too." Replied Techna.

"Same here." Added Musa.

"Flora?" Gilda called out to her.

"Yes?" Flora replied.

"Can we switch beds for the night?" Asked Gilda.

"Ok, why?" Flora said confused.

"After what happened earlier today, I think she needs the most help." Gilda looks at the broken Bloom. "And, it is partially my fault for giving her false hope."

Flora put her hand on Gilda's shoulder. "It's not your fault, and Stella would get hurt either way. You tried you best. But, yes. You comforted her. You can try again."

"Thank you." Gilda gave a faint smile.

In Bloom's room, she sat down feeling the need to cry. Then she saw Gilda sat next to her.

"Gilda? Why are you here?" Asked Bloom.

"I asked Flora that we can switch beds for the night." Replied Gilda. "I want to say. I'm here for you. I'll always here for you."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying is, that you and Stella are considered my friends. In fact. My first friends. So, I will be damned to the void if I ever lose you two."

Bloom leaned closer to embrace Gilda, crying. "Thank you. For being here."

Gilda returns the embrace. "Same here."

'If only, I was stronger.' Gilda was frustrated in her mind. 'If, only... I study harder. I will learn how to fully access my magic. So nothing like this could ever happen again.


	7. Chapter 6: A Wizard from The Decade

**Believe me, I was shaking writing Chapter 5.**

 **Anyway, I'll introduce you to some new characters that a few of you can recognize.**

 **Chapter 6: A Wizard from The Decade**

* * *

Gilda was sitting out the school with her back against the wall, she became a nervous wreck after the events that happened yesterday.

"This is my fault." Gilda said to herself. "If only I was stronger. I could have saved Stella. I could've-"

She began to cry, knowing that she failed to protect her friend.

"Crying won't solve anything." Said a male voice.

Gilda jumped at shock and looked up to see a man with messy brown hair in a magenta sweater with a black formal jacket over it, below his waist, he wore black slacks. Then he notices around his neck is a magenta camera with its lenses are lined vertically, she thought it was tacky.

"Who are you?" Asked Gilda.

"Tsukasa Kayoda." He extends his hand and Gilda took this and pulled her up. "So, you must be the Kamen Rider of this universe."

Gilda was shocked to hear this, she jumped back about to pull out her Driver.

"Relax!" Tsukasa stopped her. "I'm one too." As he says that, he pulled out his own.

Gilda, again, was shocked. 'There's another rider? And what does he mean by I'm the Kamen Rider of this universe?' She thought.

"Tell me everything." Gilda demanded.

"I was getting to that." Tsukasa grinned and the he starts to explain. "Where I come from, Riders existed since olden times on Earth. But here, you seem to be first Kamen Rider ever. So, nice to meet you Kamen Rider _Ichigo_." He joked.

"I call myself Kamen Rider _Fae_." Gilda narrowed her eyes.

"I know." He shrugged. "You see, we have a rider back home from what you call the Showa Era. His name is Kamen Rider Ichigo. Or the Kamen Rider the First. And then came Kamen Rider Nigo. Or the Second. Then V3, then Rider-man,X, Amazon, Stronger, etc."

He lists off more riders. "Then there's the Heisei Era. That's when Kuuga first appeared. Then Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and then me, Decade."

"Decade?" Gilda asks.

"Yep, Decade, ten years, as in the tenth rider. Clever, right? But it doesn't end there, there's W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex Aid, Build, and more others to come."

"There's that many riders from your world?"

"Yes, unlike yours. Your world has Magi, like those fairies, witches, specialists, and many others. There is supposedly no need for Riders, but you a special case. An anomaly, that is. Making this universe's first ever Kamen Rider."

"Why are you here?"

"Since you are the first rider to come to this existence in this reality, I'm here to show you what it means to be a Kamen Rider. First of which, how did you get the name?"

"Well, when my family took a trip to a planet named Earth or, Terra. We first went to this country named 'Japan', I heard about masked heroes saving people, in which, Kamen means 'masked' to them. The same across its oceans."

"Well, that explains it, we Kamen Riders did originate from Japan."

"And I got the rider part when I first wanted a bike. I was a silly wish I had back then. But I got it in form of my familiar, Sprite, which turns in to motor cycle. And that's how got the name."

"That is the same with Ichigo, after he was experimented, he took a helmet making it his mask, and rides around in a motor cycle."

"He was experimented? Why?"

"I tell you at a later time. Now why do you want to become a Kamen Rider?"

"To be honest, it is not about saving people or anything. You see, I am a fairy, but don't have access to my magic. But now with my Driver, I can. And for the longest time, I felt free."

"So, you use it to exercise your new power."

"It is selfish, I know. But I then realized that, when I know that my parents were heroes back in the day, and I now want to know why there are heroes. It turns out it's not their accomplishments, but their actions."

"So you want to follow in their footsteps."

"Exactly. At first, I did bits of heroism back at my home planet, Planus. Like stopping thieves, and the like. Then I went to Earth after realizing there is not action at home, in fact, it was the first planet that had some problems. As backwater as it is, no offence, there are some monster attacks by the time I went there. And then one day, I met them."

"Who?"

"Two people who became my first ever friends. I never had one before since was home-schooled in some cottage miles away from a city. After a while attending to Alfea, I made a few more friends, they were annoying to me at first, but I grew to like them." Gilda smiled. "They are good people and every day, as I see their smiling faces, I felt happy. Then I realized that why I was given this power. To protect my friends, and everyone else's, so I can protect their smiles, to protect their happiness."

Tsukasa smiled. "Now you know what it means to be a rider."

"Yes, I do. Even more so, since yesterday. Since someone possessed one of friends and tortured them, I will sure that nothing like that can ever happen again, and the ones responsible pay for what they did."

"Then, do you want to become stronger?" Tsukasa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"As in, do you want to learn how be able to use your magic, and hone your skills as a rider?"

"Do you know someone who can do that?"

"I do. In fact." As Tsukasa said that, a veil of warped grey appears behind him, and out of it, was another rider from his world.

* * *

"Attention, my students." Announced Professor Faragonda, as everyone in the lunchroom looked towards her. "Since the few past events happened here in Alfea, I am adding some new members to the staff."

The students looked at each other in confusion. "New members?" They muttered.

"One of them which is here, come forward, sir." As Faragonda said that a man appeared from the side, he was brown-haired, wears a pink shirt with whiteish blotches over it, along with a leather jacket, funny enough he wore red pants. "This is Haruto Soma. Your new professor in magical combat."

He bows, "Hello everyone, I hope treat me well."

Everyone applauded while Gilda stared at Haruto.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Who's he?" Asked Gilda.

"This is Haruto Soma." Tsukasa introduces him. "A rider from my world, he goes by Kamen Rider Wizard, which I spoke of earlier."

"Why him?"

"Well, as his name implies, he is a rider that uses magic like the people of your world. But like you, he uses his Driver and his Wizard Rings to use his."

"Hello there." Greeted Haruto.

"Likewise." Said Gilda.

"He is here to become the new teacher of Alfea." Added Tsukasa. "Also, to be your instructor in magic and being a Kamen Rider."

"What!?" Gilda exclaimed. "How!?"

"I forged some documents to make him look like he's supposed to be here." Tsukasa grinned.

"You know you and him will be in big trouble when they find out." Said Gilda.

"I know the risk." Said Haruto. "And we're willing to take it."

"Why?" Asked Gilda.

"To train you when the time comes." Said Tsukasa. "For the upcoming conflict up ahead."

"Wha-" Replied Gilda before she was interrupted.

"See you around." Said Tsukasa as disappears into the veil.

"Wait! I-" Yelled Gilda, but the one who is Decade was gone.

"Well, I believe it is lunchtime." Said Haruto, "Best not to be late."

* * *

"Wow, he looks so young to be a new professor," Said Stella. "He's cute too."

"Faragonda said he's our new professor in magical combat?" Asked Techna.

"Seems so." Replied Musa.

"Well, I hope he feels welcome here." Wondered Flora.

"What do you think Gilda?" Asked Bloom.

"I have no real thoughts until we get to his new class." Replied Gilda, then thinks to herself, 'He's a rider like me. Or is it vice-versa? Either way, Tsukasa said he'll be my new instructor.'

"Well, let's see what his class is like." Said Flora.

Bloom was lost in thought.

"Are you ok, Bloom?" Asked Gilda.

"Do you need another hug from her again?" Teased Stella.

"What?" Bloom looked at Stella startled.

"Come on." Stella starts to grin like a cat. "You said her hugs are warm. So, you like her? Even if you're both girls, but I'm not against it. Are you?"

Gilda and Bloom looked at each other in embarrassment, then shake the heads in panic.

"What no!" Yelled Bloom, turning so red her hair is pale in comparison, "It's not like that! It's just, I glad that she stayed behind for me because she's my friend."

"Y-yeah!" Added Gilda. "I may dislike boys, but I am not interested in her! It's just that she needs help after what happened, that's all."

"Really?" Said Flora. "You two seem very close and all. And Gilda, you wanted to switch beds with me to be with Bloom."

"To make her feel better!" Gilda yelled.

"Come on." Said Musa. "You know you like her, you said it yourself, you don't even like boys."

"That's not-"

Techna placed her hand on Gilda's shoulder. "Don't worry, even you two are together, we won't judge you anyway. We full accept the fact that you like each other, so there's no need to hide it."

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Gilda and Bloom yelled in unison, and Grizelda glares at them, "You two! No yelling!"

"Yes ma'am." They said quietly.

* * *

Outside of the Academy, in a clear field that Haruto calls his class.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Haruto Soma, as you know, I am your new combat instructor." He introduced himself. "I am here to show you how to defend yourself, and how to fight certain monsters you will soon encounter in your life."

"Professor Soma?" A student raised her hand.

"Yes?" He pointed at her hand.

"You said we're going to learn how to fight?" She asks nervously.

"I know the pacifist nature of fairies, but there are times that you have no choice but to fight, and you have some loved ones to protect, right?" Haruto answered. "And there some cases that you can't use your magic, so have to either fight with weapons or your own two hands."

"Like the Specialists?" Asked another.

"Now that you think of it, yes." Replied Haruto.

"But why you want us fairies to learn Specialist stuff?" Asked the student.

"Well, you're learning _magical_ combat too." Haruto retorted. "It is also a class to help you fight with your magic better, along with regular combat training, like the ones at Redfountain."

The students stared at the young professor with anticipation.

"Now, your first lesson is showing me your battle prowess." Said Haruto. "So, I can know what you need help on the most. So, let's start with each of you engaging in combat with me. Who's up first?"

The students looked at his as he was crazy, "Fight a teacher?" The muttered.

"Don't worry," He smiled. "It is ok to fight me, it is part of your training to be better fairies."

"Ok, I go." A voice was heard and came Bloom.

"Bloom!?" Exclaimed Stella.

"Alright then. Come forward." Said Haruto, she came up to him a few feet away, "Ok, stop right there. Now, transform and fight me."

Bloom changes to her fairy form and gets in a combat stance.

"Now," Haruto took out a sword. "Come at me."

Bloom zipped forward towards Haruto and he makes a downward slash as she comes right up at him, she notices this and jumped to the side to avoid the sword, then she sends a fiery fist towards Haruto, but he raised his arm to block it, taking the hit. He slides back a few feet, but his arm is somehow unharmed.

"Not bad." Haruto smiled while sword in his left hand become covered in fire as everyone stared in awe. "Now, give me all you got."

Bloom nodded and leapt up to make a crescent kick at Haruto, but he blocks the attack, making a wave of heat throughout the area.

"They are really going at it." Said Musa.

"Oh, my. Bloom is showing no mercy." Gasped Flora.

"She's really giving it her all." Added Techna.

"Well, she wants to be stronger." Replied Gilda. "Because she wants to protect the ones she cares about."

"Like you?" Stella teased again.

"No, like you!" Gilda replied blushing. "You were tortured, remember?"

"First of all, I got better. And second," Said Stella, then made a nervous tone. "Don't remind me."

The girls laughed a little to make light of what happened.

Bloom was pushed back a few feet and as she rushes towards Haruto again, "Ok, that's enough." He stopped her. Bloom stopped in her tracks confused. "I see everything what you can do." He smiled and then he looks towards his class. "Besides, I have to evaluate the rest of them." Bloom nodded and changes back, then sits down with her friends.

"So, who's next?" He asks the students, then one hesitantly raised her hand. "Ok, come up front."

The student goes in front of the professor and changes in her fairy form, then she puts on a battle stance. "Ready?" Haruto asks. The fairy nodded.

As the two are sparring, Bloom and her friends sat in a group.

"Bloom, that was amazing!" Said Stella.

"Well, I tried my best." Replied the redhead.

"But it looked like you went toe to toe with him." Said Flora.

"Not, really." Wondered Bloom. "When I was fighting him, it seems like he was holding back."

"He is a teacher." Replied Techna. "He can't really go all out on his students, can he?"

"I suppose so." Bloom looked down.

"And he will go through all of us soon, right?" Shrugged Musa. "He can't use all of his energy on one student."

As the fight was over, Haruto calls out to the class. "Who else wants to go?"

"Guess I'm next." Gilda gets up.

"Knock 'em dead, girl!" Said Stella.

Gilda walks up to Haruto and then he says. "Now show me your fairy form."

"I haven't unlocked mine." Gilda said sternly as most of the class laughs.

"Enough!" Yelled Haruto, and then he turns to Gilda. "I understand. We'll be doing regular combat instead. Here's a spare." He threw a sword at the ground and then Gilda picks it up to get in a sword stance.

"Now, prepare yourself." Said Haruto, then he charges at Gilda to make a downward slash but Gilda moves to the side to thrust her weapon. Haruto jumps back, evading the attack. Then they charged at each other, and swung their swords. For every attack, there is a loud clang due to them parrying. Then Gilda finds a weakpoint in Haruto's footing, then she crouches to make a sweep kick to make Haruto fall down, and then Gilda gripped her blade and made an upward slash. Haruto, with quick reflexes, flipped back, trying to get awaym from it. He lands on his feet on the ground, but he notices a nick on his left shoulder. "You managed to land a hit on me." He smiled. "You must be experienced in combat."

"I was trained under my father when I can't use my magic." Said Gilda.

"Then he taught you well." Replied Haruto. "Alright, you may sit down."

Gilda gives back the spare sword, and then comes up to her friends to sit next to them.

* * *

After class was over, half of the students are exhausted.

"Ok, Everyone. Take a break before the bell rings. I'll be evaluating the rest of you tomorrow." Said Haruto.

"Okaayy." Said the students tiredly.

"By Solaria, I am sweating like a wet rag." Stella panted. "And how does he keep up with over half of us without feeling tired."

"The new teacher really is something." Techna was struggling to get off the ground. "I'm starting to like him."

"Well, he is willing to teach us what Alfea hadn't before." Added Musa.

"He is really serious on us learning how to fight." Huffed Flora.

"So, most of us have never experienced combat before." Sighed Gilda. "There is a reason why he's here."

"Of course, if we don't know how to fight by ourselves, how do we ever manage to beat our enemies?" Bloom sighed also.

"How are you able to do better?" Asked Stella. "I know Gilda can, but you? How?"

Bloom and Gilda looked at each other and smiled. "I trained her personally." Gilda said proudly.

"What? When?" Musa said startled.

"Ever since the first day." Bloom smiled. "She knows I need the most help during the time that I don't know how to use my magic. So, one a night each week, she taught me how to fight."

"Oh, so that's why she fights so well during the time she unlocked her fairy form." Said Flora.

"What!? That's why you two were missing each Saturday!" Yelled Techna.

"Well, that's confirms it. You are spending time together." Stella smiled pointed at them. "You DO like each other."

"OK!" Gilda turns red. "First of all, she is a Terrain who JUST so happens to just discover that she has magic, and no idea how to use it yet, and if she encounters something that can't use her magic to fight, she will get herself killed. So, I want to change that, by helping her how to fight. Second, I doing this as her friend! You would do the same!"

"Ok Gilda, you keep calling Earth, Terra." Wondered Bloom, "Why bother?"

Gilda sighed and replied. "Because it would be like calling my home planet Planus, 'Plain', if I call your planet, 'Earth'."

"Well, it IS the rough translation for it." Retorted Techna. "But to be fair, Bloom's home planet also translates to...'Dirt'."

The group stayed silent, until Stella said, "Let's not judge the names of our home planets ever again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Gilda." Haruto called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I see that you are very experienced in regular combat." Said Haruto. "But you said you didn't unlock your fairy form yet."

"Yes, I only have little access to my magic." Gilda looked down.

"Hmm." Haruto gives it some thought. "So, that makes you in need of most help in your magic. So, I decided to become your tutor!"

"What." Gilda said flatly.

"Lucky!" Smiled Stella. "You got the new teacher to help you on your magic! Better not develop feelings for him like you and Bloom."

"I'll have your fingers broken again if you won't stop!" Yelled Gilda then paused. "Sorry."

"Alright. I'll stop." Said Stella.

"Come on, we're going back to our rooms." Said Flora. "Gilda, are coming?"

"Go on without me. I'll be there in a sec." Replied Gilda.

"Ok." Waved Flora. "See you, Gilda!"

As they left, Gilda leaned closer to Haruto, and said to him, "You are planning this, are you?"

"I fully intend to train you. To use your magic, and on being a Kamen Rider." Replied Haruto. "After all, we an extra pair of hands for fight up ahead. Yours, and ours."

"What?"

"You have your own conflicts here, I couldn't agree with you more. But there also conflicts that we have to bring in the Riders from every universe besides the one I'm from."

"Are you going to tell me about that?"

"You'll know when it comes. Because... we don't know either."

"Even you guys don't know when the fight comes up, but you know it's coming."

"Yes, that why we Riders search for other riders in alternate universes. And we send our Riders to aid them. Like me to you."

"So, that's it. You are here to not only help me, and have me to help you the other riders."

"That's right." Haruto nodded. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Gilda nodded also.

Haruto held up his right hand and placed a ring on his finger, and then he placed it on his belt buckle.

 **-Driver On, Please-**

Then his belt buckle turned into his Driver.

'So, he's wearing his Driver the whole time?' Gilda thought.

Haruto then pulls out another ring that has a red gem, and places on his finger of his left hand. He shifts the slides of his Driver to make some sort of tune.

 **-Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin- -Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin-**

As it goes on Gilda tried not to laugh at the goofy tune.

"Henshin" Haruto said as he put his left hand on his Driver.

 **-Flame, Please.- -Hi~,HI~,HI~-HI~-HI~!-**

A magic circle appears besides Haruto, and it goes though him, changing him into Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Now. It's Showtime." Wizard said his catchphrase. "Your turn."

"Ok." Nodded Gilda as she took out her Fae Driver and placed on her waist.

She pulled out a coin, flipped it up the air and caught it in her other hand to slide it down her Driver's back slot.

'So, she is mix between OOO and me.' Wizard thought.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

A golden silhouette appears behind her as it goes on.

"Henshin!" Gilda pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of The Gilded!-**

The golden apparition dissipates into golden dust and covered Gilda head to toe in a golden light, in a spark, the golden light disappears to reveal Fae.

"Kamen Rider Fae." Fae poses. "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

Wizard puts on a different ring on his right hand and then shifts the slides of his Driver then puts his right hand on the Driver.

 **-Connect, Please.-**

A magic circle appears beside Wizard, and out comes the MachineWinger, and then he gets on it.

"Come on. Bring out your Rider Machine." Said Wizard.

"Sprite!" Fae called out to it. Sprite flies by and made a magic circle, and as it goes through it, it becomes Fae Chaser. Fae hops on her familiar turned motorcycle.

"Ok, follow me." Wizard rides off and Fae rides not far behind him into the forest.

Wizard and Fae ride their motorcycles through the mystical woods, until they reach a clearing.

"Ok, let's stop here." Said Wizard as he gets off. And then Fae gets off her Fae Chaser as it changes back.

Wizard placed his right hand and make a magic circle then pulls out his WizarSwordGun, "Bring out your weapon. Fae." Fae nodded as she pulls out her Fae RapierVolver.

"Now. Come" Wizard gets in a battle stance and Fae then runs towards him.

The two riders clashed their weapons together, Wizard made another attack, but Fae flown up and made a hammer kick towards his head. Wizard blocks it with his free arm, making sparks on Wizard's armor as the land hits. Fae lands down and made a side kick into Wizard's gut pushing him a few feet back.

Then Wizard shifts the slides on his Driver and then he puts on a ring on his right hand and places it on the Driver.

 **-Bind, Please-**

Magic circle appeared around Fae, and chains come out to wrap Fae in them. Reacting to it, while binded, she took out a coin and slides it in the front slot of her driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot-**

 **-Phase-**

The chains pass though Fae, as she was free from them, and then run towards Wizard, as he places his right hand on his Driver again after he puts on a new ring.

 **-Defend, Please-**

He makes a wall of fire in front of him, but due to Fae's phase spell, she easily passes through as Fae regains tangibility, sending a fist to Wizard's face making him fly back.

"Not bad," He says. "But we're just getting started."

Fae nodded as she and Wizard charged towards each other.

* * *

Gilda returns to her dorm exhausted. She walks in to see her friends in a somber mood.

"Oh... Oh hey." Gilda panted. "Sorry I took so long, I was having Professor Soma's lessons." Then she slumped down at a nearby chair. "So, what happened when I was gone?"

"Well, you see..." Stella said nervously.

* * *

Haruto was in his room looking out the window.

'Fae. She really has potential.' Haruto says to himself. 'But if she does gain complete access to her magic, does she really need her Driver anymore?'

He placed his right hand on his Driver,

 **-Connect, Please-**

He pulled out a paper bag, filled with plain sugar donuts. As he takes one out to eat, he heard a loud scream of rage that is heard across Alfea.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

 **Author's note:**

 **Yes, I did not show the Winx breaking in Cloudtower, but I will give detail about it next chapter.**

 **Btw, I'm not sure about whether I will ship Bloom and Gilda. Because I somewhat disprove 'Brandon' and Bloom's relationship.**


	8. Chapter 7: Party Crashers

**Chapter 7: Party Crasher**

"Let me process this..." Gilda was rubbing her temples in anger. "You snuck in Cloudtower to get Stella's ring back. Which just so happens to be on a nightstand, completely unguarded. But then get CAUGHT by a Professor, got sent to Headmistress Griffin's office. Then got sent back here to Faragonda's Office, and got your magic REVOKED."

Gilda stayed silent for a moment, then start yelling at her friends. "WHAT ON PLANUS ON ROLLER SKATES ARE YOU GUYS THINKING!?"

"You think you could resolve this better?" Asked Techna.

"Yes!" Gilda shouted. "I would not break in, when I could visit during the day! Everyone can do that!"

"What, we just waltz in there and say, 'Hello, three of your students sent their butler to break our friend's fingers and her ring, can we have it back?'" Said Musa.

"Yes." Gilda raised an eyebrow. "You CAN say that to Griffin."

"What if the witches lie and try to hide it?" Retorted Stella.

"The staff of Cloudtower are far more experienced, and more magically adept than those witches. If those three are hiding something, they would know." Replied Gilda. "Did they?"

"Well, they did find out about what's going on with those three after we told it to them." Said Flora.

"See? You could have just asked." Facepalmed Gilda.

"Yes, we could have done this better, but we didn't and have our magic temporarily revoked." Sighed Bloom. "But it is too late now. Sorry for not telling you, Gilda."

"Yeah, we are worried that you could have stopped us." Added Stella.

"You are not wrong." Said Gilda. "Instead, I could've helped you get your ring back without breaking several rules."

"We're sorry. We'll never do that sort of thing again." Bloom apologized again.

"Good." Gilda smiled. "I hope not."

"Oh, Gil." Said Musa.

"Yes?" She replied.

"If you don't mind can you help us on something tomorrow?" Asked Musa.

"What?" Gilda does not like where this is going.

* * *

Faragonda is sitting in her office on a communicator with the Headmistress of Cloudtower. "Griffin. I would like to know why your students are harrasing mine."

"I have been keeping a close eye on them for a while. I always have felt uneasy looking at them, especially their... 'new' roommate." Replied Griffin. "But I failed to notice their actions until recently."

"I would like to ask." Faragonda raises an eyebrow. "What do you know about their new roommate?"

"Nothing. Those three are usually by themselves until last year, when she popped up of nowhere. She starts off as overly friendly, but I felt something sinister from her. That Devi person is a mystery. She has no records about her origins, nothing at all."

"So, what did you do when you found out about them?"

"I revoked their magic and made them do cleaning duty for the next month. And keep close tabs on them the whole time. Especially Devi. You?"

"The same. I asked them about their roommate, Gilda, but they said she was having tutoring session with the new professor and she no knowledge what happened. Well, that yelling I just heard means she does now." Faragonda sighed, then smiled a bit. "So, that little incident at the night of the gala was you?"

"Guilty as charged, but I hadn't intended that they would bring orcs though."

"You still didn't get me." Faragonda chuckled. "Better luck next time."

"I will, you old hag." Griffin laughed out loud. "Same time next week?"

"Yes, I'll play Magic The Gathering with you, just be prepared to lose."

"Don't be so sure, I made a proper build, get ready for it."

"We'll see." Faragonda hangs up then looks out the window. "I hope our rivalry will never change."

* * *

The next morning, the Winx is standing the hallway with Grizelda in front of them.

"Girls, to remind you, your punishment is to clean the entire academy top to bottom, from every room, and every corner. As you know you can't use your magic for the time being, so I don't have to worry about you using that to help you with your cleaning duty. And that includes no technology, I'm looking at you Ms. Techna." Grizelda then notices Gilda. "Ms. Gilda, you have not received that same punishment like your roommates, why are you here?"

"I'm just here to help." Said Gilda. "Since my roommates have never done chores before, they definitely need an extra pair of hands."

"Thank you, Gilda." Stella said happily.

"You're welcome." Gilda sighed.

"Fine then." Replied Grizelda. "I guess they can get more help. They are cleaning up the entire academy. But only if they are willing do their part."

"We will." Said Flora.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow." Grizelda walks away.

* * *

At Cloudtower, the witches, or the Trix (And Devi) were cleaning the main hallway.

"Dammit!" Icy yelled while throwing a rag to the ground. "I can't believe we lost the ring, which, that it only has LITTLE of the Dragonfire in it. And then we lost our magic, and do this cleaning duty, because SOMEONE blabbered out about us!" She glares at Devi, dusting a painting.

"Forgive me." Devi smiled. "But you requested me to be less subtle, and I did it by the letter."

"No, I will not!" Icy's eye twitched. "When I mean be less subtle, I don't mean to act oh-so-nice while scaring the absolute CRAP out of people with your murderous presence! Seriously! I am glad you got the ring, unlike that ogre, but still!"

"I see." Devi bowed. "I promise not do anything like this again."

"You better." Darcy sighed. "Not only we're back at square one, but we are further back with Griffin watching us like a hawk."

"At least Devi does more work here with cleaning." Stormy was mopping the floor. "In fact, we may be finished within a week, rather than a month."

"Great." Icy picked up the rag. "I can't wait to get out of this. But still. We need to get back at those fairies."

"Sure, but are we able?" Darcy asks. "We are stuck with cleaning duty, and we have the staff watching us. Especially Devi here."

"Why?" Stormy asks the dark witch.

"Because, Devi is the one who got the ring, by torturing its owner, good job by the way." Icy replies.

"I am happy to serve." Smiled Devi.

"But, it means that we indirectly harmed one of Alfea's students." Icy continues. "So, the staff is keeping a close eye on her."

"Not to worry." Said Devi. "I can get the revenge you so desired on the fairies, despite me being watched constantly."

"How?" Asked Stormy.

"While you have me as your servant." Devi summoned a wraith from the ground. "I have some as mine as well."

Icy grinned. "Well then. We have no problems. Send that wraith to Alfea. And two of those orcs you have around. We'll have those fairies pay for crossing with us."

Someone passing by eavesdropping the conversation, a young witch. She was terrified to hear what they are planning. As she peeked, she saw Devi turning her head, taking a glance at her, giving a chill down her spine and hid.

"Hey, Mirta." Said a lanky looking witch ahead of her. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah!" Replied Mirta. "Sorry, Lucy!"

The witches looked at the two.

"Who are you looking at?" Darcy asks Devi.

"Hmm, no one special." Devi replies.

* * *

Several days later, back at Alfea, the fairies are cleaning the main room with Bloom wiping the windows, Gilda and Musa dusting with a bandana covering their hair, mouth, and nose, Flora sweeping and Techna, attempting, to mop the floors, Stella, who is supposed to help Bloom with the windows, sat on the stairs, looking exhausted.

"Ahh... My feet are tired. I don't think I have the energy to even get up." Groaned Stella.

"Maybe I can help." Said Gilda right in front of her, giving an intense glare while holding up the RapierVolver, putting in a spell coin.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rejuvenate-**

Stella gets scared and quickly gets up. "And I got this energy out of nowhere!" She then heads to Bloom, "Hey, Bloom, which spot I should clean?"

Gilda sighs and puts away the RapierVolver. "I wish she put in more effort to this if she wants to get out of cleaning duty."

"But she is right." Said Musa. "Even with you here. The cleaning will take days."

"Yeah, thanks for your help by the way." Added Techna.

"You welcome, anything to get you to avoid wearing a bucket as hat while cleaning." Gilda joked.

"Well, I never cleaned before." Said Techna. "Manually anyway."

"I never seen you act this way without your technology before." Said Flora.

"It is because I tend to act awkward without them. " Techna nervously crosses her arms.

"It happens to all of us." Said Bloom. "Stella acts awkward in 'unfashionable' clothing."

"It just doesn't feel right!" Stella defended as everyone laughs.

"Don't worry. You are not alone here." Bloom said to Techna. "Maybe we can help you overcome your awkwardness."

"Thanks." Techna sighed. "I appreciate it. Really."

"I got an idea for that." Said Stella.

"Sure it will work like your other 'ideas'?" Snarked Musa.

"Yes. It will." Replied Stella. "How about getting the guys to help? That way, we can finish cleaning within a day, and have a party soon after to help with Techna's social awkwardness?"

"That's...That's not a bad idea." Gilda said surprised.

"Yeah, we may can't use magic or gadgets, but we can get helping hands." Added Flora. "Like Gilda here. As long we clean too, and that includes you Stella."

"Ok, as long I don't get shot by Gilda's rejuvenation spell." Stella raises her hands. "Anyway, Bloom, how does that feel?"

"Well, I don't know..." Wondered Bloom. "I was unconscious that time so I'm not sure whether it hurts or not."

"Oh boy..." Stella sweated.

"Alright, I'll give the guys a call." Gilda reached for her phone.

Baston was going out the locker room after training, then his phone rings out of his back pocket, pulls it out and answers the phone.

"Y'Ello?" Said Bastion.

"Sup Bassy." His sister's voice came out of his phone.

"Oh, hey Gil. Why do you call me at this time?"

"I was wondering that you could help me and the girls setting up for a 'party'. If you have the time."

"Hold on just a minute." Bastion covers the phone for a moment and calls to his friends. "Hey guys! Gilda wants to invite us for a party she and the girls are having, wanna come?"

"Heck yeah, I'm going to a party!" Yelled Riven.

"Sure, I'm game." Said Sky.

"It will be nice to have a time off." Timmy shifted his glasses.

"Let's go then!" Brandon added.

"They said yes." Bastion said into the phone, out of it there is sound of cheering followed by Gilda's voice.

"Great! Make sure to bring snacks." Gilda hangs up.

* * *

At night, the group of Specialists went on air bikes to Alfea, and met with the girls waiting for them in the front gate. Bastion was in a brown jacket with a scarlet t-shirt with the words, "Doom Guy" on it while wearing jeans and brown combat boots. "Hey sis." Waved the messy brown-haired warrior.

"Nice to see you again." Gilda comes up to him and makes a high five.

"So, where's the party?" Asked Brandon.

Inside, they see a bunch of cleaning supplies gathered in the middle of the main room.

"Aw man," Bastion put his hand behind his head. "We got gypped."

"I did ask that you want to help setting up a party." Said Gilda.

"Oh, guess I did mess up on my words there." Bastion chuckled.

"Bastion, you Bast-ard." Riven replied.

"Sure, we'll help you clean up for a party." Said Brandon.

"We're here anyway, and will be a shame to come back to Redfountain right now." Shrugged Sky.

One cleaning montage later, they all are in the Winx's apartment, sitting around ehausted.

"I'm sore all over..." Sighed Brandon.

"Well, it is going to pay off for the party." Riven chuckled.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Cheered Stella. "I really need get my mind off the cleaning duty."

"Alright then." Said Gilda. "I have something planned. Bastion?"

"Yeah?" Bastion looks at his sister.

"Let's do the thing." Gilda smiled.

"The thing?"

"The thing."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sky.

"Ok, let's do the thing." Bastion gets up from his seat.

Gilda pulled out a CD and put it in a stereo.

Bastion gets out two microphones and tosses one to Gilda as she catches it, and then she presses play.

"Is that... karaoke?" Flora said confused.

(Insert Theme: Louder – Roselia)

(Note: **Bastion lines are bold** , _Gilda's lines are italicized._ _ **Both when on both lines.**_ )

 _Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down_  
 _Kuzure yuku sekai wa_  
 _Kokoro hiki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta_

 **Imada ni yowasa nijimu on mind**  
 **Mijijukusa wo kakaete**  
 **Utau shikaku nante nai so wo mukete**

 _Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa_  
 _Anata no kotoba_

 _ **Louder...!**_  
 _ **You're my everthing**_  
 _[You're my everything]_

 _ **Kagayaki afure yuku anata no oto wa**_  
 _ **Watashi no oto de try to... tsutaetai no**_

 _ **I'm moving on to you**_  
 _[Moving on to you]_  
 _ **Tokoketai yo subete**_

 _ **Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita ndayo**_  
 _ **No more need to cry kitto~**_

(Theme ends)

"Gilda, that was amazing!" Bloom applauded.

"Never knew you could sing." Stella clapped.

"I didn't know you had it you, Bassy-boy!" Riven chucked.

"So, who's next?" Gilda raised a microphone.

"Ooh! Me and Sky can go next!" Stella raises her hand.

"Wait, what." Sky looked at her is if she was crazy, "I can't sing!"

"Come on~" Stella dragged Sky by his wrist. "It's just a bit of karaoke."

"Nooooo!" Sky is being pulled away. "Guys! Help me!"

"March on, good soldier." Saluted Bastion.

"So, Riven." Musa asked him. "Could you and I go after them?"

"Why?" Riven replies. "I'm not the singing type."

"So are you planning to go up there?" Timmy asks Techna.

"No, I can't sing either." Techna said nervously.

"You and me both." Timmy chuckled. "Heck, I'm a bit socially awkward when it comes to these kinds of events."

"Heh, you're not the only one on that too." Techna laughs. "Know what? Screw it. We're going up there anyway."

"What?" Timmy said confused.

"Hey Stella! Can me and Timmy go after you?" Techna called out to her.

"Um, Techna?" Timmy raised a finger.

"Sure, just let me pick out a song." Stella replies picking out a CD. "So Sky, what song you want us to sing?"

"Just let me go..." Sky said nervously.

* * *

Outside, Grizelda was walking the courtyard, until she notices a light coming from the window, and then sees the air bikes at the side. She puts two and two together to realize what's going on. "They'll really have to clean this one up tomorrow." She sighs.

A wraith slowly rises from the ground behind Grizelda and jumps into her body, she wriggles a bit until she stops, with her eyes are blank and stands up straight. The now possessed Disciplinary, pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Ah, it looks like you succeeded on possessing one of the staff members." Devi's voice came from the phone. "Now, I'll send a small piece of my magic into you, so I can see though your eyes."

The possessed Grizelda nodded, as dark blue smoke comes out the phone and she inhales it.

The two orcs Stikz and Stonz appeared behind her.

"Now boys." Said Devi. "Go nuts."

"Alright brotha, let's smash some stuff!" Said Stikz

"WAAAGH!" Stonz roared.

* * *

At the apartment, Sky was holding his face, along with Timmy. Techna was laughing having a good time.

"By Solaria's sun, you two are awful!" Stella laughs.

"I know!" Techna laughs with her, "But we did had fun!"

"At least the two of us did." Stella grinned looking at Sky.

"Please, don't make me do that ever again." Sky said muffled by his hands.

"Same here." Groaned Timmy.

Riven is laughing, "Wow, you guys suck!"

"They are trained to fight." Chucked Brandon. "Not to sing."

"At least we are having fun." Smiled Bloom, "Brandon, can we go next?"

"Sure why not?" He replies.

A large crashing noise was heard downstairs, followed be a "WAAAGH" sound.

"What was that?" Said Flora.

"It sounds like an orc." Replied Bastion.

"An orc!?" Yelped Musa. "Why is an orc here!?"

"I don't know." Sky pulls out his sword. "But orcs are dangerous, so we need you to stay back."

"Yeah, you girls can't use your magic, right?" Added Riven. "So, it is best you should stay back."

"We can fight too." Said Bloom.

"But you can't use your magic." Timmy replies. "How are you able to fight orc without magic?"

"Let's just say that we learned how to deal with these kinds of situations." Winked Stella.

"Alright." Shrugged Riven. "Just stay close."

* * *

In the hallway, they see the walls are destroyed like they are hit by a large animal. "Yep." Brandon looks around. "That's definitely the work on an orc." Then more sounds of crashing were heard. "It came from the auditorium!" Bloom exclaimed.

They rush to the auditorium to see two giant green-skinned humanoid figures, holding axes.

"Oi, brotha. Iz dat dem dandi lions and soldja boyz?" Said one orc.

"Yes, brotha. Dey are." Said the other.

"Den letz get stompin'!" Yelled the orc.

"Yes, brotha. Letz!" Replied the other.

"What are they saying?" Said Stella.

"That is orc speak." Replied Bastion. "They butcher the English language much like their poor victims."

"Well, they said they are going to kill us." Added Techna.

"Knowing what orcs can do," Gilda sweated. "The method in which will be much less than pleasant."

"We can't fight two orcs!" Yelled Sky. "We have to split up!"

"Run!" Shouted Timmy.

* * *

They split up into two groups, one are the fairies, who draw one of the orcs long enough to get help, and one are the Specialists, who are fighting the other orc.

The fairies are running down the hallway, with the orc chasing them. "Get back 'ere so I kan smash yer skullz!"

"Don't him catch us!" Stella ran like crazy.

"Yeah, I like my skull where it is!" Techna kept on running.

"Looks like I have to this!" Gilda pulls out her Driver while running, she places on her waist and slides a coin in the back slot.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

Gilda stops in her tracks and her feet slid on the floor, turning to the orc.

"Henshin!" She pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-chink! Fae! Fairy of The Gilded!-**

Gilda transforms to Fae, then pulls out the Jewel Spell Coin and slides it in the front slot of her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot- -Jewel! (Music Box Jingle)-**

The yellow on her armor turned a crystalline blue with polygonal lines along with her eyes and wings.

"Let's show you my magic, shall we?" Fae posed, then she runs towards the orc, punching the orc in the stomach, causing him to be pushed back.

"Damn dandi lion wit' 'da kan suit." The orc grunted, he raises his axe and swung it down to Fae, with her raising her arms to block it, making sparks fly off her armor. Fae grunts in pain as she takes another hit, she continues to punch the orc. But he barely takes any damage.

"GRAHAHAHAH!" The orc laughs. "Yer little koins won't save ya naow." He swings his axe upward sending Fae up the air, with her landing hard on the floor.

"He's a lot stronger than before." Fae groans.

"Gilda!" Techna exclaimes until she notices a light coming from her back pocket. She reached out for it and pulled a coin that Gilda gave her bathed in green and purple light, it had an image of a diamond with circuits coming out of it. Sprite flies by and snatched the coin out her hands. "H-hey!"

Sprite hands the coin to Fae, by dropping it in her hand.

"Is that a new power?" Said Fae, she looks up to see the orc approaching her. "Looks like I have no choice but to test it now."

Fae quickly gets up and pushes down the right lever, taking out both coins, and then slides the new coin into the back slot.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"A new form too?" Said Fae. "Alright! Let's have it go!"

She pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

Green sparks cover Fae's body, head to toe then disappears revealing Fae in a new form, similar to Techna's fairy form, but her bug eyes are green, wore a purple upper breastplate, and have large purple mechanical hands on the end of her arms.

"Hey! She looks like Techna's fairy form now!" Said Flora. "But why she has large hands?"

"Yeah, my form doesn't much look like that." Techna said flatly.

"Haha!" Fae laughs while clashing her large fist together. "Bring it on orc boy!"

"Da kan suit, purple naow?" The orc said confused. "Iz still stomp'n' ya!" He roared with a "WAAAGH!" Charging at Fae, but she pulls her fist back and as the orc is in arm's length, Fae sends a fist to the orc, making him fly several feet away.

"I have more strength in this form," Fae looks at her giant hands, and curls them up into fists. "Nice."

The orc gets up, looking like it is injured, but still charges at her, Fae winds her arm back, and when the orc comes up to her, she swings upward. Upper cutting the orc in his large jaw, making him fly up, breaking the ceiling. She jumps up into the hole, and on the rooftop, the orc is struggling to get up.

"It kan't be. 'da orks are 'da biggest an 'da stronkest. I kan't be beaten by a pansy dandi lion." He grunted.

"Well, you just did, as you guys say." Fae attempts to imitate an orc's voice. "Ya dun goofed up, ork boy."

"Aye, I'z did." Said the orc with a grin. "Guess I was weaka."

Fae pushes down the left lever of her Driver twice for the final attack.

 **-Ka-chink! Final Techno Fairy Attack!-**

"Technological Shockwave Smash." Fae calls out her attack, she flew up the air, raising both fist and slamming them to the ground. Then it causes a green electric shockwave that spread across the rooftop, the orc gets caught in it, and gives a final "WAAAGH" before he explodes.

Fae pushes down the right lever of her Driver, taking out the Techno Fairy Coin.

 **-Goodbye Fairy-**

The suit dissipates into green sparks, revealing Gilda, "Now that's done. I wonder how the guys are doing."

* * *

Meanwhile in the main room, the Specialists are looking exhausted while the orc hadn't broken a sweat.

"This orc is tougher than we thought." Huffed Brandon.

"You tell me." Riven grips his sword.

"GRAHAHAHAHAH! Iz dat da best ya kan do, soldja boyz?" Laughed the orc. "Yer pathethic!"

"He's mocking us now. Great." Sky said dryly.

"It looks like we're out of options." Added Timmy. "We can't do a thing to it."

"Except for one." Said Bastion with the guys looking at him.

"You got a plan?" Asked Riven.

"Yeah." Nodded Bastion. "Just follow my lead."

Bastion pulls out a strange looking device that is similar to something they recognize.

"Hey! That's-" Exclaimed Timmy.

Bastion places the device on his waist, forming the belt, he pulls out a miniature sword out of his Driver, and puts a coin with an image of a sword behind a shield into the miniature sword blade, then puts it into his Driver.

 **-Specialist Coin Slot-**

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

"Henshin!" Bastion slams down the pommel of the miniature sword deeper into his Driver, making the shield on his Driver split, revealing the coin beneath.

 **-Move Out! Soldier! Infantryman of The Battlefield! (Battlecry)-**

Pieces of armor appeared around Bastion and latch onto him, transforming him into an actual armored rider. His armor is white with gold accents with a round buckler on his left arm, underneath he has grayish chainmail, he has a red cape, and a red feather on his helmet with its visor is just above the rider's eyes.

"You're a rider too!?" Exclaimed Brandon.

"Kamen Rider Bulwark!" The rider pulls out his sword, known as the BattleCalibur, "I'll protect my fellow men!"

"Bring it, kan-boy!" Yelled the orc.

"Well, our chances of winning this has increased." Said Sky.

"I'll distract the orc!" Ordered Bulwark. "You find his weakpoints and exploit them!"

Bulwark rushed in as the orc swings his axe for it to be blocked by Bulwark's buckler.

"Now's our chance!" Said Sky.

"Let's take him down!" Yelled Riven.

The rest of the Specialists charged in to the orc that is busy fighting Bulwark. Timmy uses a device to properly analyze the orc.

"So, Timmy what you got?" Asked Brandon.

"All I got it that isn't smart." Sighed Timmy. "Oh, wait! He has structural weakpoints in his legs! On hit, he topples over."

"Thanks for the info." Riven smirks then pulled out a bolas, and swings it to the back of the orc's legs, making him fall backwards.

"Great job, Riven!" Said Sky.

"Naturally." Riven smiles.

"Alright! Your end is near!" Bulwark shouted to the orc as he throws away his sword and closes the shield of his Driver then slams the miniature sword down to open it up again.

 **-Specialist Soldier Final Attack!-**

"Warrior Kick Strike!" Bulwark calls out his final attack and he jumps up and leapt towards the orc getting up, with Bulwark making a crescent kick midair, hitting the orc making him explode on impact.

Bulwark landed on his feet and then pulled out the miniature sword out of his Driver.

 **-Good Work, Men!-**

The armor disappears revealing Bastion.

"Ok, where can you even get that?" Said Sky. "I want one."

"Trade secret." Bastion replies.

"Even more of a reason to call him Mr. Hero." Joked Riven.

"Can you lend it to me for a while?" Asked Timmy, "I would like to study it."

"Ok, I guess." Shrugged Bastion.

"Alright! We have a rider on our team!" Cheered Brandon and he puts his arm around Bastion. "Nobody could beat us now!"

"That's great and all, but..." Said Bastion. "We should be catching with the girls."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

The possessed Grizelda was looking around in Faragonda's office, with Devi as her guide.

"Hmm." Devi's voice came out of the phone. "There was a large power source in here before..."

Explosions are heard nearby. "The orcs are dead? Shame. I kinda liked them."

"Grizelda? What you doing here so late?" Said a voice by the door, as the moonlight lit the room, it was revealed to be Haruto. "Or, you are someone else?"

"Welp." Said Devi. "Our cover's blown. Wraith, release this person you're controlling, there is no need for a disguise anymore."

The possessed Grizelda nodded, and then the wraith goes out of her body, with her falling to the ground unconscious.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Said Haruto.

"So many questions..." Devi's voice came from the phone on the floor. "As much I would love to answer them, but I am not allowed to. Sorry. Wraith, kill him and move on out of here."

Devi hangs up and the wraith makes a horrifying screech as it charges at Haruto.

"Sorry, but I'm not that easy to kill." Said Haruto as places his hand on his buckle.

 **-Driver On, Please-**

Haruro shifts the slides of his Driver and places his left hand with the Flame Wizard ring onto the Driver.

 **-Flame, Please. Hii~,Hii~,Hii~ Hii~ Hii~!-**

Haruto transforms to Wizard and shifts his Driver to place his right hand on it again.

 **-Connect, Please-**

Wizard pulls out his WizarSwordGun and takes a slash at the wraith, but the blade passes through it and takes no damage.

"Oh, right." Wizard realized. "It's a wraith. It's like a ghost. Hmm." He pulls out a ring with an image of a ghost on it. "I guess I'll try this new ring out."

 **-Phase, Please-**

Wizard's body became ghostly and then he tries to attack the wraith again, this time, the wraith took damage, giving a ghastly shriek.

"We are on even playing field now." Wizard said confidently. "I now know what Ghost feels like."

He strafes around the wraith giving it more slashes on each turn, the wraith gives more horrifying screeches on each hit. The wraith hits Wizard with an upward slash from its long bony claws. Wizards jumps back with a few scratches on his armor.

"Oh, right. We are on even playing field." Wizard realized.

He looks at Grizelda's unconscious body on the ground. "I have to finish this quickly."

Wizard pulls on the thumb on his weapon and put his hand on the hand of the WizarSwordGun.

 **-Flame, Slashing Strike. Saiko!-**

His weapon is covered in fire and slashes the wraith, with it giving one last shriek before it explodes.

* * *

"Hey, Grizelda." Haruto shakes her awake.

"Professor Soma?" Grizelda gets up. "What happened? I was in a courtyard, and then I blacked out." She shakes her head.

"You were possessed by a wraith." Faragonda said behind them. "Professor Soma told me, and our students told us about orcs trashing the academy."

"A wraith? Orcs? We need to improve on our barrier field." Replies Grizelda. "Is there proof that there were orcs here?"

"I used a spell to look through their memories. And they are telling the truth." Said Faragonda.

"Who sent them?" Asks Grizelda.

"Probably the voice in your personal phone." Said Haruto. "I asked for answers, but she said she isn't allowed. We tried to trace the call, but it was erased by magic. So we have no clue."

"This is a problem." Faragonda went up to the window. "If someone sent monsters to attack the school but we can't find any trace of it, there's no doubt it will happen again."

* * *

The next morning, the girls are at their room, Stella stretched her arms, "Ahh! It feels good to get out of cleaning duty and having our magic back."

"Yeah, but I want to know who set those orcs." Wondered Musa.

"I'm guessing Caster." Said Gilda. "I encountered them last time, and she came up and protected them."

"If so, we can't find any evidence." Shrugged Techna.

"Anyway, you got a new form last night." Said Flora. "And it was Techna's power, right?"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Added Bloom.

"I'm guessing the coins I gave to you absorbed bit of your magic by little." Thought Gilda. "I recall saying it can absorb spells, and this includes magic from others."

"Then you will use our powers too?" Asked Flora.

"Probably." Gilda replies.

"I wonder what you look like when you use my power." Grinned Stella. "I hope it looks amazing!"

"Yeah, not like the mine with big fists." Laughed Techna and everyone else in the room follows.


	9. Chapter 8: Roseday Festival

**Check out my Deviantart Account, AntiMagicPulse05 if you want reference to the images of the riders in this fic,**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Roseday Festival**

* * *

"So guys, did you hear?" Said Stella.

"What is it?" Techna raised an eyebrow.

"The Roseday festival is coming up, and guess what?" Grinned Stella. "Hephestia's is coming to Magix to visit!"

"Mom?" Gilda replied.

"That's great!" Flora said happily. "You can get to see your mom after these long months."

"And we get to meet her too." Added Musa. "I wanted to see The Fairy of The Forge up close."

"Me too." Said Bloom. "It would be nice to meet your mother."

"Yeah. It would be nice." Musa smiled faintly.

"Heh, heh..." Gilda scratches the back of her head. "Yeah, she's a hero and all, but I feel uneasy."

"Why?" Asked Stella.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while. Sooo..." Gilda drags on the word.

"Let me guess, she might embarrass you." Said Techna.

"She is a good mother to me and Bastion, but let's just say she's a little _too_ affectionate." Gilda gave a sweat drop.

"Ok, this I got to see." Grinned Musa.

"Oh! You can't see your mom looking like that!" Said Stella.

"What's wrong what I'm wearing?" Asked Gilda.

"Well, your mom hadn't seen you in months, so why not give her a surprise." Stella grabs Gilda's wrist.

"Um, Stella, this isn't a good idea." Gilda quickly protested.

"Come on~" Stella smiled. "You want to look good for her, right?"

"Yeah, but. It's not necessary." Gilda replies.

Stella starts to drag her away with an evil glint in her eye. "You need a makeover~~~"

"Please, Stella, lemme go!" Gilda tried to pulled away, but Stella's desire of fashion is stonger than Gilda's natural strength.

"Huhuhuhu~" Stella chuckles.

"Guys! Please help meeee! Techna? Flora? Musa? Bloom?" Gilda is being dragged away to the door. "BLOOOOOOOOOO-"

The door shuts behind them.

"I feel really sorry for her." Said Flora.

The rest nodded.

* * *

At Cloudtower the witch trio and their butler are in their room, with the witches lying in bed.

"Finally, we have our magic back!" Groaned Stormy. "That took wayyy too long."

"Your welcome." Smiled Devi.

Darcy sighed. "Thanks, Devi..."

"I heard that the Roseday Festival in coming up." Said Icy. "And there's word of Hephestia is coming to town."

"The Fairy of The Forge?" Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Why would she want to come?"

"I also heard about her daughter is attending Alfea." Icy continues. "So probably to visit her kid."

"I think I remember her..." Said Devi. "Hephestia's daughter I mean, she is with those fairies you are having spats about."

"Oh, why should we care about some fairy's brat with those annoying fairy pests?" Stormy said annoyed.

Icy gave a grin. "Well, she is the Fairy of The Forge, she is considered a hero, and also worked with many metals."

"How that's got to do with-" Said Stormy.

Icy continues. "This includes a certain type of metal, that is used to combat Magi. A metal that has complete resistance to magic. Orichalcum. So magic resistant, Hephestia's magic can't even have any effect on it, so she has to forge it herself. For being a 'legendary' blacksmith nowadays... she must have the best flame possible, right? A legendary flame, for a legendary blacksmith."

"Now I see where this is going." Said Darcy with a grin.

"The chances are that she has the Dragonfire." Icy continues further. "From what I've gathered, she obtained it from an old friend. So. If we capture her daughter, we can ask... 'nicely' to take us to the Dragonfire."

"I heard she can barely use her magic." Added Devi.

"A fairy that can barely use magic? Laughable." Chucked Stormy.

"Even better." Smiled Icy. "But to get to her, we need to make a distraction for our fairy friends first."

"Already thought of it." Said Darcy. "We can create a bit of chaos in the race that the Specialists will have."

"Hahaha..." Icy grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Gilda are sitting together in the mess hall, with Gilda felt slightly uncomfortable.

Stella sighs. "Looks like Techna and Flora went back to their homeplanets. I can't since I have trouble regarding my old man and mom."

"And I can't go back to Earth for some reason." Said Bloom.

"And I have mom coming here, so... there in no need to go back to Planus." Added Gilda. "How about you Musa?"

Musa stayed silent for a moment.

"Musa?" Asks Gilda.

"Oh! Sorry." Musa jumped a bit. "Umm, the reason why I'm not celebrating The Day of The Rose is that... I don't have anyone to celebrate with."

"Oh..." Gilda feels regret. "I'm so sorry..."

"Heh... No, I'm sorry for bumming you out." Said Musa. "After all, you guys are like family now, and I'm fine that way."

"Musa..." Said Bloom.

"Don't worry!" Musa said quickly. "I still can celebrate with you guys! There's no need to be sad, ok?"

"As long you don't do the same." Smiled Stella. "Like you said, we're like your family, so if you feel upset about something, come talk to us, ok?"

"Thanks." Musa wiped a tear.

"So, do you still want to meet my mom?" Said Gilda.

"I maybe would like some time alone, but thanks." Smiled Musa.

* * *

A few days later, at a certain of Magix, a ship went down to the streets. A dark-skinned, brown-bob haired woman stepped out of it, she was wearing some armor over a leather apron and a white dress with a brown white cloak over them, she wears a metal pauldron on her left shoulder, while wearing tall leather strapped boots.

"Ahh... Magix! It's been so long!" Said the woman. "I wonder how Faragonda's doing?"

A little girl ran up to her, bumping to her leg. She looked up with stars in her eyes, "You're Hephestia! The Fairy of The Forge!"

"Yes, I am!" Said Hephestia with a smile. "Who are you, little girl?"

"I am Gabriela!" She replies as she pulled out a notebook. "Can I have your autograph? I want to be a hero just like you!"

Hephestia grinned while messing Gabriela's hair. "Get in line kiddo." She chuckled. "But it's nice to know you want to help people too."

"Yep! I want to help my mommy and daddy! And my friends too!" Gabriela smiled.

"Maybe you will be a hero sooner than you think!" The Forge Fairy laughed. "Let me see your notebook."

Gabriela hands it over, and Hephestia writes in it then hands it back, saying, "To the Soon-To-Be Hero, Gabriela. -Hephestia."

"Wow! Thanks!" The little girl cheered and she runs off. "See ya, Ms Hephestia!"

Hephestia waved laughing, "She's so adorable, I kinda wish she stayed that way like Gilda."

A voice was heard behind her. "I don't feel right in this..."

"Come on! She'll love you in this!"

Hephestia turns around to see her daughter, with a sun hat in a yellow backless shift dress and wedge sandal heels, looking red from embarrassment. It appears to be two girls at her side. "H-Hi mom..." She waved her hand nervously.

She looked at her daughter in astonishment in those clothes, she moved forward to her and then leapted at her.

"GILDAAA!" Hephestia embraces Gilda in a bear hug. "It's been so long!"

"Mom- Please..." Gilda feels squished.

"AHH! It's good to see my little girl again! How are doing? Is that your friends?" The Forge Fairy continue to hug Gilda.

"Umm. Ms. Hephestia?" Bloom held a finger.

"I'm glad to see my golden girl having friends, she used to be by herself, but now I'm so proud of her." She smiled with joy.

"Now I see why that Gilda's mom is too affectionate." Stella laughed nervously.

"Oh! You must be Stella, the princess of Solaria, last time I saw you, you were a tiny girl when I delivered that sword to you father, how are your parents?"

"They... They broke up..." Stella said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Hephestia replies. "I didn't know..."

"It's alright, but um." Stella pointed at Gilda, turning slightly blue.

"Oh! Gilda, I'm sorry!" She holds up her child.

"It's... ok..." Gilda panted.

"How's your brother?" Asked her mother.

"He's doing fine." Gilda replied.

"Ms. Hephestia." Bloom said to her.

"Please, call me Hefei. It's shorter." She grinned.

"Hefei." Continued Bloom, "Do you know about Gilda being a... you know?"

"Yes, I know." Said Hefei. "Who do think built her Driver?"

"That was you?" Stella was astonished.

"Yep, she named it though." Replied Hefei.

"It's better than her plan to name it." Said Gilda. "A-Special-Device-That-Turns-You-Into-A-Superhero-In-A-Suit-By-Putting-It-On-Your-Waist-And-Then-Putting-A-Magical-Coin-In-It-Thing."

Bloom and Stella are dumbfounded.

"She makes terribly long names." Added Gilda.

"It is easier to keep track of the weapons I make." Hefei chuckled nervously.

"But easier to literally choke on words by saying its name." Joked Stella.

"Hey mom." Said Bastion behind her.

"Bastion!" Hefei came to hug him, tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Glad to see you too, mom." Bastion was squished.

"So, this is Hephestia, The Fairy of The Forge." Said Riven. "Looks young for a 40-year-old woman."

"A youth spell takes you a long way." Said Hefei as she lets Bastion go. "So, you must be Bastion's friends at Redfountain."

"Yep, nice to meet you Mrs. H." Said Brandon. "I'm Brandon."

"Sky." He waves.

"Riven." He smirks. "Your son is a handful I tell ya."

"Nice to meet you too." She shifts her eyes at the prince and his squire. "' _Brandon'_ , ' _Sky'_ … and you too, Riven."

"Charmed." He scoffs.

The two Specialists looked at each other, looking worried. "So, you're visiting?" Said Brandon.

"Yes, I wanted to see my two children for the festival!" Hefei puts her arms around Gilda and Bastion.

"Heh, momma's boy." Joked Riven.

"And I'm one proud momma." Grinned Hefei.

"By the way, mom, I plan to participate in the race with the guys here." Said Bastion.

"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He replies.

"Then knock them dead, son." Hefei grinned.

"Just like that?" Asked Brandon.

"Just like that." She replies.

"Hate to disappoint you." Riven gives a thumb to himself. "But I'll be the one winning this race."

"Oh? Then I like to see try to beat my fabulous red boy." Hefei grinned.

"Fabulous red boy." Stella repeated trying not to laugh.

"Mom." The fabulous red boy turned red. "Stop." (No.)

"Alright..." His mom sulked. "I'll just to take a little trip of nostalgia with my golden girl and her friends. See you soon, my fabulous red boy."

"Well, see you at the race, fabulous red boy." Sky patted Bastion's shoulder.

"I prefer to be called Bassy over this." The fabulous red boy sulked.

* * *

Hephestia and the three girls are walking down the streets of Magix.

"How many years since I've been here?" She looks around. "Ah! Is that a new café over there, and that old clothing shop finally have been renovated? A lot of things has changed!"

"Um, Hefei." Said Bloom. "As much we like hanging around you, but just look at the side."

She turns her head, to see a lot of photographers taking pictures of the famed hero, The Fairy of The Forge.

"Sorry." Said Hefei. "Looks like my reputation is attracting all sorts of attention. It must be inconvenience to you, it is for me."

"It's alright." Said Bloom. "I know you're just here to spend time with your children."

"It's nice you think that." Replied Hefei.

"Well." Faragonda approached her, "How are you doing Hephestia? You are several years late to the graduation ceremony."

"Faragonda!" Hefei hugs the headmistress. "It has been too long."

"Yes..." Faragonda said while being slowly suffocated. "It has, and you haven't changed a bit! As well as your hugs."

"Thank you." Hefei lets her go. "How is it going at Alfea?"

"Oh, the usual." Faragonda drones on. "New students, more troublemakers here and there. Our rivalry with Cloudtower."

"Yes, I know you and Griffin are avid players on Magic the Gathering." Chuckled Hefei. "And constantly pranking each other."

"Well, living for a century or two gets boring and all." Faragonda chuckled also.

"Magic the Gathering? What?" Said Bloom confused. "You two play a card game invented on Earth?"

"Oh, yes." Smiled Faragonda. "Is there a problem?"

"None at all." Bloom quickly replied.

"Why don't you two go to the race the boys are talking about while I get to reconnect with an old friend?" Said Hefei.

"Ok, see you later mom!" Said Gilda as she left.

"Nevermind." Hefei said to herself. "She is still adorable after all these years."

* * *

The girls are walking to race, until they pass an alleyway when Gilda caught a glimpse of a familiar face, a face that she does not favor seeing. The tall dark blue-haired butler was standing on the end of the alleyway, before the walks to the side around a corner.

"Guys?" Asked Gilda as Bloom and Stella looked at her. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok!" Said Stella. "See you at the race! Don't want to miss your brother!"

The walked off as Gilda went into an alley, getting ready to pull out her Driver, as she turns around a corner, she sees Icy and Stormy at the end.

"Hello there." Said Icy. "Nice day we're having."

"You two-" Gilda reacted.

"Yeah, yeah." Interrupted Stormy. "We're the ones who are harassing your friends every other week. Can we get on with the fact we're going to kidnap you?"

"What." Gilda glares at the two witches.

"What she means is." Corrected Icy. "That we believe that your mother has something we want. And we're going to use you to get it."

"As a hostage I'm guessing." Said Gilda.

"Right on the money." Grinned Icy. "Now I know you aren't willing to comply, but unless you don't want to be harmed in the most brutal, painful fashion, I suggest you come with us."

"And don't bother calling for your fairy friends." Added Stormy. "They'll be busy at the race, if you catch my drift."

Gilda realize there only two of them, the third one went to sabotage the race, she was getting ready to fight.

"Don't act so tough." Sneered Icy. "We know you can barely use your magic, so you're pretty much helpless."

'And I can't them know I'm Fae.' Gilda thought to herself. 'Unless their butler told them about me. Even if not, I still have something else.'

"Why don't you be a good little girl, and come along-" Said Icy before she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her groin. She saw Gilda right in front of her, with her fist right below Icy's waist, making a large painful –CRACK- in her crotch.

Her eyes widened with pain, she flung back, crashing to a wall. "W-whyyy?" Icy grabbed her lower waist in pain, tearing up. "Y-you j-j-just don't do that... owww."

"Ooh..." Stormy cringed. "Seriously, that's just terrible. Even for us-"

Gilda, not letting have any chance with them, grabbed Stormy by the head, and drove it to a wall, making her stuck, unable to get her head out.

"Mpph, mph mmpph!? (Seriously, is she that strong!?)" Yelled Stormy muffled.

Gilda is about to leave the alley way, but she was blocked be a wall of ice.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Said Icy, encasing her lower abdomen in ice. "You are NOT leaving, even after what you just DID to us."

Gilda pulls a pipe from the ground and gets in a battle stance.

"Let's see you like it when I punch YOU in the groin!" Yelled Icy as she charges at her with large shards of ice behind her.

* * *

Bloom and Stella came up to the guys, getting ready to race.

"Hey, you two." Said Bastion, "Where's Gil and Mom?"

"Hephestia's having a chat with Faragonda, and Gilda said she will be here soon." Stella replied.

"Oh, ok?" Bastion raised an eyebrow. "Where did she get off to?"

"I didn't ask." Said Stella.

"Didn't ask." Repeated Brandon, and then he went off. "Sorry guys, you can race without me."

"Scared, Fabulous Red Boy?" Said Riven.

"For what's going to happen to my sister, yes." Replied Bastion. "Where did you last see her?"

"At Rune St., by the Glimmering Butterfly Tea Shop." Said Bloom.

"Thanks." Bastion went in the crowd.

Darcy saw Bastion leaving, she shrugged it off and put on her helmet, then gives a thumbs up to another racer, who is actually Devi disguised as black-haired male, gives a smirk while he/she puts on their helmet.

* * *

Gilda swings the pipe down at Icy's shoulder, but she grabbed with ice. When Stormy is about to give a lightning attack, Gilda jumped to the side, having the attack drawn to the metal pipe, sending electricity throughout Icy's body.

"Argh!" Icy screams in pain. "You're more difficult than I thought, Gilda."

"I'll take that as a complement." Gilda smiles and she kicks Stormy in the back of her head.

As she takes a step forward, but then stopped to see her right foot in an ice block. Icy chuckles, "Can't use your fancy footwork now, can you."

Gilda gives a smirk then she jumps and flips forward midair to slam her ice encased leg on Icy's head, bringing it to the ground. "Really?" She raises an eyebrow. Then Icy shattered in ice, Gilda realizes it is an ice copy! Then ice is slowly going up to her waist.

"Well." The real Icy appears. "There's was some trouble. But we managed."

"About time." Stormy rubbed her head. "I think she gave me a concussion there."

Gilda struggles but the ice is now crawling up to her neck. "Damn it... I was careless."

"You are." Said Icy with a grin. "Now, time to-"

She was interrupted by an armored rider driving his blade to the ground right between them.

"Oh great, ANOTHER one?" Yelled Stormy.

"Kamen Rider Bulwark." Bulwark pulls his sword out the ground. "I'll protect the innocent!"

Icy gritted her teeth. "First Fae, now this."

"I will not let you harm this girl." Bulwark pulls out a coin with an image of a flame on it, and pulled out a tray on his weapon, put in the coin then slides it back in.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Ignis!-**

The sword is covered in flames, then he makes horizontal slash, covering the area in fire. Ice was melted off, then Gilda runs off to a corner. With her back at the wall, she pulled out her Driver. "Now's the right time to do it."

Bulwark gives precise slashes at Icy, making her ice melt faster than she can make them. Then Stormy gives an electrical charge to Bulwark's back shocking him. And then having her chance, Icy blew ice at Bulwark, covering his left arm in ice.

"Ok, then guess I'll use this!" Said Bulwark as he pulls out a coin with an image of a bow, and pulls out the miniature sword, replaces the coins, and puts it back in.

 **-Specialist Coin Slot-**

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

Bulwark then slams the pommel down.

 **-Move out! Ranger! Sniper of The Forests! (Battle Cry)-**

His armor has changed in to a thin armor like leather with straps on it diagonally, with a white hood and cloak over Bulwark's shoulders and head. Then his BattleCalibur turned from a sword to a crossbow.

Then Bulwark shoots fire bolts at the witches.

"This guy can change forms!?" Yelled Stormy.

"ORE SANJOU!" Fae came out of nowhere and kicked Icy in the face making her fly forward.

"Oh, great. SHE'S here too." Groaned Stormy.

"Oh! Fae you're here." Said Bulwark.

"Yep." Fae gives him a high five. "I'm here to help."

Icy gets up annoyed. "Know what? This is not working out."

"You tell me." Stormy's eye twitched. "Our target got away, and we have TWO riders to deal with."

"Let's get out of here." Said Icy.

"Agreed." Nodded Stormy.

In a flash of lightning, they disappeared.

"Ahh..." Fae groaned as she detransforms back to Gilda. "I didn't get to show them my new power."

"Don't worry." Said Bulwark as he turns back to Bastion. "You'll do it next time."

"Bastion. There were three of them, they sent one of them to sabotage the race." Said Gilda.

"Why?"

"Because the want to distract our friends to capture me, because they want something from mom."

"You know what it is?"

"No. Not at all."

"Let's get back to the race then!"

"Yeah." Gilda nodded as they ran out of the alley.

"You know?" Said Bastion while running.

"Hmm?" Gilda turns her head towards her brother.

"That ice chick is pretty hot. Ironically." Said Bastion. "She could be my type if she wasn't so... you know."

"Bastion..." Glared Gilda.

"I'm serious!" Bastion defending. "If maybe she lets her hair down, drop the ridiculous jumpsuit outfit for a different one, I would date her."

"Bastion!" Gilda yells at him.

"I know she's a Saturday Morning Cartoon Villain, but if she could-" Said Bastion.

"Bastion, NO." Gilda gives a glare.

* * *

At the race, the mysterious racer bump and pushes other racers out of the track. Leaving them, Riven, Brandon, and Darcy.

'Devi.' Darcy said to her telepathically. 'Get rid of the blonde, and then the magenta.'

'As you wish.' Devi replies.

'No. Scratch that.' Darcy changes her mind. 'I have a better idea. Just take out the blonde. Atagonize the magenta, and let me put you out of the race. Can you do that?'

'Oh?' Devi grinned under her helmet. 'You like that boy?'

'Don't make jokes.' She grimaced. 'We may use him in our plan.'

'Of course, my mistress.' Said Devi.

Devi rams her bike by Brandon's, "Oh, no. You're not getting me."

They push back on the track, trying to gain an upper hand.

"The mysterious racer #06 is trying to get #02 out of the race! Will #02 stay in the race? Or he'll be the next victim of #06?" Yelled the announcer.

The crowd boos at Devi, while Bloom at the sidelines, looking concerned.

Then Brandon loses control then he and his bike rolled to the side. "OOH...He'll feel that one tomorrow." Said the announcer.

"Oh, no! Brandon!" Bloom ran to him lying on the track. "Brandon! Are you ok!?"

"Bloom?" Brandon said with his helmet unfolds. "Bloom, that racer #06. He's trouble, let's hope Riven is ok."

Riven was driving closer and closer the finish line. "Alright! I'm going to win this!" He said to himself.

"Not for long." Said Racer #06 coming up to him.

"You may get rid of the others, but not me." Riven grunted.

"We'll see." Laughed Racer #06.

Racer #06/Devi clashed Riven at the side, trying to push him out of the track, but Riven pushes back then tries to out run them.

"I can still try to be ahead of you." Said Riven. "Don't try to pull that stunt with me."

"Oh, I can outrun you when I want to." Chuckled Racer #06. "But where's the fun in that while I can eliminate my opponents? It's more amusing to me that way. It's best to get rid of trash that way."

"So, you did it for the kicks!?" Gnarled Riven. "You bastard."

"Takes one to know one." Racer #06 kept on laughing.

"THAT'S IT." Yelled Riven as he pulls back to bash Racer #06. "I want to win no matter what, but you? You just want to put others in harm for fun. So. You want to play? Let's play!"

"You and me both." Racer #06 grinned under their helmet.

The bumped and clashed with each other with their bikes. But the Racer #06 pulls back to behind, and rams their bike to Riven's sending them upwards.

"Riven!" Yelled Bloom.

Racer #06 laughs. "Another lamb to the slaughter."

"I will not let you get away with this!" Yelled another racer behind them, they ram the front of their bike into the side of Racer #06's, and kept on going until Racer #06's bike was ripped in half, making them fall on the ground rolling.

The crowd cheers as the announcer shouts, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Racer #06 is out of the race! And it's thanks to Racer #08!"

As Riven fell from the air, Racer #08 catches him with their bike, crossing the finish line.

"Riven!" Bloom and Brandon rushed to his side.

"Ugh." Riven's helmet unfolds as he opens his eyes. "Brandon? Bloom? What happened?"

"#06 did this you, and I was able to get him out of the race." Said Racer #08 as they took of her helmet to reveal that it was Darcy.

"You-" Shouted Bloom.

"Don't be so hostile." Said Darcy. "I'm just here to race. I have no business with you."

She then turns to Riven. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He replies. "Thanks. I guess. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Chuckled Darcy. "After all, you owe me."

"Ok then..." Said Riven. "Then how about a date?"

"What." Said Brandon flatly.

"Huh?" Bloom face twitched.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said surprised.

"I know we just met...It is probably the best way to pay you off." Riven said awkwardly. "So..."

"Sure, why not." She replies.

"Bloom!" Gilda called out behind them. "What happened-" Then she notices Darcy. "You!"

"Yes, yes, me." Darcy said sarcastically. 'Looks like they failed. But at least I didn't come out empty-handed.'

"What you doing here." Gilda glares at her.

"I'm here to participate in the race. Problem?" Said Darcy.

"Yes, it is-" Gilda approached her until Bastion grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her back. "Bastion, what gives?"

"We can't prove that witch's friends attacked you, and the fact she tried to sabotage the race in some way. It's best to leave it as it is for now." Bastion whispered into her ear.

Gilda sighs and whispers back. "Fine, but we have to find out what they are planning."

He nods then he says to Darcy. "Don't worry. There's no problem at all."

"Ok..." Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Racer #06?" Bloom looked around.

"Probably ran off somewhere." Brandon replied. "To lick his wounds, I'm guessing."

"If I see that bastard again. I'll give what for." Riven clenched his fist.

* * *

"So you two ran away?" Said Devi.

"We didn't RUN, Devi." Snapped Stormy.

"We just took a retreat." Said Icy. "It turns out we have two riders to deal with."

"Man, it's such a pain." Grunted Stormy.

"Oh, dear. That IS a problem." Said Devi. "Shall I deal with them accordingly?"

"If you CAN that is." Said Icy as she walks off. "Seriously. Who is this Bulwark, and especially, who IS Fae?"

'I know who she is.' Devi thought to herself. 'But I can't tell you, so you go after her. Because...'

Devi's grin grew into a twisted smile from ear to ear, with her pupils turns into hellish slits with a glimmer of pure bloodlust. 'She is MY prey..."


	10. Chapter 9: Paper and Glass

**Chapter 9: Paper and Glass**

* * *

Gilda and Stella were sleeping in their beds, until Flora came into their room, and shook them awake.

"Stella, Gilda." Said Flora. "Wake up."

"Mmm... Flora?" Gilda slowly opens her eyes. "Why did you wake us up this early?"

Stella woke up drowsy. "Yeah, Flora, what gives?"

"It's Bloom." Flora said worried. "Something's... happening to her."

"What is this... something?" Gilda gets up.

"Just... come and look." Flora said quickly.

"Alright." Stella tries to get out of bed. "Let's see what's going on with Bloom."

In Bloom and Flora's room, the three saw Bloom in her bed, glowing.

"This is new." Said Gilda. "What kind of dream she's having?"

"Probably a nightmare." Replied Stella. "It's just a normal occurrence."

"D-don't. Don't go... I'm coming..." Bloom talked in her sleep.

"I guessing it's one of THOSE dreams." Gilda stared at her feeling awkward.

"It may be so. But look." Flora pointed out that Bloom is shifting from her fairy form like a flicker.

"Ok, that's definitely new." Confirmed Gilda.

"This is abnormal," Said Flora. "Yes, you might use your magic during a night terror, but this is different."

Gilda came over to Bloom and tries to shake her awake. "Bloom! Hey! Wake-" Then Bloom bursts off a large bonfire similar to an explosion.

"GILDA!" Yelled out Stella.

But out of the smoke, Gilda was unharmed. But her face is covered in soot and her golden hair is sticking outwards. Bloom wakes up, seeing her friend in such state. "Ugh... what is it? Um...Gilda? What happened to you?"

"You happened." Said Stella. Gilda fell backwards to the ground, being knocked out.

"GILDA!" Bloom yelled out.

* * *

The next day at noon, the girls are at the courtyard. "So. You tried to wake her up, what it seems to be night terror, or it wasn't, then she bursts in flames and blew up in your face." Said Musa.

"Yes. Then I blacked out." Groaned Gilda. "I had to scrub the soot off my face and hair this morning. That is hard to clean off."

"Sorry." Bloom apologized. "But it wasn't a nightmare of any kind. It is just... strange. In my dream, there was a woman, calling out to me. Telling me to find her."

"So. What does that woman look like?" Asked Stella.

"Hold on, I got something for that." Said Techna as she pulls out some sort of scanner. "The Memory Scanner, or whatever Timmy calls it. I helped him make this, it is supposed to scan a person's head for their memories, and put them on an image. It can even apply to memories to dreams."

"That's sounds rather convenient for this situation in particular." Gilda said sarcastically.

Techna scans Bloom with her device, and then pulls it back for Techna to analyze it. "Hmm, let me make out if this." She presses then button and the holds it up, making a holographic image of some girl's head with it seems to be a masquerade mask, much to Gilda's confusion. "How is it?" Said Techna.

"It's a perfect image!" Exclaimed Bloom. "But... why did I recognize it from somewhere?"

Bloom thinks for a moment. Then comes a realization. "I got it! There was a same image on the public library!"

"That is too much of a coincidence." Said Gilda.

"Who is she?" Asked Stella.

"She said her name was Daphne." Bloom replies. "Guess I'll check out the library to look her up if she's that important to have her image on the library."

"I think I should come with you." Said Stella.

"You of all people want to help?" Techna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the slacker who doesn't want to help anybody." Stella said sarcastically. "Look, if that Daphne person is causing Bloom to have these weird dreams, I want help her on it. Mostly because I don't want her to accidently burn Alfea in her sleep."

"That's..." Said Flora. "That's a good reason."

"Come on, Bloom." Stella walks off. "Let's find what Daphne's deal."

"O-ok." Bloom quickly follows.

* * *

Fae is fighting off Wizard's attacks as he uses his WizarSwordGun to shoot at her. Fae does some flips to evade the shots. Then she shifts her weapon to gun mode and puts in a coin with an image of a speeding boot into one of the slots.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rapid-**

Fae's weapon fires like a machine gun at Wizard, he tries to dodge them, but some of the shots hit him, making sparks fly off his armor. Fae then puts in the Flame and Whirlwind Spell Coin into the slots of her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Flame/Whirlwind-**

"So you can combine attacks?" Said Wizard.

"Yep." Replied Fae as she pulls back the hammer of her weapon, then pulls the trigger.

 **-Final Fairy Rapid Flame Whirlwind Shoot!-**

"Firestorm." Fae called out her attack, and out of the barrel of her Fae RapierVolver, a tornado out of fire came out towards Wizard. As it hits him, he changes forms.

 **-Hurricane, Please. Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!-**

Wizard blows away Fae's attack with his own, canceling it out. "Creative attack. But it's takes more knowhow to do with it."

Fae nodded.

"Alright, we're done for the day." He said as he changes back to Haruto.

"Alright." Fae changes back to Gilda.

"Is something your mind, Gilda?" Asked Haruto.

"It's about Bloom." Gilda replies. "She said had these strange dreams recently. And it is related to her magic or somewhat."

"I know she just discovered her magic and didn't really have learned the basics." Said Haruto. "Maybe it's feedback from it."

"It may be so... but she said there's woman named Daphne is calling out to her..." Wondered Gilda. "So she and Stella went to the library. Since the appearance of the woman matches the image on it."

"It sounds like too much a coincidence." Said Haruto. "You said she went to the library?"

"Yeah." Nodded Gilda. "And regarding to the fact that she's from Terra, who just discovered her magic... I don't know much about her besides that."

"Maybe there's a chance that she's not from Earth or Terra as you call it." Replied Haruto. "Maybe like other fairies here, she is from somewhere else."

"You mean she was adopted?" Gilda raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but have you noticed that the fact that she has always been out of place at Earth when you first saw her?" Asked Haruto.

"Well..." Gilda thought for a bit. "I've noticed a fiery aura is coming off her, apart from other Terrains."

"Then, she is not like the others." Said Haruto. "It's a long shot, but... let's check up on her just to make sure."

* * *

At the city of Magix, Gilda was walking towards the library while Haruto is getting donuts, she saw Bloom and Stella coming out of the door. "Oh, Gilda!" Stella said surprised. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you guys have found." Replied Gilda.

"We haven't found much." Said Bloom. "Only that Daphne's full name is Daphne Kadmos and she is a nymph."

"Strange, and this Daphne Kadmos was the one appearing in Bloom's dreams?" Asked Gilda.

"Yeah, and not much else." Said Stella. "Although Faragonda came by and we talked out it, and then she said she will look up on that, so she gives us a call if anything comes up."

"Oh, that's good I guess." Replied Gilda. "But... have you found out where Daphne's from?"

"No." Said Bloom. "We haven't considered it."

"Ok. Well, see you guys back at Alfea." Waved Gilda as walked off.

"You're not coming back with us?" Stella raises an eyebrow.

"Can't." Gilda shrugs. "The midterm exams are coming up and I want to be ready for it."

"Ugh! The midterms!" Stella groans. "I almost forgot!"

"You have to study if you want to move up a grade." Gilda pointed out. "But... knowing you..."

"We'll try to study when we get back." Said Bloom. "Come on, Stella."

They walked off, leaving behind Gilda. "Now." She said. "Time to investigate." Gilda heads in to the library.

As she walks in the library, she greets the librarian, told her she just here to study for the midterms and went in to up to the search podium. She placed he hand on it, and quickly whispers a word. "Kadmos."

A book came to her, as she grasps it, the book it titled, "Dynamo Monarchy." Gilda raises an eybrow and then flips through the pages until she stops upon a Chapter, "The Kadmos Dynasty." Gilda reads through the chapter and sees the name Daphne Kadmos, who she is the Daughter of Oritel and Marion Kadmos, and that she died during the time when the Ancestral Witches attacked Dynamo.

"Return." She said, the book flies back to its proper place. Gilda thinks for a moment. "Why would a deceased nymph want contact Bloom?"

* * *

Gilda walks down the streets looking for Haruto to tell him what she found. But then she saw Musa coming out a CD store. "Gilda?" Said Musa. "What are you doing in Magix?"

"Oh, to go the library to study for the midterms." Gilda lied. "How about you?"

"Well, the new Rosalia Album came out, and I had to buy it." Replied Musa.

"Big fan?" Asked Gilda.

Musa nodded. "She's such a talented artist."

"I see." Gilda trailed off as she sees a young man with a girl, he as medium length brown-blonde hair with emerald green eyes, he also wore a grey vest suit, "Excuse me." She said as she walks towards him.

"How about we head to nice tea shop I've heard. The Glimmering Butterfly, a pretty name, for a pretty girl like you." He cooed to the girl as she giggled.

"Tyrian." Gilda walked up to him with a burning hatred in her eyes.

"Ah! Gilda!" The young man who is named Tyrian cowered. "Please don't hurt me! Being sent to hospital is enough, right!?"

"Hey." Gilda said to girl. "That guy here is lecherous fraud. He acts like he loves you, but he just wants your money and body."

"But." The girl protested. "He said he would never do that to me."

"Tell that to the other 50 girls he was with before. And right now." Replied Gilda.

"You-" The girl looked at Tyrian. "YOU JERK!" She slaps him across the face then she runs away.

"And you." Gilda glares at him.

"Hey! You got what you wanted, right?" Said Tyrian afraid. "Just leave me alone!"

"Sure," She replies. "But if I catch you with ANY female, I'll send you flying to Lightrock!"

Tyrian jumps at that and runs off.

"Who was that?" Musa came up to her.

"Remember that I said that you shouldn't make the same mistake I did?" Asked Gilda.

"I vaguely do." Replied Musa. "Why?"

"Because..." Gilda face twitched into anger. "Because we used to be together."

"What?" Musa said confused.

"I was happy, I thought he loved me." Gilda starts to ramble. "But then one day I caught him hanging around another girl, I thought it was a one-time thing, so I forgave him. And then the next. And then the next. Until he dumped me on HEART'S DAY, for another girl who is 'more developed than me', and I then I realized the fact I gave him everything, and give nothing in return. HE USED ME, AND DITCHED ME FOR ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE I DON'T BIG BREASTS!"

Gilda starts taking deep breaths, until Musa said. "Oh, Gilda. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't worry." Chuckled Gilda. "I sent him to the hospital for the worse half a year on the spot. And requested the hospital to send him MALE nurses." She starts to laugh with a bit of madness.

"That's why she's is so bitter against boys." Musa said to herself.

And then look into a window of a café to see two familiar people sitting at a table together. "Well I'll be..." She said upset. She tried to make out of the conversation due the fact of Gilda's crazed laughter.

"I mean seriously!" Laughed Riven. "The guys are a pain sometimes!"

"Same here." Darcy laughed also. "My friends drive me crazy sometimes, one is ill tempered, I mean, she can't take the time to cool down. One is obsessed with scheming for a revenge plot. Heck, she dragged us to a mess up with those fairies at Alfea. And the last one..." Darcy trailed off with a hint of fear in her voice. "I will not talk about her beside that she is too... let's say, nonchalant about things."

"Oh, let not get me started." Laughed Riven. "Sky and his squire, they are stuck up about things, what are supposed to do, what are we not, it's maddening, I tell you. Timmy, he is a bit of a timid guy who shuts himself off sometimes for his gadgets. And Bastion? At first, I thought he would be a complete jerk that acts like he's top dog and the like. But as it turns out, he's a bit of a goof. But he is a better fighter than any of us, and the squire and I are pretty evenly matched."

Then he starts to smile a bit. "They may be a bunch of pains in the neck, but they're good people. I guess."

"Really?" Repleid Darcy. "Well, my friends are nice deep down too. Well maybe, I'm not sure at this point."

Musa looks at them through the glass. "I would be really upset about this." She said. "But after knowing Gilda's boy troubles, I guess I'm better off that way."

"Hey." Said a voice. Musa turns around to see two witches. One is pale skinned and black haired in a daruma geishi hairstyle, with and origami crane as a hair ornament. She is wearing a kimono with the front opened to reveal her white strapless shirt and shoulders. The other in much taller, as in a 6"5, girl who was whitish blue green hair with glass beads in her front bangs. She wore a jacket that is light green and closed up to her neck, with is covered in a blue scarf, and wearing slacks in matching colors along with her sandals.

"This is a café for witches." Said the tall witch. "And I didn't see your face at Cloudtower."

"She is definably a fairy." The Japanese-looking witch glares. "They are nothing but trouble to us."

"Get out of here." Said the tall witch. "You are just here to make us witches look bad again."

"Sorry!" Musa apologized. "I mean no harm."

"Mean no harm?" Said the witch in the kimono. "You ruined our reputation by making us looking like the villains here."

"Even a few of us are a bad bunch, and even if there are disasters cause by the Ancestral Witches. " Added the tall witch. "It doesn't mean you should label us as 'evil'."

"Alright I'll move on out of here." Said Musa. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Wait, Kamii." The tall witch said to her.

"Yes, Sandra?" She replied.

"Isn't she one of the fairies that decked Icy, Stormy, and Darcy?" Asked Sandra.

"Oh, yeah." Smiled Kamii. "Heh, thanks for teaching them a lesson. They are a sore spot of us for years."

"Um thanks?" Said Musa confused.

"But..." Kamii narrowed her eyes, "You guys also put the reputation of witches even further down the drain..."

"We are doing so well the past few years, until you and your friends are making things worse for us." Said Sandra. "We can't forgive that."

"So what are you going to do?" Said Devi coming up behind them. "Teach her a lesson?"

"Devi!" Exclaimed Musa.

"No, we're going to tell her to beat it. Replied Sandra. "Not beat her up. We look bad enough as it is."

"No..." Devi raised her hands behind the two witches. "You haven't reached rock bottom yet, so it's safe to go a bit lower." She puts her magic into Kamii and Sandra, they tried to resist, but Devi successfully took control of them.

"What did you do?" Musa said angrily.

"A puppet spell." Smiled Devi. "I'll give a ten second head start for you to call your friends."

Musa runs in terror with Devi grins widely. "Let the game begin..."

The other witches in the café looked at the scene in horror, and then Devi raises her hand at them and then used a puppet spell on half of them.

"What's happening?" Said Mirta.

"I don't know." Said Lucy in horror. "But I want no part of this. Let's leave."

Mirta nodded and the two left the café.

Darcy and Riven looked at scene dumbstruck.

"What's going on?" Riven said confused.

"Oh! Nothing special. It's just a normal thing that witches do, you'll understand." Darcy said quickly and nervously.

"Ok..." Riven trails off.

Then Darcy used telepathy on Devi, yelling in her mind, 'Devi, what are you doing!?'

'Mistress Icy was a tad bit upset about that night. So, did this to make her feel better.' She replies. 'Besides, I'm feeling bored. Actually, I did this because I'm bored.'

'WHY!?' Darcy twitched her eye.

'Pent up frustration being at you and your sisters' room. I just want to let off some steam.'

'DURING MY DATE!?'

'So you DO like him.'

'NO! I just want to leave a good impression on him!'

'As they say, whatever floats your boat.'

'DEVI!' Darcy becomes flustered.

Musa runs down the street terrified with a bunch of possessed witches behind her, shooting magic bolts at her.

"Ok, where's Gilda!?" Musa kept on running screaming.

Devi following behind. "Run little fairy. Run. So you can be bait to my one true prey."

"Want to find me?" Said Gilda behind her. "I'm right here."

Devi turns around, licking her lips. "So you are..."

"Using Musa to get to me. How low can you go?" Gilda glares at her.

"Can't get any lower once you're at the absolute bottom." Devi shrugs her shoulders.

"You really a demon." Said Gilda.

"Yes, I couldn't say it any simpler." Replied Devi. "Want to somewhere private so no one can see us?"

Gilda begrudgingly nodded.

* * *

In an alleyway, Gilda and Devi are standing apart each other. "It's strange that most fights I've been in is an alley." Gilda looked around.

"Yes, strange isn't it." Devi replies. "But I can't wait any longer." Her eyes widened of pure malice, her grin widens and her teeth sharpened a bit. "I need to fight you again, and this time no distractions. And I even upgraded my Driver for this occasion."

Gilda and Devi pull out their Drivers and placed at their waists. Gilda slides in the Fae Fairy Coin into her driver. Devi pulls out a tray of her Driver and slide in the Caster Witch Coin.

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

 **-Hey! Show Me Your Magic!- -Hey! Show Me Your Magic!-**

"Henshin!" They shouted. Gilda pushes down the left lever of her Driver while Devi slides the tray of her Driver back in.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of The Gilded!/Ka-Chunck. Caster! Witch of Contracts!-**

Gilda transforms into Fae while Devi turns into Caster. They bring out their weapons and charged at each other.

* * *

Musa was pinned at the wall, with the controlled witches approached her.

"Hey!" Musa called out to Kamii and Sandra. "You can fight off her spell! You don't want to do this, right!?"

Kamii raised her hand, and brings out paper out of her large sleeves to form a large origami warrior. (Like in Kubo) Then Sandra conjures swords of glass and prepares to launch them at Musa.

Musa has no choice but fight back, until the wall behind her broke apart to reveal that a Redfountain ship. As it landed, the Specialist and her friend came out of it. "Musa!" Bloom called out to her.

"Bloom!' Musa said shocked, then felt relief. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"What's happening?" Asked Flora.

"Devi used some sort of spell to control them." Replied Musa. "They are being forced to fight me against their will."

"Devi?" Said Stella angrily. "Should've known."

"Where's Gilda?" Asked Bastion.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she laughing mad after meeting up with this Tyrian guy." Said Musa.

"Tyrian..." Bastion said the name with disgust. "Anyway, she'll come up probably. But in the meantime..."

He walks towards the controlled witches. "We have to knock them out, so they'll be free from the spell."

"Couldn't said it better myself." Sky readies his sword.

Bastion pulls out his Driver and places on his waist. He takes out the miniature sword and places the Soldier Specialist Coin in it, then slides the sword down into his Driver.

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

"Henshin." Bastion slams down the pommel, making the closed shield on his Driver split open.

 **-Move out! Soldier! Infantryman of The Battlefield! (Battle Cry)-**

Bastion transforms into Bulwark.

"Kamen Rider Bulwark!" He draws his weapon. "I will protect my fellow men!"

The fairies changed into their fairy forms and the Specialists ready their weapons.

Kamii send her Origami Warrior towards the group and Sandra launched her glass swords.

Bulwark swung his BattleCalibur, blocking the glass swords, shattering them. But the shards of glass stayed in midair and it is pelted at Bulwark, making sparks fly off his armor. "Gah!" Bulwark yelled in pain. "Glass shards!? Seriously, the splinters from it will be more than just a pain."

Then the Origami Warrior swung its sword down at Bulwark. He blocks the attack with his shield, then makes a cut on his shield. "Even it's made of paper, it sure isn't flimsy."

"I think that witch over there changed the paper's density somehow." Analyzed Timmy. "Making it tougher than regular paper."

"Oh, I got something for that." Bulwark pulls out a coin with an image of a greatsword with wings, he pulls out his miniature sword, replaces the coins and puts it back into the Driver.

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

Bulwark then slams the pommel down.

 **-Move Out! Guardian! Protector of The Castle! (Battle Cry)-**

Bulwark's armor became more bulkier and has his armor's tasset lengthened like a coat. His BattleCalibur's blade lengthened, into a larger sword. He then puts in the Flame Spell Coin into his weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Ignis!-**

Bulwark then swings his sword and cuts through the Origami Warrior with ease, and with the fire added, burns away the paper.

Kamii then makes more Origami Warriors, as large as a squadron. "Oh, boy..." Said Bulwark nervously as he grips his sword.

The fairies are fighting off Sandra's attack, but everytime they break her glass, she attacks with the glass shards. And everything they tried to attack her, she uses her glass to defend herself, blocking and averting every attack the fairies throw at her.

"This is not working." Said Techna.

"Yeah, I keep getting glass splinters!" Yelled Stella as she pulls a small shard out her shoulder. "Ow!"

"We need a new plan of attack." Said Flora.

"Ok, how?" Replied Bloom. "Everytime we attack her, we get hit by shards and everytime we defend ourselves, we get hit by shards."

"A lose-lose situation." Added Stella.

"Maybe..." Musa thought for a moment.

"What is it? You have an idea?" Asked Techna.

"Yes, be we have one chance at this." Said Musa. "I will use my sound magic to shatter her glass, and her eardrums, and while she was disoriented, we rush in knock her out."

"Ok." Nodded Bloom. "It may be best we got."

"Ready?" Said Musa.

"Ready."

"Ok." Musa raised her arms towards Sandra for an attack. "Decibel Cannon!"

A large singular speaker appears behind Musa. And then it sends a huge wave of sound, completely shattering Sandra's glass attacks and defenses. Sandra covers her ears in pain, and then the fairies came up to her. Techna sends an electrical fist up Sandra's jaw, as she flew up, Stella shoots a burning beam of light, Flora wrapped the glass witch in vines and threw her to the ground, and Bloom's flaming fist hits Sandra, making a fiery explosion, sending her to a dumpster bin.

"Got her." Said Stella triumphantly.

"Now, for the other one." Said Techna.

Bulwark burns all of the Origami Warriors in one final swing. "Not matter how dense it is, paper is paper." Said Bulwark.

Kamii raises her hand at him, but there is no paper coming out, she looks into her sleeve and realizes there's no paper left.

"So, you make strong attacks with paper, but completely vulnerable when you run out." Bulwark approaches her as Kamii makes a nervous smile.

Bulwark then uppercuts the paper witch into the dumpster bin, the same one where Sandra's in.

"Now that's that." Bulwark said triumphantly.

Then Fae crashes out though a brick wall, rolling as she landed on the ground. Out of the huge hole, there came Caster. "Agh!" Yelled Fae. "Well, she is lot stronger than last time."

"Fae!" Bloom cried out.

As Caster looks around to see the fallen witches. "Shame." Then she shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well, at least they served their purpose." Caster looks down at Fae. "Now... for my prize."

"Not yet!" Yelled Fae as she pulled out the Techno Fairy Coin, and replaces the Fae Fairy Coin in her Driver. She gets up and pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

Fae turns into her Techno form and raises her fists at Caster, making her crash to the wall like Fae did.

"Wait." Timmy look at Fae then at Techna. "Why does Fae have a form similar to yours?"

"Umm... well." Techna tries to hide the truth.

Caster comes out the hole, "Heh, heh, heh... You've grown as well."

Fae ready her fists as Caster held her hand up. "Actually, these puppets have still one last thing to do."

Dark blue smoke came out of her hand and it spread to the fallen witches. Making them rise up.

"You got to be kidding me." Groaned Brandon.

"You tell me." Remarked Sky.

"This is bad." Said Fae. 'I don't have much magic left to fight them and Caster in this form. How do I get out of this?'

Fiery shots landed on Caster, "Ah! Who was that?" She looks around and see a different rider.

"Looks like I'm late to the party." Said the rider.

"Wizard!?" Fae exclaimed.

"You know him!?" Bulwark exclaims as well.

"Three riders at once." Caster tips her hat. "Interesting. Witches, attack."

"It's Showtime." Wizard posed.

The risen witches charged at the three riders, then Wizard places his right hand on his Driver.

 **-Big, Please-**

A magic circle appears and as he puts his hand through, it becomes bigger at the other side and sweeps it around, knocking off the witches.

"OK." Yelled Stella. "Who is that!?"

"I have no idea." Replied Techna.

"He is more different than the other riders." Said Flora. "He uses rings instead of coins."

"And it seems Fae know him." Bloom thinks for a moment. "I wonder..."

Musa's coin glowed and as she took it out, the blank coin now has the image of a musical note on a musical line, Sprite flies by and snatches it out her hand. Musa then realizes, "Wait, that means..."

"Fae's getting a new form." Said Bloom.

"A new form?" Brandon said confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sprite drops the new coin into Fae's hand.

"Oh! A new power! Time to test it out." Fae replaces the current coin with the new one.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

Fae then pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Musical! Fairy of Music!-**

Musical notes and lines spin around Fae, and like a cyclone, it covered her. As it dissipates, it reveals Fae in Musa's fairy form. But her bug eyes are now shaped like musical note symbols and a red transparent visor over them. And has DJ record players on her elbows.

"Ohhhh." Said Caster with excitement." BRING. IT. ON!"

"Kamen Rider Fae," Fae poses, "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

Fae puts her hands on her record players, and then shifts it, making notes come out, and then latches on the witches, they move around aimlessly, and then the notes come in different colors over the witches' bodies and then explode.

"Looks like you dance with the rhythm. Or else the notes explode. Interesting." Said Fae.

'Kinda like Brave's DoRiMiFa Beat form.' Thought Wizard.

Fae then plays a certain tune.

(Insert Theme- Virtual Riot – Idols)

"What is that music?" Bloom said confused.

"I think it's best to asking at this point." Replied Stella.

Moving with the beat, Fae runs up to Caster and on every beat, they exchanged blows. With Fae blocking Caster's attacks and giving her punches and kicks, which lands on Caster. Fae moved synchronized with the music in every move she makes.

And then Fae pushes down the lever on her Driver for her final attack.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Musical Fairy Attack!-**

"Dancing Drop Beat." Fae calls out her attack, while in tune has her hands in musical notes and she runs towards Caster as she run towards her. And then Fae lands her hits on Caster, having musical notes on her body, glow and them explodes on her.

Caster was flown back, but she gets up and looks around to see the witches fallen again. "Well, I lost this day..." Caster grins under her helmet. "But at least I had fun. See you around, Fae. May we play together again soon." She creates a portal and went through it, then closes.

"She got away again." Said Fae.

"Ok, can you explain what's going on." Said Sky.

"Hey." Riven went into the scene, then looks around, "What happened."

"Where were you?" Asked Brandon.

"At a date." Riven replies. "I guess the witches here are now out cold."

"Well I'm off." Said Wizard gets on his motorcycle and rides off.

"Hey! Wait!" Yelled Fae and then sulks. "Ugh."

"Who was he?" Asked Bastion as he transforms back.

"Oh, Bastion." Riven notices him and the looks to his side. "And Fae."

"Ok!" Sky yells out. "I want know what is going on here! And we're not leaving until you guys tell us!"

"I'll explain." Said Fae.

"Fae wait-" Bloom tries to stop her.

"It's ok. After all, they kept a secret about Bulwark, right?" Replied Fae, then turns to Sky. "I'll tell what's happening here. Why I have forms similar to those fairies."

"Are you sure about this?" Said Bastion.

Fae nodded. "Because for starters."

Fae pushes down the right lever of her Driver.

-Goodbye Fairy-

"I am Fae." Said Gilda.

The Specialists, besides Bastion, looks at her in shock.

"YOU WERE THAT WOMAN THAT NIGHT!?" Yelled Riven.

"Wawawawawa-what!?" Brandon tries to process this.

"This... This makes so much sense." Said Sky.

"What!? H-how!?" Timmy said confused.

"I'll tell you everything. But first." Gilda looks around. "We best clean this up."

* * *

The witch trio were sitting in their room, as Devi walked out of the portal, "Did you enjoy your date?" She asks.

"Yes, I got us an inside man out of it." Darcy replies. "No thanks to you."

"I heard you mind controlled witches to sic them to the fairies." Said Icy. "I have no qualms doing so, but what are you thinking!?"

"Sorry." Devi giggles. "I had this itch for a long time now, and I just want to scratch it."

"But you just got us suspected for this!" Yelled Stormy. "We don't want to deal with you and your insatiable bloodlust!"

"If just want to scratch, then at least have us arrange that for you." Said Icy. "It's not that hard."

"I know." Said Devi, then she grinned. "But... I want to fight Fae again. It's been I while since I had a challenging foe..."

"We'll let you fight Fae," Said Icy. "But on our own terms, understand?"

"Oh, yes." Devi bowed. "I will not make the same mistake again."

"Good." Said Icy and then hands her a broom. "Now clean this place, it's starting to get musty in here."

"At once, my lady." Devi went off to sweep. 'Soon...soon...'


	11. Chapter 10: Exams

**Chapter 10: Exams**

* * *

"So... what is this again?" Stella asks Gilda, who is helping her study.

"Argh... I told you, as I did seven times before." Gilda said annoyed and drowsy. "This exam is about how to use your magic to survive in a dire situation! Didn't hear about the announcement?"

"Sorry." Stella laughed nervously. "I guess it flew over my head."

"Like the other times before in class..." Gilda sighs. "Listen. I can't help you forever. Seriously. I have to stay up late to help you study before a test. It is starting to mess up my sleeping patterns."

"But I know you'll help me anyway." Smiled Stella. "Friends always help friends while in a pinch, right?"

"That's not the..." Gilda eyes felt heavy and her head dropped on the desk, now have fallen asleep.

"Oh...um..." Stella said awkwardly.

Sprite flies by with the Rejuvenation Spell Coin and drops it down into Gilda's Driver, that she currently wearing, and jumps on the left lever.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rejuvenate-**

Energy flows throughout Gilda's body, and she shot back up, shaking her head. "Thanks, Sprite."

Sprite nods and flew off.

"Nice to have a familiar to help you out." Said Stella.

"Yeah, it does." Gilda stretches. "But don't worry about me for now. Get back to rereading this chapter." She pointed into a textbook.

'It been a week, since what happened.' Stella thought to herself. 'What on her mind when she decided to reveal to guys her identity.'

* * *

-Flashback-

In a Redfountain aircraft, flying back to Alfea, everyone was silent after what Gilda told them. About her, Fae, everything.

"So you're telling me." Said Riven. "You were the one beat us to that troll."

"Yes." Gilda replies.

"And..." Riven realizes something. "Oh crap. I tried to flirt with Bastion's sister."

"Say what." Bastion notices.

Riven goes into a corner shocked.

"Let's leave him like that." Said Sky as he then turns toward Gilda. "Anyway. Gilda. You seem to know more than you're letting on before. Why you're telling us now?"

"Because." Gilda replies. "Those witches and their demon of a butler are planning something, and it's big. So, we need the help we can get. I told you guys, because, first of all. You know my brother who is also a Rider recently, correct?"

"Yeah." Said Brandon. "I mean, he just transformed into one right in front of us."

"To be fair," Added Bastion. "I had no choice in the matter. It's a do or die situation."

"So it means I trust you guys to keep a secret. And Secondly..." Gilda turns toward Riven. "You made contact with one of the witches I spoke of. Had a date with her, right?"

Riven turns around and then clear his throat. "What? Oh. Right. I did. What about it?"

"Well..." Gilda replies. "I believe she plans to make you her inside man. Her unwilling spy, of some sort."

"You think she plans on using me." Said Riven with a hint of anger.

"Yes. I know she'll do that." Gilda then looks at the distance. "I had experience at the receiving end."

"In that case..." Asked Timmy. "What should we do?"

"Let Riven tell the witches the information they need." Said Gilda. "But avert the ones about me. Also, he tells us the information we need."

"So, like a double agent." Said Brandon.

"Sounds risky." Bloom said about that plan. "That witch in question had illusion magic. You know. The ones that alter the mind. Or Devi, who can just possess him."

"Then we make a ward to keep that from happening." Said Gilda.

"You seem to have this planned." Stella said to her.

"I've done this planning stuff for a while now." Smiled Gilda. "I have doing some hero business after all."

* * *

"Stella!" Gilda hits her head with a paper fan. "Pay attention!"

"Geez..." Stella rubs her head. "You're like a younger Grizelda."

"Maybe at Halloween." Joked Gilda. "But still."

Gilda points to the questions on a piece of paper she wrote on. "Do these questions, no notes, no magic."

Stella groans as she puts her head on the desk.

* * *

(Insert Theme: LOUDER – Roselia)

Fairies, Witches, Specialists, they exist in this universe, locked between an never-ending battle between good and evil. But one person stands within the war. Go! Kamen Rider Fae! Change the future!

(The Winx Club appears on the screen, then an X shows underneath it, with a butterfly flying by making a trace the says, "Kamen Rider Fae"

Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down

(Gilda stands on the rooftop on Alfea, with wind blowing at her direction.)  
Kuzure yuku sekai wa  
Kokoro hiki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta

(Change scene, with Fae driving Fae Chaser down the streets of Magix, driving by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa in that order.)  
Imada ni yowasa nijimu on mind

(Change a scene in the darkness, with mysterious dimensional veil with Kamen Rider Decade facing the front and Kamen Rider Wizard facing back behind him.)  
Mijukusa wo kakaete

Utau shikaku nante nai to se wo mukete

(Change scene, zooming up to Cloudtower, zooming by Darcy, Stormy, and Icy in that order.)

Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa  
Anata no kotoba  
(The Winx and Gilda, sat around their apartment, doing their business, then cut to Bloom facing the front with her glow the colors of fire and then flames cover her body.)

Louder...!  
You're my everything  
[You're my everything]

(Gilda transforms into Fae. Completing with it a pose.)  
Kagayaki afure yuku anata no oto wa  
Watashi no oto de try to...tsutaetai no

(Change scene to Fae, using her final attacks, Golden Kick Finish, Crystal Hammer Kick, Flaming Flurry Kick, and Whirlwing Tornado Kick towards the camera, then cut to Caster facing back then turned her head towards the camera.)  
I'm movin' on with you  
[movin' on with you]  
Todoketai yo subete

(Change scene to the Specialists in front of Redfountain Academy. Then cut to Kamen Rider Bulwark cutting down an orc.)

Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita ndayo  
No more need to cry kitto

(The Winx, circling around Gilda, with their backs turned at her, then changing into their Fairy forms. Cut to Fae, driving her Fae Chaser down the streets, avoiding magical blasts. Then cut to Gilda and The Winx siting at the rooftop of Magix, looking down at the city.)

* * *

At Cloudtower in the auditorium, with the witches who are around the time at the incident or had, unwillingly, been involved with a fight with the students of Alfea and the Specialists of Redfountain.

Griffin is standing at her balcony, "Now. I believe you know why you are here. I know that you didn't want to pick a fight with the fairies and the Specialists. But I want to know who made you, because using a puppet spell, is FORBIDDEN in this realm. So, who did it."

The witches looked at each other nervously. Until one of them spoke up, "It was that dark-blue haired girl!" Said Mirta. "The one that looks like a butler."

Griffin raised an eyebrow, then turned her head at Devi and Darcy sitting together. "Really?" She said.

"U-umm... that's all I got." Mirta stammered. "I don't know her name so..."

"That's enough." Griffin stopped her. "You all can leave. Except for you two."

Devi and Darcy stopped in their tracks while the rest walked out of the auditorium, Griffin uses her magic to float down to face them.

"Ms. Devi." Said the Headmistress. "Care to explain?"

"It is true. It was I who cast the puppet spell." Sighed Devi.

"Tell me why..." Griffin narrows her eyes. "You know that is one of the forbidden spells."

"I know..." Devi said solemnly. "But that fairy is one of the fairies who hurt my roommates. They have been kind to me, and I consider them my friends. I can't forgive anyone who hurts my friends."

"I see." Griffin turns around. "You just to want to get those fairies back. I understand your reason, but it doesn't mean it is justified, so you will be punished accordingly."

"I'm willing to take it." Bowed Devi.

"You will be suspended for a week." Said Griffin. "For putting your fellow classmates in danger and students from another academy. The instructors will send assignments for you during that time. So, don't show your face tomorrow, or else I will extend your punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmistress Griffin." Devi replies. "You are fair with your punishments."

"Now. As for you, Darcy." Griffin then turns towards her. "She is one of your roommates, so you are held accountable for her actions. You could have stopped her."

"I tried my hardest." Darcy replies. "But she wouldn't listen. She is so adamant about payback, it is frightening."

Griffin sighs. "Fine, your punishment is cleaning duty for a week. Now get out of my sight."

The witch and her butler walked out of the auditorium. "Was I convincing?" Smiled Devi.

"A suspension is probably the best you can get out of this, you could be shipped to Lightrock." Said Darcy.

"I understand." Devi replies. "I will still be your information gatherer. I'll give you three a call when I find something."

"Good." Sighed Darcy. "I didn't get much from Riven. So, we're counting on you for this."

"Yes." Devi bowed. "See you in a week."

Devi opened a portal and walked through then disappeared.

"I am still not sure whether to make a contract with her is a good idea at all." Darcy talked to herself.

* * *

Back at Alfea, the students are in the auditorium with Professor Palladium at the podium. "Students, I am here to announce that the Midterms Exams are tomorrow. If you heard the rumors about this exam, is it true. We are holding the Exams in the Simulation Chambers. And your assignment for this exam will be how to use your magic to survive in a harsh environment. Study for this exam. For it is required to pass this year. Good luck to you all. Dismissed."

Most of the students left, while the rest chatters. Stella have head down looking depressed, with her friend looking at her.

"Come on Stella. It's not that bad." Said Bloom.

"Sorry about the pressure on you right now." Gilda patted Stella's shoulder. "I thought it was a written exam."

"Yeah, we get to use the Simulation Chambers." Added Techna.

"It's great and all." Said Stella. "But it's just that if I fail, I have to repeat a grade. Again."

"Given your track record of tests." Said Musa. "It is unfortunately bound to happen."

"Oh, thanks for the support, Musa." Stella said sarcastically.

"Hey, you have us to help you prepare for the exam." Flora placed her hand on Stella's shoulder. "We won't let you fail. I promise."

"Really?" Stella raised her head. "Thank you, guys."

"No problem." Said Bloom.

* * *

At night, Brandon and Bloom were walking down at a park, "You know," Said Bloom. "I am worried about tomorrow, what if I fail?"

"You won't." Said Brandon. "After what has happened, I'm sure you can handle this."

"Thanks." She replies, pausing for a moment. "The last few months have been crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," He replies. "Gilda being Fae, the three witches from Cloudtower and all that. It's actually hard to process this."

"At first, it is hard for me and the girls to processed too." Bloom laughs. "But... We got used to it."

"Hard to get used to the fact that your roommate is a super hero." Brandon laughs also. "Look at us with Bastion."

"Oh, yeah." Bloom replies, with them laughing to each other.

They continue walking, not noticing that Devi is standing on branch of a tree, watching them. Devi grins as she pulls out her phone and gives Darcy a call.

* * *

The witch trio is in their room, lounging around until Darcy hear her phone ring and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Evening, Mistress Darcy, I have some information that you want to hear." Devi's voice is heard through the phone.

"What is it?" Darcy replies.

"It looks like the fairies are having an exam starting tomorrow in their Simulation Chambers." Said Devi.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't think it's useful." Darcy said annoyed.

"Hold on." Icy takes the phone. "What this about Simulation?"

"They are having a Midterm Exam, and regarding that night the one of the fairies, the one who nearly beat down all three of you." Answered Devi. "It is strange for her, who was powerless before, but so powerful now..."

"Hmm... it IS strange." Muttered Icy. "Could it be..."

"What is it?" Asked Stormy.

"Devi, would like you do something for us?" Icy grinned. "Here's the plan."

* * *

At the simulation rooms, a portal has opened and Devi walked out of it. "So this is the simulation chamber." Said Devi. "Much impressive." She finds a button on the panel and activates the controls. As she places her hands on the controls, she starts to hacks into the system. As she finally gains complete access, she stops for a moment.

"It was a bit tough, but I got through." Said Devi. "Although, my mistresses want me to implant them to the program... but I have a better idea."

Devi starts to "edit" the program that is being used in the exam. "Now to makes things... _interesting_." She grins.

* * *

Today is exam day. The students are in the Simulation Chambers, with Bloom taking the exam first.

"Hope you'll do well, Bloom." Said Gilda.

"Thanks. And me too." Bloom smiles as she heads into the Simulation Room.

"Yeah." Stella said worried. "I hope so too."

"They said this exam test your survival skill with magic, right?" Asked Musa.

"Yeah." Techna replies. "But the setting where the exam takes place is randomized. She better prepares for the worst."

"Let's hope it's not." Said Flora.

Prof. Palladium works on the control panel, to activate the program for the exam. "Are you ready?" He said to Bloom.

She gives a thumbs up, nodding.

"Good." He smiled. "The test will start in 3... 2... 1... Now."

The room around Bloom changed, what it seemed that she was teleported, the room turned from an empty chamber, to a harsh cold wasteland.

"Is that..." Said Stella.

"Domino..." Finished Gilda. 'It is the most desolate planet in the magical plane ever since The Ancestral Witches. This is bad... but why did I get the feeling that it will only get worse?'

* * *

Bloom wanders around the remains of Domino, "I guess I'll start by finding a cave to escape the cold." She continues forward, picking up dead wood along the way, as she reaches a cave, she went in. Bloom piles up the wood she gathered, and used her magic to light it. As she was doing that, a certain someone entered the cave.

"Caster!?" Bloom exclaimed.

"What is she doing here!?" Gilda also exclaimed outside. "Professor, is this part of this exam!?"

"N-no!" Said Palladium. "This isn't part of the exam! Let me fix this!" He types in commands into the control panel, but to no avail. "This is odd, nothing's working."

"Then turn it off!" Yelled Stella.

"I can't!" He replies. "This runs on magic, you have to tear it apart to cut off the power!"

"Then open the door to the Simulation Chamber and let us help her!" Yelled Techna.

"I can't either!" Palladium exclaims. "The door reopens whether she fails or passes the program!"

"Bloom..." Gilda looks into the screen.

"Oh? A fire, how lovely." Said Caster casually as she tips her hat. "It was freezing outside."

"Why are you here? Are you part of the program!?" Bloom yells.

"Oh, I'm not the real Caster." She replies. "I am a part of this program when it's being hacked and rewritten. By the real me of course. You people REALLY need to update your security."

"Rewritten?" Bloom repeated.

"Now, I heard you have powerful magic." Caster brings out her weapon. "Show it to me."

She charges forth at Bloom, jabbing her weapon into Bloom's stomach, making her cough out laying in the ground. Caster comes up to her and kicks her. "Come on, I'm sure you can do more than that." Caster kicks Bloom again this time in the face. Bloom quickly gets up, holding her bleeding nose.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cloudtower, the trio watches the whole stituation, eating some snacks nonetheless.

"That's not supposed to happen." Stormy crunches on some chips.

"It's Devi going on her own again." Groaned Icy. "She is supposed to implant US into the program."

"Here." Darcy hands over a bucket a popcorn.

"Thanks." Icy grabs a handful. "It just makes me slightly INFURATED." Icy crushes the popcorn while it's in her hand, then throws them in her mouth.

"I know Devi isn't the best in following order nowadays, for some reason." Said Darcy. "But she is doing this well so far."

"That's not it." Replied Icy.

"Let me guess. You think that Devi isn't doing it better?" Asked Stormy. "I suppose that a good reason to be upset."

"Again, no..." Growled Icy. "That's not why I'm angry."

"Why?" Asked Darcy.

"I want to see US, to beat that little fairy down, not Devi." Icy clenches her fist. "I want to see her, beaten, to the very inch within her life, by OUR hands. Instead, we see Devi do it. I will NOT forgive her for this."

"You don't have to watch this if you want." Said Darcy.

"Regardless, since knowing Devi, she will do a lot more than breaking her body." Grinned Icy. "I guess I'll let this slide. For NOW,..."

* * *

Caster repeatedly knees Bloom into her stomach, while in Caster's grip. Bloom starts coughing out bits of blood, and get thrown to the ground. Bloom tries to get up, but she is stomped on by Caster back to the ground. "This is getting boring, you know?" Caster said nonchalantly. "Use your magic, you want revenge for what I did to Stella, right?"

Bloom groans, trying to get up, but stuck under Caster's foot. "Or... you want me break your fingers too?" Caster reaches down to grab Bloom's hand. With her other hand grabs her index finger.

"No-!" Bloom said desperately. "NO!"

She gets Caster off her back, with her landing on her feet. "Oh?"

"I WILL make you pay for what you did to my friends." Said Bloom angrily. "And I WILL show no mercy..."

Bloom turns into her fairy form, causing a wave of hot air throughout the cave.

"Yes..." Said Caster. "Show me what you got...! Come at me!"

Bloom jets forward, sending a flaming fist at Caster's face, pushing her back, but Bloom will not relent, she continues to send a flurry of heated fist at Caster in a rush until she was flown out the cave.

Caster lands on her feet, and then Bloom's friends except Gilda came running toward her.

"Bloom!" Yelled Stella.

"Stella? Guys?" Said Bloom surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Musa explained. "Palladium let us in the Simulation! We're here to help you!"

"Where's Gilda?" Asked Bloom.

"She's busy helping Palladium with the Machine." Replied Techna. "But she'll come."

"We got your back, Bloom." Said Flora. "Let's take Caster down."

"Right." Bloom nodded.

"Wait." Said Gilda. "Why are you guys doing in there?"

"I don't know!" Replied Musa. "But I do not like this where this is going!"

"Know what Caster could do," Said Flora. "I agree."

"Yeah." Techna clenches her fists. "I still remember what she did that day."

"And I still feel my fingers broken." Stella holds her said fingers.

"Oh? Your little fairy friends are here..." Caster looks at them. "Good timing."

"For what?" Bloom asks angrily.

"For _this_..." Caster slide a coin into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Freeze-**

Caster taps the ground with the end of her weapon, send a wave of ice under Bloom's feet. Ice covers Bloom up to her waist, she tries to break and melt the ice, but it not budging.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Said Caster wagging her finger. "This ice I encased you with is cold as Omega. It takes a large amount a heat to melt it. But your flames aren't that hot, are they?"

"We'll get you out Bloom!" Yelled Simulation-Stella. "After we'll deal with her!"

The fairies transform and charges towards Caster, however, every time they throw an attack, Caster nonchalantly dodges them effortlessly. As Sim-Techna tries to strike her, Caster uses her weapon to jab her and driving her to the ground. Caster puts in a coin into it,

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Shock-**

Electricity comes out of Caster's ScepteRifle and into Sim-Techna, sending it throughout her body. She screams in pain as Caster drives her weapon deeper. Finally, she lifts it off of Sim-Techna's blacken, fried body.

"Techna!" Shouted Sim-Musa.

"NO!" Screamed Bloom as she desperately tries to get herself out.

"I won't you get away with this!" Sim-Musa yelled, but as she rushes in, Caster puts in a new coin into her weapon,

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Burn-**

Caster grabs Sim-Musa's Face, and then Caster places her weapon in front of her Driver.

 **-Final Caster Witch Cast: Burn!-**

"Blazing Inferno." Caster calls out her attack.

Fire comes out of Caster's hand and into Sim-Musa's face, she screams in pain and desperately tried to get herself out of Caster's grasp, but her limbs went limp. As Caster drops Sim-Musa to the ground, showing a horrifying sight.

* * *

"By the stars..." Stella said horrified.

"It that what Caster is planning?" Said Gilda with rising anger. "To kill off you guys in the simulation!?"

"I... I think I'm going to be sick..." Groaned Musa.

"Oh no," Said Flora, fearing what's next.

"Prof. Palladium!" Shout Techna. "Get this machine to turn off! We have to get her out of there!"

"I'm sorry..." Palladium frantically typing in commands. "I'm unable to! Call in Faragonda! Tell her the simulation's gone wrong! Hurry! It looks like Bloom won't last much longer in there!"

* * *

"Holy crap." Said Stormy surprised while sipping out of a can. "I don't think that even we could do something like that."

"This is actually horrifying." Darcy munches some popcorn. "I mean, she just electrocuted one of them, and burned the face off another."

"Yeah... now that you mention it..." Said Icy, cringing. "We need to get Devi a tighter leash."

* * *

"No..." Whimpered Bloom as she is forced to watch her friends get killed. As Caster driving her hand through Flora's torso and jerks it out of her body.

"This is a simulation, right...?" Said Bloom, tearing up. "This isn't real... right?"

Despite that, she felt afraid beyond belief, until one last person has yet appeared.

"G-Gilda..." Said Bloom. "Where's Gilda!?"

"How could a fairy, unable to use her magic, can help you?" Replied Caster. "It's not like she can..."

A sweat drop rolled on her face. She realizes this IS a simulation, if Gilda came in here and transforms into Fae, her identity would be revealed. She know's all of this isn't real, but why... does she feel like panicking?

Caster knocks Sim-Stella out of her fairy form as she fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away, but Caster's weapon was jabbed into Sim-Stella's back.

"B-Bloom...Hel-" Sim-Stella's head was stomped on by Caster, crushing it.

"S-Stella..." Tears stream down Bloom's face.

"Oh, look like I've killed your last friend..." Said Caster. "If you really about your friends that much, you should put in more effort to get out the ice, but you can't save them anyway."

Bloom hangs her head, shaking her fists violently.

"After all, you are just a weak, pathetic fairy from a backwater planet that is LITERALLY named Dirt." Mocked Caster. "And your people take that name with pride! What a laugh."

Fire forms in her hands.

"You can't protect or save anyone," Chuckled Caster. "Not then, not now, not _ever_..."

Bloom's head shot up, with her eyes burning with hate, and then she burst into flames, that are fueled with grief and hatred, burning so hot it finally melts the ice. Caster sees Bloom glowing, with her own fiery magic, and her eyes targeted towards her.

"Oh?" Said Caster. "You finally manage to get yourself out? Well, you're too late anyway."

"Yeah, I am." Bloom said angrily. "But, I will make you pay..."

"By defeating me?" Replied Caster. "And putting me into prison?"

"No." Bloom glares. "I will not let you go after this. Because, I am going to KILL you..."

She flies forth with a burning fist. "CASTEEER!" Bloom roars with tears coming out her eyes.

"OOF!" Grunted Caster as Bloom punches her hard in the gut. Sending her flying upward, "This is for Techna." Bloom flies up quickly clasping her hands together, and struck Caster downward, making her crash to the ground like a meteor. "And this is for Musa." Bloom dives down, giving Caster a rush of flaming punches. "And this is for Flora!" Caster was lying in the smoking crater that Bloom had made. Bloom flies up again and makes a huge ball of fire in her hands. "And this... IS FOR STELLA!" She throw the massive fire ball at Caster, completely obliterating her.

* * *

"Well damn!" Stormy was stunned.

"She just wiped out Caster, just like that..." Said Icy, surprised.

"Well Devi's plan to push her," Said Darcy. "It worked, because we just detected the Dragonfire within her."

"Good." Smiled Icy. "All we need to do, is to extract it."

The controls explode in front of Palladium, him shouting "WHOA!", and the simulation dissipates around Bloom, falling on her knees and crying.

"Bloom!" Yelled Gilda as she ran into the room to get to Bloom, then crouches down to her. "Are you ok!?"

Bloom looks at her, and hugs her for comfort. Gilda returns the embrace.

"Bloom!" Yelled Stella as she rushed into the room along with the others.

"Guys..." Bloom looks at them with relief. "You're alive..."

"Of course, we are." Said Techna. "It's just the simulation program that was hacked by Caster. None of that was real."

"But..." Whimpered Bloom. "It felt like it was... I... saw you all die."

"Shh..." Flora shushes calmly. "It's ok... we're right here..."

"I'm sorry we didn't get you out of there sooner..." Apologized Musa.

"It's alright...I'm glad..." Cried Bloom. "I'm glad you're all still alive!"

"There, there..." Said Gilda as she continues to hold Bloom. "You're here with us, and we're still here..."

"T-thank you..." Said Bloom crying, with her friends around her in the broken simulation room.

* * *

Devi was sitting on a rooftop on a building in Magix, watching her simulation self just being destroyed in her magical screen.

"Oh~" Chuckled Devi then she applauds Bloom for her ferocity. "Ohohohoh..."

She continues applauding, and laughing. "So much power she has... I can't wait... to break her further..."


	12. Chapter 11: Red Willow

**Chapter 11: The Red Willow**

* * *

Bloom is sitting on the edge of the balcony, with her holding herself, feeling broken. "She was right..." She said to herself in sorrow. "Even with my magic, I can't protect anyone, I can't even protect myself. And by the time when I can, I'm too late."

Bloom buries her head into her arms, then someone placed a can of iced tea next to her. Bloom looks up at her side, "This will calm you down a little." Gilda smiled as she opens her own can of tea. Bloom looks at the can by her side and takes it. "Thanks..." She said.

They sat silently, taking sips at their iced tea, looking up to the night sky. Then Bloom finally asks, "Gilda... You have done enough for me already. So, why you keep wanting to help me?"

"It's because..." Gilda replies. "I care about you. We all care about you. What happened today was traumatizing for you to go through. No one, especially not you, should experience that."

"I heard that exams are postponed until next week for repairs." Said Bloom. "I must've destroyed the Simulation Chambers, huh?"

"Hey, it's not your fault, blame Caster and our outdated security." Joked Gilda. "But hey, at least you passed."

"Technically..." Corrected Bloom.

"But passed nonetheless." Replied Gilda.

Bloom smiles. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Asked Gilda.

"For being there for me. To help me up every time I'm down." Bloom replied.

"Hey." Laughed Gilda. "What are friends for?"

Bloom starts to laugh with her also.

* * *

 **(Insert Theme: LOUDER – Roselia)**

Fairies, Witches, Specialists, they exist in this universe, locked between an never-ending battle between good and evil. But one person stands within the war. Go! Kamen Rider Fae! Change the future!

(The Winx Club appears on the screen, then an X shows underneath it, with a butterfly flying by making a trace the says, "Kamen Rider Fae **"**

 _Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down_

(Gilda stands on the rooftop on Alfea, with wind blowing at her direction.)  
Kuzure _yuku sekai wa_  
 _Kokoro hiki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta_

(Change scene, with Fae driving Fae Chaser down the streets of Magix, driving by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa in that order. _)_  
 _Imada_ _ni yowasa nijimu on mind_

(Change a scene in the darkness, with mysterious dimensional veil with Kamen Rider Decade facing the front and Kamen Rider Wizard facing back behind him.)  
Mijukusa _wo kakaete_

 _Utau shikaku nante nai to se wo mukete_

(Change scene, zooming up to Cloudtower, zooming by Darcy, Stormy, and Icy in that order.)

 _Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa_  
 _Anata no kotoba_  
 _(The_ Winx and Gilda, sat around their apartment, doing their business, then cut to Bloom facing the front with her glow the colors of fire and then flames cover her body.)

 _Louder...!_  
 _You're my everything_  
 _[You're my everything]_

(Gilda transforms into Fae. Completing with it a pose.)  
Kagayaki _afure yuku anata no oto wa_  
 _Watashi no oto de try to...tsutaetai no_

(Change scene to Fae, using her final attacks, Golden Kick Finish, Crystal Hammer Kick, Flaming Flurry Kick, and Whirlwing Tornado Kick towards the camera, then cut to Caster facing back then turned her head towards the camera.)  
I'm _movin' on with you_  
 _[movin' on with you]_  
 _Todoketai yo subete_

(Change scene to the Specialists in front of Redfountain Academy. Then cut to Kamen Rider Bulwark cutting down an orc.)

 _Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita ndayo_  
 _No more need to cry kitto_

(The Winx, circling around Gilda, with their backs turned at her, then changing into their Fairy forms. Cut to Fae, driving her Fae Chaser down the streets, avoiding magical blasts. Then cut to Gilda and The Winx siting at the rooftop of Magix, looking down at the city.)

 **(Theme Ends)**

* * *

A few weeks later, Gilda woke up with vines and flowers all over her bed. And all over her as well. "What the-!?" Exclaimed Gilda as she fell to the side, tangled up in the vines. "What's going on!?" Yelled Gilda as she tries to get out, "Don't tell it's one of THOSE plants... Because I've seen enough where this is going..."

"Oh Gilda! I'm so sorry!" Apologized Flora. "I didn't know they were growing over you!"

"See, Flora?" Said Stella angrily. "Your experiments has gone too far! You have your plants growing all over the place, including my wardrobe and make up drawer!"

"Really?" Gilda raised an eyebrow, "Your clothes and make up is all you worry about? I am here being covered in... this even is this Flora?"

"Ironpetal Vines." Explained Flora. "As the name implies, the vines are tough as metal. Sometimes it can used as various things, such as durable rope, or even makeshift armor."

"Unless you want to make plant armor, why?" Asked Gilda annoyed. "And does that mean I can't break out of them!?"

"I plan to use it because it is so versatile." Replied Flora. "And, the only way to breakout of them to use a special kind of clippers, let me get them."

"Hey Gilda," Asked Stella. "Do you think that Flora's experiments have gone too far?"

"Considering I am tangled in metal like vines," Replied Gilda. "Yes."

"You see? Even Gilda agrees!" Stella said to Flora.

Bloom open the door to the room, "What is with all the commotion-?" She is met with a large flower that looks like a large pair of lips, with opens its mouth and covers Bloom's head.

"Bloom!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Apologized Flora.

"What is this?" Asked Bloom, muffed in the flower's mouth.

"That's a Chomping Catcher Plant." Said Flora. "It is carnivorous plant that appears to be a large mouth, but don't worry, it only eats pests."

"I'm guessing it thinks I'm a pest." Bloom replied muffled.

"Hold on, don't worry." Flora comes over to pet the plant. "Excuse me? Can you let her go?" The plant opens its mouth and releases Bloom's head, which is covered in glucose. "Thank you." Flora said to the plant happily. "Thank you." Bloom said flatly.

"Ahem." Said Gilda, still stuck in the vines.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm on it!" Yelled Flora as she gets the clippers.

"So," Bloom asks Stella while she grabs a towel to wipe the glucose of her face, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Flora is making experiments with her plants for her upcoming turn on the exam." Said Stella. "But... they are causing a mess here."

Flora cuts off the last vine to set Gilda free. "Thanks." She said as she gets up, patting herself down. "But still though. You need to control your plants."

"I actually have something for that..." Said Flora. "As I recall, I gave Techna that for her to take care of it. I'll go check up on her."

She went up to Musa in her and Techna's room, and asks. "Hey, have you seen Techna?"

"Actually." Said Musa, studying. "I saw her went in the closet just now, go ahead and check."

Flora went up to a closet, as she opens it, Techna was thrown into her, "Ow!" She exclaimed, and then realized she is on Flora. "Oh, sorry."

"That's ok." Flora said as she and Techna gets up. "How is it going with that plant control?"

"Considering that is a plant that is supposed to control other plants growth." Techna replies. "Not so well."

"I should've thought of this in hindsight." Sighed Flora. "Looks like this environment is unsuitable for my experiments. Guess I have to go to the Black Mud Swamp so I can get the results I wanted."

"That's a good idea." Said Gilda. "It is better to study your plants in their natural environment."

"Right." Replied Flora. "But, still, it would be hard to do this by myself..."

"Maybe we can help you." Said Bloom, and the room felt silent.

"What?" Said Stella flatly.

"That's wonderful!" Smiled Flora, putting her hands together.

"Can't we have a say in this?" Asked Musa.

"To be fair, Bloom." Added Gilda. "Some of us are still studying."

"I guess I go help." Sighed Techna.

"Yeah, I agree with Gilda here." Said Stella. "Some of us are studying here."

"You just don't want to get dirty again." Snarked Musa.

"Personal hygiene in important!" Defended Stella.

"Sure." Musa rolled her eyes.

"So, it's three against three." Said Techna.

Bloom sighs. "Ok, I guess just me and Techna will help you."

"Don't worry." Smiled Flora. "I understand, the rest are taking the exam like I do, so I don't must it is just you two."

The three left the room, leaving Gilda, Stella, and Musa.

"Well, I guess I'll head back to my room to clean up." Said Stella.

"And then study right?" Responded Gilda with a slight glare.

Stella stops in her footsteps. "Um... right."

"You're SURE you'll study?" Asked Gilda. "Or you'll just take a nap or go shopping?"

"Um... N-no! I'm not!" Stammered Stella.

Gilda sighs. "I guess you'll need, _really need_ , help with your studying. Looks like I'm looking over you again."

Stella's head shots back at Gilda sweating. "Um, actually! I think that Flora need an extra pair of hands!" She runs after them, "Hey Flora! You need help with that!?"

Gilda facepalms. "Know what? Screw it. I'm going too." She went off, leaving Musa behind.

Musa was alone in her room, reading over a book. "Looks like I'm by myself... with this book..." She sighs and closes the book. Musa gets up and walks out the room, "I guess I'm going as well."

* * *

In the swamp, Flora set up tent and her worktable along with the others. "I never though you all are helping me. But thanks anyway."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Bloom smiles at Gilda which she smiles back.

"So, why are we doing out here?" Asked Stella. "For you to do your experiments, I know. But why here instead anywhere else?"

"I'm looking for a plant called a Cheerful Gladious." Replied Flora as she flips through her book. "It is used for an anti-depressant, and it is an ingredient for many types of medicine."

"So, this happy plant grows here?" Asked Musa.

"Yes." Said Flora. "But it is rare, even here. Finding it will may take more than a day or two."

"Well, let's go and find it." Said Techna.

"Now?" Stella groaned.

"Yes, now." Bloom replies sternly.

Stella sighs. "At least I don't get to study for a few days."

"Oh... Don't worry." Gilda gives a sadistic grin. "We'll catch up on lots of studying after we get back."

Stella groans so loudly, it is heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Thirty minutes venturing the woods, they are wearing gear for this occasion to trek through the mud properly.

"Ugh." Said Stella as she walks in boots through the swamp. "My feet are killing me and I am exhausted... And that does NOT mean you should shoot me with Rejuvenation Spell, Gilda!"

Gilda sighs as she puts away her Fae RapierVolver.

'Was she actually going to do it!?' Musa yelled in her mind.

"At least we are wearing some fitting clothes for going through here, thanks Flora." Said Techna.

"You're welcome, they were spares, but that's ok." Replied Flora.

They kept on walking into the swamp, until they reached an edge of a stream, Flora stops in her tracks. "Shh...guys, do you see that?"

"See what?" Said Stella before Flora shushes her.

"Look." Flora pointed at the water's edge. The group sees two small creatures in the stream, they look like little mermaids.

"What is that?" Asked Bloom quietly.

"They are called undines." Replied Musa in similar volume. "Mythical underwater-dwelling creatures that inhabit freshwater environments."

"This is good. They can point us to the direction to the Cheerful Gladious." Whispered Flora. "Let me handle this."

She shows herself to the undines, introducing to them. "Hello there, I am Flora. And these are my friends," Flora gestures them to show themselves. "We are looking for a flower called a Cheerful Gladious, can you guide us to it? We are willing to help you in return."

"You... are willing, to help us?" Asked one of the undines.

"Yes, of course." Replied Flora.

"Then, follow us. We'll take you to the queen." One swims off with the other.

Flora look back to her friends, and they followed the undines down the stream until they reached a lake with a small stream going outwards, in the lake, there is a large undine village, with them going about their day.

"It is beautiful..." Bloom was stunned at the sight.

"Quite stunning," Gilda agreed. "But that begs the question, why they would bring us here?"

"Since we have to do a favor to get the flower," Replied Flora. "I'm guessing it's pretty big."

At the end of the lake, there was a throne room that is open aired, a yellow undine is sitting on the small throne in the middle, and her guards by the sides.

"Welcome, humans." Said the queen undine. "So you are the ones who are willing to help us with our problem."

"Yes, your majesty." Bowed Flora. "But why you want us to meet you personally? You can just tell us through your subjects."

"I was getting to that." Replied the queen undine. "You see, this problem is far greater than we realize. So we must have all the help we can get, even risking our secret of our location. But I found you trustworthy because you and your friends give off a pleasant aura."

"Thanks... I guess..." Said Gilda awkwardly bowing to what seems to be appreciation as the queen nods.

"What this problem you speak of?" Asked Bloom.

"Let me start from the beginning." Replied the queen. "When we first arrived in this lake, we discovered a very useful plant called Xylith. It allows us to weave bubble around our homes to hide ourselves from predators. However, it can only grow nearby the island we call, Black Island."

'What kind of name is that?' Thought Gilda. 'Then again... I just have to look around for obvious names.'

"But the island is a home to a monster, what we can't make note of." Continues the queen. "And we have to pick one among us to collect the Xylith leaves. But many of us never came back, we even lost Lusiz recently. This can't continue, we need those Xylith leaves, but we are unable to because of whatever is on that island. Please help us, and we'll do you a great favor in return."

"We'll have to think about this, if you allow us." Asked Flora.

"Go ahead." Nodded the undine queen.

The fairies went to a spot nearby, "Are we going to help them?" Asked Gilda.

"Of course, we are!" Replied Bloom. "We just can't let them suffer like this."

"But what if the threat to them is much to us than we realized?" Gilda said worried.

"Hey, we got you, right?" Replied Stella as she slaps her in the back. "This hero thing is basically your job."

Gilda sighs. "Alright, but if any of you get severely injured, or killed, I won't forgive myself."

"Don't worry." Said Musa, "We can handle ourselves."

"I hope so." Gilda replies.

"It is settled then." Said Flora and then turns to come up to the undine queen, "We have agreed on to aid you and your people, but if we can't handle it, we will call for assistance form our associates."

"Thank you." Nodded the queen.

* * *

As they get into the forest, the fairies turned into their forms while Gilda places her Driver on her waist and slides a coin down into its slot.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"Henshin!" Gilda pushes down the left lever.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of The Gilded!-**

Gilda transforms into Fae, "Sprite!" She calls out her familiar, with turns into a motorcycle.

"Um, Fae?" Said Stella, "We headed towards an island."

"I know." Said Fae as she gets on, with the motorcycle covered its front wheel, and turned its back wheel into a jet turbine, making it an airbike.

"Wow." Techna said surprised. "Never knew it could do that."

"Not until recently." Replied Fae. "I'll go on ahead." Fae jets off to the direction of Black Island.

"Well..." Shrugged Musa. "Guess we'll follow behind." The fairies fly after Fae.

At the island, the fairies come up to Fae, flying midair.

"Fae!" Said Bloom as she comes up to her before Fae raises her hand up in stop motion.

"Shh." Whispered Fae. "Stay silent."

A moment has passed and then a large serpentine head shoots up from the water, with everyone moving out of its way.

"What was that!?" Yelled Stella.

"I'm guessing that was the monster!" Musa yelled also.

Fae flies under its mouth and kicked it hard. "Let Sprite go, you overgrown eel!"

"It has your familiar?" Asked Techna.

"We were flying over, then it popped up and ate Sprite!" Said Fae angrily. "I'm not letting it become digested by that thing!"

"Must've been important to you." Said Bloom. "Alright! Time to get Sprite back!"

They nodded, and then as the creature came forward, Stella makes bright light into its eyes, making it roar, which then Techna and Musa send a magically enhanced fist into its neck. Flora uses her magic to have plants holding its mouth open, with Bloom shoots flames down it throat.

The creature groaned in pain as the small golden object flown out of its mouth, and then hovers by Fae as the creature goes back in the water.

"Sprite!" Fae holds her familiar in her hands. "I'm glad you're ok."

It nods and flew off, "So, you really care about it." Asked Bloom.

"Yeah, like you and your pet rabbit," Replied Fae. "Sprite's like a family as much as my parents and Bastion."

"Well, now that we're here, let's investigate the island." Said Stella.

* * *

They landed on the ground of the island, they look around, then Fae asks. "Do you hear anything?"

"I hear nothing." Replied Stella.

"Exactly." Said Flora. "The swamp was full of life, but here there's no sound, it is like, there is no life here."

"Then let's..." Musa yawns. "Find out why..."

The rest nodded and went into the hedges. As they went deeper, they see the same thing, bushes at each side. They kept on going, but Bloom, Stella, and Musa is falling behind.

"Hey..." Bloom felt drowsy. "Wait up..."

"Yeah..." Musa starts to droop, "Wait for us..."

"Actually..." Stella then lays on the ground, "We'll wait for you here... while we take a nap..."

"Hey," Fae turns back at them. "Guys? Guys!"

The three slept on the ground, much the rest's horror.

"Oh crap." Techna come up to them, trying to shake them awake. "Hey! Wake up! Hey!"

"That's not good." Said Flora and then notices the air is filled with red spores. "Oh no, this is worse than I thought.

"What?" Said Fae. "What is it?"

"These spores, the air is filled with them." Replied Flora. "They are putting our friends into sleep."

As Techna hears this, she activates a rebreathing mask to cover her face. "Then let's get them out of it."

But Flora shakes her head, "Even if we manage to, they'll go right back into sleeping. We have to move forward to the source of these spores."

"Right." Fae nodded.

As they went deeper into the island, Techna askes, "So Flora, why haven't the spores affected you? Me and Fae have masks to keep ourselves from breathing it in."

"Because I have been around various types of vegetation for a long period of time." Replied Flora. "So such effects no longer affect me."

"Hey guys, it that-" Fae looks at a reddish tree, with many sleeping and dead creatures around it, many undines, small animals and even a few monsters.

"Just as I thought." Said Flora. "It's a Red Willow."

"Explain." Techna raised an eyebrow.

"Red Willows are known to spread its spores to poison organisms in order to drag them in to consume them." Explained Flora.

"So that is the reason why many undines never came back." Said Fae.

"Correct." Replied Flora. "We have to destroy it to make it stop producing its pollen."

"I don't think it's letting us." Said Techna as she witnesses two of the Red Willow's roots jabbed itself into two of the monsters that are still sleeping, right into the back of their necks. They rose up, controlled by the red tree, one is a Harpon, and one is a Merman.

"Looks like we have to get through them first." Fae gets ready to fight along with Techna and Flora.

The Harpon flies up while the Merman rushes at them, Techna shoots green plasma at the Harpon as it falls down, and then Techna makes a larger digital hand on hers and slammed it down, squashing it flat. Meanwhile, Flora makes the Merman trapped in a briar trap she have grown with her magic. Then she creates plants that shoots large thorns at it, skewering the Merman as it fell to the ground.

"Looks like that's done." Smiled Techna, but then frowns as the monsters rose up again, and they now held together by red plant veins. "You've got to be kidding me."

Fae slides in a coin into her driver, then pushes the left lever down.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot!- -Ka-Chink! Musical! Fairy of Music!-**

Fae turns into Musical Form and then she makes notes at the monsters, having the notes explode on them. They get up again, but Fae continues, for she gives a rush of attacks in a rhythm, and then Fae pushes down the left lever for a finishing attack.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Musical Fairy Attack!-**

"Dancing Drop Beat!" Fae rushes in to make a flurry of attacks while in rhythm, making notes appear on the monster's bodies, making them explode again.

However, the Red Willow controlling them, makes the monsters rise up again. "The Finishing Attack wasn't enough!?" Yelled Fae.

"Looks like destroying them isn't an option anymore." Said Techna, "We just have to hold them to while we deal with the Willow!" Then she sees something glowing from Flora. She notices this and pulls out a blank coin, that now has an image of a four-petalled flower with vine patterns around it. "Does that mean..." Flora looks at it, then turns to the rider. "Fae! Catch!" Yelled Flora as she throws it over.

Fae catches it, "Thank you!" She said as she replaces her current coin with the new one.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

Fae pushes down the left lever.

 **-Ka-Chink! Floral! Fairy of Nature!-**

Fae turns into a form that is similar to Flora's, only has a lotus on the side of her helmet.

"Hmm." Wondered Fae. "What does this do?"

The Merman runs at her, while Fae steps forward, making a few sprouts from the ground, grabbing the Merman's feet. As it tries to get it off, the sprouts grow larger, covering the Merman in them, making unable to move.

"So, it makes plants." Concluded Fae. "I wonder..." She makes a gesture as the Harpon flies at her, and then a large Chomping Catcher Plant appears at its side, and then it swallows the Harpon whole, with it trying to get out its mouth.

"Now for the Red Willow." Said Fae as the Red Willow launches its branches at her. As she jumps up, Techna made a green barrier to block the attack, and Flora made seed shooting plants to pelt seeds at the Willow. Fae lands down and then asks Flora. "Hey, what should I do?" The Red Willow shoots its branches at her, only to be avoided.

"Its weakness is its roots!" Yelled Flora. "Hit them there and it will wither!"

"I got a better idea." Said Fae. "Hey Flora, remember the vine that I was trapped in this morning? What are they called again?"

"Ironpetal Vines, but why would you ask-" Said Flora before she was interuppted.

"Ok, thanks." Fae said as she shots her arms forward with vines coming out of it. "Time to make use of these!"

The vines latch on the Red Willow, it attacks them, but to no avail.

"Sorry," Said Fae while the tree is in her grip, "But these vines are tough as metal. Besides, you won't be getting out of _this_!"

Fae pushes down on the left lever for the final attack.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Floral Fairy Attack!-**

"Iron Vine Whip!" Fae called out her attack as she pulls the vines back, RIPPING the Willow out the ground, much to Techna's and Flora's surprise. Fae swings the Willow to the right, knocking it into some bushes, then she swings it to the left, then raises her arms up to fling it into the air, and then whips the vines down to make the Willow crash to the ground making it explode. The Willow screeches at it burns within the explosion.

Techna and Flora came up to Fae. "So." Said Techna. "You have copied Flora's form now. Neat.

"Never thought you would rip the Red Willow out the ground though." Added Flora. "But you manage to defeat it anyway."

"Thanks." Replied Fae.

"Come on," Flora went up to the fallen creatures, "There may some that can be saved. The spores are thinning out with the Willow no longer around."

They nodded as they tend to the creatures, but there are only few survived, amongst them is the undine that is named Lusiz, who are they looking for. As they retrieved Lusiz, they get back to their friends.

"Hey." Said Gilda, shaking them awake. "Get up."

Bloom opens her eyes. "Gilda? What happened?"

"You were affected by the Red Willow's sleeping spores." Replied Gilda.

"Red Willow?" Stella sits up. "What is that?"

"I'll explain later." Said Gilda. "But now we have to get back."

* * *

Back on the mainland, walking back with the undine in Bloom's arms, "So the Red Willow is the reason why the other undines didn't return?" She asks.

"Yes." Flora said sadly.

"But as it turns out, that creature we fought earlier, was actually, a Grand Turtle." Explained Gilda. "And the Red Willow was infesting it."

"That's why it lashed out on us." Said Musa.

"Yep. It was just here to lay its eggs before it was infested." Added Flora. "But now that it's been cured, it went back to the ocean."

"Well that's great and all, but do we really have to get back on foot?" Said Stella. "My feet are killing me again, maybe we should stop and take a-"

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rapid-**

Gilda shoots Stella in her hindquarters with a "YIPE!" and she rans extremely fast toward the direction back to the undine village. "IWILLGETYOUFORTHIS!" Stella yelled quickly as she runs at the distance.

"Heh." Chuckled Gilda holding up her Fae RapierVolver with everyone looking at her. "Worth It."

* * *

"You have saved us. We can't thank you enough for ridding the monster and returning Lusiz to us." Said the undine queen. "Even if we lost many, we are relieved the nightmare has ended."

"You're welcome." Groaned Stella, rubbing her backside. "And that DID hurt Gilda."

"Sorry." Chuckled Gilda. "But you have to experience it sooner or later."

"Anyway, how can we repay you?" The queen ignored them.

"Actually, we are here to find a flower." Replied Flora. "A Cheerful Gladious, if you can point us to its direction, we are most grateful."

"It is us whom are most grateful." Smiled the queen. "Instead of us telling you where it is, we'll bring it to you."

"Oh, thank you your majesty." Said Flora. "But how you will get your Xylith now?"

"We will endure." Replied the queen. "If only we be able to farm it, but we the Xylith is incompatible with our environment."

"Wait, I may have something for that." Flora pointed out, as she went on dry land with everyone watching her. "I took some samples from the island, so if I can..."

She took out some samples and some vial filled with nutrients, and after a few trials Flora gets up. "Gilda. If you please."

"Wha-" Said Gilda confused then realizes what she's asking. "Oh." Gilda smiles as she takes out her Driver and a coin, and transforms.

 **-Ka-Chink! Floral! Fairy of Nature!-**

Fae turns into her Floral Form and then touches the ground, which out of the augmented soil, Xylith plants sprout out.

Then the undines then cheered with joy.

"If you follow this procedure, you would have a supply of Xylith leaves for years." Smiled Flora.

"Oh... my..." Said the queen surprised. "To go this far for us... I can't express the words for your kindness."

"You don't have to." Smiled Flora.

Two undines bring a slightly purple flower to her. "Take this, this the least we could do for you." Said the queen.

Flora takes it and bows. "Thank you, your majesty. I will take good care of it."

As the fairies went out the swamps, and returning back to Alfea, they are waiting for a bus.

* * *

"Looks like this was a success." Flora holds up a jar containing the flower.

"So Gilda, you have Flora's form now?" Asked Stella. "And it grow any plants?"

"It seems like it yes." Replied Gilda.

"Oh! By the way." Flora said to her. "Can you use your form to help me with my experiments sometimes?"

"Maybe I guess." Gilda replied awkwardly. "But not all the time, ok?"

"I know." Flora smiles.

"Well, do you think our instructors will believe us about what happened today?" Musa asks everyone.

"Maybe they will maybe they won't" Shrugged Techna. "By the Stella, your turn is coming up after Flora right?"

"Oh?" Gilda looks at Stella with a grin. "Looks like you have catching up to do."

"Nooooooooooo..." Groaned Stella loudly.


	13. Chapter 12: Siblings' Day Out

**This will be a Gilda and Bastion eccentric chapter replacing Ms. Magix.**

 **So goes for the next Chapter. I did this because I wanted to give more character to them, so just wait until Chapter 14 comes out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Siblings' Day Out**

Gilda is in her room, packing a few things into her strap bag, "Ok, I got my wallet, my phone, and even my Driver... what else do I need..." She thinks to herself. "Well, looks like I got everything. Time to go, can't let him waiting."

She grabs her bag and heads out the door, and then Bloom stops her, "Gilda, are you going out?"

"Yeah." She smiles, "I won't be around for the entire day, so I'll be back maybe tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Asked Bloom.

"To Magix with my brother." Replied Gilda. "We never had a chance to hang out as brother and sister ever since he first attended Redfountain with the exception of holidays. But now seems to be the best time I guess."

"Oh," Said Bloom. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"You too." Smiled Gilda as she went out the door.

* * *

At Magix, Gilda and Bastion were sitting in the Glimmering Butterfly Tea Shop, "Nice to hang out once in a while. I really need some time off from the guys." Said Bastion, sipping a lemon raspberry iced tea out of a glass

"Never knew you would drink that kind of tea." Laughed Gilda as she sipped goldenrod tea out of a cup.

"Hey, gotta love the sweet stuff." Bastion laughs with her.

"Well, it is nice going out sometimes, I need a break from the girls too, much more from Stella." Said Gilda. "I know that she cares about passing, but she need to put in more effort. She won't get a good grade this way. The studying I'm giving her is ruining my sleeping patterns."

"I can tell." Replied Bastion and then asks her. "So, what do think about Bloom?"

"Her?" Gilda raises an eyebrow. "Why ask me that?"

"I just want to know..." Said Bastion with that look on his face.

Gilda ignores it and answers the question "She's a bit naïve, but she is good fighter, I experienced this first-hand while training her. And after seeing her fights. Plus, she IS going out of that naïve state. Regardless she's a good person." Gilda then smiles. "She is willing to help others, even if it's not her own business."

"You must have spent the most time with her. I can see that from those few interactions with that girl." Said Bastion, then starts to give a sly grin. "So. Do you like her?"

Gilda spits to the side upon hearing that. "W-what?"

"I mean, do you like, _like_ , her?" He asks in a sly tone. "Even if you're both girls, I can still support that all the way."

"No!" Gilda turns red. "It's not like that! I am not having this conversation again!"

"Come on... it's so obvious." Smiled Bastion. "Even since... _that guy_ , you grew to detest males. And what I've heard, every time something bad happens and she felt down, you come to hug her."

"Ok, first of all," Gilda defended. "That doesn't mean I'm into other girls now! And second, she my friend, and friends are supposed to comfort each other. Just recently she saw her friends get murdered, although in a simulation which it never happened, but wouldn't ANYONE need comfort after what Bloom's been through!?"

"True..." Said Bastion. "But there's one time that Brandon said that you won't let Bloom to even go near him. And always kept her close."

"Because I don't trust him to be with her." Replied Gilda. "I don't want her to experience that pain I had felt."

"Again, fair point." Nodded Bastion. "But Brandon seems to be a good guy."

"But, we BOTH know damn well who he really is." Glared Gilda. "And who's he's with, right?"

Bastion sighs. "Yeah, I know. I actually see why."

"I... I just care about her," Said Gilda solemnly. " Because, I never had a friend in my life before since our family made a trip to Terra. Even that was a day long friendship."

"Ok," Replied Bastion. "Sorry for teasing you like that. I understand how you feel."

"Thanks." Smiled Gilda.

A waitress coves over with a pitcher, "A refill for the young couple?"

"We're siblings." They both said flatly.

"O-OH!" Said the waitress startled. "My mistake."

* * *

 **(Insert Theme: LOUDER – Roselia)**

Fairies, Witches, Specialists, they exist in this universe, locked between an never-ending battle between good and evil. But one person stands within the war. Go! Kamen Rider Fae! Change the future!

(The Winx Club logo appears on the screen, then an X shows underneath it, with a butterfly flying by making a trace the says, "Kamen Rider Fae"

Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down

(Gilda stands on the rooftop on Alfea, with wind blowing at her direction.)  
Kuzure yuku sekai wa  
Kokoro hiki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta

(Change scene, with Fae driving Fae Chaser down the streets of Magix, driving by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa in that order.)  
Imada ni yowasa nijimu on mind

(Change a scene in the darkness, with mysterious dimensional veil with Kamen Rider Decade facing the front and Kamen Rider Wizard facing back behind him.)  
Mijukusa wo kakaete

Utau shikaku nante nai to se wo mukete

(Change scene, zooming up to Cloudtower, zooming by Darcy, Stormy, and Icy in that order.)

Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa  
Anata no kotoba  
(The Winx and Gilda, sat around their apartment, doing their business, then cut to Bloom facing the front with her glow the colors of fire and then flames cover her body.)

Louder...!  
You're my everything  
[You're my everything]

(Gilda transforms into Fae. Completing with it a pose.)  
Kagayaki afure yuku anata no oto wa  
Watashi no oto de try to...tsutaetai no

(Change scene to Fae, using her final attacks, Golden Kick Finish, Crystal Hammer Kick, Flaming Flurry Kick, and Whirlwing Tornado Kick towards the camera, then cut to Caster facing back then turned her head towards the camera.)  
I'm movin' on with you  
[movin' on with you]  
Todoketai yo subete

(Change scene to the Specialists in front of Redfountain Academy. Then cut to Kamen Rider Bulwark cutting down an orc.)

Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita ndayo  
No more need to cry kitto

(The Winx, circling around Gilda, with their backs turned at her, then changing into their Fairy forms. Cut to Fae, driving her Fae Chaser down the streets, avoiding magical blasts. Then cut to Gilda and The Winx siting at the rooftop of Magix, looking down at the city.)

 **(Theme Ends)**

* * *

As they walked down the street, Bastion said to his sister, "You know, we actually DO look very different from each other."

"Maybe you should dye your hair blonde?" Joked Gilda.

"Not now, not ever." Said Bastion. "Besides, why don't you dye your hair brown?"

"Doesn't really fit me." Shrugged Gilda then looks at her right. "Hey, an arcade."

Bastion looks at the arcade, "Hey, so it is. It's been a while I've been to one of those!"

"Want to play some games?" Gilda asked her brother.

"Heck. YES." Replied Bastion with child-like glee.

They went in and come up to a game called, "Magical Bang Bang!" Which is a game when you grab a wand and make shots at enemies at the screen. Like a co-op shooter. After playing it, Gilda have a score of 23000 while Bastion have a score of 25000.

"Dang it." Groaned Gilda. "I had the lower score."

"Ha-ha!" Grinned Bastion. "Now you'll pay for the next game!"

Gilda sighs as they went up to another game, "Destructive Airbike Racer", an airbike racing game, where you can do anything to win, even destroying the competition. After playing the game, Gilda received 1st place while Bastion received 2nd place.

"I win!" Gilda leapt for joy while Bastion sulks.

"Looks like I'll pay for the next game..."

Gilda grins with a giggle. They play more games with the loser paying the next one they will play. This continues until they come up a crane game. "Hey Bastion." Said Gilda. "Let's see who can get one first, the winner keeps it."

"You're on." Grinned Bastion as he slides a coin into its slot, and takes the controls, he tries to get a Chicken Plush, as he grabs it with the crane claw, it falls out. "Argh."

"My turn." Said Gilda as she now takes the controls, she tries to get a Butterfly plush. But she it slips out on the claw. "Come on!"

"Last try." Bastion now takes back the controls, he looks at Gilda looking the glass box, he smiles and now tries to get the Butterfly plush, but this time, by its tag. Bastion gets it out the bin and held it up in the air. "GOT IT!"

"Looks like you win." Gilda looks at the side, then Bastion hands her the plush. "Here. I actually plan to win this for you." Gilda's eyes widen and grabs it to hug it. "Thank you!"

"Anything for my little sister." Bastion laughs. 'It's like old times. Although it has been a while.'

* * *

-Flashback-

Little Gilda runs up to a younger Bastion and grabs on his leg. "Big brother! Mon and Dad is taking us to the city! Want to come?"

He rustles her hair, "Sure." He grins.

At a nearby city of Fenum, the family walked down the streets, little Gilda tugs on her mom's skirt. "Mom! Can we play at the arcade?"

"Sure you can." Smiled Hephestia. "Let me talk to you father for a moment."

Gilda turns to Bastion with stars in her eyes, "Mom's taking us to the arcade!"

"Really?" Said Bastion.

"Yep!" Gilda grinned widely.

They play some games until the came up to crane game, "Bastion! Can you get me one?" Asked Gilda.

"Alright then." Said Bastion as he gets to the controls. "Time to show you my mad skills!" He tries to grab hold of a stuffed animal, but fails. "Looks like my skills are not working..."

"Let me try." Said Gilda as her small hands grabbed on the controls, she grabs one up, but before it goes above the bin, the plush falls out midway.

Gilda became saddened as she nearly got the stuffed animal but it literally slipped out of her grasp.

Hephestia comes over to take the controls and got the stuffed animal to the bin. Gilda then smiles as she gets the stuffed animal out, "Thank you, mom!"

"I wouldn't let my daughter be sad. Right?" Smiled Hephestia.

Gilda nodded and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't win that for you." Said Bastion.

"But you tried your best, right?" Replied Gilda.

Bastion stares at her sister, and then grabs hold of her. "Of course, I did. At least I tried to make my baby sister happy, right?" He held her up playfully with her laughing.

* * *

"Hey." Said Gilda as Bastion looks at her direction. "Having a bit of nostalgia?"

"Maybe." He laughs.

Gilda walks away. "Come on, the day's not over yet."

Bastion watches her sister walking away, he smiles and then follows. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

They gone around Magix for a while, until at night, "What do you know?" Bastion looks at a poster.

"Miss Magix?" Gilda looks at it also. "Eh... let's not go to see it. It would be a waste of time."

"Yeah, I mean, who would go or even participate in the female equivalent of a sword measuring competition?" Shrugs Bation.

"Old men and narcissists." Joked Gilda. "Come on, we have better places to be."

They continue to walk forward until they see an explosion appeared at the side, coming from the market square. A Specialist runs to the situation, and stops by the two, "Hey! You have to get out of here!" He yells.

"I am Specialist Bastion Custodia. What's happening here?" He asks.

"A rouge magi escaped from prison." Said the Specialist. "His name is Spark Boorman, the explosion mage."

"What!? He escaped? How!?" Yelled Bastion.

"It happened while the guards changed shifts." Replied the Specialist. "If you're willing to help, Specialist Bastion, then do so."

Bastion nodded. "Right."

The Specialist runs off, leaving the siblings.

"Spark hasn't been outside for a while, how about we introduce him to the riders?" Grinned Gilda with Bastion grinning back.

At the destroyed market square, a shirtless man with an orange Mohawk and burn marks all over his body, laughing madly. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" He stands above several Specialists, "THIS GENERATION OF SPECIALISTS ARE PATHETIC! YOU'RE BETTER OFF AS CANNON FODDER!" Then he was shot in the shoulder. "Argh! Who was that!?"

Spark looks at the distance, with Fae and Bulwark walking towards him.

"It's the Riders!" Shouted a Specialist.

"Oh?" Grinned the bomber. "You must be the Riders I've heard so much about. I'm looking forward to blowing you up to bits..."

"Like to see you try." Said Fae.

"I will protect the innocent!" Bulwark pulls out his sword.

"Let's show you my magic, shall we?" Posed Fae, and they ran forward.

And then Spark shot forward at them, boosted with an explosion and then landed on Bulwark's shield that her raised up. Then he leapt off it, causing an explosion on the surface that pushes Bulwark back.

"Oh, right, his magical talent is explosions." Groaned Bulwark. "Which causes a lot of damage. Well I have something for that." He pulls out a coin.

"I do too." Fae pulls out two.

They put the coins into their Driver.

 **-Are You Ready Men? (Battle Drums)-**

 **-Move out! Siege! Destroyer of Structure!-**

Bulwark armor became bulkier than his Guardian form, with his pauldrons are bigger than his head. His BattleCalibur's hilt extended into a spear, and his shield is as big as his body.

 **-Ka-Chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Jewel (Music Box Jingle)**

Fae turns into her Techno form, and her lavender accents turned into a crystalline blue with polygonal lines along with her eyes and wings.

Spark threw magic bolts at them, and exploded on impact, but as the dust cleared, they seem to take no damage.

"Ohoho!" Grinned Spark. "I love it when toys are harder to break!"

"You won't when we break you." Bulwark raises his spear and charges forth. He attempts to jab his spear into Spark's stomach, but he missed. "You can't catch me in that heavy armor." Spark mocked him. Fae jumps on him from behind to strike, but Spark is too quick and leapt up, having Fae bump into Bulwark. Which Spark makes an explosion spell on both on them, "Thermite Bomb!" He calls out his attack as flames engulf the riders. Bulwark places a coin into his weapon,

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Ventus!-**

He swings his spear around to blow away the flames.

"He's right, we have a higher defense, but we are too slow for him." Said Fae.

"He's slippery for a bomber." Added Bulwark, "Just like... Hey Fae."

Fae turns her head to him.

"Remember the crane game?" Said Bulwark. "Even if her slips from our grasp..."

"We just grab him on his tag." Finished Fae.

"Whatever you're planning, it will not save you!" Yelled Spark as he uses an explosion boost to jump towards them. Then Bulwark throws the spear upwards, and as Spark came close to them, the spear lands down to his pant leg. Spark was stuck, and as he tried to get it out, crystals formed from the spear, making Spark's leg really stuck to the ground.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Gemma!-**

Spark tried to use his explosions to break the crystals, but it will not budge. Spark looks up to see the two riders, with him at their mercy.

"Um..." Stuttered Spark. "T-Time out...?"

 **-Specialist Siege Final Attack!-**

 **-Ka-Chinck! Final Techno Fairy Attack!-**

"Cannon Fist Strike!"

"Technological Shockwave Smash!"

Fae flew up the air, raising both fist and slamming them to the ground. Then it causes a green electric shockwave that spread across the ground, hitting Spark as Bulwark moves forward in a rush at Spark and punches him as it were a hit from a tank. Spark flies back into a wall as he screams in pain as he ironically explodes.

"Thank you!" Bulwark tosses the Jewel Spell Coin back at Fae.

"You're welcome." Fae catches it.

A news reporter suddenly ran up to them with a mircrophone in her hand along with a camera man. "Excuse me! I am Emelia Young, with Magix News 7, if you don't mind if ask you two a few questions regarding this event?"

Bulwark and Fae looks at each other while she takes out a coin and slides it down her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Vanish!-**

Fae grabs Bulwark by the arm and they disappered from sight and presence.

"Where did they go?" Emelia looks around to find them.

* * *

Gilda and Bastion quietly sneaks out the market square successfully. "That was too close for comfort." Gilda sighed with relief.

"You tell me." Panted Bastion. "I don't want to be pelted by questions, and she looks like a type of person that will keep pressing on."

"Yeah." Gilda nods in agreement. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should be getting back."

"Ok," Said Bastion as he waved. "See you around, Gil."

"See ya, Bassy." Smiled Gilda as she waved back and they parted ways.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Gilda goes back to her apartment to see her roommates.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Said Gilda.

"Hey." Said Techna.

"How was it?" Asked Flora.

"It was ok." Replied Gilda as she reached into her bag and pulled out a butterfly plush. "I got this out if it."

"That's adorable!" Bloom looks at the plush.

"So your day must have went well." Said Musa. "Can't say the same for her."

"Hey, Gil..." Sulked Stella.

"What happened." Asked Gilda.

"Ok." Said Stella. "Just promise me you won't get mad."

"What. Happened." Gilda replied sternly.

"Well... I know I was supposed to take the exam after Flora..." Stella touched the tips of her fingers together. "But I skipped it for today so I can participate in the Miss Magix contest. And then I lost to one of the witches from Cloudtower who turned out to be unattractive... and was possessed by Devi... but due to that, no one won. So... I learned my lesson so don't get mad..."

As Stella looks up and sees Gilda giving her an intense glare.

"Stella..."

"Welp, I have to go to the bathroom." Said Techna as she heads out the door.

"Yeah, me too." Musa follows behind.

"I told you Stella." Flora follows also.

"Sorry." Bloom apologizes to Stella before she goes out the door.

"Hey! Come back!" Stella calls out to her friends, but she was left behind to Gilda's mercy. "H-Hey. Look, I told you not to get mad..."

"Oh. I'm not mad." Said Gilda. "I'm just ABSOLUTLY LIVID right now."

Stella lets out a whimper.

"Now..." Gilda said coldly. "I will have you study intensively until next morning, and NEITHER of us is going to sleep, until you most DEFINATLY will pass this exam."

Stella stammered. "W-What about your sleeping patterns? Aren't you worry about that?"

"Oh-hoho... I won't worry about that since I have this." Gilda gives a sadistic grin as holds out a Rejuvenation Spell Coin, and then her Fae RapierVolver. "And just so you know, you be getting it too."

"NOOOOOOO!" Stella's screams are heard throughout Alfea.

* * *

The next morning, the testing applicants are in the auditorium. "Now let's pick up where we left off." Said Prof. Palladium. "I believe that was Stella, is she here?"

"Y-yes professor!" Stella jumps up and come to the front.

"Forty-seven." Said Techna.

"What?" Bloom asked confused.

"It was forty-seven times that Gilda shot Stella." Repeated Techna.

"Now at least she is up and ready for the exam." Said Gilda triumphantly.

"Yeah, but forty-seven times?" Asked Musa.

"I did what I had to do." Gilda crosses her arms.

"Well, with Gilda's... harsh training, I'm sure that Stella won't fail." Said Flora. "Probably."

After the test, Stella had finished her exam, with Prof. Palladium evaluating her actions.

"So..." Said Stella. "How did I do?"

"Well, you weren't doing so great on the survival at the Imperial Era on Planus." Said Palladium. "But you didn't do so bad either."

Stella smiled. "Does that mean-"

"Yes Stella. You passed." Palladium shook hands with her. "Barely."

"Thank you, Prof. Palladium!" Stella went back to her seat.

"Congratulations Stella!" Said Bloom.

"Thanks Bloom!" Replied Stella and nervously turns her head, "A-and... thank you Gilda."

"Your Welcome." Said Gilda. "At least you passed, at least your score didn't any worse."

"Well, I won't now from on so I won't go through..." Stella trailed off. " _That_ again."

"At least you'll study on your own from now o-" Gilda head drops, falling to sleep, snoring.

"Gilda?" Bloom tries to shake her awake, but she's not waking up.

"Huh, looks like she's burnt out even with that spell she has." Said Techna. "Way to go Stella."

"Um... maybe we should carry her back to our apartment." Stella looks at her friends akwardly.

"Sure, let's do that." Said Musa.


	14. Chapter 13: House Guests

**Chapter 13: House Guests**

It was a winter holiday, so everyone went back to their home worlds, and so did Gilda and Bastion. They are standing in front of their house which is a simple one-story red house in the middle of a field of light brown tall grass.

"It's been a while, huh?" Gilda looks at their home.

"Yeah, it's been several months." Replied Bastion. "I wonder how mom and dad will react if we came back."

"Well I can imagine when you first came home last year during the holidays." Grinned Gilda. "We were ecstatic to see you again."

"Well, brace yourself for mom's hugs." Joked Bastion.

Gilda knock on the door, and then a large man with short blonde hair, a chin stubble and green eyes. "Who is-" He looked surprised on sight of them.

"Hey dad." Waved Gilda.

"How's it going?" Said Bastion.

"Oh! Gilda, Bastion. Glad to see you back! I'm starting to think you forgot about us!" Grinned Aquila.

"Like we ever forget you guys." Bastion grinned also.

Aquila looks back into the the house, "Hey honey! Look who's back!"

"Who is it-" Hephestia walks towards the door to suddenly see her children. "Gilda! Bastion!" She gives them a big bear hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"S-same here mom..." Bastion is being squeezed.

"Me too." Gilda was gasping for air.

"Well," Hefei lets them go, "Come on in, your room in still the same like the way you left it!"

Gilda and Bastion went into their home.

* * *

In their room, they lay in their beds, relaxing after a long day. "Ahh... this bed is still so soft..." Gilda sighs with relief.

"It's good to be back, right?" Said Bastion.

Then a small blonde monkey jumped on Gilda's body. "AH!" She screamed as she rolled over and fell. "Is that a monkey?"

Hefei came in the room, "Gilda! I heard a scream, are you all right!?"

"Um..." Said Gilda with the monkey jumped on her head. "Why is there a monkey in our house?"

"Oh!" Replied Hefei. "That is a baby Berserk Kong I found while you guys were gone, it was wandering around the forest without its parents, so I had to take it home. It took a lot of convincing to have your father to let it stay." She winked.

"A Berserk Kong!?" Exclaimed Bastion. "You know what it can do when becomes an adult, right!?"

"I know, but if we raise it, this little guy won't grow up to be a murderous ape." Said Hefei.

"I have to admit." Said Gilda with the baby Berserk Kong dangling in front of her face. "It looks kinda cute."

"I know!" Agreed Hefei. "I even named it."

"Wait." Said Gilda worried. "You named it?"

"Yep!" Replied Hefei. "Want to hear it?"

"Gil, prepare for the worst." Bastion braces himself.

"Jugem-Jugem-Tossing-The-Life-Out-Of-A-Tree's-Nuts-To-Hit-A-Squirrel-Rabbit-Tank-Gorilla-Diamond-One-Part-Sword-Envy-Two-Parts-Breast-Angst-I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Put-These-Words-All-Together-But-I-Did-It-Anyway-For-The-Catfish-I-Had-Yesterday-Tasted-Like-Mudfish-Althought-To-Be-Fair-I-Caught-It-From-A-Swamp-Birabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabira-ko."

"That's..." Gilda said stunned from the absurdity of the long name. "That's the longest one you ever made."

"I made it extra special!" Hefei said proudly.

"Let's just call it Jugem and leave it that." Said Bastion.

"Well, that's what your father said." Replied Hefei as Jugem jumped into her arms. "Isn't that right, Jugem-Jugem-Tossing-The-Life-Out-Of-A-Tree's-Nuts-To-Hit-A-Squirrel-Rabbit-Tank-Gorilla-Diamond-One-Part-Sword-Envy-Two-Parts-Breast-Angst-I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Put-These-Words-All-Together-But-I-Did-It-Anyway-For-The-Catfish-I-Had-Yesterday-Tasted-Like-Mudfish-Althought-To-Be-Fair-I-Caught-It-From-A-Swamp-Birabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabira-ko?"

"Just don't say its full name!" Yelled Gilda. "It's too freaking long!"

* * *

(Insert Theme: LOUDER – Roselia)

Fairies, Witches, Specialists, they exist in this universe, locked between an never-ending battle between good and evil. But one person stands within the war. Go! Kamen Rider Fae! Change the future!

(The Winx Club logo appears on the screen, then an X shows underneath it, with a butterfly flying by making a trace the says, "Kamen Rider Fae"

 _Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down_

(Gilda stands on the rooftop on Alfea, with wind blowing at her direction.)  
Kuzure _yuku sekai wa_  
 _Kokoro hiki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta_

(Change scene, with Fae driving Fae Chaser down the streets of Magix, driving by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa in that order. _)_  
 _Imada_ _ni yowasa nijimu on mind_

(Change a scene in the darkness, with mysterious dimensional veil with Kamen Rider Decade facing the front and Kamen Rider Wizard facing back behind him.)  
Mijukusa _wo kakaete_

 _Utau shikaku nante nai to se wo mukete_

(Change scene, zooming up to Cloudtower, zooming by Darcy, Stormy, and Icy in that order.)

 _Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa_  
 _Anata no kotoba_  
 _(The_ Winx and Gilda, sat around their apartment, doing their business, then cut to Bloom facing the front with her glow the colors of fire and then flames cover her body.)

 _Louder...!_  
 _You're my everything_  
 _[You're my everything]_

(Gilda transforms into Fae. Completing with it a pose.)  
Kagayaki _afure yuku anata no oto wa_  
 _Watashi no oto de try to...tsutaetai no_

(Change scene to Fae, using her final attacks, Golden Kick Finish, Crystal Hammer Kick, Flaming Flurry Kick, and Whirlwing Tornado Kick towards the camera, then cut to Caster facing back then turned her head towards the camera.)  
I'm _movin' on with you_  
 _[movin' on with you]_  
 _Todoketai yo subete_

(Change scene to the Specialists in front of Redfountain Academy. Then cut to Kamen Rider Bulwark cutting down an orc.)

 _Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita ndayo_  
 _No more need to cry kitto_

(The Winx, circling around Gilda, with their backs turned at her, then changing into their Fairy forms. Cut to Fae, driving her Fae Chaser down the streets, avoiding magical blasts. Then cut to Gilda and The Winx siting at the rooftop of Magix, looking down at the city.)

* * *

The next day, when Gilda was in the living room helping her mom at the forge in the basement. "Ok." Said Hefei to her daughter, "Hand over the piece of mithril over to me, please?"

Gilda hands over an ingot of shiny, slivery metal to her, "Thanks sweetie."

Hefei sets the ingot on the anvil and starts working her magic. Literally. Her hands glow red hot and puts them over the ingot and clasps her hands together. As she opens them, a long white-hot bar was made between her palms. Then grabs one end, and grips it tightly, then she places her other hand a few inches away, and flattens a rod between her fingers, making a blade. Then she quenches it in oil to bring it out as a blade on fire, she swings the blade around to blow away the fire and then the blade shone brightly. She takes out a hilt and guard she made previously and puts the tang through them. She screws the pommel on the end, completing the sword.

"It's done!" Said Hefei holding it up.

"So, who is it for?" Asked Gilda.

"Oh, for a Hunter Instructor from Ravenwing Academy." Replied Hefei.

'Oh, Hunters.' Thought Gilda.

 **(Author's note: I plan to add more schools although they are not schools of magic. Such as the Ravenwing Academy for Hunters. Hunters are like Specialists but they use magic from their monsters they have a contract with. I'll give it in detail in the future.)**

A knock was heard from the front door upstairs. "I'll get it." Said Gilda as she went up the stairs. As she opens the door she sees three people she unfortunately recognizes.

"Hey..." Asked Icy. "Can we come in?"

Gilda shuts the door on the witches, but Icy grips the door by the edge stopping it. "H-hey!"

"Go. Away." Gilda said flatly.

"We are just here for a visit!" Icy yelled as she tries to open the door.

"That a load of crap, and probably the worst lie you can ever make." Glared Gilda as she tried to close the door. "What do you want?"

"Gilda?" Hefei comes out behind her. "Who was that?"

"Oh! Ms. Hephestia!" Said Icy giving a fake grin. "We are Gilda's friends from Cloudtower, and me and my sisters want to visit and see how she's doing."

"I've never heard about Gilda having friends from Cloudtower." Replied Hefei.

"It's because I _don't_ have friends from Cloudtower." Gilda tries to close the door.

"Don't be like that." Said Darcy outside, "No one here will judge you for being friends with witches."

"Well..." Said Hefei. "Then again, I used to have a few friends from Cloudtower back when I was still a student at Alfea. Ok Gilda, you can let them in."

"But mom!" Protested Gilda.

"Butts are for sitting down, sweetie." Replied Hefei. "They are our guests for the day."

Gilda sighs as she open the door. "Come on in." She said begrudingly.

"Thanks." Said Icy as the three went into the house.

"Nice place." Darcy looks around and then looks toward Stormy, 'Aren't you going to say anything?'

'This is stupid, we are literally walking up the front door to ask Hephestia about where or not she has the Dragonfire.' Thought Stormy.

'Look, we are trying to play it safe.' Thought Darcy.

'SAFE!? We are trying to steal it from a fairy and a veteran Specialist that are LEAGUES above us!' Yelled Stormy in her mind. 'And we are risking it more with their daughter who knows us.'

'Better than to just trying to attack them for it.' Replied Darcy.

'Girls.' Icy mentally interrupted. 'Just follow my lead.'

"Yeah, me and Gilda are just good as friends like her fairy friends at Alfea." Lied Icy giving a fake smile. "Isn't that right Gilda?"

Gilda tried to play along. "Yeah, Ice Queen and I get along pretty well."

'ICE QUEEN!?' Icy responded mentally, then clears her throat. "Yes, Goldilocks is nice person to be around with."

'Is that what can come up with?' Thought Gilda.

"Oh, you made nicknames for each other." Hefei said cheerfully.

"Hey what's going-" Bastion went in the room and see the witches. "What are THEY here?"

Gilda drags him by the shoulder and whispers to him, "They are here pretending to be my friends, but they are here probably because they want something from mom, I don't know what, but let's play along for now."

Bastion nodded and turns towards the witches. "Oh, hey! It's Ice Queen and her sisters! Nice to see you!"

'He's calling me Ice Queen too.' Icy grumbles mentally.

'Hey, at least it's not a lot worse.' Replied Darcy.

"Bastion, Gilda, can you make Ice Queen and her sisters feel comfortable while I get snacks for them?" Said Hefei as she heads out to the kitchen. "I'll be right back~"

'Now she's calling me Ice Queen too!' Icy screamed mentally.

'Chill, Ice Queen.' Replied Darcy. 'We are just here to find out whether or not that she has the Dragonfire.'

'I HAVE ICE MAGIC, I AM CHILL' Screamed Icy in her mind.

Gilda sighs. "Sit down."

They sat into a couch nearby and Gilda and Bastion sits in chairs across them.

"What do want?" Asked Gilda sternly.

"What?" Icy acted innocent.

"What. Do you want." Repeated Gilda. "I know you are here something. Not many are willing to go to a planet that is covered in flatlands and pretty boring since after the Imperial-Era. So, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just want to see how my good friend is doing-" Icy was interrupted by slam on a coffee table.

Gilda slowly lifts her hand off the table. "You hurt my friends, you attacked our academy, you've sent your butler and she tortured one of them, and also the one mentally breaking Bloom. What is even your goal?"

The room went silent. Then Stormy finally said, "Ok, first of all, the things that Devi did, was all her. We had nothing to do with her actions. She is actually a lot harder to control than we think."

"But you keep sending her to do your bidding." Replied Gilda sternly. "No matter what method."

"Yeah, sure, she DID some unnecessary things... but-" Darcy tried to explain.

Gilda interrupts with increasing anger. "Unnecessary? Is taking Stella's body and breaking her fingers, unnecessary? Is attacking Alfea with a wraith and orcs, unnecessary? Is controlling your own classmates so she use them to attack Musa, unnecessary? Is killing everyone that Bloom cares about in a simulation, UNNECESSARY!?"

"Yes?" Said Darcy nervously.

Gilda can't take it anymore she slams on the table again with a yell. "NOW LISTEN HERE-"

Hefei comes in with tea and some snacks. "Hey~ I got snacks. What are you talking about?"

The room was in awkward silence, since NONE of them want to upset the Fairy of the Forge, then Bastion said, "Oh, we're just taking about how ridiculous their matching outfits are. And they agreed that was stupid so we are discussing how we should change it."

"Um. Yeah..." Said Icy giving a nervous smile. 'Ridiculous matching outfits!?'

'To be fair, we happen to wear the same clothing.' Replied Darcy.

'Yeah, Icy, what the hell?' Added Stormy. 'We just look like the three stooges if they were witches.'

'We don't dress alike!' Defended Icy, 'I wear a skirt, you wear short and Darcy wears pants while we're wearing the same to- oh by the Great Dragon we DO dress alike.'

"Yes, we REALLY do dress the same huh?" Darcy also smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah..." Said Gilda. "You do..."

The witches laughed awkwardly.

"So!" Hefei clapped her hands together. "Who wants some tea?"

"S-sure..." Said Icy.

"Yeah... I'm ok with it." Added Stormy giving a drop of sweat.

"I guess it could calm us down a little." Said Darcy.

They are drinking tea out of teacup that was handed out, "Sorry for taking too long. I never knew we had guests coming." Said Hefei.

"Well, we did show up unannounced." Said Darcy as she sipped on some tea. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"Thanks!" Replied Hefei with a smile, "So you came all the way here to meet my daughter?"

"And to see the Fairy of the Forge up close." Added Stormy.

"Oh, we get plenty of visitors like that nowadays." Shrugged Hefei. "Even if we are this far out the city."

"So, anyway-" Said Icy before she was hit by a nut. "OW! What was that!?"

Jugem as standing on a shelf tossing a walnut up and down, "Is that, a monkey?" Asked Stormy confused.

"Oh, this our pet." Said Hefei as Jugem jumped into her arms. "His name is Jugem-Jugem-Tossing-The-Life-Out-Of-A-Tree's-Nuts-To-Hit-A-Squirrel-Rabbit-Tank-Gorilla-Diamond-One-Part-Sword-Envy-Two-Parts-Breast-Angst-I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Put-These-Words-All-Together-But-I-Did-It-Anyway-For-The-Catfish-I-Had-Yesterday-Tasted-Like-Mudfish-Althought-To-Be-Fair-I-Caught-It-From-A-Swamp-Birabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabira-ko."

'IT'S TOO FREAKING LONG!' The witches screamed mentally.

"We call him Jugem for short." Said Gilda looking at the baby Berserk Kong.

"Why his name is that long?" Asked Stormy clearly annoyed.

"She makes a habit on making absurdly long names." Replied Bastion.

"Why can't you call him Mon-kiki or something!?" Said Icy before Jugem throws a walnut into her forehead. "OW! Tell him to stop that!"

"He doesn't like that." Replied Hefei. "Well, he does throw nuts at things he doesn't like." Then Jugem throws an Almond nut at Icy's forehead again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MONKEY!" Yelled Icy with ice forming on her hands as her sisters tried to hold her down.

"Icy! It's not worth it!" Yelled Darcy as Jugem throws a Pecan nut at Icy's forehead again.

"I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Icy tried to break away.

"He probably doesn't like you." Said Bastion. "Or think your large forehead makes a great target practice."

"WHAT THIS ABOUT MY FOREHEAD!?" Relied Icy with anger.

"Come on, Icy." Stormy tried to calm her down. "I'm sure you've heard worse."

"I suggest you should let your hair down," Said Bastion. "Maybe Jugem will less likely to throw nuts at your large forehead."

"My hair is completely fine!" Replied Icy. "And my forehead's not that big!"

"What interesting friends you have there, Gilda." Said Hefei to her.

"Y-yeah." Gilda replies awkwardly.

"ANYWAY." Yelled Icy as she calms down. "I heard you are a legendary blacksmith nowadays."

"Well, I'm not that legendary," Hefei raised her hands in embarrassment. "But you are correct. I do jobs to make weapons for people from all across the realms."

"And for a legendary blacksmith, you need a legendary flame, right?" Icy asks.

'A legendary flame?' Gilda raised an eyebrow, 'Is that what they're after?'

"Hmm... although I can use my magic to forge and mold metals," Hefei shrugged, "But there ARE some that are tricky to work with. So, yes I use a flame to heat them sometimes."

"If so..." Icy pressed on. "Can we see it?"

Gilda instantly realizes what they are after, they want that legendary flame that her mom has.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Hefei.

"That's wonderful!" Said Icy cheerfully.

"Mom!" Protested Gilda. "Isn't that flame of yours trade secret?"

"I'm sure your friends will keep a secret." Hefei gets up. "Now follow me, it's at the basement."

Everyone else gets up and follows Hefei to her forge. Gilda whispers into Bastion's ear, "Bastion, they plan to steal mom's flame."

"I know, but does mom have a flame that is considered legendary?" Replied Bastion.

They went to the basement to see the forge of Hephestia. "Wow, a forge proper for the one called The Fairy of The Forge." Said Darcy.

"Thanks." Hefei puts her hands on her hips. "Now, you want to see my fire that I use to heat up my metals besides my magic, right?"

"Yes." Icy said eagerly.

Hefei opens a small door into the fireplace with a flame burns briliantly.

"Is...is that..." Said Stormy amazed. 'Is that the Dragonfire?'

'It has to be!' Replied Icy. 'Soon, if we get this flame, we will be unstoppable!'

"Yep." Replied Hefei. "This my 'legendary flame'. Sunfire!"

The witches paused for a moment.

"What." Said Icy stunned.

"Yeah! Amazing isn't it!?" Hefei said proudly. "After I made and delivered a special sword for King Radius of Solaria, he had given me this fire from one of Solaria's sun as a reward. As you see here, it heats metal up to 50000 degrees Celsius!"

"Um, Ms. Hephestia," Darcy said confused. "From what I've heard, you obtained Dragonfire from an old friend of yours from Domino."

"What? Dragonfire?" Hefei raised an eyebrow. "True, I had a friend from Domino, but I've never obtained Dragonfire. If I did, well, my projects will be done a lot quicker even than with the Sunfire!"

"Never get your information from second-handed rumors." Smirked Gilda.

"Well, thank you for letting us see your Sunfire," Said Icy, "But look like we have to get back home."

"Oh, well thank you for staying for a while." Replied Hefei. "And thank you for being Gilda's friends, _even if you're pretending to be_."

'She knows!?' Gilda and Bastion looked at their mother.

Hefei stares back at them giving a wink.

The witches are stunned.

'She knows!?' Stormy felt scared.

'Calm down,' Thought Darcy. 'We just play this out smoothly.'

'We are so screwed.' Icy gave a drop of sweat.

"Well, anyway." Said Hefei. "Thanks again for coming!"

The witches nodded and head out the door to the outside.

"Well this is a waste of time!" Said Stormy frustrated. "As it turns out not only that she doesn't have the Dragonfire, but THE Fairy of The Forge knows who we are."

"Just..." Icy rubbed her temples, "Let's just forget this ever happened."

"Hey," Said Gilda leaning against the doorframe, "Um, thanks for not throwing a tantrum for not getting what you came here for."

"Well, hey." Shrugged Darcy, "That last thing we want to do is to anger The Fairy of The Forge."

"Hey Ice Queen! As I was saying." Said Bastion out the door. "Get rid of that tacky outfit and let down your hair! You'll look good without them!"

"Stop calling me Ice Queen!" Yelled Icy, "And these outfits aren't tacky, and my forehead's not that big!"

She then turns toward Gilda, "And the next time we meet, we will crush you and your little fairy friends."

"Bring it on, Ice Queen." Grinned Gilda. "We'll be ready."

"I will enjoy destroying you." Icy said grimly.

* * *

Later they came out of Devi's portal, "So, how was your trip to Planus?" Smiled Devi.

"It was waste of time." Said Stormy. "She doesn't have the Dragonfire."

"Oh, how disappointing." Replied Devi, "You three hadn't thrown a tantrum over that?"

"NO." Growled Icy. "We did NOT."

"Oh! Looks like your behavior is improving Mistress." Said Devi with a sly grin.

"Stop giving me that grin!" Yelled Icy. "It's starting to tick me off!"

"By the way, Icy." Said Darcy, "What Bastion said, you do look better if you let your hair down now that I think of it."

"Like I would follow that idiot's advice." Icy crosses her arms.

"Well I think he likes you if he is willing to give you advice." Teased Devi.

"W-what!?" Icy turned red.

"Oh look, first Riven, now Bastion." Joked Stormy, "I wonder I'll get a Specialist of my own?"

"That's-" Yelled Icy. "Shut up!"

"Oh! My mistress!" Devi teased further. "You're getting flustered. Does that mean you like him too?"

"Stop it."

"Well, after all you two looks like that you have a best match for each other."

"STOP..."

"Shall I plan a date for you and Bastion?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE I WILL FREEZE IT SHUT." Icy makes the room blistering cold.

"Ok." Devi replies and pause for a moment. "How about I get you his phone number?"

"DEVI!"


	15. Chapter 14: Falsehoods

**Chapter 14: Falsehoods**

The witches are in their room with Icy's head on a desk, groaning loudly.

"Come on," Said Darcy. "Even if don't have a failsafe in case if we are unable to extract that fairy's Dragonflame. The plan hasn't changed yet."

"But still." Icy raised her head. "We wasted precious time by going to Planus instead of going to Earth to take the Dragonflame from that redhead, and now if we do anything rash, we have to deal with Hephestia herself!"

"Seriously?" Asked Stormy. "What is the big deal with her? If we get the Dragonfire, not even her can defeat us, right?"

"That were to be the case, but...-" Replied Darcy.

"She is the one of the strongest fairies in the realm," Interrupted Devi behind them, much to their surprise. "About thirty years ago, when Domino is still hospitable, she defeated a Dominion with incredible magic. Right now, I doubt even I will be able to handle her."

"Devi! Stop doing that!" Yelled Stormy, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You are a healthy young woman, I doubt that will happen." Smiled Devi.

"Even so, having HER to fight against us before we can get our hands on the Dragonfire might send us to Lightrock in a blink of an eye." Said Icy, "So we HAVE to be careful."

"Ok, but how?" Thought Darcy.

"I think I have some one for that." Smiled Devi, "I can't do anything while I am watched constantly, but I know someone who doesn't."

"You have another wraith?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Can't have doing the same trick twice." Winked Devi. "No, I know someone who can do better."

Devi makes some incoherent incantation which the witches unfortunately know. Then a green magic circle appeared beside her. Then a small girl with short mint-green hair and the same crimson eyes as Devi, wearing a black gothic lolita dress hopped out the magic circle to Devi's side.

"Is that, a child?" Asked Stormy, pointing at her.

"Hello Eva, it has been a while." Smiled Devi.

"Big sister!" Eva said cheerfully then looks at the witches. "Who are they?"

"They are my Masters for the time being." Replied Devi.

"Oh, they are the reason that Big sister is gone now?" Said Eva with a grim look and glares at them with murderous intent. "Should I kill them?"

The witches shudder in fear.

"Later, Eva." Smiled Devi, which the witches shudder even more. "But I have something for you do."

"Anything for Big Sister!" Eva then puts a cheerful demeanor.

That afternoon, Gilda and Bloom are the Glimmering Butterfly, having a conversation.

"So the witches came to your house to find a certain flame, only to find out it was not there, but also that your mom knew what they are up to the whole time?" Bloom asked Gilda.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty funny to see the disappointed looks on their faces." Gilda laughs. "So, you saved your mother's flower shop from being bought out from two sleazebag businessmen for them sabotaging it? Sounds like they got what they deserved after that."

"Yes, they went to court the next day." Replied Bloom.

"That's good, there are some terrible people out there, not even at Terra, right?" Asked Gilda.

"Yeah..." Said Bloom. "Although I would like to see your monkey sometimes. What is name again? Jugem-Jugem-something?"

Gilda sighes. "Jugem-Jugem-Tossing-The-Life-Out-Of-A-Tree's-Nuts-To-Hit-A-Squirrel-Rabbit-Tank-Gorilla-Diamond-One-Part-Sword-Envy-Two-Parts-Breast-Angst-I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Put-These-Words-All-Together-But-I-Did-It-Anyway-For-The-Catfish-I-Had-Yesterday-Tasted-Like-Mudfish-Althought-To-Be-Fair-I-Caught-It-From-A-Swamp-Birabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabirabira-ko. But the rest of us call him Jugem for short."

"I guess your mom named it." Said Bloom surprised by the absurdly long name.

"She said that she wanted the name to be..." Replied Gilda. "'Extra Special.' I'm glad that dad named me and Bastion instead of her."

"That's sounds nice." Said Bloom trailing off.

"Bloom? Is there anything wrong?" Asks Gilda, concerned.

"Hmm?" Her head shots back up. "Oh, it's just... who am I really? I know I was adopted, but, where am I from? As it turns out, I'm not really from Earth."

'It looks like my suspicions are correct.' Thought Gilda then she said, "I think I have a guess."

"What is it?"

"Remember Daphne from your dreams?"

"Yes, she is still appearing in them nowadays, why?"

"I believe that your origins have something to do with her."

"R-really? Tell me!" Bloom said eagerly.

"Well, Daphne, or Daphne Kadmos, is a nymph from Domino. Actually, the daughter of the Rulers of Domino, since I have also done some research on her too."

"How is that got to do with me?" Asked Bloom.

"Well, I was thinking about it for a while now. Out of everyone, why you that the deceased Princess of Domino want to contact with?" Gilda thinks for a moment. "I have a theory, the reason why that Daphne is trying to communicate with you, is that... maybe you're from Domino too. The last remaining member for the Dominion race that is."

"What!?" Bloom exclaimed.

Gilda raised her arms. "I don't have proper evidence right now, so if you don't believe me, that is fine. It is just a thought I had, so it isn't confirmed just yet."

"It's...It's alright. If that were true," Bloom starts to panic. "Then how did I get from Domino to Earth? Why did I get to Earth? It that why I have this magic? Is it why I feel so out of place from where I considered to call _home_!?"

"Don't worry!" Gilda tries to calm her down. "Like I said, it's just a theory! So, it may not be true! All we need is comfirmation!"

"Right..." Bloom takes a deep breath. "But how do we get confirmation? The libraries of Alfea and Magix doesn't given me much."

"There's one place we haven't tried." Replied Gilda. "Cloudtower."

"Well, we haven't check there yet." Said Bloom, "But are you sure they'll let us in?"

"We can check during visiting hours." Gilda pointed out. "Now, let's find out what Daphne wants from you."

"Thanks." Bloom nodded.

Nearby, a mint green-haired little girl was drinking Earl Grey, "Ahh~ Those humans sure can make some great tea." She smiles at the two fairies. "Well, I got what I came here for. Time to get back to Big Sister."

She gets up and paid at the front. "Here."

"Umm, young lady? Where are your parents?" Asked the cashier.

"They're waiting outside." Lied the girl.

"Oh. Well, see you again." Said the cashier.

Eva went outside the tea shop, and then opened a portal to Cloudtower and went in. At the other side, Devi is standing in front of her, expecting her. "Hello Eva, have you found anything?"

The next day, Gilda and Bloom are outside of Alfea in the woods, with Sprite flying by. "Ready?" Asked Gilda.

"Ready." Nodded Bloom.

"Ok." Gilda nodded back. "Sprite, you know what to do."

Sprite makes a magic circle as it goes through it, Sprite turns into an airbike as the two girls hopped on.

"Here." Gilda hands Bloom a helmet as she puts hers on.

"Thanks." Said Bloom as she puts her helmet on.

Gilda revs her airbike and then they flew off to Cloudtower.

Meanwhile, Mirta and Lucy are in their room. "I'm worried about you, Lucy." Said Mirta.

"About what?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"About Miss Magix, about the fact you were fooled by those witches and had their other roommate do _something_ to you!" Said Mirta. "Why did you take their offer!?"

Lucy sighs and looks away. "I was desperate. Maybe if I won that competition, maybe my parents won't see me a failure anymore. Yeah, I was stupid to think that those three will help me, but I wanted to show them that I am just as popular as everyone else back home, no matter what..."

"I understand," Replied Mirta. "But will you do such a thing again?"

"Never again." Smiled Lucy.

"Good." Mirta smiled back then walks out. "I'm going out for fresh air. I'll be right back."

Mirta went outside to a balcony, and then she takes a deep breath. Until she notices that in a window nearby, she notices the three familiar witches in their room, with a... little girl?

"Who is that?" Said Mirta confused. "I know that eavesdropping is a bad idea, but knowing them, I have no other choice to."

She uses her magic to listen in the witches' conversation.

"So, you know what to do?" Icy asks Eva.

"Yep, you fool that Bloom girl with a fake book, and you come to harvest that Dragonflame of hers, and I'll come by to help in case things get messy." Said Eva.

"Good." Smiled Icy. "Devi said you would be a good help to us, I hope she is right."

"I hate you, but I have to help you to get Big Sister out of her contract." Replied Eva with a growl. "But can I kill anyone who interferes?"

"NO." Groaned Icy. "We don't want to kill anyone! By the Dragon, you demons are hard to handle."

Mirta eyes widened and ran inside to tell Lucy what the three are planning.

Gilda and Bloom hopped off of the Fae Chaser as it turns back to Sprite and flew off.

As they went inside, they are met with an instructor. "Good afternoon, are you here for a visit?"

"Yes ma'am, we are here to see your library." Answered Bloom.

"I see, I'll show you." Replied the witch. "Follow me."

A few minutes later, they went inside the Cloudtower library with almost the same structure as the other libraries, since it is more, slightly twisted.

"Here it is," Said the witch instructor, "The search system works like the other libraries, I'll be off."

Bloom and Gilda scoured the library, looking through book, but haven't found anything yet. But there is something that caught Gilda's eye however. A book that is called, "Demons of the Underworld". Gilda reads though it, and then notices a passage that said, "...Anyone can make a contract with any of those demons as their servant, however, it is very difficult to do so. Since demons are far stronger than other races of monsters. In fact, the only way in order to make a contract with a demon is to either offer your own soul, or take the demon's heart, although the latter is far more difficult."

'I wonder...' Thought Gilda.

"Hey, Gilda, I found something." Said Bloom, holding up a book, which is titled, "The Fall of Domino".

Gilda comes over, "Let's hope this is something good."

They opened it up, they flipped the pages over until they came across a chapter, "The Child of Fire." As they read it, it said, "As the Ancestral Witches are on the verge of defeat, they took a small bit of Dragonfire, and corrupted it to create a small child, and sent it to some planet not even they know of. So it can nurture to become the ultimate being of destruction. Destroying and burning up anything and anyone around them. A weapon to destroy the enemies of the Ancestral Witches and anyone in their destructive path."

Bloom drops the book in horror and backs off. "This can't be possible... I-I'm a weapon..."

"Bloom!" Yelled Gilda. "This might be a different person! I'm sure it can't be you!"

"But this fit me! This explains a lot about me!" Bloom yelled back. "I was found by my father in a fire, my bursts of magic, and... my fire... it fits..." Bloom falls on her knees crying.

"Bloom." Gilda gets on her knees in front her. "We can help you, I can help you! You can learn how to control it or suppress it-"

"You don't understand!" Yelled Bloom crying. "At some point, I'll hurt everyone. I'll hurt my friends. I'll hurt you."

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gilda puts her hands on the sides of Bloom's face. "You will not hurt anyone! You hear me?" She yelled while crying as well. "I will not let that happen! Because... you're my friend! So, let me and the others help you!"

Bloom then puts her own hands on Gilda's sobbing. "Ok..."

Gilda then embraces Bloom, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Bloom returns the hug, saying in a grateful tone. "Thank you..."

The next day, Flora woke up to see her roommate haven't returned from yesterday. She quickly then runs out the room, then head to Stella's room, knocking loudly. "Stella!? Are you in there!?"

"Yeah... coming." Stella yawned loudly as she opens the door, "Flora? Why are you waking me up this early?"

"Have you seen Bloom?" Asked Flora. "She said she and Gilda are going somewhere for the day, but she wasn't in her room with me."

"Oh, yeah." Said Stella. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gilda either since yesterday. I believe they went out on a date or something and probably gone to a love hotel for the night. So, no. I haven't."

"I don't think they went out on a date." Said Flora flatly. "Anyway, did you even receive a call from either of them?"

"Actually, yeah!" Realizes Stella. "I did get a call last night, Gilda said they won't be back until tomorrow, which is today. So, there is nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Techna coming up behind along with Musa. "Remember that those witches will mess with her again or worse, that butler of theirs?"

"Yeah, we can't leave them by themselves, we need to help them." Added Musa.

"But Gilda's a Rider, right?" Replied Stella. "So, I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"Devi, remember?" Repeated Techna. "She tortured you, indirectly attacked Alfea, have witches attack Musa, killing the virtual versions of us? Even if Gilda and Bloom may be capable on fighting her off, but there is a chance they will not, since Devi is a Rider too."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Stella backs down. "So, what should we do?"

"We find them of course." Replied Flora. "But first, we message Faragonda in case."

Bloom woke up in the forest from her makeshift beds out of dried leaves. Gilda is sitting under a tree nearby, with her back on the trunk. "Are you sure about this?" Said Gilda. "I mean, we can just go back."

"You don't have to come with me Gilda." Replied Bloom, rubbing her eyes. "I plan to go alone. So, you can just return to Alfea."

Gilda shakes her head. "No. I'm coming with you."

"But like I said before." Bloom looks at the ground. "I might hurt you."

"And like I said before." Gilda repeated Bloom's words. "I will help you overcome this."

Bloom gets up. "Ok, then. Let's go."

Gilda gets up nodding. "Where are we going?"

"To the south pole," Replied Bloom. "So I will unlikely to harm anyone there, with the cold controlling my fire as a bonus."

"And I will get you back when you're ready." Said Gilda.

"Wait!" Yelled a young witch coming out the woods with a lanky witch coming up behind.

"Witches from Cloudtower?" Gilda raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am Mirta and this is Lucy." She panted. "But I have to tell you something, which one of you is Bloom?"

"I'm right here." Said Bloom. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Icy and the others." Said Mirta. "They tricked you."

"What?" Bloom replied shocked.

"WHAT." Gilda replied furious.

The witch trio and Eva walked through the woods, "You said this will work?" Asked Eva.

"It will work." Smiled Darcy. "That fairy is distraught after reading out of that fake book I created, so if we come across her, she will gladly give us the Dragonfire."

"I see a lot of holes with this plan." Said Eva. "What if someone were too, let's say, caught word of this, and go to this Bloom girl to tell her the truth?"

"Like that will ever happen." Laughed Icy.

"For witches, you are good for jinxing things." Frowned Eva.

"Shut up, little girl." Scoffed Stormy.

Eva glares at her with a dark look on her face. "I am a lot more older than you, young lady."

"Ok, you know how we find them?" Asked Techna.

"I can use my magic to track them," Replied Flora. "But I'm not sure it will be accurate."

"Great, then how do we find them ACCURATLY?" Said Stella as something glowed from her pocket.

"Looks like we found our answer." Smiled Musa as Stella pulled a coin out her pocket.

The once blank coin now shows an image of a sun with light marks coming off it, then Sprite flies by and snatches it out of Stella's hand and flew to the direction to where Gilda is.

"You know, this is too convenient." Said Stella.

"No matter." Replied Flora as she runs off. "Follow it!"

"So you're telling me that those three placed a fake book on the shelf?" Bloom asked Mirta and Lucy.

"Yes, I think they plan to extract something from you." Replied Mirta.

"Those..." Gilda gritted her teeth then realizes something. "So THAT'S what they're after the whole time!"

"What is it?" Bloom asks.

"The Dragonfire, that is what they are after!" Explained Gilda. "Stella's ring, that attack on Alfea, your exam, their visit to my home, it all makes sense!"

"Does that mean...?" Bloom gets what she is saying.

"Yes, they want your Dragonfire!" Exclaimed Gilda. "It holds incredible power and they want it for themselves!"

A slow clapping was heard, the two fairies and the two witches turns their heads to the source of the noise.

"Well, well, well." Said Icy, slowly clapping. "Well, well, well, welly, well. Well. Looks like you found out. Yes, we want your Dragonfire, and we won't hesitate about taking it for ourselves."

"Called it." Said Eva.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, EVA." Yelled Icy, then clearing her throat. "Now, give it to us, unless you want to get hurt."

"Hey Icy," Said Darcy. "Didn't you say we should be careful-"

"YES." Replied Icy. "But that not matter now."

"Wait." Said Gilda, pointing to Eva. "Didn't I see you somewhere before?"

"Oh!" Eva notices and then bows. "I am Eva. Devi's little sister, nice to meet you!"

"Devi has a little sister!?" Bloom said shocked.

"Well, she is one of my other six older sisters, but I digress." Replied Eva. "You know, I am here to prevent anyone from getting in those *ahem* (witches') way. But I can't kill them, as their... 'request'"

Darcy then realizes that Eva is going to do. "Wait Eva, don't do that."

"But..." Eva grinned as she pulled out a shortsword.

"No, no, no..." Protested Darcy.

"That doesn't mean I can't injure you to a point of near death." Eva licks her blade.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Yelled Darcy.

Eva starts cackling as she rushes at them.

"DAMN IT!" Darcy groaned loudly. "She really is Devi's sister!"

Bloom turns into her fairy form as Gilda raises her fists in a fighting stance while Mirta and Lucy extends their hands to create spells.

Lucy makes insects erupt from the ground under Eva to swarm her. She was covered head and toe in insects, but Eva laughs loudly as ice start to cover her body as well, freezing the insects. "You actually think your little bugs can stop me!?" Eva laughs again as she breaks out the ice shell and then start running towards them.

"Well, looks like I can't just watch." Icy grins as she extends her hand to create a spell. But nothing happens. "What. What!? I can't use my magic!?"

Eva makes an upward slash to make a wave of ice towards her opponents which they jump to the sides as it hits a tree, exploding in shards of ice.

Icy shots her arm forward to cast a spell, but to no avail. "What is happening!?"

"I have no idea!" Yelled Stormy.

Eva's shortsword then becomes segmented into individual blades connected by a small chain between them, then a spark forms on Eva's hand and have her blade whip covered in electricity and swings it around. As the fairies and witches ducked her attack, several trees around them are cut down and fell to the ground.

Icy then successfully makes an ice spell to launch an ice spear at her enemies. "Finally! Why didn't work before!?"

"Now mine's not working!" Yelled Stormy as she frantically tries to cast a spell, but nothing is happening.

"Wait, does that mean..." Said Darcy and then yelled at Eva. "Hey! Did you have something to do with this!?"

"Oh, yes, that's right." Smiled Eva as she makes another attack with her blade whip. "I temporarily stole their magic."

"You what!?" Yelled Icy.

"My specialty is Magic Stealing." Winked Eva while sticking out a tongue. "I steal other specialties of those I touch so I can use them as my own. But I can only do them one at the time, so..."

Eva swings her charged blade whip to the ground, shocking her enemies in range. "These are strong magics you have!" Eva laughed manically.

"Damn!" Growled Gilda as she reaches for Driver. "Looks like I have no choice."

"Gilda, don't!" Protested Bloom.

"Do we really have a choice here!?" Yelled Gilda. "They'll find out eventually, why not now!?"

"Find out about what?" Darcy notices.

Gilda gets up, pulling out her Driver. "About _this_."

"Wait!" Stormy pointing out. "Isn't that-!?"

Gilda then place the Driver on her waist, and then slides a coin down into it.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"Henshin!" Gilda pushes down on the left lever on her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

Gilda becomes Fae and she ran towards Eva with her Fae RapierVolver.

"So, that girl Fae the whole time!?" Exclaimed Stormy.

"Damn it, damn it!" Yelled Icy. "This keeps getting worse!"

"No matter!" Said Darcy. "At least we know who Fae is."

"Yeah, the problem is that we know who Fae IS." Replied Icy.

"Oh! Someone who can actually fight!" Grinned Eva. "Let's see who's stronger!"

Fae jabs her weapon to Eva's hand, which she takes the hit as the blade skewers Eva's wrist. But she ignores it and grabs Fae's. "Now let's see what magic you have there."

"Sorry, kid." Fae grinned under her helmet. "But I have no specialty to take!" Fae headbutts Eva to stun her making her fall back.

"Tch!" Eva gritted her teeth. "Then you are no use to me."

Fae gives Eva a few slashes but Eva then swings around her blade whip to attempt to cut Fae, but Fae then slide down a coin into her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Phase-**

The blades pass through, but Fae is unharmed much to Eva's annoyance. As Fae regains tangibility, she rushes towards her to give her a flurry of jabs and slashes to push her back.

Fae lands on the ground when she was repeatedly hit by the witches' magic bolts. "Argh!" Fae yells as she had her leg frozen to the ground, felt lightning shocks all across her body, and have her head ringing like crazy.

The witches kept attacking her until they are stopped by Eva's blade whip, "What the-!?" Yelled Icy. "Eva! What are you doing!?"

"She is mine!" Eva yelled back. "She is catching my attention here."

"Then you are fighting your sister's prey." Said Darcy. "And she is PRETTY adamant about fighting her herself."

"Tch." Eva stops. "Fine, I deal with the others."

Eva walks toward Mirta and Lucy. "Looks like I'm fighting you now."

"Looks like they won't have to." Said a voice behind them.

Stella jumps out and crescent kicks Eva in the face. "Wait a minute. Did I hit a child?"

"She is Devi's sister, or something." Said Lucy.

"Wait." Said Musa as she walks out the woods with the others. "Devi has a sister?"

"Then a good reason to fight her." Replied Techna.

"Guys!" Exclaimed Bloom. "How did you find us?"

"We followed Sprite." Flora pointed at the golden familiar holding a coin, then dropping it into Fae's hand.

"Good, might need this." Said Fae as replaces her Fairy Coin with the new one.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

 **-Ka-Chink! Solar! Fairy of the Sun!-**

Fae now has the form similar to Stella's, but she as one of her bug eyes have a shape of a sun.

"Hey, she has my power now!" Gleamed Stella.

"I had enough with you!" Yelled Icy as she sends multiple ice spikes at once towards Fae. But then in flash of light, Fae dodges every single one.

"So, this form has much higher speed than my other forms," Fae said to herself. "Makes sense."

Eva gets up, holding her face, "Well, looks like I have more toys to break." She swings the weapon to the ground. "Come at me."

The fairies changed into their fairy forms and then shoots magic bolts at Eva as she blocks them with her blade whip.

"They're not doing much!" Said Musa.

"Bloom, have anything on her?" Techna asks.

"She said steal the magic of others whom she touches." Explained Bloom.

"Then we keep ourselves at a range." Grinned Stella as she tries shoots a beam of light at Eva, but nothing happened.

"Oh, but you've already touched me." Smiled Eva. "You just kicked me, remember?"

Stella realizes what she has done. "Oh... cra-" She was shot back by her own magic.

"Light magic." Eva stares at her glowing hand, radiating light. "Ironic for one such as I, but useful nonetheless." She then swings again with a shining weapon at the fairies.

"Everyone! Get back!" Yelled Techna as the fairies flown back to escape the whip's range.

As the fairies are fighting off Eva, Lucy said to Mirta. "Looks like we have more of a chance here, right?"

"Yeah." Said Mirta as she raises her hands. "And I have an idea."

Fae dodges Icy's attacks while avoiding Stormy's lightning bolts, Fae closes in with a drop kick to Icy's face. "Argh! Why the face!? Why is it always the face!?"

"Maybe your forehead DOES make a great target." Said Fae as she lands.

"For the last time," Icy gets up and angrily shoots ice spear after ice spear in attempt to skewer Fae. "MY FOREHEAD. IS. NOT. THAT. BIG!"

"Calm down!" Said Darcy.

"No! NO!" Yelled Icy. "Like I will calm down!"

"Um, Icy?" Said Stormy.

"WHAT." Growled Icy as Stormy points to a large monster behind Icy and Darcy, which roared at them giving a shock. Then the monster faded away as it was an illusion that was conjured up by Mirta.

"Got them!" Cheered Mirta.

As the witches were distracted, Fae attacks them from behind.

 **-Final Fairy Flame Whirlwind Shoot!-**

"Firestorm!" Fae calls out her attack as a blazing cyclone came out of her weapon in gun form toward the witches. They seemed to be engulfed in flames, but they were blown away from Stormy's wind attack. But Fae rushes in to turn her weapon to sword from then pulling back the hammer.

 **-Final Fairy Flame Whirlwind Strike!-**

"Blazing Wind Sickle!" Fae's weapon pulls her weapon back to as flames and winds formed a sickle shape and cuts down the witches.

"SON OF A-" Yelled Icy as they fall back.

"We'll never beat them this way!" Stormy shouted with frustration.

"Then there's only on option." Said Darcy.

"What?" Icy turns towards her as Darcy then ran toward Mirta, as she comes within a foot of her, Darcy grins as she casts a spell on Mirta, which makes a blinding bright light.

"Mirta!" Yelled out Lucy to see her friend getting attacked.

As the light fades, in Mirta's place, there is a pumpkin. "Is that-?" Bloom said horrified.

"Yes." Said Darcy as he places her foot on the pumpkin. "Little Mirta is now a pumpkin. So, if you don't want her to become smashed, give us the flame and we'll be on her way."

"How dare you-" Said Fae as she walks forward in anger.

"Ah-ah-ah." Darcy wags her finger. "Don't you move a centimeter."

"Like I will you use someone a hostage!" Bloom yells as she sends a ball of fire to Darcy's chest, making her fly back.

"Yeah!" Said Fae she come over to Bloom's side, "We won't let you hurt her, or take the Dragonfire!"

"We will not surrender!" Yelled Bloom as fiery aura surge throughout her body, and her eyes burn brilliantly. "But we will destroy you!"

Icy and Stormy quickly comes over to Darcy to pick her up. "And Just what do you think who you are!?" Yelled Icy.

"Kamen Rider Fae!"

"Bloom. The Fairy of the Dragonfire!"

They posed simultaneously at the witches. "Let's Show You Our Magic, Shall We!?"

The witches run towards Bloom and Fae as Fae turns into light and knocks them up to the air as Bloom shoot them down with her bolts of flame. The two fairies ran up to Darcy, attempting to making a shroud of darkness, but Bloom gave her a flaming kick while Fae gives a shining kick of light that makes the dark witch nearly throw up, making her fly up midair.

Stormy comes from the side, sending a lightning bolt them, however, Fae grabs Bloom and in a flash, they disappeared. Stormy quickly looks her head around to find out where they went, and then Fae came up front of Stormy and give her a flash of light, temporarily blinding her, and as Stormy opens her eyes, Bloom blasts her with an explosion of fire, sending Stormy up the air as well.

For Icy, she freezes the ground, making spikes under their feet, but then Bloom makes a wave of heat, turning the ice attack in to water. Then they come up to her face which Bloom sends a flaming fist while Fae sends a shining fist to Icy's chin, upper cutting her.

As the witches fell to the ground, Bloom flies up, using the last of her magic into one attack into her right foot.

"DRAGON FIRE DYNAMIC KICK!" Bloom calls out her attack to drop down to let her foot hit the ground, making a flaming explosion to make the witches fly up again. Fae then furiously pushes down the left lever repeatedly for her final attack.

 **-Ka-Ka-Ka-Chink! Final Solar Fairy Attack!-**

"SHINING FIST RUSH!" Fae calls her attack as she comes up to witch with her extreme speed, and with that speed, she sends a flurry of light-speed fast punches at the witches and then gives a one hard last punch to them individually, making them fly higher to the air.

Bloom and Fae walks away, fist-bumping each other as the witches felt every hit of Fae's punches mid-air as they exploded.

They finally fell to the ground, but they are far too injured to get up.

"T-this... is really... not happening." Groaned Icy, feeling the pain throughout her body.

"We got our butts handed over to them..." Stormy groaned in pain.

"I wonder how Eva's doing..." Said Darcy looking over to see Eva still fighting.

Eva gives another attack until she notices the fallen witches. "Oh. Looks like they have been beaten." Eva looks down on them, "How did they get Devi to serve them is beyond me, anyway, I would be better to let them die, but..." She sighs in frustration as she comes over to the witches.

"I have to get them back to Big Sister," Said Eva as she opened a portal in the ground, with her kicking the witches in, Eva looks at the fairies with a cheerful childlike tone. "See you guys soon! Next time, I won't go easy on ya! Bye-Bye!" Eva hops in the portal as it closes.

Bloom's fairy from dissipates and Fae turns back to Gilda.

"Bloom! Gilda!" Stella came up to them. "Glad to see you two again."

"Yeah, good to see you guys too." Replied Gilda.

"Where's Mirta?" Asks Bloom sternly.

Stella turns her head towards Lucy holding Mirta as a pumpkin, crying as Flora comforts her.

"Mirta..." Sobbed Lucy. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok." Flora puts her hand on the witch's shoulder. "We'll get her back I promise."

It was silent until Gilda spoke out. "It's time we get back."

In Cloudtower, Devi opened a portal, as the injured witches still recovering are behind her.

"Are you ok with leaving this place?" Asked Devi.

"No." Said Icy, limping behind. "If we stay here, Griffin will send us to Lightrock if she catches word what we did today."

"Your sister's not much help either." Groaned Stormy.

"Well, she IS still bitter against you as my current Masters." Replied Devi. "She is quite fond of me as family."

"We are starting to regret making a contract with you." Sighed Darcy. "Let's get going."

"Alright." Bowed Devi as the witches limping into the portal before Devi follows, closing the portal to leave behind an empty room.


	16. Chapter 15: The Guardians

**Chapter 15: The Guardians of the Underworld**

Fae kicks Wizard, sending him flying back as he places his left hand on his Driver.

 **-Land, Please. Don-DoDoDon-Don-DoDoDon-**

Wizard has changed into Land Style and slid back as he landed. Then Fae slides a coin down the slot of her Driver.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Ka-Chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

Fae has changed also to Techno Form to pull back her fist to strike Wizard, but he shoots his weapon to the ground, creating stalagmites under Fae's feet. Then Fae places another coin into her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Whirlwind (Trumpet Blows)-**

Fae lavender accents turned into a pale green with windy lines along with her eyes and wings, she then uses her Whirlwind's speed to evade the attack, then Wizard places his right hand upon his Driver.

 **-Defend, Please-**

A wall of stone came up the ground, but Fae just uses her large mechanical fists to bust through the stone wall.

"I got you!" Yelled Fae, closing on Wizard as she is about to connect her fist with his face. Then Wizard places his right hand on his Driver again.

 **-Drill, Please-**

Wizard went underground to duck under Fae's attack. She looks around to find him, but he came up from underneath Fae flies up to avoid Wizard's attack.

"Oh, yeah." Said Wizard. "I forgot that you can fly..."

"And even if you can go underground," Fae pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Let's go Fairy, Go! Let's Go Fairy, Go!-**

"You won't be able to avoid this." Fae pushes the left lever down again.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Techno Fairy Whirlwind Attack!-**

"Technological Typhoon!" Fae called out her attack as she shoots her fists down to the ground, making a huge electrical tornado, picking up Wizard up the air.

He fell to the ground, turning back to Haruto. "Well. You got me." He gets up. "Looks like we're done for today."

Haruto places his right hand on Driver,

-Connect, Please-

He pulls out two paper bags of donuts out of the magic circle he conjured, and then tosses one of the bags to Fae. "Here you go!"

Fae pushes down the right lever of her Driver and takes out her Coins,

 **-Goodbye Fairy-**

She turns back to Gilda and catches the bag. "Thanks."

They sat down on a log, as Haruto takes a bite on one of the donuts, Gilda asks him, "So where were you that day? Why aren't you there to help us with those witches and Devi's younger sister? In fact, I don't see you often outside of training and classes."

Haruto replied as he takes another bite, "I was about to... but I was... distracted."

* * *

-Flashback-

Haruto notices the fairies are following Sprite into the forest.

"Looks like Gilda and Bloom are in trouble." Said Haruto as he places his hand on his Driver.

 **-Driver On, Please-**

 **-Flame, Please. Hii~, Hii~, Hii~-Hii~-Hii~!-**

Haruto transforms into Wizard as he was about to take a step,

"Oh-hoho~… So aren't you the Wizard boy that my one of my sisters met that time?" Said a seductive voice.

"Who's there?" Wizard turns around to find the source, to see an... _interesting_ sight.

A tall woman with long pink hair, covering one of her crimson eyes, wearing a long black dress, that exposes one of her legs and... _large cleavage_.

"Oh! Umm..." Wizard tries to look away in embarrassment.

"Hello there~" Said the pink-haired woman. "I am Ulna, a Guardian of the Underworld, and the older sister of the one you call, Devi, or you may know as Caster."

"A Guardian of the Underworld?" Wizard said confused. "And Caster sent you?"

"Yes, my dear sister requested me here to distract a rider named Fae." Said Ulna. "She did mention you, however."

"Fae's not here." Replied Wizard.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Sighed Ulna then smiled. "At least I have you to play with, boy~"

"Koyomi, forgive me." Wizard quietly said to himself as he pulls out his WizarSwordGun, "Sorry, lady. But I'm not that easy to fall for your wiles."

"Oh, come on...~" Ulna smiled as she pulls out a saber. "I'll play nice~"

Wizard and Ulna come towards each other, clashing swords. For every attack Wizard makes, Ulna parries. Until Wizard places his right hand on his Driver,

-Explosion, Please-

Wizard creates a magic circle in front of Ulna, emitting an explosive fire to hit Ulna, "Ahhn~" She moans. Wizard is freaked out and moves back to get away from her. As he jumps back a few meters, Ulna giggles a bit. "You know, it had been a while I had a fight with such a strong man as yourself... it get me all tingly..."

"Please... stop talking like that." Said Wizard, feeling uncomfortable.

"Now, this is really getting me more excited!" Ulna blushes as she readies her weapon. "Come, boy. Hurt me even more!"

"How about NO?" Replied Wizard.

"Silly boy..." Ulna turns her saber into an Urumi weapon. "You didn't say the safe word. The safe word's banana."

"Oh, Whyyy..."

-Flashback End-

* * *

" _She_ is... very distracting." Haruto said nervously.

"I'm so sorry." Gilda's words are filled with pity.

"Even without that, she is very difficult to deal with," He replies. "I guess her title of a Guardian of the Underworld isn't a boast."

"A Guardian of the Underworld?" Thought Gilda. "I think I saw that in a book somewhere... I got it."

"What is it?" Asked Haruto.

"I came across with that while looking through a book accidentally." Said Gilda. "I believe it was called, 'Demons of the Underworld.'"

"Demons?" Haruto raised an eyebrow. "In this universe?"

"Yes, they are the deadliest species of monsters." Replied Gilda. "Anyway, what I got from it, the book had said The Underworld is their home and where the worst go when they die. It used to have a lord ruling over it, but they disappeared, and in their stead, they placed seven guardians. Hence the name, 'The Guardians of the Underworld.' And they hold and represent the aspects of the vices of humanity. Although that is all I got for it."

"I see." Said Haruto. "Maybe we should take more of a read of this book in case of we encounter one of those, Guardians again."

"So, we're going to Cloudtower?" Asked Gilda.

'We don't have to." Said Haruto, as he places his hand on his Driver.

-Connect, Please-

In the Cloudtower Library, a book was taken from a shelf as a student notices, much to her confusion.

Haruto pulled the book titled, "The Demons of the Underworld", out of the magic circle.

"That's stealing!" Exclaimed Gilda.

"I'm putting it back after." Haruto smiled as he flipped the pages while Gilda looked in.

In the book, they came across a passage from a chapter, "The Guardians of the Underworld.", it said, "...The duty of the Seven Guardians of the Underworld is to prevent any lesser demons from rebelling, and preventing the damned from escaping. For they represent and hold the aspects the vices of humanity, such as:

Fazellion, the Aspect of Greed.

Evaxeillt, the Aspect of Envy.

Ulnatalira, the Aspect of Lust.

Remmarerey, the Aspect of Sloth.

Cameillialis, the Aspect of Gluttony

Levizeil, the Aspect of Pride.

And Iveradevi, the Aspect of Wrath."

"Iveradevi..." Repeated Gilda. "Ivera...devi... Ivera. Devi. Devi!?"

"So, Caster is one of the Guardians of the Underworld?" Haruto stares at the passage intrigued.

"How did those witches make a contract with one of the Guardians!?" Exclaimed Gilda.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magix, Devi sneezes quietly.

"Big sister, do you have a cold?" Asked Eva.

"No." Devi clears her throat. "It feels like someone's talking about me right now though."

Eva looks at the still injured witches at their beds. "Anyway, how DID you make a contract with her, first of all?"

"Oh no..." Shuddered Stormy.

"We don't need to talk about it." Icy chuckled nervously.

"I WANT to." Said Eva sternly. "How did you make a contract with Big sister?"

"Oh, Evaxeillt." Smiled Devi. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me about what?" Asked Eva.

"You don't have to tell her Devi," Darcy tries to stop her.

"It's a funny story, really." Devi grinned widely. "You see..."

"Please no." Stormy begged.

* * *

-Flashback: 1 year ago-

"Are you sure this will work?" Stormy asked Icy while the witch trio are in the dark woods.

"You doubt our magical skill?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am certain that we'll do this ritual successfully." Replied Stormy.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Grinned Icy.

"Buuut... you HAVE heard what happened to those who summon demons from the Underworld?" Asked Stormy. "You know, destroyed civilizations, massacres, and the ones who did the ritual have been TORN to shreds..."

"I am confident that nothing bad will happen." Replied Icy.

"She is right though. I mean, we are opening a hole to the UNDERWORLD." Said Darcy. "Anything can come out of it, and if it is far stronger than us, the results will be catastrophic."

"Just follow my lead." Sighed Icy.

The witches make an incantation to bring out a demon from their realm, the magical circle between them makes a bright light that blinds the witches. As they opened their eyes, they see a dark blue demon with a female figure and spikes all over her body, and has cerulean horns pointing diagonally down and forward. Her wings are in a deep blue with dark vapors emitting from it and her eyes glow a deep shade of crimson.

"We... we did it!" Said Icy.

"Is that, really a demon?" Stormy shuddered in fear.

"Yeah..." Replied Darcy.

The demon spoke in a tone that shook the witches in their core. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh!" Icy clears her throat. "I am Icy and these are my sisters, Stormy and Darcy, and we would like you to-"

"Weak." Said the demon.

"Excuse me?" Icy said confused.

"All three of you. You are weak." Repeated the demon. "How disappointing. I was expecting to be summoned by a powerful magus, not wannabes."

Icy ignores that and continues. "Well, anyway, I would to make a contract with you. I know about you demons and your payments, so-"

The demon laughs. "Excuse me? You want to establish a contract with _**me**_? **Iveradevi**. One of the Guardians of the Underworld? How foolish. You look like you can't even conjure up a stool much less one such as I."

"A Guardian of the Underworld?" Darcy gave a drop of sweat. "Icy, this is bad. We HAVE to send it back."

"You better listen to her." Grinned Iveradevi. "Unless you want to end up like those poor souls who did this very ritual..."

"No, we are confident in our abilities." Said Icy. "I'm sure we are worthy of your attention."

"Fine." Replied Iveradevi. "If you three best me in combat, I will form a contract with you."

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Icy.

"Icy! What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Darcy. "This is a Guardian we're talking about! We can't defeat it!"

"This is a chance of a lifetime, to make a contract with one of the most powerful demons in the realm." Replied Icy. "Imagine the possibilities."

"We won't if we're DEAD." Yelled Stormy.

"Now..." Said Iveradevi. "PREPARE YOURSELVES." The demon charged at the witches. Icy creates ice stalagmites under the demon's feet, but it crashes through them, with the ice shards are in the air, Stormy shoots lightning to make a chain of electricity from the ice shards, shocking the demon. But it ignores the attack and continues to charge forward. Darcy casts a spell to throw off the demon's senses, leaving it confused. The witches, taking advantage of this situation, throw magic bolts at it, but the demon swings its arm to divert the attacks.

"My turn." Said the demon. Then dark blue smoke gathers in its hand with the witches feeling the pressure of the magic from the upcoming attack.

"Icy... we are going to die." Said Stormy in fear. "And if we do, I'm blaming you for all of this."

"And I will take full responsibility for this." Replied Icy in the same tone.

The demon throws the attack at the witches and that is when they knew. They had done goofed. The attack blasts them outwards, and as they fell to the ground, the demon comes up to Icy and picks her up by her legs.

"Like I said." The demon looks into Icy's eyes as it comes closer to her face. "You are weak..."

"I know... that... is why..." Said Icy, trying to make her words.

"Nevertheless..." Interrupted the demon. "You have wasted my time."

Icy knows she and her sisters are going to die, by that _thing's_ hands.

"Now... I heard about Harvests Day you humans celebrate." Said the demon. "And the fact you pull out a certain bone from a turkey and break it apart for a wish. So, let's make a wish. Shall we?"

Icy closes her eyes to brace for what's next.

"Iveradevi." Said a new voice.

Icy quickly opens her eyes to see a woman behind her. She is blonde with a ponytail, and she is wearing rectangular eye glasses in front of her crimson eyes and in a black business suit. "What are doing? Put her down."

Iveradevi drops Icy to the ground. It turns at the woman, "Levi... what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The woman named Levi replied sternly. "And what are doing in that form? Our human forms are more maneuverable than our true forms."

"What a pain." Said the demon as it dark blue smoke is emiited and engulfs it, to reveal a dark blue-haired young woman in a butler attire. "I am not fond of taking a form of a weaker race."

"I know, so do I. But we have to take their form to *ahem* make them more 'comfortable'" Sighed Levi. "But what you doing here? You're supposed to be at dinner, but now you are here?" Levi pinched the bridge between her nose. "You can't seem to satisfied by fighting with our warriors, can't you? You and your, quote unquote, 'Murderboner', are causing a problem for everyone here."

"Forgive me, sister." Said Iveradevi as she shown Levi the witches. "But these three summoned me here, and they thought they going to make a contract with me."

"I see." Levi looking over. "How foolish." Levi looks at Icy, "Hey you there, why would you want to make a contract with her? To be fair, she is a Guardian such as I, but why would you risk your very lives? What drives you?"

Icy sits up. "Because we have nothing to live for."

"Oh? How so?" Said Levi.

"Since we were children, we are mistreated because of who we are, offspring of rouge magi and with dark magic. We are often called, 'demon children', or 'monsters', or 'cursed ones'." Icy explained. "After our parents had passed away, me and my sisters have to live in this cruel world. And the only way to survive here, is power. That is what we ask of you, we want power, so no one will mistreat us again."

"I see." Levi comes up to her. "You would risk yourselves for power? In order to survive? I can see why. The survival of the fittest. The strongest live, while the weak die off, that is not being condescending. That is a fact of life. Very well. We will answer your plea. After all, I need to find some way to punish Ivera here."

"Punish me?" Said Devi as Levi jabs her hand in to her chest cavity to pull out her heart.

"You need to learn some discipline, sister." Levi comes over to Icy to hand her Devi's heart. "As the eldest, this is for the best for you, I hope you understand."

Devi holds the hole in her chest while glaring at her. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"It is, so you can learn how to control your murderous tendencies." Replied Levi. "You will return after you finish your contract with them."

"As you wish." Devi begrudgingly nods.

"Now..." Levi turns to Icy. "This heart is your bargaining chip for Ivera's services. If you finish your contract with her, you have to give it back. Or else I will make sure you'll hold your end of the bargain, _personally_. Understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Said Icy.

"Good." Levi opens a portal. "I will tell the rest of our sisters about this... incident, Devi. See you until you're finished."

"So... we're your masters now?" Asked Icy.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Devi.

"Then..." Icy looked up. "Take us back to Cloudtower."

"Of course." Replied Devi.

-Flashback End-

* * *

"So yes, they would have been another one of my forgotten victims if Levi hadn't intervened." Said Devi.

"Levi was going to tell all of us?" Asked Eva. "Well, I was out that time, so I had no idea."

"Hmm looks like you need to go back home, our other sisters must be worried about you" Said Devi.

Eva opens a portal, "Fine. Be done with your contract. Or I won't forgive you."

"Although, years mean nothing to us." Smiled Devi.

"I know." Eva then gives a cheerful smile. "See you soon, Big sister! Bye-Bye!"

Eva hops in and the portal closes.

"What is up with your family?" Stormy have her eye twitching.

"Let's say... we are, pretty colorful with each other." Smiled Devi.

"I hope they aren't psychos like you or Eva." Said Darcy.

"Oh, no... they are as much as demons such as I." Smiled Devi. "After all, it's in the blood."

* * *

In the Underworld, five women are sitting around a table, then a portal opened up and Eva went out. "Hello Eva, you're just in time." Said Levi.

"Hi Levi, I just got back from meeting Ivera." Smiled Eva.

"She is still with these witches?" Said a Crimson Haired girl in black tomboy delinquent clothing. "Yo, Levi, I thought Ivera would be done by now."

"Hush now, Fazel." Said Levi. "Ivera said she is close into finishing. So she will join us momentarily."

"I hope so." Said an orange-haired girl wearing black school girl clothing, cutting a large piece of meat and stuffed it in her mouth. "I'm starting to miss her."

"Don't worry, Camille." Said Ulna. "After all, these witches Ivera is with are pretty cute, wouldn't mind to have fun with them once in a while."

"Sure, whatever Ulna..." Said a violet-haired girl in a black nightgown drowsily. "When this meeting will be over? I want to go back to sleep."

"No sleeping on the job, Rem." Said Levi. "Anyways sisters. Let's us discuss for what if coming up next."

"What is it?" Said Fazel. "We don't have all millennia."

Levi clears her throat and makes a grim tone. "We are to discuss about a harvest coming in a few months. Our reaper friends foretold of this event, they plan to harvest souls and we are getting in on the action."

"Oh! A harvest? So, it is that time again, huh?" Asked Eva. "So, it will be big like that time in Domino?"

"Indeed." Grinned Levi.

* * *

Haruto walks into Faragonda's office, "Afternoon, Headmistress Faragonda. What do you wish to ask of me?"

Faragonda sits in her desk, staring at him. "Prof. Soma. I have something to discuss with you. Please. Sit."

"What is it?" Haruto sits down.

"You see... I have taken another look into your documents, and I have seen some... interesting information." Replied Faragonda, holding up some papers. "This says you're from Earth, right?"

"It is my homeworld, yes." Said Haruto. 'Decade, what are you thinking!?'

"There is not many Magi from Earth nowadays since the crisis regarding the Black Circle." Said Faragonda. "Do you know anything of such?"

Haruto shakes his head. "No, I do not."

"Alright..." Said Faragonda. "I would like to ask you one more question... Are you a member of the Black Circle?"

"What?" Replied Haruto. "I've never heard of this Black Circle!"

"I'm sorry, these past months has left me paranoid." Said Faragonda. "I'm worried about my students more than ever. And if anyone attempts to harm my students again, I will never forgive myself. Are you sure you've never heard of the Black Circle?"

"No. I have not." Repeated Haruto.

"Then. Who are you?" Asked Faragonda. "I've seen through the roster, and I've never seen anyone named Haruto Soma, until the name just popped up. Would you care to explain?"

"I can explain that." Said a voice. A veil appeared and Tsukasa walked out of it.

"Who are you?" Faragonda gets up.

"Tsukasa? Why are you here?" Haruto looked back.

"You know this man?" Asked Faragonda.

"Easy there." Said Tsukasa. "I am Tsukasa Kadoya. I am here to tell you about something."

"Then tell me everything." Faragonda sat back down.

"Alright." Said Tsukasa. "You know about one of your students, Gilda Custodia? That she is a rider, correct?"

"Yes, I was informed by her mother beforehand. So I can keep a secret about her." Replied Faragonda.

"Then." Tsukasa came over to her desk. "What if I told you, that she is perhaps the first rider in this universe, but outside of this one, there are far more riders?"

"Go on." Said Faragonda.

"As you see here, me and Haruto are from that outside universe." Continued Tsukasa. "An alternate reality where you Magi don't exist. And Vice versa here."

"Wait. So that mean..." Faragonda said surprised.

"Yes, me and Haruto are riders." Tsukasa pulled out his Driver. "Which I am known as Decade."

"And I am known as Wizard." Haruto tapped his buckle.

"But you said Magi don't exist in your universe." Replied Faragonda.

"Yes, but only Wizard and other riders in his time period." Rebutted Tsukasa.

"Now, tell me why are you here?" Asked Faragonda.

"You see, Gilda is a Rider like us." Replied Tsukasa. "And as a rider, she shares the same fate as us. To protect others from harm, and the said harm always come in many shapes. Including the one is coming up soon. So we not only need Riders from our universe, but others from outside our universe."

"So is that why you are here. To bring Gilda in to help you fight your battles." Said Faragonda.

"Not only that." Replied Haruto. "But to help her on what it means to be a rider. To also help her fight her battles as well. But we can't intervene as much unless it is a far more serious problem."

"But why now you must tell me?" Asked Faragonda. "Is the problem you speak of is that near?"

"Yes, it will not only effect your world. But ours as well." Said Tsukasa.

"Who?" Asked Faragonda.

"Us." Said Tsukasa, creating a veil in her office, for many riders in many different colors to come forth, appearing before the Headmistress for Alfea.

"Oh, my..." Said Faragonda shocked.


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmares

**Chapter 16: Nightmares**

The witch trio are in the ruins of the house in Black Lagoon, sitting together in circle, discussing about their outfits.

"Ok, ok." Said Icy, drawing something in a sketchbook to show her sisters. "How about this?"

Stormy and Darcy took a look it, they see designs that are different than their original clothing, but... it just looks more ridiculous. (Just image it from season 6) Their faces turned into disgust and shaking their heads.

"Eugh. No. No. NO..." Said Stormy.

"Seriously, let us design our clothing next time." Added Darcy.

"Do I really have bad taste?" Icy looked at her own designs. "It looks ok to me."

"No, you really do." Groaned Darcy.

"Shut up!" Yelled Icy. "I tried my best!"

"And our, quote unquote, new hair styles?" Said Stormy. "It makes us more ridiculous! Not to mention our make-up."

"This is coming from the one whose hair looks like a literal thunder cloud!" Replied Icy. "I know storms are your motif, but still!"

"Hey! I plan to trim it down sooner or later!" Defended Stormy.

"Although I still can't believe those two pointed out our fashion sense." Groaned Darcy. "Out of everyone, they are the first ones to say it."

"Why didn't you two tell me!?" Asked Icy.

"Because we don't want to hurt your feelings!" Yelled Stormy. "We both know how freaking sensitive you are!"

"Oh..." Icy backed down.

"What are you three discussing?" Asked Devi behind them.

"Oh, hey Devi." Said Darcy. "We are talking about what would be the better design for our outfits, to make them... less tacky."

"Take a look at this." Icy hands Devi her sketch.

Devi looks it over, and her perpetual smile turned into a frown and have her eyes narrowed. "Oh, no. This will NOT do. Icy, are you by any chance a demon of fashion sense? This design looks atrocious."

Icy sat in the corner looking depressed.

Devi sighs. "By the way, ever since you've turned your classmate into a pumpkin, you have been hunted down by Cloudtower. Your quest for power is not doing so well."

"I know." Groaned Stormy. "We are so screwed. All our plans for getting the Dragonfire has failed, and we are going to Lightrock if we are caught, we are criminals now! Yeah, way to rub it in, Devi."

"Oh, no." Smiled Devi. "Ulna's the one is doing the rubbing."

The witches shudder at that thought. "Ok, we need to find a new way to get Bloom's Dragonfire and FAST." Said Darcy.

"You got something, Darcy?" Asked Stormy. "This have better to be good, because we are all out of options!"

Darcy thinks for a moment. "Devi, can you summon something?"

"Sure, I have thousands of creatures at my disposal." Replied Devi.

"I just only need a nightmare gargoyle." Requested Darcy.

"Oh..." Grinned Devi. "I like what are you thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stormy.

"Nightmare Gargoyles are creatures that feed on, like in the name, Nightmares." Explained Devi as she creates a circle. "Every time it feeds on one's deepest fears, it grows more powerful."

"Exactly." Added Darcy. "If it gathers the Nightmares from Bloom's friends, it will weaken them, and it will strengthen itself."

"Oh..." Realized Stormy. "Nice."

Devi chants to summon the creature, the circle erupts black smoke and out of it, a small goblin-like creature with glowing red insides and spikes all over its body.

"It's tiny!" Exclaimed Stormy. "It's just a runt with a scary face!"

"Like I explained beforehand." Clarified Devi. "It will grow stronger when it feeds on nightmares. In which..."

Devi knocks out Stormy and Darcy, then hits Icy in the back of her head, as they fell to the ground, Devi grinned widely. "It needs to be strong enough to handle itself in case of... unwanted encounters."

Devi looks at the Nightmare Gargoyle. "Eat up."

The creature screeches as it comes over to the witches.

* * *

Haruto and Gilda are standing apart from each other in the clearing of the forest. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'll win again." Smiled Gilda.

"Oh, not to worry." Haruto grinned also. "You just only passed the first stage." Haruto places his left hand on his Driver.

 **-Flame, Please. Hii~, Hii~, Hii~-Hii~-Hii~!-**

"It's time for me to crank it up a notch."

Wizard brings out his weapon to fire at Gilda, which she rolled to the side to dodge the side and slides down a coin into her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

Fae pulls out her Fae RapierVolver to strike at him, but Wizard moved to the side casually to slash Fae upward.

"Guck-!" Grunted Fae as she was thrown to the air, with Wizard firing his weapon, hitting Fae many times over. Fae quickly recovers and fly straight down with her placing a coin into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rapid!-**

Fae flies around shooting at Wizard, but he counters it with his own attack. He shoots around while spinning, knocking out Fae's shots.

"As you see here." Wizard holds up his weapon. "This is when your _real_ training begins."

'Was he playing me before?' Thought Fae. 'Has he been playing me the whole time!?'

"Looks like I have no choice!" Fae takes out the coin from her Driver and replaces it with a different one.

 **-Ka-Chink! Solar! Fairy of the Sun!-**

Fae has changed into her Solar Form and in a flash on light, she rushes at Wizard to give him a fisticuff rush. But before her fist connects, Wizard drops his weapon and grabs Fae's fist. Wizard pushes her back and holds up his left hand.

"Even with speed, it nothing without control." Wizard puts on a ring on his finger, "All you've been doing is running around and attack." He places his left hand on his Driver.

 **-Water, Please. Sui~, Sui~, Sui~, Sui~-**

Wizard as changed into Water Style, and then picks up his weapon to fire at Fae. She uses her speed to avoid the shots, but one hits her wing and she come falling down, rolling on the ground. Fae gets up, and places another coin into her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Whirlwind (Trumpet Blows)-**

Her light-yellow accents turn into a pale green with windy lines along with her eyes and wings. Fae rushes forward with her weapon to strike him, but then Wizard places his right hand on his Driver.

 **-Liquid, Please-**

As Fae strikes him, Wizard's body has turned in a liquid like consistency, so Fae dashes by him to strike him over and over, only for Wizard to take no damage. Fae runs back, standing before him.

"Don't waste too much of your magic." Instructed Wizard. "You need some left in case you need to escape before thing get too out of hand."

"I... got it..." Panted Fae as she pushes down her left lever.

 **-Ka-Chink! Final Solar Whirlwind Fairy Attack!-**

"Starlight Breeze Rush!" Fae called out her attack. She went blindly fast towards Wizard as he puts his left hand onto the hand his weapon.

 **-Water, Slashing Strike! Sui-Sui-Sui! Sui-Sui-Sui!-**

Wizard slashes downward, making a slash attack out of water that hits Fae. Making her fall back to the ground again.

 **-Goodbye Fairy-**

Fae turns back to Gilda as she rolls over to her back, feeling exhausted. "I... I guess you're going easy on me the whole time."

"Yeah." Wizard turns back to Haruto as he comes over. "But not anymore. Looks like you have to try harder from now on." He extends his hand to her. Gilda nods as she takes the hand so he can pick her up. "Looks like we have to get back. Your friends must be back by now."

* * *

Haruto and Gilda walked out of the forest at evening, and Haruto stops in his tracks. "Haruto, what's wrong?" Gilda turns around.

"Something's here." Haruto readies himself as Gilda do so as well.

Then a large black creature came out of the trees heading straight towards the Riders, they saw this and moved out of the way. Taking a close look, the creature is reptilian with spikes all over its body, it screeches out at them send shiver down their spines.

"Gilda, do you know what that is?" Asked Haruto.

"I can't make out if it. But it looks like it is heading towards Alfea." Replied Gilda.

"Then we can't let it get there." Said Haruto as he places his hand on his Driver.

"Yeah." Gilda places her Driver onto her waist.

 **-Flame, Please. Hii~, Hii~, Hii~-Hii~-Hii~!-**

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

Fae and Wizard attacks the creature with their weapons, the creature screeches as it slips back into the woods, the Riders put themselves back to back and look around to find where the creature in coming out from. The creature came out of the woods again towards Wizard as he quickly places his right hand on the Driver.

 **-Defend, Please-**

He creates a wall of fire that the creature gets burned by, and then Wizard casts another spell on the monster.

 **-Bind, Please-**

Chains appeared from the ground to bind the creature and kept it in place which Fae slides two coins into her weapon.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot: Solar/ Spell Coin Slot: Rapid-**

Fae fires at the creature, causing it to screech in pain.

"As I thought. It doesn't like light attacks." Fae kept shooting at it.

"I kinda wish I had a ring for that." Lamented Wizard placed his hand on the hand of his weapon. "Oh well."

 **-Flame, Shooting Strike! Hii~-Hii~-Hii~! Hii~-Hii~-Hii~-**

Fae pulls back the hammer of her weapon.

 **-Final Solar Fairy Rapid Shoot!-**

"Star Shower!" Fae calls out her attack as she and Wizard fires at the creature, causing it to explode. As the dust clears, it was gone.

"Looks like it's done." Fae turns back into Gilda. "For now."

"So it seems." Wizard turns back to Haruto. "Let's get back, I have to notify the Headmistress about this."

As they head back to Alfea, a tail moves as it slides into the forest.

* * *

Gilda went back in the apartment cluster, where her friends are. She looks around to see the room was dark. 'Looks like everyone is sleeping' Thought Gilda. 'I should too. It has been a long day.'

She walked into Stella's room, Gilda puts on her sleep wear and went into bed. Unbeknownst to her, the dark creature slid out of the wall and latched on the ceiling above Gilda and peered into her dreams.

Gilda was walking in a dark hallway, looking at her surroundings confused. "Where am I?" Gilda wanders aimlessly in the darkness. A scream was heard and Gilda turns around to its direction. "That sound like Bloom!" Gilda hurryingly ran towards the source of the scream. As she gets there, she stopped due to her seeing a terrible sight. "N-no..." Gilda sees Techna's blackened body from electrocution, Musa's burned skull from fire, Flora's impaled body, and Stella's beaten and bruised self on the ground. All of them before Devi, holding Bloom by her throat.

"Bloom!" Exclaimed Gilda.

"G-Gilda... please... help..." Whimpered Bloom, being choked by Devi's hand.

"Don't worry!" Yelled Gilda as she reaches for her Driver. "I'll get you-!"

But Gilda can't seem to find her Driver. "Wh-Where is it!?" Gilda frantically checks herself to find her Driver.

"Looking for this?" Said Devi, holding her Fae Driver.

"How did you-!?" Exclaimed Gilda as she gets up, but Devi drops it on the ground and crushes it beneath her foot. "No!"

"How pitiful." Said Devi as she grips Bloom's throat tighter. "Without it, you're just a scared little girl who can't use her magic to save her friends. Well, like you could save them now anyways."

Gilda charges at her pulling back her fist to strike her. As Gilda punches her face, Devi just stood there with a pitiful look on her face.

"Shame... you can't protect your friends, if you can't even protect yourself." Said Devi. "And here I expected more out of the daughter of Hephestia. But now I see you as a disappointment. A failure of a fairy."

Devi pushes Gilda back to the ground.

"But you know it yourself too, don't you?" Continued Devi. "Without your Driver, you are useless. You are nothing. And now you let your friends die." Devi grip Bloom's neck harder.

"No, please." Gilda struggled to get up. "Let her go... It's me you want, right? Leave her alone!"

Devi can only chuckle. "Oh, poor, poor, Gilda. You really care about her, don't you? So, that is why..." Devi looks at her with a murderous, sadistic look on her face. "I'll make you suffer."

"NO!" Yelled Gilda as she hears a large –CRACK– from Bloom's neck as Devi snapped it. "No... Bloom..." Gilda starts to run to Bloom's dead body to hold it and starts crying, then looks at Devi, standing over her.

"You got you want right?" Sobbed Gilda. "Just kill me, get it over with."

"No." Smiled Devi as she leans closer. "When your home burns, when all your loved one are killed, THEN you have my permission to die."

Gilda's eyes of pain and sadness turned into rage and quickly gets up to sock her in the face, "DEVIIII!" She screamed with fury.

* * *

"This looks bad." Said Techna as everyone in the apartment gathers around Gilda's bed to see her tossing around in the morning.

"I've never seen anything like this." Added Flora.

"That must some nightmare she is having." Musa looked over. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Gilda!" Yelled Stella as she shakes her awake. "HEY! Wake up!"

Then Gilda shots back up screaming with her punching Stella in the face.

"Gilda!" Exclaimed Bloom. "Are you ok!?"

Gilda looks around sweating. "Guys...? Bloom? You're all alive?"

"Yeah, we're fine, what about you?" Replied Techna. "And what do you mean we're alive?"

"Well, I'm not." Stella is holding her cheek. "Seriously Gilda, you don't go punching in your sleep."

Gilda calms down and sighs. "Sorry Stella..." She shakes her head. "It's this nightmare I just had."

"I'll say, you were moving around in your bed violently." Said Musa. "Just what are you dreaming about?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it..." Gilda looks away.

"Really?" Stella raised an eyebrow. "Me, Techna, and Musa just had a nightmare like you and we told ours."

"Wait." Gilda looks back at Stella. "You too?"

"Yeah..." Replied Techna. "It was not pretty based on our descriptions."

"So, what is it?" Asked Gilda.

"I... dreamt about my parents getting divorced." Replied Stella sorrowfully. "Techna is dreaming about being rejected from us, and Musa dreamt about seeing her mother dying. How about you?"

"I... I saw you guys got killed by Devi." Gilda starts to hold herself. "And I couldn't do anything about it."

"That's... dark..." Said Musa.

"And you want to know what she said?" Gilda looked up. "'You can't protect your friends, when you can't even protect yourself.'"

"Hey, don't let that get to you!" Comforted Flora.

"But she's right!" Yelled Gilda. "Without my Driver, I'm nothing! I have no way to defend myself with magic, I may have some combat experience, but it can only take me so far."

Bloom sat down next to her. "Hey guys, can you go and find out about the cause of these nightmares? I'll just stay here."

"Alright." Nodded Techna. "See you soon."

Everyone except Gilda and Bloom left the bedroom, leaving them behind.

Gilda looks at her hands and puts them on her face, "I saw you die... I couldn't protect you guys... I can't do anything..."

Bloom looks at her for a moment then finally said, "Don't say that."

Gilda looks up and turned her head towards her, as Bloom continued. "Don't say you couldn't do anything. Because... that what I thought when I first came to Alfea. I don't have any magical training while my own friends and enemies have far more experience than I do. And you? You're the only person I can closely relate to. You are unable to completely access your magic, while I just discovered my own. Even so, you persevered. You actually tried to do something about it, learning combat tactics, becoming FAE. So, don't say you couldn't do anything. You actually can do a lot of things. Besides, you've help far more people than you have realized. And you WILL be able to gain access to your magic, I can promise that."

Gilda's eyes start to tear up again and puts her arms around Bloom to hug her. "Thank you..."

"Hey," Bloom returns the embrace. "What are friends for?"

* * *

At Black Lagoon, Devi stands before the large creature in a new form. It is a large humanoid with a face of a dog, has about six goat horns and two large leathery wings with legs of a minotaur. Its tail is long and it is tipped with a stinger similar to a scorpion.

"Marvelous." Devi stared at it in awe. "It has grown so much after feeding on seven people..."

"Seriously Devi, that was still uncalled for." Said Stormy. "To knock us out cold for it to feed us may be practical, but you can at least give us a heads up."

"Forgive me," Devi looks back with a smile on her face. "But the Nightmare Gargoyle will grow best on unsuspecting victims."

"But regardless." Said Icy. "That really brought up some painful memories."

"Oh, Icy," Devi turns towards her. "Have you recovered from being called out by your bad tastes?"

"And that have brought up something painful too..." Grumbled Icy.

"Nevertheless." Darcy came up to them. "I'm guessing it will be strong enough to handle the Riders and the Fairies at this point."

"Still." Added Devi. "It needs a bit more." She looks up at the Gargoyle. "Now head back to Alfea, and feed on as many as you can. Doesn't matter who."

It nods and went off, phasing through the wall.

* * *

Bloom and Gilda caught up with the others and they gathered around in their apartment.

"So what you got?" Asked Gilda.

"Mirta said she had felt a dark force nearby last night." Replied Flora. "And it seems to be getting stronger."

"Can you describe the dark force?" Asked Bloom.

"She said it was a dark creature that comes at night." Replied Techna. "But it seems pretty vague."

"A dark creature..." Gilda thought for a moment then realizes something. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Asked Musa.

"I remember seeing it yesterday," Said Gilda. "After I got back from Prof. Soma's tutoring sessions, I encountered it before, I thought it was destroyed."

"Then that means it's still alive." Added Techna.

"Oh, crap. This is my fault." Said Gilda worried. "If I took a closer look..."

"It's ok, no need to beat yourself up again." Musa calms her down. "All we need to do is to defeat it, this time for good."

"Then how?" Said Stella. "I'm not going back to sleep again after that happened."

"Then we're not GOING to sleep." Said Bloom. "We just have make it think we are, and strike as it does."

"Alright." Said Techna, "Then we get some caffeine. We have to be fully awake to fight it."

They nodded as they went out, then Bloom stops Gilda to hand her something. "Here, you will need this." She said.

Gilda opens her hand as the blank coin now has an image of a butterfly with wings out of fire. She turned her head to look at Bloom and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

At night Gilda had already changed into Fae while using her Vanish Spell Coin and stand in the corner of Flora and Bloom's bedroom while they are in bed, pretending to sleep. As they wait, the creature slowly phases out the wall. 'It looks more different than last time.' Thought Fae. 'This is bad, if we fought it, we would not last. At least I called in Haruto to help us.' The creature loomed over Flora's bed, about to peer into Flora's dreams. However, it tilted its head in confusion, as it leans closer to Flora, she yells, "Fae! Now!"

 **-Fairy Coin Slot: Solar-**

Fae gets out of hiding and fires light bolts from her weapon at the creature as it roared in pain and went out by phasing through the wall, "I will not let get away this easily!" Fae slides down a coin into her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Phase-**

Fae went through the wall to follow the creature outside. They are in the courtyard; which Fae continues to shoot at the creature. It roars and charges at Fae, swatting her and making her get thrown back to a wall, crashing into it. "Argh." Grunted Fae as she gets out the hole. "That's coming out of my wallet."

Fae steps towards the creature, "Well, if it is force you want." Fae pulls out the Techno Fairy Coin. "It's force you'll get." She takes out the Fae Fairy Coin from her Driver and replaces it with the Techno Fairy Coin.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

Fae pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

Fae has changed into her Techno Form and raised her large fists to strike the creature, however it took almost to no damage. Then Fae is seeing frightening images from her dreams. But she shakes it off and Fae continues to hit it before she jumps up to avoid its swing. As the creature raised its stinger, Fae put up a green shield to protect her, for the creature continues to jab its stinger at the shield. She flies back to launch her giant fists at the creature, but it brushes off the attack.

"Geez!" Exclaimed Fae. "How TOUGH is this thing!?" Fae replaces the Techno Fairy Coin with the Musical Fairy Coin.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

Fae pushes down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Musical! Fairy of Music!-**

Fae has changed to her Musical Form and shift the record players on her elbows to make musical notes come out to attack the creature to make it literally dance. However, instead of moving it just stands there, letting the notes latch onto it. And when the notes exploded on it, the creature only roar and tries to slam its fists down at Fae, with her moving out the way but get caught in the shockwave.

"Ahh!" Grunted Fae as she tumbles on the ground.

"Fae!" Bloom exclaims as she and others came over in their Fairy forms.

Fae gets up, "Don't worry. I'm alright. That thing is a lot stronger than I thought."

"So is that the dark force that Mirta is taking about." Techna looks up at it. "Yep. Looks like a dark force to me."

"My attacks on it so far hasn't given it much damage. But it seems to hate light attacks." Said Fae. "Stella, you know what to do."

"Got it." Nodded Stella as she flies up. "Bring it you dark abomination!" Stella fires a light beam at it, but then the creature causes Stella to have the images from her dreams to weaken her attack. The creature swats Stella like a fly, driving her to the ground.

"Argh... what happened?" Groaned Stella.

"I think that creature have something to do with it." Said Techna. "I believe that once it gives someone nightmares, it affects them by being around it."

"Then THAT is why my attacks aren't doing much." Said Fae. "Then I have an idea."

Fae slides a coin down her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Forget-**

Fae's head suddenly twirls around slightly, then she shakes it.

"What the-?" Said Musa shocked. "Fae! What happened."

"I don't know." Fae takes out the Forget Spell Coin out her Driver. "Why did I use this?"

"I believe you used it to forget about your nightmare so the monster won't affect you." Concluded Flora.

"What nightmare?" Asked Fae. "I was just fighting this monster here. And now you guys just showed up."

"I knew it." Said Flora. "She used the forget spell."

"Now there's nothing holding you back, right?" Grinned Bloom.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fae replaces the Musical Fairy Coin with the Floral Fairy Coin. "But let's get to it."

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

 **-Ka-Chink! Floral! Fairy of Nature!-**

Fae has changed into Floral Form and makes vines grow out the ground to bind the monster.

"Hey," Stella gets up. "Before you resume fighting that thing, can use the forget spell on some of us too?"

"Well, I use it to make someone forget what I want them to forget." Replied Fae. "Ok, I'll use it get rid of your nightmares. Just stand still."

"This will hurt." Stella said to Techna and Musa. "Brace yourself, trust me."

-Spell Coin Slot: Forget-

Fae shoots Stella, Techna, and Musa, then Bloom asks them, "Hey guys, do you still remember your nightmares?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stella confused.

"Looks like that worked." Smiled Flora. "Because that thing's about to break out."

The creature frees itself as the fairies get ready, until they hear a voice. "Well, I never accounted that you had a forget spell."

They turned around to see Devi. "Maybe I shouldn't underestimate you, Fae. You are a lot more formidable than I give credit for."

"Devi!" Exclaimed Bloom, "Why are you here!? Is that creature yours!?"

"It is." Grinned Devi. "And I'm not the only one who came here."

"We're here too." Said Icy behind her. "Regardless whether or not the Nightmare Gargoyle affects you anymore, we and it will still crush you."

"Great, the witchy three stooges are here." Groaned Musa.

"Hey! Our outfits are not that tacky!" Snapped Icy.

"What?" Musa said confused.

"Just ignore her." Sighed Stormy. "Anyway, you know the drill. We want the Dragonfire."

"Like I will let you have it." Glared Bloom.

"No matter." Replied Darcy. "We're here to take it anyway."

The Gargoyle roars at them as Devi pulls out her Driver and places upon her waist to put a coin into it.

 **-Witch Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Show Me Your Magic!- -Hey! Show Me Your Magic!-**

"Henshin." Devi jams the tray back into her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chunck! Caster! Witch of Contracts!-**

Devi has changed into Caster and pulled out her ScepteRifle. "Kamen Rider Caster." She bows while tipping her hat. "How should serve you this fine evening?"

Caster charges at the Fairies before Wizard step in swinging his blade at Caster as she blocks it with her weapon. "Oh?" Said Caster.

"Your opponent is me." Said Wizard.

"That Rider again?" Asked Stella. "Never mind. We have a monster and some witches to deal with!"

The Fairies fought the Gargoyle being assisted by the witches. "Hexagonal Rod!" Techna called out her attack as she creates long hexagonal prisms and launches them at the witches. They moved out the way so the rods hit the Gargoyle as roars in pain. The witches fly up to safety before they hear a voice from behind, "Decibel Cannon!" Musa conjures a singular speaker to blast large soundwaves at the witches, making them crash into the monster. "Root Bind!" Flora makes roots come out the ground to bind the witches and the Gargoyle and then she makes another attack. "Briar Flail!" Briar vines formed along with the roots and starts whipping at the witches and the monster.

"OW, OW! I HATE- OW! THORNS!" Yelled Icy as she now freezes the roots and briars. They broke free as they hit by a light attack. "Flash Spark!" Stella uses her Scepter to create a huge beam on light to fire at them, hitting the witches and the monster.

Fae jumps up and create vines from her arms to grab the witches and slammed it to the ground as Bloom crescent kicks them with her flaming leg. Fae then replaces the Floral Fairy Coin with the Solar.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

 **-Ka-Chink! Solar! Fairy of the Sun!-**

Fae changes into Solar Form and then turns to light to rush around to attack the Gargoyle from different sides, much to it's agony. But as Fae looks into the creature's eyes, receives horrifying images of her fears. While Fae is stunned, the Gargoyle slams onto Fae to the ground pinning her.

"Fae!" Exclaimed Bloom. "I don't get it! The forget spell should have worked!"

"Do you really believe that erasing the nightmare will make you not affected by its power?" Said Caster while fighting Wizard. "Nightmare Gargoyles brings out your darkest fears even if it didn't feed on your nightmares."

"It can't be-" Said Bloom shocked.

Wizard slashes down at Caster as sparks fly of her armor. "Even so. All you need to defeat it, is to overcome your fears. Isn't that right?"

Caster places a coin into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Shock-**

Lightning comes out of her weapon towards Wizards as he rolls out of the way. "Of course." Replied Caster. "But it takes a lot of willpower to even make peace with it such."

"Yeah. I know." Said Fae as she was under the creature's hand. "That is why-!" Fae pulls out a coin that Bloom have given her. And then replaces the Solar Coin with the new one.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

Fire comes out of her Driver, burning the monster's hand to drive it away. Fae gets up as fire covers her. "That is why I will overcome my fears. Even for a moment! So I can defeat you!"

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"Let's put on the finishing touches. Shall we?" Fae pushes down on the left lever.

 **-Ka-Chink!-**

Fire erupts forth, engulfing Fae in the flames. Her hand comes out of the fire, and in a swing of her arm, the fire is brushed away to reveal Fae's new form.

 **-Dynamic! Fairy of the DragonFire!-**

Fae has a form that is a fusion of her original form and Bloom's, Fae shots her left hand to the ground and fire covers her hand to reveal a new weapon as well. It has a shape of a flaming butterfly as its wings as blades and two gun barrels at the bottom.

"Kamen Rider Fae! Dynamic Form!" Fae poses. "Let's show you my magic, shall we?"

The monster strikes towards Fae as she jumps up and its arm hit the ground when Fae lands on it. She runs up its arm and used her new weapon to strike its face, slashing its eyes. It roars in pain as it flails around as Fae flies up and creates a stream of fire at it.

"Oh my..." Caster gazes at it. "Splendid. How Splendid of you, Kamen Rider Fae!"

"Hey. I'm over here." Said Wizard placing his right hand on his Driver.

 **-Explosion, Please-**

Multiple magic circles appear around Caster as they exploded, Caster braces herself for the attack as she slides back. "Suppose you are."

In the midst of the large battle, even with her new-found power, Fae is still having a hard time with the beast. "So it has come to this." Said Fae as she presses down her Driver before an orb of light was shot into the creature and then it exploded from inside out, leaving no trace of it. "What?" Fae looks up to see Faragonda floating in midair, with her arm raised.

"What are you doing to my students?" Faragonda glares at the witches fighting the fairies.

"Oh, this is NOT good." Darcy was stunned.

"You harassed my students, attacked my academy, TWICE even," Continued Faragonda. "Turned one of your own classmates into a pumpkin and threatened to kill her, and to go so far as making a contract with a DEMON. Now, tell me. What is your purpose?"

"Um, Icy. We have run, NOW." Said Stormy, clearly scared.

"Yeah. Let's!" Icy replied.

"Oh well, I had hoped this fight will last longer." Sighed Caster as she opened a portal the witches quickly went in. "Good bye, everyone. Looking forward to engaging in combat with you all again." She bows as she casually walks in as the fairies tried shoot bolts at her, but the portal closes on them.

"And don't come back!" Growled Stella.

Faragonda slowly floats down to the girls and the Riders. "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine." Smiled Bloom. "This have been a mess though."

"And I was about to fully test my new power..." Lamented Fae.

"Hey, maybe next time." Comforted Wizard.

"Come along now. All of you." Said Faragonda. "I want to discuss this with you inside. Including you, Mr. Soma."

"What?" Stella looks around. "Where?"

Wizard then turns back to Haruto, much to the fairies' surprise. "I suppose you need an explanation."

"Yeah!" Said Musa. "As in, you were that Rider the whole time?"

"So Gilda's private tutoring sessions are..." Flora starts to realize. "Now that all makes sense."

Fae has turned back to Gilda. "Maybe we should get our answers inside. We had a long night."

"She's right you know." Faragonda agreed as she walks away. "Follow me to my office. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Well that was a bust!" Exclaimed Stormy. "We are in too deep now!"

"Damn it!" Yelled Icy as she kicks a wooden pillar. "This isn't what I wanted!"

"Listen sister..." Said Darcy. "We promised we will do this together. Because, we have nothing to live for anyway. If we're going out, best to completely go all the way."

"I know..." Icy said sorrowfully. "I swear. I will make them pay. We will make them all pay for what they did to us. I SWEAR IT."

Darcy puts her hand on Icy's shoulder. "Isabella. We will all make this through together. I can promise that."

"We said to never use our old names, Darcy." Said Icy. "We cast them away a long time ago."

Darcy looks at the demon butler, "Devi, we need you to retrieve a tome from Cloudtower. Knowing you, you will succeed. You know what it is."

"Of course, my mistress." Bowed Devi.

* * *

At Cloudtower during a thunderstorm, Devi opened a portal to the front door, as she walked out, she was met with Griffin.

"Hello there, Headmistress Griffin. Lovely weather we're having," Devi said in a delightful tone. "Fitting for the name of this academy."

"Devi." Griffin said sternly. "No. _Iveradevi_. So you came. I've should've realized it sooner."

"It has been a while." Smiled Ivera. "Last time I saw you, you were still with the Coven. Sorry about slaughtering your colleges, by the way."

"I left that Coven a long time ago." Replied Griffin. "Now, I know about your contract with those three."

"Yes, Isabella, Maria, and Serana." Said Ivera. "Or Icy, Stormy, and Darcy as they like to call themselves. Pretty unimaginative, don't you think?"

"Anyway." Continued Griffin. "What is your deal you had made with them."

"I shouldn't say it, but..." Grinned Ivera. "It's simple. They want power. They want to be powerful enough to survive this harsh reality. They made a deal with me, involuntary for me at least, to gain power. The fastest way to them to do so is to obtain the Dragonfire. And here, they want to obtain a certain tome, if sure you know what that is."

"I won't let you." Glared Griffin.

"You already know who I am." Chuckled Ivera as she steps closer. "I am a Guardian of the Underworld, the Aspect of Wrath. What makes you think I couldn't take it whenever I please?"

"Because." Said Griffin as Ivera was blocked by an invisible wall. "I made a barrier that prevents even the strongest of demons from entering."

"Very clever." Ivera grimaced. "Oh well. Looks like I have to give my mistresses the bad news. Be seeing you soon, Griffin."

"And I hope I won't see you again. Demon." Glared Griffin.


	18. Chapter 17: The Lies of a Prince

**Chapter 17: The Lies of a Prince**

Bloom and Gilda are sitting on the balcony, looking out to the distance.

"So, Gilda." Bloom said to her. "You know all about this? About the fact that you are might be going away to another universe to fight in a war? Aren't you worried?"

Gilda paused for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I am. I am worried that I if I go, I might never come back. But, if this is what I must do, then so be it."

Bloom pulls out her phone and dialed a number, but didn't receive an answer. "Brandon is still not calling me. I wonder what going on."

"Bloom." Gilda looks up to the night sky. "Don't bother with him. You'll might regret it someday, I know I did."

"Oh, right. I think Musa mentioned someone named Tyrian." Replied Bloom. "He sounds like a bad boyfriend to you."

"Yeah." Sighed Gilda. "He manipulated me. He is a scoundrel and a coward, the most pathetic human being that ever existed." She chuckles. "And I used to date him."

"Oh..." Bloom replies with pity. "But I don't think Brandon is that kind of person."

'Should I tell her? ...No. He has to tell her.' Gilda sighs. "I must warn you, even treasure can be turned into trash in a single moment, intentionally, or unintentionally."

"I see, umm... thanks for the advice." Smiled Bloom. "I hope you'll find a better man."

"I've lost my trust in men at the moment I dumped Tyrian." Replied Gilda as she joked. "Into a hospital."

Bloom laughs at that. "Anyway, we best get back."

She gets up as Gilda follows. "Yeah."

* * *

The next morning at Redfountain, Brandon came in to his dorm on the guys, "Looks like the Exhibition is coming up."

"Sure." Replied Riven. "I mean, which one of us does better than the other. A whole show about how long you can measure your sword that is."

"Let me guess." Joked Bastion. "Yours is the longest here."

"I think you are too old to make those kind of jokes, Bastion." Sighed Sky. "So, _Brandon_ , are you going to tell Bloom?"

"Huh?" Responded Brandon. "Going to tell her about what?"

"Diaspro." Said Timmy in a single word that makes Brandon his full attention.

"Umm... well..." Brandon said nervously. "I haven't been talking to Bloom at all recently..."

"Damn it, man!" Yelled Riven. "Just tell her the truth! We all talked about this!"

"Seriously," Said Timmy. "If you don't tell her, there WILL be some consequences."

"He's right." Added Bastion. "Brandon, you are literally cheating on your own fiancée! Just tell Bloom that you're with some else!"

"I would, but your sister is not letting me!" Replied Brandon. "She had Bloom to avoid me for a while now."

"Because Gilda knows your secret." Defended Bastion. "Because she KNOWS that you're hanging around with another girl besides Diaspro! And you know that most of all! Especially after I told you guys about that prick Tyrian! For your own heritage, just tell her the truth!"

"Alright!" Exclaimed Brandon. "Alright. I'll tell her as soon as possible!"

"I hope so." Said Timmy. "Because Diaspro is coming over along with your father. So don't ruin this for yourself."

"I know." Sighed Brandon. "And Bastion?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"When your sister wants to hit me. Just... hold her back. Ok?" Requested Brandon. "I don't want to end up in a hospital for a year."

"I'll try." Chuckled Bastion.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Gilda was testing out new spell coins, she slides it down into the slot in her Driver.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Copy-**

Another Gilda split from her, they looked at each other, and then the real Gilda takes it out making the copy fade away. Gilda then slides in another coin.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Negate-**

A pulse came out of her Driver, Gilda looks around to and it nothing seems to happen, then Musa came in the room, "Hey Gilda, I was having flute practice and then my magic isn't working for some reason. Have you got something to do with it?"

"Oh, is that what it does?" Gilda takes out the coin.

Musa lifts a finger to emit sparks, "Yep, I can use magic again. So, are you testing out new coins?"

"Yeah, Sprite brought them here earlier." Replied Gilda.

"Where did they even come from?" Asked Musa.

"Well... not even I know." Shrugged Gilda.

"But do you even have an idea where Sprite is getting them?" Musa asks again.

"No. Sorry." Gilda shakes her head. Then Bloom comes in the room, "Gilda, we need to talk."

"Alright, I'll be leaving." Musa left the room and back to hers.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Gilda raised an eyebrow.

"It's Brandon, he's been avoiding me and I want to know why." She replied. "So I plan to talk to him directly."

"Bloom, I said don't bother with him." Sighed Gilda. "He's not the type of man you would spend your time for."

"Gilda, I know you told about it." Replied Bloom. "But, you need to support me on this. In fact, I don't think you like seeing me with Brandon at all. So, tell me, why?"

"I... I shouldn't tell you." Gilda looks away. "Besides, it's best he would tell you himself."

"Alright. We're going to Redfountain." Said Bloom.

"But we have to be invited to go." Protested Gilda. "We can't just go breaking the rules!"

"But you can't stop me." Said Bloom stubbornly as she walks away. "I'll be going alone if I have to."

"You don't understand." Gilda grabs her shoulder, and then holds up about six tickets with her smiling. "Going uninvited isn't neccisary."

Bloom then smiled and hugs Gilda. "Thank you!"

* * *

At the day of the Exhibition, the fairies came to Redfountain to see the show. "Glad to know that your bother gave us tickets to the front seats." Stella said cheerfully. "I can get to see the guys up close and no one blocking my view. Thanks, by the way, and say thanks to your brother for me."

"I will do that." Gilda replied. "Anyway, I heard my dad is coming here."

"Your father?" Asked Techna. "Aquila the Mountain Slayer?"

"The same." Said Gilda.

"Aquila the Mountain Slayer?" Asked Bloom. "Who is he?"

"Aquila Custodia," Explained Flora. "Used to known as Aquila the Eagle for his keen insight on the battlefield, until he obtains Everest, the Sword of Giants. Which it is an Artifact that can expand its size while keeping it light and wieldable to its user. He has obtained the name Mountain Slayer after he slayed a giant named Oros."

"So both of your parents are heroes." Bloom said to Gilda with amazement. "But why is he coming here?"

"He was a general of King Erendor, the ruler of Eraklyon." Replied Gilda. "So it makes sense to come here for him to be with his king. Also, he is probably here to see Bastion."

"Your father was from Eraklyon?" Asked Musa. "But was he usually at home?"

"He comes for a few days a week, then he goes back to work." Answered Gilda. "Be he still takes time to be a father at home."

"That's good to hear." Said Techna. "And speaking of which..."

Aquila was standing before the Redfountain Colosseum, he wears his metal grey armor as a general of the knights at Eraklyon with his red cloak. And on his back, Everest, the Sword of Giants, it was a cleaver-like sword (Think Zodd's sword from Berserk but cleaner.) with gold adornments. He turned around to see the girls along with his daughter. "Gilda? Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hi, dad." Waved Gilda. "Dad, these are my friends."

"Well, nice to meet you." Aquila extends his hand.

"Hello Mr. Custodia." Bloom shakes his hand. "My name is Bloom."

"Hi!" Greeted Stella as she introduced the others. "I am Stella, and that's Techna, Flora, and Musa."

"Hello." Waved Techna.

"I always wanted to see the Mountain Slayer of close." Flora shakes his hand also.

"So it that really Everest?" Musa pointed at his sword as he nodded.

"Nice to know Gilda have made so many friends here." Smiled Aquila, as he bowed to Stella. "And a pleasure to meet the Princess of Solaria."

"Oh, thank you!" Replied Stella. "A pleasure to meet Gilda's father too!"

"So dad, here on business, or to see Bastion?" Asked Gilda.

"As they always say," Grinned Aquila. "Family over work."

"No one said that." Techna said flatly.

"Well, I did. And it still counts." Replied Aquila. "Well, the show's starting and I don't think you want to miss it. Gilda, why don't you come along with your old man? You can bring a friend if you like."

"Sure." Gilda replies and turns to Bloom, "Hey, would you want to come along? Maybe you could get a talk with Brandon backstage."

"That sounds like a good idea." Smiled Bloom.

* * *

Gilda and Bloom followed Aquila down a corridor, and then he then meets up with King Erendor. "Good afternoon, your highness." He bows. "Did you have a safe trip?"

"Ah, Aquila. Nice seeing one of my finest Generals." The King replied. "I believe you're here to see your son in the exhibition."

"I'm not the only one, sir." Laughed Aquila as Erendor laughs also. "I would like you to meet my daughter sir. Gilda, meet King Erendor of Eraklyon."

"Hello, your majesty." Bowed Gilda.

"Hello there, young one." Erendor replies and then looks back at Aquila. "Now, I best to head to our seats, I would like to see my son after these long months."

"Of course, sir." Aquila bowed again as he walks away.

Bloom then notices a strange girl come by with an image of Brandon on her personalized disk, Gilda notices too to her dismay.

"Bloom, let's keep walking." Gilda said quickly.

"Hmm?" The girl notices Gilda as if she recognizes her. "Gilda? Is that you?"

"Oh, crap... Umm..." Gilda tried to look away and then looks back at the girl with a smile on her face, "Diaspro! It's so nice to see you!"

"So it really is you." Smiled Diaspro. "I haven't seen you since middle school. How is Tyrian? I heard you've sent him to a hospital."

"Yes..." Gilda's face turned into disgust. "He is still a lecherous bastard the last time I saw him."

"I see." Diaspro replied. "Well, I'm glad that you've moved on. In fact, I'm glad for what happened, he's no good to you, girl."

"I know." Said Gilda. "Anyway, why are you doing here?"

"Oh, to see my fiancée." Grinned Diaspro. "We are about to be married soon."

"Congratulations!" Replied Gilda. "I'm here to see my brother. I'm sure you know him."

"Yes, he's quite a guy, but I digress." Diaspro walked away. "I have to go now, bye Gilda!"

As the two see her walked away, Bloom asks Gilda, "Who is she?"

"She is Diaspro." Replied Gilda. "She is a daughter of noble family in Eraklyon. Also, a friend from middle school. I first thought she would be insufferable, but it turns out she is just lonely. So, we become friends, well, more of me becoming her bodyguard, and I get her benefits, a give and take if you will."

"What's this about her getting married?" Bloom asks a question that stuns Gilda to her core.

"Umm... she is having an arranged marriage with Prince Sky." Gilda answered.

"And why she had the picture of Brandon?" Bloom asks again.

'I knew this will happen.' Thought Gilda. 'What is he thinking!? Why he hasn't he tell her about this!?'

"Well, maybe we should ask him ourselves." Gilda said nervously. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok..." Bloom raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the girls sat in their seats until Techna realizes something. "Umm, guys? We haven't seen Gilda and Bloom for a while."

"Maybe Aquila gave them a tour to the VIP." Replied Stella as she sighs, "I kinda wished that Gilda can take the rest of us too..."

"Well, no matter." Said Flora. "The exhibition is starting."

"Whoo!" Cheered Musa. "Go guys!"

* * *

Bastion is standing in the middle of the Arena along with the other guys.

"You ready?" Asked Sky.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Grinned Riven.

"Let's get this started." Said Bastion readying his Driver.

"Let's go!" Timmy raised his gun.

"Bring it." Smiled Brandon.

The gates open up, and a large lion creature emerged, it has bat wings and a scorpion tail.

"So, Timmy," Brandon asks him. "Got anything on that creature?"

"A Manticore." Explained Timmy, "Be careful, it has spikes on its tail to shoot at us."

"Ok, I got this. I'll distract the beast." Bastion jams the miniature sword down into his Driver.

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

"Henshin!" Bastion slams the pommel down.

 **-Move out! Siege! Destroyer of Structure! (Battle Cry)-**

Bastion changed into Bulwark in his Siege form.

"Siege, huh?" Said Riven. "Thought you would go for Guardian."

"Kamen Rider Bulwark!" Bulwark readies his spear. "I'll will protect my fellow men!"

The manticore roars and charges at the Specialists, Bulwark is pushing its attack back with his shield.

"Alright, Bulwark's keeping it busy!" Commanded Sky. "Now we attack it from behind."

They nodded and Brandon struck it by the side, while Timmy fires at the Manticore. As it spread its wings to fly up, one of its wings is grabbed by Riven's bolas, holding it down. "Oh no you don't!" He jerks down his bolas to snap the Manticore's wing and it roared in pain so it swings its tail to send spikes at the Specialists. They moved out the way as Brandon and Sky charges forth to slash its tail. In a single swing of their swords, the tail was sliced off, "Can't shoot us with your tail now." Smiled Brandon. As the Manticore swings its paws at them, they moved out the way and hit it with their blades.

"This is your end!" Bulwark closes the shield on his Driver and then slams down the pommel.

 **-Specialist Siege Final Attack!-**

"Charging Barrier Breaker!" Bulwark calls out his attack as he slides forth, raising his spear. Which hits the beast, pushing it back as Bulwark moves forth until they hit a wall. The Manticore gave one last roar before it exploded, leaving no trace of it. The crowd cheers at their victory.

"Way to make it flashy." Joked Riven. "Great job by the way, Mr. Hero."

"Thanks." Bulwark changes back to Bastion. "Got to give the crowd what they want. But I just only struck the final blow. You guys did all the work."

"Well, we won as a team. That's all that matters." Said Sky. "Come on, let's get back to the locker room."

"Let's do that." Replied Timmy as the Specialist left the arena.

* * *

In the VIP booth, Diaspro sees the fight in awe. "So, Sir Aquila. Was that your son?"

"Yep." Grinned Aquila. "I'm quite proud of him! So, your highness, what do you think?"

"Hmm." Erendor evaluated. "My son and his team has been improving quite a lot the last time I saw them, Sky has grown a lot. So did your son, Aquila."

"Thank you, sir." Thanked Aquila and then he sees Gilda coming in the booth. "Oh, Gilda, you just missed it."

"Really? I did?" Gilda said disappointed then sighs. "Anyway, Diaspro, I would like to talk with you."

"Sure, why?" Diaspro gets up.

"It's private." Replied Gilda.

"What's so private?" Aquila raises an eyebrow.

"We are just going to catch up after a few years since middle school." Said Gilda as she walks off. "You coming Dia?"

A guard moves with Diaspro, but she raises her hand up to stop him. "No need, I have Gilda anyway." She follows Gilda into a hallway, "So, you said you want to catch up on the years?"

"No, actually..." Said Gilda standing beside Bloom. "I want to ask you something."

"Oh, is that girl with you earlier?" Diaspro looks at her, then turns back to Gilda. "Anyway, what do you want to ask about?"

Gilda pauses for a moment, then finally asks, "Diaspro, has Sky told you anything?"

"Sky? He told me what?" Diaspro replied in confusion.

"I knew it." Grumbled Gilda as she closes her eyes. "Bloom, have a chat with her. _I'll be right back_..."

Gilda firmly walks off, leaving Diaspro with Bloom. "So..." Diaspro trails off while staring at Bloom. "What do want to talk about?"

"Tell me about Sky." Said Bloom.

"Oh? Really?" Diaspro replies. "Alright, you see, he is quite a charming man, in fact we promised to marry since we are little. But all this confusion started recently that he decided to switch place with his squire-"

"Wait." Bloom stops her. "What's this about him changing places with his squire?"

"Oh, crap... I shouldn't tell you that..." Diaspro realized it. "Well... maybe I should be leaving. The dragon show is coming up."

Diaspro walks off but Bloom grabs her by the shoulder, "Tell me, you said that Sky trade places with Brandon. Explain."

"Look, King Erendor forbade me from telling anyone." Explained Diaspro. "What do you want to do with this information?"

"Because I believe we BOTH have been deceived..." Bloom's face slowly turned into an expression of anger.

"Oh." Said Diaspro then realizes what she means, saying it again with quiet fury. "OH."

* * *

Gilda stomped forward towards the arena. Outside, the Specialist are showing themselves to the dragons that stands before them.

"Guys I'm getting nervous..." Timmy trembled.

"Hey, Bass-boy." Riven turned his head at him. "I'm guessing you don't have a dragon rider form, do you?"

"Unfortunately. I don't" Replied Bastion nervously.

"Good, it's nice to know you are in the same boat as us." Grinned Riven, trying to be optimistic.

"Alright, let's get this show started." Said Sky as he hears a crashing sound nearby, he turns to the source of the noise. "What the-?"

The Specialists turned around to see Gilda, with her eyes are filled with pure fury.

"Um... Bastion?" Asked Brandon. "Is that your sister?"

"Yup." Bastion replies.

"And she's coming this way?" Brandon asked again.

"Yup." Bastion replies.

"And angry beyond measure?" Brandon asks with fear.

"Yuuuup..." Bastion replies with fear also.

"Wait, did you discuss this with Bloom?" Sky asks him.

"Noo..." Brandon replies nervously.

"Did you even discuss this with Diaspro?" Sky asks him with rising anger.

"...No." Brandon replies sadly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Yelled Sky and then turns towards Bastion. "Hey, isn't she your sister, can't you stop her?"

"Sorry..." Said Bastion, backing away. "When she is this angry, she is like a Berserk Kong with a thorn in its foot."

"Oh... crap..." Brandon braces himself.

"BRAAANDOOONNNN..." Gilda stomps toward him. A dragon comes in her way and Gilda socks it in its face, crashing it to the ground. The other dragons roar at her, which she turns her head towards them, glaring at them. Which somehow causes them to back down in fear. "I think she just scared the dragons." Said Timmy, "Is she really THAT mad?"

"The last time she was that mad," Replied Bastion. "She sent someone to hospital. I'm guessing you know who."

"Oh boy..." Brandon braces for the worst. "Well, it's great being with you guys, really."

"Damn it, Brandon!" Yelled Riven. "Just run like hell and tell them! It's better than being pummeled into a hospital bed until next year!"

"Umm. Yeah." Brandon replied with absolute fear. "I'll do that." He runs out of the arena, so he can find Bloom or Diaspro, or hopefully both. As Gilda notices him going in the corridor, Gilda chases after him like a wild beast. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Brandon kept running to lose her, but as he does get away, Gilda smashes through the wall, much to Brandon's dismay. Like a game of cat and mouse, no, of wolf and rabbit, Brandon run throughout the hallways with Gilda is slowly catching up from behind.

He then trips before two people, he looks up and sees them with relief. "Bloom! And... Diaspro..."

The two girls look down at him with glares, "I'm guessing that she told you everything, Bloom." Brandon said nervously.

"Yes." Bloom replied grimly. "And I told her in return."

"Brandon. No. _Sky_." Glared Diaspro. "Cheating on me is one thing, but cheating on both of us at the same time? I thought I knew you better."

"Look, I will explain everything," Brandon who was actually Sky gets up, "But, we have to get away before Gilda-"

"Hello, Sky."

"Hi, Gilda." Replied Sky. "Or else will-!" He turns around to see Gilda and yelps as he jumps behind. "Um... Gilda. I know I've should have told them earlier, and I make a mistake of not telling them, just don't make me end up like Tyrian did-"

Gilda slaps him across the face. "What were you thinking!?" She yells at him as he holds his stinging cheek. "First of all, Diaspro is your fiancée! Not only you cheat on her with Bloom, but you didn't tell either of them about this. In fact! You didn't tell Bloom you're with someone else the first moment you've met her!"

"Look, I know-" Defended Sky.

"Of course, YOU know, Prince Libido of the Planet Horn Dog!" Interrupted Gilda yelling at him. "Diaspro waited her ENTIRE LIFE to be with you, and you just dashed it away when you gone out with Bloom!"

"And you could have told me from the beginning!" Added Bloom. "You can just say, 'Sorry, Bloom, but I have a fiancée back home.' I wouldn't mind! I would be disappointed, yes, but I wouldn't mind! Instead, you've put me between you and Diaspro. And I didn't you were about to be married, Sky! I don't want to be part of this! You lied to me!"

"Look!" Sky then shouts. "Bloom. Diaspro. I'm sorry, I know that was stupid, but I don't know how you would react."

"About what?" Asked Bloom crossing her arms. "About you and Brandon, the REAL Brandon, trading places? I know, Diaspro told me. Even so, you can just turn me away. It's not that hard."

Diaspro drags Sky off by his ear. "Come on, when we get back, you have a LOT of explaining to do to your father."

"Ow-OW! Y-yeah! I know!" Sky yelled in pain while being dragged off. "I can just get up and walk! Just let me go-OW!"

Gilda sighs. "If he is that much of an idiot, I don't he deserves either of you."

"Gilda?" Bloom said to her. "I think I know what you feel about Tyrian now."

"Yeah." Gilda nodded as she walks away. "Let's go. I have to explain some things too."

* * *

As they catch up the others, waiting for the bus. "Sorry that we're late." Said Gilda.

"Well, you can make it up to us by telling us HOW you manage to defeat a dragon in a single hit." Replied Stella. "And why you are chasing Prince Sky like you're going to kill him."

"I just gave him a slap across the face and that's it." Gilda sighs.

"Wait, you knew Stella?" Bloom points out, "And you haven't told me either?"

"Well, it's because due to him being a Prince, his father as lot of enemies." Explained Stella. "He and his squire had to exchange places to protect himself from assassin."

"He can just say that he's not interested in me." Said Bloom. "But he just- UGH!"

"Don't worry, Diaspro is keeping close tabs on him from now on." Smiled Gilda. "At least he gets to stay with her."

"I know." Sighed Bloom. "And I thought I would find someone. And like you said, in a single moment, even treasure can turn into trash."

"Hey." Gilda placed her hand onto her shoulder. "How about we hang out together? A night out for two scorned women! How about it?"

"I would like that." Smiled Bloom.

* * *

"Sorry for my daughter's actions." Aquila apologized. "She used to be a relationship with _that boy_... and it didn't end well."

"It's alright." Said King Erendor. "It is just my son has no experience with social interaction due to the sheltered life I gave him. So, it actually my fault. That is why I will teach him how to... be more understanding, with other's feelings accordingly. Even so, your daughter has made quite a feat, defeating a dragon with a single strike and put the others into submission. You've raised your children well."

"I couldn't say that, your highness." Laughed Aquila. "It's just in the blood. Anyway, how about a game of chess when I get back to Eraklyon?"

"You've never changed at all since I was still a prince, Aquila." Chuckled Erendor.

"Well, I was your squire then." Aquila chucked also. "So yeah, you know me better than anyone."

"Hohoho... then of course I would play a few rounds, old friend." Grinned Erendor. "Just because you're a general, that doesn't mean I can't best you."

"You're on, Dory." Smiled Aquila.

"Right back at you, Bird-Boy." Laughed Erendor as the door of the ship closes.

As the ship leaves, Aquila looks up the sky. "Just wait when I tell Hefei about this."


	19. Chapter 18: Burning with Fury

The end of the Season is near.

Get ready for a doozy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Burning with Fury

Bloom and Gilda sat on the same balcony at night, talking about what just happened a few days ago.

"You knew... you knew everything about Sky the whole time." Said Bloom. "That's why you wanted me to avoid him. Right?"

"Yeah." Replied Gilda. "And I just don't want you to go what I've been through. Having someone that you liked and that you thought likes you back, but then he goes cheating on you a well as with other girls."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Asked Bloom.

"Because I couldn't." Gilda sighs. "If King Erendor's enemies caught word of this, they will send assassins at Sky, and jeopardize the throne. I have to make you avoid Sky as subtle as possible, but looks like it doesn't matter anymore."

"How did you even get this information?" Bloom asks again.

"Easy. I'm the daughter of one of generals of King Erendor's army." Gilda smiles. "Plus, Bastion and I met him personally a few years back. Through Diaspro of course, she REALLY likes to talk about her fiancée."

"I see..." Bloom looks down. "Thanks for trying to stop me from getting to close anyway."

"Look." Gilda looks to the side towards her. "I care about you. I really do. So, you don't have to worry about Sky anymore, ok? Even if I have to be by you at all times instead of him, I'm ok with it." Gilda turns red, for she can't believe she just said that.

"Oh!" Bloom turns red also. "Y-you don't to do that!"

Gilda then laughs nervously. "Yeah, I mean, me and the others are here for you."

"Oh..." Bloom laughed nervously also then fell silent. "Hey Gilda..."

"Hmm?" Gilda looks back at her.

"I... kinda want to go back home." Said Bloom. "To take a break. A break from all this."

Gilda pauses for a moment. "What if they come? The witches I mean."

"What about them?" Asked Bloom.

"They have been kicked out of Cloudtower recently, meaning that they have nothing holding them back." Gilda replied grimly. "They might come for you to take your DragonFire while are alone and vulnerable."

"You have a point..." Bloom sighs then realizes something. "Maybe I can ask Faragonda that she can let me bring one, or hopefully, all of you to come along with me."

"Let's go to her to see it a good idea." Smiled Gilda as Bloom nodded.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Said Faragonda.

"But why?" Asked Gilda. "She could be attacked while she's at Terra alone."

"That is same reason I can't let you come along with her." Replied Faragonda. "There still remnants of the Black Circle could be roaming around, and more fairies come along with Bloom to Earth, they would be more likely to attack."

"But-" Protested Gilda.

"But..." Continued Faragonda. "That doesn't mean I can't send anyone else along with her. I'll have Prof. Soma accompanying you, since he's from Earth as well, he's perfect for the job."

"Thank you Miss Faragonda." Smiled Bloom.

"That's good to know that he's coming along." Gilda sighed with relief. "He'll keep you safe, Bloom. I can promise that."

* * *

Bloom is packing up her bags and was getting ready to leave for Earth.

"We're going to miss you Bloom." Said Stella sorrowfully.

"Sorry that your first year here didn't go so well." Added Techna.

"Thanks." Replied Bloom. "I'll miss you guys too. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Hope you do." Smiled Flora. "It won't be the same without you."

"Good luck getting back home." Said Musa. "Say hi to your parents for us!"

"I will." Nodded Bloom. "We're Gilda?"

"She's... seems not to be here at the moment." Replied Stella. "I though she'll be here to see you leave. I'm guessing she has stuff to do."

"Oh." Bloom looks down for a moment. "Well, I'll be going now. Glad to see you guys seeing me off."

"Take care, Bloom." Replied Stella.

Haruto comes in the room, "Good evening girls, I'm here to take Bloom back to Earth. You ready?"

"I'm ready Prof. Soma." Bloom comes forth.

"I haven't tried this yet since I got here, but I best be trying it now." Said Haruto as places his hand on his Driver. "Hold onto me." Bloom nods and grabs his arm.

-Teleport, Please-

In a flash of light, they disappeared. But from afar... Devi stands on a tree watching them from a window. "Oh-hoho..." Devi opens a portal on the ground, and she jumps into it.

* * *

"Bloom has gone to Earth?" Said Icy.

They are in a pocket of the Underworld. A large room fashioned to look like their old room since they have been a run. So they cannot be found here.

"Yes, my mistress." Bowed Devi. "It seems that she's in an unstable mental state since the past few weeks. Looks like you three had a hand in that."

"So she's vulnerable and alone." Said Stormy. "This seems like the best chance to strike."

"That may be true..." Responded Darcy. "But there may be a chance that she might expect us. In fact, this may be a trap. She might have her friends from Alfea attack us while we're attacking her."

"Don't worry, I'll find some way to keep them busy." Smiled Devi.

"Good." Smiled Icy. "Devi, have your portal ready, we're going to Earth."

* * *

"I can't believe that he didn't even told you that he's getting married." Said Vanessa.

"He didn't even tell his fiancée either." Mike said with contempt. "I'm glad you're not dating him anymore, I must say, I have to thank Gilda for that."

"She's a good friend to me." Smiled Bloom as she drinks out of a glass of ice tea. "Well... she's a lot closer to me than others that is."

Bloom's parents looked at each other, then Vanessa asked her out of concern. "Bloom... do you plan to be in a relationship with her?"

Bloom spits out her tea in shock then coughs. "W-what?"

"Look, Bloom. If you're into other girls now, we will fully accept it as your parents." Reassured Mike. "So... are you?"

"N-no!" Bloom turns red. "It's not like that!"

"From what I got from you about her, it kinda does." Said Vanessa. "She is a lot closer to you than the others, even more than that prince."

"Can't we talk about something else!?" Bloom shouts in embarrassment while covering her face.

"Sorry, sweetie." Apologized Vanessa. "It's just that you two kinda look quite cute together."

"Mom..." Bloom groans. "Gilda and I will not be in a relationship together."

"Alright. Alright." Mike calms her down. "Anyway, I'm glad you're back. Even if it is for a few days."

"Thanks." Replied Bloom.

A knock was heard from the door, "I'll get it." Bloom walks up to it, as she opens it, she sees a familiar face.

"Hey, are you doing?" Said Gilda smiling.

"Gilda?" Bloom said shocked. "Why are you here?"

"I know that Prof. Soma is keeping a close watch in case, but I just want to make sure." Replied Gilda as she scratches her head. "Sorry for not being there before you left."

"Bloom? Who's that?" Asked Mike as he came over.

"Oh, umm." Replied Bloom and she introduces the golden-haired girl. "Mom, dad, this is Gilda."

"Hello there, Gilda." Greeted Mike as he extends his hand. "We're Bloom's parents, we heard so much about you."

"Same here." Gilda shakes his hand. "I always wanted to meet Bloom's parents."

"Well, here we are." Said Vanessa as she comes over as well. "Now, why don't you come on in, I want to know one of Bloom's friends personally."

Gilda nods and came into the house.

* * *

The next day Bloom and Gilda travelled around Gardenia. Not actually having a real destination. They continued walking down the streets until they come across with a person that Bloom unfortunately recognizes.

"Hey, Bloom. How was that special school?" Said Mitzi grinning. "Oh, who's that? Your girlfriend? Knowing that you couldn't get a boy, that should be obvious."

"Hello Mitzi..." Replied Bloom. "This is Gilda, my friend from school. And NOTHING else."

"Hi." Gilda raised her hand up. "So you must be Mitzi."

"So, how is it going while I was gone?" Asked Bloom.

"Hmm, not much." Replied Mitzi. "I haven't heard anything from that Armored Woman that appeared over half a year ago, she's been quiet after that. So, how about you?"

"Well, there are some bullies from another school that have been harassing me and friends for months now." Said Bloom. "So I came back here to take a break from that."

"Ok..." Mitzi raises an eyebrow and looks at Gilda. "So, what her story?"

"I'm here to help her calm her down so she can come back as soon as possible." Replied Gilda. "She really needs to get back."

"Alright, good luck with that." Sighed Mitzi, "Anyway, if you find that Armored Woman, say thanks to her for me, she really saved my life that night*." (*Trailer)

"I'll keep note of that." Replied Bloom, smiling at Gilda. "See you around."

'So she was that girl I saved from that ogre. Good to know.' Thought Gilda.

* * *

Gilda is sitting on Bloom's bed in her room while Bloom is drawing something on her desk, she groaned and crumped the sketch and threw it behind her, only for Gilda to catch it and toss it to the waste bin.

"Can't think straight, huh?" Asked Gilda.

"It's just... it's just too hard to regarding the events recently." Bloom leans onto her desk, putting her hands to the sides of her head. "Those witches, Sky... even you having to go away to fight something. At least, thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome." Replied Gilda. "You have no idea how many classes I've missed being here."

"Although, I never knew. I never knew that something like what happened in the few months that actually did." Bloom said sorrowfully. "Before all of this, I had a normal life, well, close to one anyway. I've never been attacked by ogres, bullied by three power-crazed lunatics, mentally tormented by demons, having literal nightmare fuel plague me, setting things on fire, or even met a Rider. I had an ok life."

"You want to go back to that quiet life?" Asked Gilda.

"I want to go back to that magical world, where I can actually feel special unlike here." Replied Bloom. "Here, I'm just another ordinary girl."

Gilda sighs. "In my case, I'm just an anomaly, a fairy with no magic. A magic-less, powerless freak. I don't feel welcome anywhere. Where everyone can magic while I don't, at least here, I feel less different from anyone." Gilda takes out her Driver. "I've only made it this far because of this. Without it, I'm just dead weight to everyone else, a burden. In fact, you're lucky to have magic, even if you had no prior experience."

"I sorry, I haven't thought of it until now." Bloom gets up and came over to her bed to lay on it. "But again. Don't say that you are a burden. You're as special as everyone else."

"Thanks..." Gilda's mouth slowly formed a smile. "You're special too."

"I just miss everyone, Gilda." Bloom is laying down on her back, with her arm covering her eyes. "I miss Alfea, I miss our friends, I even miss Sky, that jerk. Even it is filled with weird and scary things, I want to go back."

"Then..." Gilda puts her hands on the bed at the side of Bloom's head, hovering over her much Bloom's surprise. "Let's get back as soon as possible, ok?"

"G-Gilda!?" Bloom turns red.

"S-sorry." Gilda shifts her eyes to the side while turning red also, "I kinda slipped."

Vanessa then opens the door into Bloom's room, "Bloom, I was wondering that you would like- eggs and bacon... for... breakfast...?" She sees Gilda over Bloom on the bed, Vanessa turns red and starts to close the door. "Oh! Um... I didn't know you're in a middle of something! Excuse me."

"Mom! This is not what it looks like!" Bloom exclaims.

* * *

Faragonda is sitting in her office sighing, and before her was Tsukasa.

"It there a problem?" Asked Tsukasa.

"I received word from Soma that Gilda went to Earth without my permission." Faragonda replies. "I don't know what is going on with her mind that time."

"I think I do." Said Tsukasa. "It is her instincts of Kamen Rider to help those who need it the most. So Gilda wanted to help Bloom during her time of great need."

"I understand where you're coming from." Sighed Faragonda. "But she is putting herself in danger. Even if it is part of her duty as a Rider, that is reckless."

"Hey, we Riders are known for our recklessness." Smiled Tsukasa and then his ears picked up some sort of... strange music. "What is that? Club music?"

"What?" Faragonda gets up and looks outside the window, seeing a horrifying sight. "Oh no..."

Outside by the outskirts of Alfea, pink-skinned demons with feminine humanoid figures with crawfish claws and wearing skimpy leather outfits are marching up to Alfea's gates. (By the way, they are NOT girlfriend material, unless you want to say goodbye to your butt virginity. And your innocence.)

"FOR THE LORD OF LUST!"

They charged forth to Alfea with inhuman speeds.

"They are... they are the demons of Ulnatalira!" Exclaimed Faragonda as she storms out her office as Tsukasa follows. "And they are going to attacking my academy!""Demons of Ulnatalira?" Asked Tsukasa. "What are they?"

"Ulnatalira, or the Aspect of Lust of the Guardians of the Underworld." Explained Faragonda. "As the title implies she finds pleasure in... abhorrent things, and so does the demons under her. Some known as Succubi, Inccubi, and other distasteful demons of pleasure. Those demons outside are known as lesser succubi. That begs the question, why are they here!?"

"Maybe they plan to find some fun with students I suppose." Replied Tsukasa as Faragonda shudders at that thought.

"Then, we'll make sure they won't even lay a NAIL on my student!" Said Faragonda. "If they do, I will personally send them back to Ulnatalira in pieces."

"Even if Fae isn't here, I have some help in mind." Suggested Tsukasa.

"Please do so." Replied Faragonda. "We need all the help we can get."

The fairies are driving back to lesser succubi of Ulna. Even though they have much higher agility than most demons, their defenses are basically nonexistent. So the fairies blast them down with their magic bolts with ease.

"Where did they come from!?" Yelled Stella as she strikes one down with a beam of light.

"I have no idea!" Exclaimed Techna as uses green electricity to shock the succubi in a chain reaction. "But I don't like the way they are looking at us!"

The succubi attempt to pounce at Flora, however briar shot out of the ground, binding them in the thorny vines, and with them... moaning.

"Yes~! Give us more PAIN!" Yelled one. "Give us more~!"

Flora freaks out in disgust and flies up. "And even we attack them, they won't relent! They even enjoy it."

Musa shudders. "I've seen enough where THIS is going. I don't even want to know what would happen if they actually DID get their claws on us."

"How about we find out?" Said a succubi jumping on Musa's back. "Ahh~ Such beautiful skinnn~…"

"AHH! Getoffgetoffgetoff!" Musa frantically shakes her off and send a sound pulse attack at her. "I felt something poking me from behind, UGH!"

* * *

Their leader, a Succubus that is more human like than the lesser ones, having human hands instead of claws, but her demon horns and wings are clear as day. She stands outside the gates, looking the demon army rushing forth.

"Harvest us those fairies, girls." Ordered the Succubus. "And bring them in to a world of pleasure for our lord, Ulnatalira. She must taste their wails and moans from their lust, SHE MUST TASTE THEIR ECSTASY~!"

"Sorry, not happening." Said a voice.

"What?" The Succubus turns around to see a young man in a tan trench coat over a grey sweater and blue jeans. "Oh, hello, boy~ Want to have fun with me?"

"Sure. Let me get some protection." Said the young man.

"Oh-hoho, there is no NEED for protection with a demon of Ulnatalia." Cooed the Succubus.

"Oh, I'm not talking about THAT kind of protection." Smiled the man holding the Build Driver. "I'm taking about THIS kind of protection."

He places it on his waist and the held up two small bottles, one red, and one blue. "Now. Shall we begin the experiment?" He shakes the bottles and them slides them into his Driver.

-Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!-

He turns the crank as two gunpla tube formed out of his Driver, creating armor pieces.

"Henshin!"

The armor pieces close onto him as they were incasing him.

-Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yay!-

The man has transformed into Build.

"The law of victory has been set!"

His Driver creates his weapon, The Drill Crusher. He grabs it midair and charges at the Succubus.

* * *

Back at Alfea, the fairies' defenses are weakening as more lesser succubi kept pouring out the gates.

"There's no end to them!" Yelled Stella.

"This is bad." Said Techna, "If we even give a sliver of an opening, they will grab us like hungry dogs."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THEIR PLAYTHING." Exclaimed Musa in fear.

"If there are reinforcements, they better come quickly!" Said Flora and then she see a pink light falling from the sky, "What is that?"

The light strikes down, revealing to be a pink rider that looks like a game character.

-Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Might Kick! Mighty-Mighty Action! X!-

"You girls need some help?" Asked the Rider.

"Yeah!" Replied Stella. "Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" Ex-Aid stands up. "Decade told me about a problem here."

"Then that Tsukasa guy is not kidding that there more riders in his universe." Said Techna.

"We have sort of a... demon infestation, so can you help us getting rid of them?" Asked Flora.

"Build is taking on their leader, so yes. I'll hold them back until he defeats her." Replied Ex-Aid.

"That's great news!" Exclaimed Musa.

Ex-Aid nodded as he turns towards the lesser succubi. "I'll clear this with no continues!" He pulls out his Gashacon Sword and charges at the crowd.

* * *

During the fight at Alfea, Gilda and Bloom were walking down the street towards Bloom's house. "So, feeling better after long walk for the 17th time?" Asked Gilda.

Bloom laughs. "Yeah, I feel a lot better, we get back to Alfea at the first thing in the morning."

"That's good to know." Smiled Gilda.

As they opened the door, they see four familiar people much to the two's dismay.

"Have a nice walk?" Asked Icy. "Good."

"You-" Gilda was about to snap.

"Be careful on your next action." Smiled Devi as she has Vanessa and Mike in her magical bind. "You don't want to see Bloom's parents dead in the next second."

"Look, just give us the DragonFire, and we can go home." Said Darcy. "And you and your parents can live a happy life, ok?"

"Why... WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Bloom. "HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!?"

"As much I feel iffy on killing someone's parents," Said Stormy, "You have no choice in the matter. And don't bother getting your other friends, Devi here asked a favor from her sister to distract them."

"Even so, that won't stop me from beating you down!" Yelled Gilda as she pulls out her Driver.

"Ah, ah, ah." Devi grabs Vanessa and Mike on their heads. "I'm warning you. I can crush their skulls in an instant. So don't try anything."

"Fine." Said Bloom. "I'll give to you. Only you'll leave me alone."

"Of course." Answered Icy. "We'll leave you and your family alone, you'll never see us again."

"Bloom!" Exclaimed Gilda. "You can't surely-"

"Gilda." Bloom replies. "We have no choice. We have no options left. We have no hope."

A shot was fired and it hit Devi in the forehead, she falls back, letting go Bloom's parents from her bind.

"That is not true." Said Haruto behind them, holding his weapon. "You still have hope left."

"You're that Professor from Alfea!" Exclaimed Stormy. "Why are you here!?"

"I came with Bloom to keep an eye out for you three." Replied Haruto.

"Called it." Said Darcy.

"Shut up!" Yelled Icy as she then looks at Haruto. "And just who are you to stop us!?"

"I am their final hope." Haruto places his hand onto his belt buckle.

-Driver On, Please-

-Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin!- -Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin!-

"Henshin." He places his left hand onto his Driver.

-Flame, Please. Hii~,Hii~,Hii~-Hii~-Hii~!-

"Wait!" Exclaimed Darcy. "You're that Rider from that one time!?"

"That is correct." Said Wizard. "Kamen Rider Wizard. Let's head outside, shall we?"

He brings the witches outside, "Now, we have space to fight."

"Ha! It's only three to one, you're out numbered!" Said Icy.

"I know." Said Wizard while holding up his left hand with a ring with a red stone on his finger. "I'm going to even out the numbers."

-Flame! Dragon! Please. Bou! Bou! Bou, Bou, Bou!-

"He has the DragonFire too!?" Yelled Stormy.

"There's more!" Wizard place his right hand onto his Driver.

-Connect, Please-

He pulls out some sort of gauntlet and puts it on his right hand.

-Drago Time!-

He turns the crank and presses on the thumb of the Drago Timer.

-Set Up! Start!-

-Water Dragon! Hurricane Dragon! Land Dragon!-

The Wizard Clones appeared out of their magic circles.

"Great, now there's four!" Said Darcy.

Flame Dragon said to Water Dragon, "Head back inside the house, I don't that demon is dead just yet."

Water Dragon Wizard nods and went back inside the house, "No, just us three is enough."

"Four or three, you all will fall before us!" Icy sends large ice shard as their way.

Flame Dragon Wizard created a wall of lava, melting the shards in touch of it, and then shoots at Icy, making her fall back. "ARGH!"

Stormy shoots lightning at them, but Land Dragon charges forward with is sword, slashing at her.

While Darcy tried to make dark waves to disorient the Wizards but stopped be Hurricane Dragon's shots.

"This will be hard." Icy gets up grunting. "I hope Devi's having a better time than us."

Back inside, Devi opens her eyes and gets up. "You know, this isn't the first time that someone shot me in the head." She looks across the room, looking at a clearly pissed off Bloom and Gilda. "So, you have someone got you out of that situation. No matter. I like doing thing the messy way." Devi pulls out her Driver.

"Yeah." Gilda places her Driver on her waist. "So do I."

They placed coins into their Drivers, and transformed into their Rider Forms while Bloom changed into her fairy form.

"Let's show you my magic, shall we?" Fae pulls out her RapierVolver

"What can I treat you this fine evening?" Caster pulls out her ScepteRifle.

They swing their weapons at each other, with Bloom shoots fire at Caster, "I will not let you leave after what you did to me, my friends, and my family!"

Caster only laughs. "Young woman, I've killed many people in my lifetime by the billions. You think killing and harming a few people would bother me?"

"Then you will die here!" Yelled Fae as replaces a coin.

-Ka-Chink! Dynamic! Fairy of the DragonFire!-

Fae has changed into Dynamic Form and brings out her FireBuckler. She shoots at Caster with her weapon and gave her a few slashes on her, making sparks fly off Caster's armor.

"Oh, yes." Said Caster. "How could I forget such an interesting power? With that, you have the DragonFire too, don't you? Well, my mistresses want me to extracted it from Bloom, but you'll do too." Caster places a coin into her weapon.

-Spell Coin Slot: Drain-

Caster held up her weapon, and magic slowly pulled out of Fae's body, much to her pain.

"Aggh... AH!" Fae screamed as she shoots fire at Caster to make her stop. "What did you just do?!"

"Drain Spell." Caster tapped her weapon. "It allows me to extract magic from others, perfect for taking the Dragonfire, don't you think? Although... it would be painful..."

"Then we'll keep attacking!" Said Bloom as she rushes forth to strike Caster in the stomach, but Caster use her weapon to drain Bloom's magic. Ignoring the pain, Bloom uppercuts her, sending her flying.

"Bloom!" Yelled Fae. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... fine." Huffed Bloom.

Caster gets up. "Not for long." She held up her weapon again to drain their magic, they fell to their knees in pain, then Water Dragon Wizard came in to kick Caster, interrupting her spell.

"Ah!" Caster jumps back and lands on her feet. "So, you are still Wizard, correct?"

"Yes. The other Wizards are fighting your mistresses as we speak." Said Wizard.

"What do you mean, other Wizards?" Asked Fae.

"I'll explain later." Said Wizard as he shoots at Caster. Fae and Bloom nods to each other and charges forth, to strike Caster simultaneously. They gave a rush of kicks and punches at her as Caster fell back, as she raises her weapon again, Wizard slashes at her. "Oh, no you don't."

They attack Caster from all sides as Caster attempts to drain their magic, this kept on going, until Bloom comes forth with a large fire ball in hands, throwing it at Caster, but then Caster raises her weapon, with the attack is sucked into it. And it doesn't end there, Caster kept on draining Bloom magic, with her falling to the ground, screaming in pain until she returns back into her normal state.

"Bloom!" Fae and Wizard exclaimed. Wizard moved forth to slash Caster, but she strikes Wizard with her weapon, pushing him back. "She became stronger!?"

"Well, now that I've fully extracted it." Caster places her weapon in front of her Driver, walking towards the downed Bloom, "Time to dispose of her."

-Final Witch Strike-

"NO!" Fae rans towards Bloom while pushing down the left lever of her Driver. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

-Ka-Chink! Final Dynamic Fairy Attack!-

Fae came in front of Bloom to protect her, as she gave a crescent kick, Caster ducks and swings her weapon at Fae to her waist. Breaking Fae's Driver as she screams in pain.

"GILDA!" Bloom screams.

Fae has turned back to Gilda, slowly falling on her knees, looking up in defeat as the Fae Driver on her waist has a large crack across it.

"A pity." Said Caster. "And I thought she put up more of a fight."

"No!" Yelled Wizard as she shoots at Caster, with her blocking the shots with her weapon.

"Well, I'm done here." Caster tipped her hat. "Time to get back to my mistresses."

Wizard place his right hand on his Driver, "I'm not letting you get away!"

-Dragon Formation!-

Wizard has grown a tail and swings it at Caster, but she teleports away before the attack hits.

* * *

-Dragon Formation!-

Flame Dragon Wizard have a dragon head poking out his chest, while Hurricane Dragon Wizard grows dragon wings, and Land Dragon Wizard growing dragon claws. They set up for a final attack.

-Very Nice! Final Strike! SAIKO!-

The Wizards charged forth at the witches. "We're are not going to be beaten again!" Yelled Icy.

"We got to get out of here! FAST!" Stormy yelled also.

"I got this covered." Darcy casts a spell that teleports them somewhere before the Wizards' attacks hit.

Wizard's clones disappeared and changes back into Haruto, knowing what happened from Water Dragon's perspective, he rushed back to the house. He sees Vanessa and Mike looking at Bloom clutching Gilda who is heavily injured, and at her waist, is her cracked Driver. "No..." Haruto said softly.

"Gilda, I'm so sorry..." Bloom hugged her tighter. "If only..."

"At least you tried." Vanessa puts her hand on Bloom's shoulder comforting her. "I'm sure that Gilda doesn't blame you for this."

"But-" Bloom starts crying. "I've shouldn't have come back here while knowing what will happen! And now-!"

"Bloom!" Stella came out in a flash of light. "Are you ok- What happened here!? What happened to Gilda!?"

Bloom can only whimper. "Please... help her... the witches, Devi... they have the DragonFire, and Gilda's dying, please help her!"

"We'll get her to the infirmary as we get back." Said Stella. "We're just cleaning up after dealing with a demon invasion. I'll explain later, Gilda's injured right?"

Bloom nods as she gets up, holding onto Gilda. And Haruto looks at the parents, "I'm sorry for what happened here. I'm sure Alfea will pay for the damages."

"What about Bloom?" Asked Vanessa.

"She's shaken. But she'll recover." Replied Haruto as he bows. "Again, I'm sorry."

"Just make sure our daughter is safe." Nodded Mike.

"I promise." Haruto went with the fairies into the light as it closes.

* * *

Icy and the others limped off down the street.

"We lost to those Riders, AGAIN." Growled Stormy.

"I hope Devi had better luck than us." Grunted Icy.

"Indeed, I have." Devi said behind them.

"Devi!" Exclaimed Darcy in surprise then calms down. "So, does that mean?"

"Yes, I have the DragonFire." Grinned Devi. "And Fae won't be bothering you anymore."

"That's is the greatest news I've gotten since forever." Grinned Icy. "Well, then. Give it to us."

"Or course." Nodded Devi as she extends her hand at them, streaming the DragonFire into their bodies.

"I..." Darcy looks at herself. "I am healed."

"So... this is..." Stormy said with rising glee.

"Power." Icy grinned. "Absolute Power! No one will stop us now..."

"That our contract's complete." Smiled Devi as she extends her hand again. "Now, as we bargained."

"Of course, you've served us well." Icy brings out Devi's heart by a spell then tosses it over. "Here you go."

"Well," As Devi about to catch it. "Now this is settled, I'll best be on my way-"

An ice shard skewered through Devi's heart as it fell to the ground. "Do you really think we would let you go like that?" Icy sneered.

Devi fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "Y-you..."

"As you know." Icy gave a grin as she leans forward. "We no longer require your services."

"Gulk-!" Devi fell to the ground, with no light in her eyes.

"You've really shouldn't have done that." Said Darcy. "Now we have the whole Underworld coming at us."

"No matter, we have the DragonFire, so no one can stop us." Grinned Icy. "Not even the Guardians can stop us now."

They then hear a laughing nearby, they looked down at Devi, no. Ivera, laughing with malice. She gets up, clutching her heart. "Well played. Well played! You managed to challenge a demon by stabbing its heart! That's step one, how about two through ten!?" Ivera pushes her heart back into her chest cavity. "Now that you have the DragonFire, how about you have a rematch with me!? I just can't WAIT to get started!" Her eyes turned into crimson slits and her teeth sharpened as she was ready to charge at them, much to their fear.

"Ok, Icy." Darcy shook. "You've REALLY shouldn't have done that."

"Ok!" Icy exclaimed, feeling the pressure of absolute bloodlust from Ivera. "Now I know!"

"Come on, let's get back to Cloudtower!" Stormy yelled as Ivera charges at them. "GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO-!"

They teleported away before Ivera lands a hit on them. Her demonic feature retracted in disappointment. Ivera sighs as she opens a portal. "Oh well, time to get back to my sisters. Can't be late for the Harvest."

…

Well, looks like Gilda's Driver in broken, what will she do now?

Sorry I can't show Build's and Ex-Aid's fights, or else I have to with a thousand more uncomfortable words. See you next time on Winx Club X Kamen Rider Fae!


	20. Chapter 19: The Invasion Begins

**Chapter 19: The Invasion Begins**

Gilda opens her eyes and found herself in the infirmary at Alfea, parts of her body are bandaged up, and as she looked around to see her friends looking at her, having faces of relief.

"Thank god that you're ok!" Bloom embraces her.

"Wha-what happened?" Gilda asks.

"You were beaten badly by Caster, and she stole Bloom's Dragonfire." Replied Stella. "You nearly died there."

"Oh... yeah..." Gilda struggles to sit up. "How long was I out?"

"For three days." Replied Techna. "The nurse said it might take longer and we have to take you to a hospital. I'm glad we didn't have to now."

"Where's my Driver?" Gilda asks a question the made the room felt silent. "What?"

"When you tried to protect me..." Replied Bloom. "Caster destroyed it as you took her attack for me."

"No..." Gilda felt despair.

"Don't worry!" Flora reassured her. "Hephestia came by and took your broken Driver for repairs."

"Mom? That's good to know." Gilda looks down.

"Before she left, she said and I quote." Musa repeats Hephestia's words. "'When I find those witches, I will cast them iron coffins, on the house.' And I've never seen her this angry, well, at all."

"That's mom for ya." Sighed Gilda. "Work or at home, she cares for her children."

Haruto came into the room, "So, how is she?"

"She's fine now, she just woke up." Said Flora.

"That's good." Haruto sighed relief.

"Haruto. Caster destroyed my Driver." Gilda said grimly. "Even if my mother is repairing it, for now, I can't be Fae for the time being."

"Don't worry." Smiled Haruto. "Several Riders have their Drivers broken, and yet they still came through. Besides, you know to fight without being Fae."

"Alright..." Gilda said as slowly felt relief.

"Now Bloom, get to Faragonda when Gilda is fully recovered, she wants to have a talk with you as well as her." Haruto walks out if the room.

* * *

A few hours later Bloom and Gilda went into Faragonda's office, with the headmistress at her desk, Grizelda at one side and Tsukasa at the other.

"How are you Gilda?" Asked Tsukasa.

"My Driver has been broken, still feel dull pains throughout my body, but I'm fine for now." Replied Gilda.

"How about you, Bloom?" Grizelda asks her.

"I feel drained, and somewhat relieved that Gilda's ok." Bloom gave a broken smile.

"After what Prof. Soma has told us, those three witches had made a contract with Iveradevi, the Aspect of Wrath of the Guardians, correct?" Asked Faragonda.

"Yes." Gilda replied.

"And they stole Bloom's Dragonfire, correct?" She asks again.

Bloom nods.

"Then it is worse than I thought." Faragonda said grimly. "And Gilda, at least you tried to protect her, that all that matters, I will let your actions of breaking the rules slide." Faragonda used a spell to put up an image of a crown. "Bloom, do you remember this?"

"Think so, is that what Daphne showed me?" Bloom replies.

"Correct." Nodded Faragonda. "This crown is of Dominion design, more specifically, belonging to the Kadmos Family."

"Kadmos?" Gilda recognizes this name.

"I believe you've heard of this name?" Asked Faragonda.

"Yes, I did." Said Gilda. "The Kadmos Family was the last ruling family before Domino was destroyed. And I recall that this Daphne has the Kadmos name."

"Wait, you knew that?" Bloom looked at her in surprise.

"I did perhaps continue your research right after you and Stella left the library that day. I just picked up some information that I can't prove just yet. However,..." Replied Gilda and then looks at Faragonda. "Regarding from Bloom's visions of Daphne, her Dragonfire that was given to Dominions by the Great Dragon itself, and the fact the Daphne is from the Kadmos Family, I could guess the Bloom is related to the Kadmos Family. Am I on point?"

Bloom widens her eyes in disbelief, it can't possibly be true, she thought.

"Your intuition has surprises me, Ms. Gilda." Faragonda widened her eyes slightly. "And of course, Bloom, you are the last living remaining member of the Kadmos family."

"That begs the question." Said Grizelda, "The Kadmos Family has perished along with the Ancestral Witches, as well as Domino has become a winter wasteland, how did one of them get to Earth?"

"Perhaps a last resort for the last remaining member of the Family, maybe possibly their race." Ponders Tsukasa. "Besides, all of this fit, doesn't it?"

"So... I'm a princess?" Bloom said in shock.

"Maybe even a queen since you are the last in line of Nobility and Royalty in Domino." Said Tsukasa.

"This is a lot to take in..." Bloom is shaking.

"It's natural that you just discovered that you are royalty." Replied Gilda.

"And as for you Gilda, I discussed with Tsukasa about this conflict you will join." Faragonda turns to her.

"What about it?" Asked Gilda.

"It is starting soon," Said Tsukasa. "And you have to be ready when that happens."

"Soon? How soon?" Asked Gilda.

"Maybe in a week or two if we're lucky." Said Tsukasa. "Best of luck to you, Gilda Custodia. And I hope your Driver is fixed by then."

* * *

The witches of Cloudtower are in the cafeteria, as headmistress Griffin is watching over them, until something crashes through the door.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" Grinned Icy. "Did you miss me!?"

"What the-!?" Exclaimed Griffin.

"Sorry." Stormy came in, "Icy's been getting a power high ever since we had the Dragonfire. So, don't be surprised when she acts... crazy."

"Crazy?" Icy responded. "I feel great!"

"You see?" Stormy proves her point.

"Anyway." Griffin calms down. "You three have a lot of nerve showing your faces here."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Darcy comes in rolling her eyes. "Just give up the tome, you know which one."

"No." Griffin said coldly. "I forbade you, thou shall NO ONE should EVER use that tome ever again."

"Oh well." Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "We asked nicely." She waves her arm to shoot dark bolts in her general direction, causing damage to the inner structure. As one was about to hit a student Griffin created a magical barrier in front of her to block the attack. "And I forbade from harming your classmates ever again."

"But they aren't our classmates anymore." Replied Icy with a grin. "Aren't they?" She uses her newfound power to make the surface in the room slowly freeze over, making ice stalagmites shoot up from the ground, while Griffin put up a barrier and shot a magical beam at the trio only to be blocked by an ice wall.

Griffin glares and chants an incantation to cast an attack spell, "Eclipse Dusk!" She shots a dark smoky magic bolt at the witches, in attempt to blast them to kingdom come. But to only to be erased by Stormy's typhoon attack before it can hit them.

"Nice try." She creates a spear out of lightning, "Lightning Lance!" She throws it at Griffin for she feels the surge of electricity throughout her body.

"Gravity Well." Darcy creates a circle under Griffin to make her crash down, giving her the pressure of gravity.

"Frozen Comet!" Icy creates a large bolt of ice and threw it down in fast speeds while aided by Darcy's gravity attack to strike Griffin, causing an explosion of ice.

As she lays on the ground, the trio float down to her. "Now, give us the Tome." Said Darcy.

"Over my dead body." Scoffed Griffin.

Icy gave a sneer. "If that's what you want..." She kicks Griffin in the face.

* * *

The trio busts in the Cloudtower Vault. Revealing all sorts of magical artifacts, including a large book with strange markings on the podium in the middle of the room.

"This it sisters..." Said Icy as she puts her hand on the book. "Now... we'll have the Army of Darkness to take control of all of Magix!" She laughs manically while Stormy and Darcy felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah... sure..." Stormy said awkwardly. "What about the other students and staff here?"

"We'll use them to fuel our Army." Icy grinned sinisterly. "Then we gather more, and no one will stop us."

"I thought we're heading back to our home planet, Boreas, to deal with those people who tried to lynch and burn us to the stake?" Asked Darcy. "You wanted revenge, right?"

Icy's grin slowly turned into a frown. "Yeah... but we take over Magix to show our power first. And THEN we'll deal with those bastards." She looks back at her sister with a neutral face, but they knew her eyes are filled with sorrow. "Just wait, ok?" She looks at the book. "I promise."

* * *

Faragonda gave a call to the Headmasters of the other academies. On her desk there are holograms of the headmasters: Saladin of Redfountain for the Specialists, Sir Gatheris of RavenWing Academy for Hunters, Wu Kon of the Tiequan Monastery for the Elemental Monks, Samuels of the Graphene Institute for the Mechanists, and Solstice of her School for the Gifted, or known as Supernaturals.

"I'm glad that you've returned my calls," Faragonda said to them, "Although I haven't heard anything from Griffin, I've sensed that something happened at Cloudtower. Three of her students have gone rouge and stole the Dragonfire from one of my students."

"Serves her right," Samuels said bluntly. "She hasn't disciplined her students well enough. That's why they went rouge, this wouldn't happen if she kept them in check!"

"Harsh as always, Samuels." Said Solstice. "From her calls, Faragonda said that those three witches made a contract with one of the Guardians of the Underworld, correct?"

Faragonda nods.

"A Guardian of the Underworld!?" Shouted Sir Gatheris, "And they JUST so happen to made a contract with it? Damn magi and their conjuration spells, for once I agree with Samuels. That's why we Hunters are up here, away from our home planet! So you magi can't go around summoning demons!"

"I understand your anger against us, Sir Gatheris." Replied Faragonda. "We can discuss this later, because since those three have the Dragonfire, no doubt they would do something terrible with it."

"Dragonfire is raw primal magic," Said Saladin, "It is obvious that some magi would want it. Absolute Magical Power. Just like the Ancestral Witches from so long ago."

"Perhaps they started at Cloudtower?" Asked Wu Kon. "Maybe that's why Griffin went quiet."

"Then-" Faragonda realizes as she gets up from her seat. "No. This cannot be."

"I'm afraid so." Replied Saladin. "They are after the forbidden artifacts under Cloudtower, even with the Dragonfire has split between them evenly, and Griffin's long experience with magic, those three witches may have defeated her. And they are tampering with those artifacts as we speak."

"Then we will aid you, Faragonda." Said Solstice. "Even if our schools are at different planets outside of Magix. I will send you some of my students regardless."

"And I'll send you my Hunters." Added Sir Gatheris. "You will need them to scour out these demon threats. There are maybe still lurking about."

"And I'll send my Monks, Saladin." Said Wu Kon. "Your Specialists would need help in case for an invasion."

"As much as I detest you Magi," Grunted Samuels. "I will perhaps send you some of my Mechanist Soldiers."

"Thank you for your support." Nodded Faragonda.

"I will sound the alarm to get my Specialists ready for battle." Said Saladin. "Good day to you, Faragonda."

As the transmissions are cut, Faragonda steps away from her desk and head to face the window.

* * *

"Are you ok, Bloom?" Asked Gilda.

"Not much, really." Sighed Bloom. "Although, guess you and I are in the same boat, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm not the only one without power here." Chuckled Gilda. "It makes me feel a little bit better..."

"Same here." Smiled Bloom.

"See, it's not so bad." Said Stella. "At least you two have each other."

"What?" Gilda raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, look. You two are a similar situation." Replied Stella. "You two have lost your powers at the moment, Bloom losing her Dragonfire while Gilda having her Driver destroyed. And the fact you dump your 'boyfriends' for the same reason!"

"You have a point." Said Flora. "Plus, you two are lot closer to each other than anyone else here."

"We're not discussing this again." Gilda said flatly. "We. Are not. Into each other!"

"Bloom, didn't you stay at Gilda's side for the last three days?" Asked Musa. "You even refuse to leave."

"Because I'm worried about her, and it is my fault that she ended up like that!" Bloom defended. "I've shouldn't have gone back to Earth while those witches are roaming around."

Gilda sighs. "It's not your fault. It's those witches. Tell you what. When I get my Driver repaired, I will beat your Dragonfire out of them to return it to you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice." Smiled Bloom.

"And tell me WHY you're not planning to be together?" Asked Techna. "I'm guessing Bloom grew to detest men too after that stunt Prince Sky pulled."

"I give a list of reason." Said Gilda and then her phone rings. "Hold on for a sec." She takes out her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

* * *

"Gil. How are you doing?" Asked Bastion in the courtyard in Redfountian, while everyone else is getting ready for a fight. "Heard that you were injured by Caster and your Driven was broken. And I wanted to know that you're ok."

"I'm fine." Sighed Gilda. "I'm glad to hear your voice again."

"Me too." Replied Bastion. "I swear... when I see those witches, and, hopefully, Caster, I'll give them the same treatment that you did to Tyrian. Probably even worse."

"Thanks, Bassy." Smiled Gilda. "Mom said to put them to caskets that she'll cast for them when she finds them too."

Bastions laughs. "And you want to know what dad said? He said that he'll send them to Omega by throwing them there." Gilda laughs also. "Anyway, see ya, Gil."

"See you too." Replied Gilda as she hangs up the phone as Bastion puts it down.

"Done calling your sister?" Said Brandon (The real Brandon).

"Yeah, she said she's fine." Bastion replied with relief.

"That's good to know." Grinned Brandon. "Come on, we have to be ready for a possible invasion."

"Alright." Nodded Bastion, and then looks at Riven. "Yo, Riv. You coming?"

"No." Riven mounds his airbike. "I'm going to have a talk with Darcy."

"When you get there, give them a punch for me." Bastion raised his fist. "Say that it was for my sister."

Riven chuckles. "Sure, I'll do that." He went off out of Redfountain to Cloudtower.

* * *

Riven heads up to a platform of Cloudtower to its entrance. As he heads inside, he doesn't see anyone around, the halls are empty, and it was dead silent. He continued walking until he reaches Griffin's office. "Hey." Riven said to the witches inside.

"Oh, hi Riven." Darcy said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not what I'm doing here." Replied Riven. "Is that what you've done. As in, what did you do?"

"Should we tell him?" Asked Stormy to her sisters.

"Nah, it's fine." Replied Icy, being calm. "Go ahead, Darcy."

"Well, Riven." Said Darcy. "Me and my sisters took over this Academy, and it is quite easy since we got the Dragonfire."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Riven.

"Let me tell you a story." Replied Darcy. "A story about three little girls that lived in a harsh world that everyone is superstitious and overly religious and that those people that lived there just want to... 'purify' those girls, for they have dark magic, and was harmless. After their parents has died, the masses, brainwashed by their own outdated ideologies and attempt to lynch and burn those children, who didn't want to harm anyone. They ran and kept running through the harsh, cold, landscape of their planet, having no other choice, they left to a new world. You see, this is a story of revenge, revenge on those who wished to harm them out of fear. As they entered the new world, as everyone believed them to be evil. So they become the ones they had feared, to become those horrid witches that you see before you."

"And you want me to feel sorry for you?" Asked Riven with rising anger. "Make me think that will justify for what you've done!?"

"No." Said Darcy. "We know what we've done. And we don't let our past define us. Even if we gained this power mostly for revenge. We mainly want this power to prove this universe, that we have the right to keep on surviving."

"And then what?!" Yelled Riven. "Even if you take over Magix, even if you get your revenge, what else will you do with this power? Become the next Ancestral Witches or something!?"

Icy laughs. "No, even we are not that ambitious. We just to become powerful enough to make sure that NO ONE will mess with us."

"Then you've failed in doing that." Replied Riven. "Since you plan your invasion on Magix, you've started a war with all the realms of magic."

"So we did." Said Icy as she steps closer to him. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Only this." Riven socks her in the face. "That was for Bastion's sister." He cracks his knuckles.

"Very well, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT." Glared Icy as she holds her bleeding nose as she shoots ice balls as him as he rolls to the side as the projectiles explode into shards as they hit the wall. Stormy shoots lightning at him as he ducks and moved forward and struck her in the cheek. "There's one for you..."

Darcy came forth as she shoots dark bolt at him as Riven charges forward to uppercut her, "and that's one for you!" Darcy immediately recovers and drives her palm into Riven's stomach with a magical attack. She came close to his ear, and with a regretful tone,

"I'm sorry."

Riven was pushed back out the window, falling below.

Darcy went up the broken window as her sister came behind her.

"So, that is a break-up then." Said Stormy.

"You could say that." Replied Darcy.

Icy walks out the room. "Come on, we have an army to summon."

* * *

At the Underworld, the seven Guardians of the Underworld sat around the table.

"Glad to have you back, Big Sister Ivera!" Eva said cheerfully, then makes a disdainful tone. "Although I can't believe that those three tried to go back on your contract."

"No matter." Ivera smiles. "It takes a lot more than a stab to the heart to kill me."

"That's true!" Eva puts on a cheerful tone again.

"Now that we've gathered and have Ivera back with us..." Announced Levi.

"So, when the Harvest will begin?" Said Fazel eagerly. "I'm freaking STOKED."

"I was getting to that." Grinned Levi. "The Harvest is starting soon. As you all know, as we take human souls, we take their evil from those said souls, create demons out of it, and throw it back out. So, I decided, let's make another contest on who can gather the most and whoever wins gets to keep all of them. Although the losers get to keep theirs also, but they would the lesser amount."

"Looks like Fazel gets to win again, like last time." Smiled Camille. "She always has the tendency to hoard things."

"You don't because you always eat those souls, Camille." Said Rem with her eyes half-shut. "Then again, I don't bother with contests. They're always a drag..."

"Of course, you think so." Sighed Levi. "You have the least amount to demons in your legions. Although, they are the most powerful."

"Kill strong and kill fast." Rem dozes off. "So you can sleep longer..."

"Wake up, Rem!" Shouted Levi as she shifts her glasses. "You can't be sleeping, especially at this event!"

Ivera laughs. "Oh, how I miss family gatherings."

"I thought you miss planetary slaughters, Ivera." Said Ulna. "Like I miss planet wide orgies...~"

"That too..." Grinned Ivera. "After all, I've haven't done that in a century. I wonder..."

"Don't go causing extinctions on planets again, Ivera." Levi responded sternly. "We have reapers breathing down our neck as much as it is. Especially after Ulna's little... invasion."

"Hey, got to have to have those fairies' booty pixies. They are so pure and innocent they are just ASKING for my dominance." Winked Ulna then sighs. "Although, they drove away my succubi before they even get one. I'm very disappointed."

"I'm somewhat glad you didn't." Replied Levi. "Anyway! Looks like the Harvest is starting..." They looked up and stared at the magical screen, showing the witches' ritual.

* * *

Dark clouds formed in the sky above Cloudtower, and it rains black ichor below, as it hit the ground, the black puddles formed into small insectoid creatures as if they were cockroaches. Then they like a mass, they formed into creatures of different shapes and sizes, with them lining up like an army.

"Funny." Said Eva watching the screen.

"What is?" Asked Fazel.

"They are using insects to kill other insects." Eva replied condescendingly.

"Oh, don't you look at that." Smiled Ivera. "Eva has a good sense of humor."

The Guardians laughed while Eva pouts. "Hey! I can be funny if I want to!"

* * *

At Alfea, dark clouds gather approached the academy.

"Hey, doesn't the rain come until next week?" Techna looks outside.

"I don't think they are regular clouds." Said Flora. "Look!"

The dark clouds rain down the black liquid onto Alfea, with the students hurrying inside, as the puddles form, black insect-like creatures crawled out the liquid, and started spread throughout the school. From inside, the fairies stared in horror, and then Gilda ran to her closet, and took out a hilt of an energy sword.

"Even I don't have my Driver, I still can fight with this." Gilda clenches the weapon in her hand.

Haruto went in the common room, "Everyone, we are being invaded. Luckily, not by Ulna's demons this time."

The fairies except Gilda and Bloom shrugged at that. "Anyway." Haruto continued. "We have to drive them off. Head outside, and be ready for a fight!"

They nodded and went outside Alfea. The fairies except Bloom and Gilda changed into their fairy forms as Gilda activates her blade.

Haruto places his hand on his Driver.

 **-Flame, Please. Hii~, Hii~, Hii~-Hii~-Hii~!"**

Wizard pulls out his weapon and fires at the insects, and place his hand on his weapon.

 **-Flame Slashing Strike! Hii, Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!-**

Wizard pulls the trigger and causes a wave of fire, burning a whole lot of the insects.

Techna sends a shockwave to the ground, destroying the insects that are caught in it, while Stella blasts them with burning light, Musa conjure orbiters that resembles disco balls and shoots light at the small creatures, and Flora makes vine shoot up the ground to swat the insects.

As Bloom stomps on some of them as they reached closer, until a mass forms behind her, making a creature, Bloom looks back and stares at it in shock. As it was about to attack her, a yellow blade skewered the creature out its stomach from behind, the blade went up, cutting the creature in half, revealing Gilda holding blade. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright now. Thanks." Smiled Bloom. The put their backs against each other as the creatures surround them. As the two are ready to fight, an ashy hand came out of one's chest, burning it from inside. As it dissipates, a young black-haired man was behind it with smoke emitting from his hands. As he waved his hands, smoke blasts out, engulfing the creatures in ash, burning them.

"Hey, you ladies ok?" Asked the young man.

"Who are you?" Said Bloom.

"I am Cole." He replies. "A Supernatural from Solstice's School for the Gifted. She sent me and many others to help you fairies."

"A Supernatual? So that's not magic?" Asked Bloom.

"No." Gilda explained. "Supernaturals are humans that have their own natural abilities which they call Anomalies. So they don't have magic."

 _Cole Blazes._

 _Anomaly: Cinders, it allows him to create ash and smoke as attacks. Even uses them to blind others and make getaways._

"And there are more of you here to help us?" Asked Bloom as she kicks away a creature.

"Yep." Replied Cole. "Don't worry. The Hunters are here too."

"The Hunters?" Bloom asks again.

"She sure asks a lot of questions." Said Cole.

"She's new to this. Be easy on her." Replied Gilda as she slashes a creature.

"Anyway." Said Cole as he blasts away another creature of darkness. "They are more coming along the way, The Elemental Monks and The Mechanists are coming to Redfountain's aid as we speak."

A scarlet-haired Hunter slashes one down with her Glaive. "Come at me, foul beasts! And face your death!" She uses both hands to grab her weapon and chants a spell, " _I_ _gnis Mala Fascinare_!" Fire covers her weapon and then she runs her glaive through several creatures, burning them. She then raises her weapon up the air, " _Summone! Phyrga!_ " A magic circle appears before her and a flame elemental rose up from the circle.

"Phyrga! Attack the dark creatures!" She commanded her contract monster as it raises her arms to shoot fire at them.

"So... that's a Hunter." Bloom said amazed.

"That is correct." Said Cole. "They are trained in combat like the Specialists here, but they are known for making contract with monsters to use their magic. Although, they are also known for their holier-than-thou mindset."

"Mutant!" Yelled scarlet-haired Hunter. "We Hunters and your kind are here to aid the Fairies, not to chat with them!" She cuts down a creature. "So get to it!"

Cole sighs. "See?" His arms are enveloped in smoke as he charges at another creature. "See you guys later!"

The Hunter looked at them, "You Fairies can fight right? Unless you are too fragile as they say."

"We are not." Gilda said flatly as she cuts down a creature.

"Hmm. I am Marana." The Hunter introduces herself. "I apologize for my words earlier. We are willing to help as it is our duty."

"Apology accepted." Said Bloom.

Marana grins and nods as she charges at another creature of darkness.

* * *

At Redfountain, the Specialists are fighting back the creatures of darkness as they overwhelm the school.

Brandon slashes down at the creature as it breaks apart into a pile of insects.

 **-Move Out! Scout! Spy of the Night! (Battle Cry)-**

Bulwark's armor became leather like, and is completely covered by a cloak, he ran through a crowd of monsters as he cuts them down along the way with his two split blades. "Crap, not even with I can fully push them back." He cuts one down.

"There are too many of them!" Timmy fires at the creatures with his rifle.

Aquila drops down and lands on his feet, as he were an angel of death, he reaches for Everest and swung his blade. It extended and as Aquila swung it, the blade cut through several creatures in its path.

"Aquila!?" Exclaimed Sky.

"Dad!" Yelled Bulwark.

"Lovely afternoon we're having, Prince Sky." Joked Aquila. "Your father requested me to fight here as you leave for Eraklyon."

"I'm not leaving my friends to die!" Shouted Sky as he cuts down a creature and another one's attack.

"Do as he say!" Yelled Bulwark as he slashes the monsters. "You're a prince! The only heir to the throne! You'll endanger your kingdom if you die here!"

"Bulwark. Aquila." Said Sky, "I know I made a lot of stupid mistakes. But this will be considered as one of them for me if I leave you all here! Bulwark! No, Bastion! You're risking your life when you have a sister to take care of besides your parents, right? So does Aquila here! So, no. I'm staying here!"

Bulwark and Aquila chuckles.

"You make a fine point." Grinned Aquila. "Erendor will kill me after this."

"Well, I do have Gil to come back to." Joked Bulwark. "She will give me a thrashing on my corpse if I make a fatal mistake her."

The creature formed into a much large form that loomed over the three Specialists, and then a voice was heard from above.

" **Metal Arts: Steel Fist!** " A half-naked large man in robes slammed his fist into the creature, crushing it to the ground. He gets up, he as bald and has a chiseled face, "So you must be Aquila, The Mountain Slayer."

"And you must be from the Tiequan Monastery." Replied Aquila.

"Yes." He bows. "I am Lěng. A Metal Elemental Monk. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Aquila bows back.

A creature behind them was shot by a firing line by men in powered armor.

"Steadfast, men!" Yelled a captain in a much bulkier armor. "Don't relent to those magical abominations!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers kept firing at the creatures.

A brown-haired young man in mechanical light armor leapt forth and grabs two hilts above the shoulders and plasma beams shot out like they were lightsabers, and cuts down many of the creatures. "I don't fear you." He said coldly as he turned his plasma blades into plasma whips as he uses them lash at the creatures.

Bulwark gave a low whistle as he cuts one down. "Must be the Mechanists. They sure love their machinery."

The young Mechanist comes by Aquila as he swings Everest down upon a creature's head. "You're Aquila. I've heard about you." He said.

"What's your name, Mechanist?" Asked Aquila.

"Erik." He replies.

"So, Erik." Aquila looks at the crowd of monsters. "How many do you think you can take down?"

"Probably more than you, old man." Erik said confidently.

Aquila, not insulted, he gave a grin. "I like your style kid, let's see!" The three Specialists, a Monk, and a Mechanist charges forth towards the creatures of darkness.

* * *

"Look all the number of deaths within a few hours." Smiled Levi as she watches.

"Shall we start Harvesting?" Fazel asked eagerly.

"We start now." Grinned Levi as she gets up.

"Look all those tasty souls." Camille licked her lips.

"Guess I'll go to." Said Rem with one eye shut as she is carried by a large hellhound.

"It's not that much time after our last Harvest, but I'm thrilled." Ivera gets up from her seat.

"Alright!" Fazel gets up quickly.

"I can't wait to experience their last moments of pain!" Ulna said gleefully.

" Harvest time~! Harvest time~!" Sang Eva.

The guardians went out the portal, so they can harvest the souls of the deceased from above.

* * *

 **So, to explain what just happened, I added other schools that aren't schools of magic, so I will give a summary of each school.**

 **Ravenwing Academy: Led by Sir Gatheris. A School for Hunters on the planet, Kataran. Hunters are warriors that can uses magic, but only if they made a contract with a monster in order to use it, preferably when it is weaker than the Hunter initially, or else the Hunter will lose control of the monster completely. Even so, they are not so willing to make a contract with demons due to their ideologies, and they are not that much fond of the natural gifted of magic to a point of tolerance. For they usually encounter rouge magi that make covens and cults.**

 **Tiěquán Monastery: Led by Grand Master Wu Kon. A temple for Elemental Monks on the planet, Harmony. They use the elements of nature, known as: Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, and Stone. There is a special element called Void, but those with it is rare. They use those elements in their Martial Arts, when one is skilled enough, they can make their own "Special Arts". Their philosophy is pacifistic in nature, but they are willing to protect themselves if necessary if they or others are in need.**

 **Graphene Institute: Lead by Commander Samuels. A military academy for Mechanists on the planet, Ion V. Mechanists are humans who attends there to become soldiers for defending their world. They can mechanically augment themselves to give them a boost in combat, otherwise, they favor Technology over magic. Since to the people of Ion V, magic is uncompressible to their belief in cold hard logic. So they detest magi and others since they also believe that magic is for the weak. Although, they at least tolerate the Specialists.**

 **Solstice's School for the Gifted: Lead by Professor Solstice. A school for Supernaturals on the planet Xeil. Supernaturals are humans that are naturally gifted with abilities unique to them, which those abilities are called Anomalies. For example, one could have something simple like making fire, and the other spectrum when one has ability to create life with a touch of a finger. As powerful some may be, there is an unspoken rule amongst them that they always follow, "There is so such this as a weak Anomaly, or an all-powerful Anomaly." For even one of the strongest Supernatural can even have a counter against their ability.**


	21. Chapter 20: To the Winter Wasteland

**Chapter 20: To the Winter Wasteland**

"So, can you help her?" Flora asked Marana as she shown her Mirta, who is a pumpkin, in her arms.

"Of course." Smiled Marana, "We Hunters are trained to help the cursed."

She put her hand on the pumpkin and chant the words, " _Purificent_." Light came out her hand and enveloped the pumpkin, and in a flash of light, Mirta is being held by Flora and they fell back to the ground. "Ow!" They grunted.

"Mirta! You're ok!" Exclaimed Flora.

"Thanks to that Hunter here!" Smiled Mirta then turns towards Marana. "Thanks, Ms. Marana."

Marana smiled and nodded. "It is part of our duty."

"So!" Cole put his arm around her. "Looks like those horrors left and retreated, looks like can take a breather."

Marana glared and pushed his arm away. "Yes, looks like we are in the clear. For now. Just, don't get your hands on me, mutant."

"Alright, Ms. Elitist." Cole backed off.

"Why do you seem so unfriendly with each other?" Asked Bloom.

"Because the Hunters has this belief that they consider Supernaturals and Half Humans are 'unnatural abominations'." Replied Cole.

"No," Retorted Marana. "It is because we believe that humans with powers not usually natural to them are considered dangerous to humanity!"

"Don't see me burning down cities, don't I!?" Cole butt heads with her.

"You might as very well will!" Marana pushed back.

"Calm down!" Yelled Techna, and they stopped. "Look, I know you have different ideals that obviously clash with each other, but can we just settle our differences and prepare for the next wave!?"

"Very well." Sighed Marana. "We work with those, Supernaturals, for now. But by then, we're keeping a close eye on them."

"Fine by me." Cole shrugs as they left to their respective groups from their academy.

"Is that we're like when we and the witches are against each other?" Asked Musa.

"Yeah." Said Mirta.

"I believe so." Said Stella.

"Anyway." Smiled Gilda, "How does it feel turning back into a human?"

"As my best friend, Lucy, would say," Mirta clears her throat. "'About damn time'… I really don't like cursing."

…

Faragonda is in her office, with Tsukasa in front of her.

"Looks like things calmed down for now." Said Tsukasa. "But it seems that those witches will attack with their horrors again."

"I know." Replied Faragonda. "Even with the aid from the Hunters and the Supernaturals, I don't think we will last."

"Then we need to strike back when we have the chance." Said a voice coming out the door.

"Hephestia!" Said Faragonda surprised. "Weren't you here yesterday?"

"I was, but I got word from my husband about an attack from those three witches." Replied Hefei.

"So you must be the creator of the Fae Driver," Tsukasa extends his hand.

"And you must be the dimensional traveling Rider I've heard so much about." Hefei shakes his hand. "So, is it true? That you'll send Gilda to fight in a war that involves the others riders?"

"Yes." Replied Tsukasa. "And it involves her as a Rider as well. By the way, have you finish the repairs?"

"No, I have not yet." Sighed Hefei. "But I will sooner than you think. I am mainly here to help my daughter and her friends."

"Then I'm glad you're here." Smiled Faragonda.

A transmission has popped up from the desk, "Hello? Is anyone there? Oh, there it is." Icy said through the transmission. "Hello there. I suppose you've had a taste of our power. If you don't your academies to be destroyed by our Army of Darkness, listen well. We want to have control of your academies on Magix, and we want your headmasters to resign and your reinforcements from the other Academies outside of Magix pull back, or else we'll come to invade their worlds too. You have about 12 hours until ready to respond to our demands."

The transmission is cut as the other headmasters appeared from the screen,

"This is madness!" Yelled Samuels. "Do they really believe that we are willing to accept!?"

"Faragonda," Said Solstice. "Looks like all of us received the same message, but I believe we should keep attacking. I for one, am not willing to let them roam around as a growing threat."

"I agree with her." Said Sir Gatheris. "The Guardians of the Underworld are starting their Harvest from this war, we need to end this now! We can't have them creating more demons!"

"Guess we're not pulling back our forces," Said Wu Kon. "Instead, we send more?"

"Faragonda, what do you think?" Asked Saladin. "Because I wholeheartedly agree."

"I agree as well." Nodded Faragonda. "Sir Gatheris, Commander Samuels, Grand Master Wu Kon, Professor Solstice. Send more of your students. We need all the help we can get to win."

The headmasters nodded and cut the transmission.

"If this escalate any further, it will like the War on The Apocalypse." Said Hefei.

"Hephestia." Responded Faragonda. "We agreed that we should never speak of this ever again."

"What is this, War on The Apocalypse?" Asked Tsukasa.

"As long you won't tell anyone." Sighed Faragonda.

"I won't." Replied Tsukasa.

"The War on The Apocalypse started fifty years ago." Explained Faragonda. "Thirty years before Domino's fall. It started with Shiva, The Fairy of Destruction, who planned to erase the entire Multiverse, so everyone, from all realms, fought her and defeated her. But not without a price. We've lost so many realms and so many lives. I hope it won't come to this."

…

"Are you SURE that we'll make through this?" Stormy asked Icy. "By the looks of things, we are going our butts handed over to them with their reinforcements from the other academies!"

"Just! Just be quiet!" Icy rubbed her temples.

"We can handle Redfountain and Alfea, but with Ravenwing, Graphene, Tiequan, AND Solstice's?" Said Darcy. "How are we going to defeat them all? Even there's a limit to the Dragonfire."

"I know!" Yelled Icy. "I'm trying to think!"

"Maybe I can help." Said a voice.

"Who are you!?" Icy turned to the voice.

"And what's with that getup, old man?" Stormy looks at him.

"I am Narutaki." The old man introduces himself. "And I am here to make a deal with you."

"Um, old man?" Said Stormy, "Last time we made a deal with someone, Icy thought it was a GOOD IDEA, to backstab them."

"Oh, no..." Smiled Narutaki. "This will be a lot better than your other deal. You see, I want to help you in your conquest, as long you help ME with my problem."

"What is it?" Darcy grew interested.

"There is a man at Alfea. Goes by the name, Decade." Said Narutaki. "And I have been trying to get rid of him for years. So, I will send you help, and you destroy Decade for me."

"And what, 'help', you could offer us?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

Narutaki grinned and spread his arms, and out of the veil behind him, many creatures came out of it. Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, Roidmudes, Gamma, Bugsters, and even Smash appeared before the witches. "Will this do?"

"Oh yes..." Grinned Icy. "This will do just fine..."

…

The Winx and the Rider went into Faragonda's office. With Hephestia at the side, "Mom? Why are you here?" Asked Gilda. "Does that mean-?"

"Sorry," Hephestia replied much to Gilda's disappointment. "I haven't finished yet. But Faragonda wants to speak with you."

"What is that you want from us, Headmistress Faragonda?" Asked Bloom.

"Even with our support from the other academies, those three still has the Dragonfire." Said Faragonda grimly. "And that's not the worst of all. Just recently, Tsukasa scouted them and saw that they have reinforcements of their own. The monsters from HIS universe."

"Monsters from Tsukasa's universe?" Stella raised an eyebrow. "That does not sound good."

"They are not creatures that are recognizable from here, they are of completely different species entirely." Said Faragonda as she makes a screen showing examples of said monsters. "Some are from ancient origin, some are even man-made. And Tsukasa said they are brought here by a man named Narutaki, his old ememy."

"Why would he bring them here?" Asked Techna getting irate.

"Because he wants Tsukasa dead and is willing to help our current enemies to help him get to that goal." Replied Faragonda. "Which brings me to tell you this, with the witches' new support, we might not win. So, for starters, we have to remove the Dragonfire from them, and maybe this Narutaki will pull back his forces."

"Ok, how?" Asked Musa.

"Simple, you will head to Domino." Said Tsukasa waking in through a veil. "Since Bloom is connected to Daphne, she might know how to defeat those with the Dragonfire. So you must head to the palace to find her."

"Wait, from what I've heard," Thought Flora. "Hephestia defeated a fairy of Domino with the Dragonfire."

"Oh, yes." Hephestia raised an eyebrow. "I did that once, but it was a long time ago."

"And how did you do it?" Asked Flora.

"I... kinda used their own magic against them by forging them in a metal coffin..." Said Hefei, "With metal that is VERY resistant to heat... So, yeah, you can't do that trick. Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's ok, mom." Sighed Gilda. "So, how do we get to Domino?"

"I'll take you there." Smiled Tsukasa, "I can travel from universe to universe with ease, so taking you all there is no challenge to me."

"So, are you willing to do it?" Asked Faragonda.

"I will." Said Bloom adamant. "Like I will let those witches go around hurting others as they please."

"I'll go too." Added Gilda. "Even without my Driver, I can't stand idly by."

"They speak for all of us here." Said Stella. "Look, I would HATE the freezing cold. But I will not let get that to me."

"Wow, I thought you would be worried about breaking a nail from this." Said Musa.

"Breaking a nail is a lot less worse than having the witches take over Magix." Replied Stella.

"Fair point." Said Techna. "And yes, we agree with her."

"Well then." Smiled Faragona. "Get ready in half an hour."

…

In the snowy wastelands of Domino, a veil appeared out of nowhere and the fairies walked out of it in their winter gear as well as their surprise.

"Well, looks like we're here. My... kingdom..." Said Bloom looking around. "Gilda, can you hand me a weapon in case?"

"Sure." Gilda hands a blade. "Even if I don't have my Driver, I can use the RapierVolver." Gilda held up her weapon, and then slides in a coin.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Flame-**

"That's good to know." Said Stella. "Anyway, how far is the palace from here?"

"From this map Faragonda gave to us," Techna held up a device that show a hologram of the landscape. "About ten kilometers that way." Techna pointed to the direction.

"Great, looks like we have a lot of trekking through blizzards for a while." Musa sighed.

...

A few hours later, the girls felt the harsh cold from the frozen landscape. They huddled together near the flames from Gilda's blade to try to get warm.

"Why has no one had lifted the curse of this place yet?" Said Bloom, shivering. "It has been roughly two decades, right? Someone could've fixed it by now."

Techna shook her head, "Sorry, but no one is able to find a way to lift the Ancestral Witches' curse. Not even the Hunters can lift the curse of this place. Even Mechanists tried to test some settlements, but all of them failed."

"And the curse seems to keep on brushing off spells to break it." Added Flora. "So Domino remains a cold, harsh wasteland."

"Maybe we can find some shelter." Said Stella, "Come on, you have to agree with me here."

"For once." Gilda chuckled to make light of this situation. "I agree."

"Glad to know." Stella slowly smiled.

"Techna," Said Musa, "Does the map say anything about a cave nearby?"

Techna held up the map, "Yeah, a just a few meters nearby."

They nodded and head to a cave.

…

Saladin is in his office, cutting his transmission to Samuels and Wu Kon. "So." He turns around to see Knut, "You said you'll help us?"

"Yes," Said Knut. "I want to pay those three back after they had their butler stab me in the back, literally."

"Then we need all the help we can get." Said Aquila.

"You can count on me." Said Knut.

"So." Said Icy in a holographic projection. "You are still alive. I thought that Devi killed you."

"Luckily I have a health potion on me." Grunted Knut. "As you know, I no longer work for you three."

"No matter." Icy shrugged. "Saladin, you still six hours left to surrender. Even though... you still hadn't sent those Mechanists and Monks back. In fact. More of them are coming this way. Don't try to fool us, we can feel their presence."

"Leave." Said Saladin sternly. "I prefer that I won't be seeing you in these last six hours. And yes. We WON'T surrender to the likes of you."

"Well then." Icy grins even though she is clearly annoyed. "Guess I send you our new addition to our army from our... let's say, our 'supporter', not even your reinforcements or even Aquila here can stop them… Goodbye Saladin."

The transmission cuts off, while Saladin grips his staff in anger.

"What this about this addition to their army?" Asked Aquila.

"No idea." Said Saladin. "Aquila, tell everyone to prepare for battle, and for retreat in case things get messy."

"Alright, I'll do that." Nodded Aquila.

…

The Specialists, The Elemental Monks, and The Mechanists are in formation to prepare for the second wave. But they have gotten that is wasn't expected. A veil appeared, and it came out the Roidmudes, Dopants and Inves.

"What the hell are they!?" Yelled a Specialist Captain.

"They are not any creatures I've seen before." Said a Monk Master.

"No matter! They are enemies! Ready men!" Commanded a Mechanist Captain, "Aim and OPEN FIRE!"

The Mechanists fire their rifles at the creatures, but then everything starts to... slow down.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Sky. "I... can't move!"

"It's those machine-like creatures." Said Leng. "They have done something to make even time slow down."

"Are those monsters even capable of such a thing!?" Shouted Erik and then he was hit by a Lion Inves.

The Inves and Dopants charged forth to attack them while being affected by the Density Shift while Shock Roidmude laughs. "It is the best you can do!?"

Aquila tried to swing his blade, but due to the Density Shift, he can only manage to destroy a few Inves. "We have to destroy those machine creatures!" Yelled Aquila.

The Roidmudes continue to cause Density Shifts to make their enemies slow down for their allies to attack, until one was shot in the head with a bright hole was glowing green as it fell back. They look up to see Mechanist Snipers with their Gauss Plasma Rifles aimed at them to pick them off one by one.

The Shifts are steadily decreasing as they Specialists, Monks and Mechanists began to move normally again. "That did the trick!" Said Sky as he slashes down a Roidmude. Bulwark in guardian form places a coin into his sword,

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Ignis-**

Bulwark slashes some Reaper Legion Roidmudes as they exploded. "Keep on destroying those machine monsters! They won't use that trick that way!"

Leng punches a Violence Dopant down as it strikes him back, only for Leng to use his Arts to defend himself.

" **Metal Elemental Art: Iron Skin.** " Said Leng with parts of his body are in metal. He sends the Violent Dopant upward as Erik drops down to skewer it at the Dopant explodes.

The Monks came forward to use their arts on the Dopants as the Specialist handles the Inves as the Mechanists are firing at the Roidmudes.

The Snipers continue shooting until Komuri Inves are picking them up the air as the Snipers desperately fires at them and drops them below. The Seiryu Inves came up in a line to breathe fire at their enemies as the IceAge and the Magma Dopant comes forth to attack them with ice and fire. The Weather Dopant chuckles as he sends lightning down the Redfountain, destroying the roof that lets in the Inves to raid.

Aquila cuts more down as he takes a look around, as the new enemies are overwhelming the Specialists and their allies. "… This can't continue." Bulwark desperatly cuts more down as more pile on him, Aquila knocks the creatures off him, "Are you ok, Bastion!?" Aquila shouted with concern.

"I'm fine, dad." Replied Bulwark as he then sees a figure behind Aquila. "Dad! Watch out!"

A Byakko Inves came up behind him as a blade came through its chest from behind. As it fell forward, it reveals an... orange, as in the fruit orange, samurai.

"Are you alright?" Said the samurai as Aquila nods.

"Who are you?" Asked Bulwark.

"I am Kamen Rider Gaim." Said the samurai. "Decade sent us here to help you."

"'Us'?" Repeated Aquila.

W and Drive came forward. "Let us handle this." Said W. "We have a lot more experience on fighting these guys than you can."

"Just focus on getting everyone out of here." Added Drive. "Now go!"

"Nice to meet another Rider." Said Bulwark.

"Likewise." Said Gaim.

Aquila nodded and commanded, "Everyone! Get to the hanger! We must retreat!"

The Specialist, hearing his orders, ran to the hanger followed by the monks.

"We get to live to fight another day." Said Leng as he ran with his fellow Monks.

Mechanist Ships fly by and picked up the Mechanists and flew off with the Redfountain Aircrafts to Alfea for safety, leaving the Riders to fight their respective enemies.

"Now, let's count up your sins." Posed W.

"You all are coming alone for a ride!" Said Drive.

"This is our stage now!" Yelled Gaim.

…

In a cave, the girls sit around a fire from old rags they packed and Gilda's flame from her weapon.

"Has everyone warmed up now?" Gilda asked the group.

"Do we have to go back out there again?" Said Musa.

"It's not like we have a choice." Said Stella. "I really don't want to go out there. But the longer we stay here, those witches will continue."

"Nice to know you have your priorities straight." Smiled Techna.

"So, is everyone ready?" Asked Bloom as she looks around.

Flora gets up, "I am. Let's go."

Everyone nodded and head out to the blizzard storm, they continue forward to the palace until they hear a thumping noise nearby.

"What was that?" Asked Stella.

"Whatever it is," Said Musa. "It's getting closer."

She was right, the sound became louder and louder as out of the blizzard, a large creature that is covered in white fur and had large tusks that are covered in frost.

"Ok, what IS that!?" Yelled Stella.

"It's an Ice Behemoth!" Replied Flora. "Run!"

The girls ran away as the Behemoth chases them, Gilda slides in another coin into her weapon,

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Rapid/Whirlwind-**

Gilda fires flaming homing bullets at the Behemoth in quick succession.

The Behemoth retaliates by creating ice spikes to throw at them, as one hit the ground, it creates a fissure. Bloom is dangerously close to the edge, as she was about to fall in, Gilda grabs her. They both sighed with relief. And then the ground gave away under Bloom and Gilda as they fell in the crevice.

"Bloom! Gilda!" Stella exclaimed.

As the two are falling, Gilda grabs Bloom's wrist and jams her weapon into an ice wall, keeping them in place. "Bloom! Climb onto me!" Said Gilda as Bloom slowly climbs up and latches on Gilda's back. They sighed but then the blade goes down slowly while in the ice, much to their dismay, as they slowly slide down into the darkness while Gilda groans, "Oh, you've got to be kidding meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

…

The ships land Alfea as the Specialists, Monks, and the Mechanists stepped out of them to meet up with the Fairies, Hunters, and the Supernaturals.

"I can't believe we lost." Grunted Erik.

Bastion puts his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we'll make through this."

Erik looks back at him, giving him a glare. "We Mechanists won't tolerate failure. Especially against magi."

"You live another day." Said Leng. "So you could fight your enemies at full strength."

Erik sighes. "Alright. You have a point."

Aquila came forth to Hefei as she hugs him. "I'm glad you're ok."

He hugs her back. "Me too."

Saladin came forward to Faragonda. "Sorry, we have failed in pushing them back. It seems that those three witches has some allies."

"I know." Replied Faragonda. "Mr. Tsukasa said his old enemy is helping them by bring the monsters from his world here. So, I'm not sure that even all of here together can push them back and defeat them."

"We can only hope, Faragonda." Said Saladin. "We can only hope."


	22. Chapter 21: Heritage

**Chapter 21: Heritage**

Bloom wakes up by a crackling fire, a pile of old rags burning with the RapierVolver was sticking in the middle, with Gilda sitting up by the bonfire. "Gilda?" Bloom sits up, "What happened?"

"We fell," Replied Gilda. "Well, slid down here." She pointed at a long crack on the wall above them. "Until we stopped and landed hard. And you sorta... passed out."

"Oh." Bloom holds herself.

"But don't worry, I found a cave nearby so maybe we can go in there and may be able to catch up with-" Said Gilda before she was interrupted.

"Gilda..." Said Bloom as she stood silent.

"What is it?" She askes.

"I'm sorry." Bloom apologizes.

"For what?" Asked Gilda.

"For a lot of things." She replied. "I'm sorry for letting you down, for letting the others down, if only if I was more careful... I would still have my Dragonfire, your Driver wouldn't be broken, and so many people wouldn't have died. It is my fault. I really am a failure as a fairy."

Gilda stayed silent for a moment. "No, you're not." Bloom looks at her. "You're not a failure. Yes, if they hadn't taken your Dragonfire, people would still be alive. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't sit around sulking. You taught me that of all people." Gilda smiled. "Because you've told me the same thing."

"But-" Protested Bloom. "I was stupid. I was careless. I let others get hurt by my actions."

Gilda came over to her.

"If it weren't for me, no one would've-" Bloom continued until Gilda puts her hand on her cheek and pressed her lips onto Bloom's. They are still for a few moments before they break away.

"We'll make through this." Gilda smiled. "I promise." She walks towards the cave. "Come on. Let's get to our friends, they'll might be in there."

Bloom touches her lips, "Did... did you just-?"

Gilda becomes flustered and yelled loudly in her mind. 'WHY DID I DO THAT!?'

…

Above ground, the Behemoth looks around to find the fairies. But to no avail. The Behemoth gave up and left into the snowstorm. The fairies' heads slowly rise up from the snow.

"Is he gone?" Musa said worried.

"Yes, for now." Replied Flora as she gets out of the snow.

"Well, our friends fell down in there," Asked Techna, unburying herself out, "Should we get them?"

"Of course!" Said Stella. "Bloom and Gilda may be injured down there! We have to get to them!"

"If we can find the palace first, then maybe we'll find them there if they're still alive." Said Flora. "Besides, if they did, the chasm would shelter from the cold."

"So, Techna," Asked Musa. "Where's the palace now?"

Techna help up the map, "Well, since we've been screaming and running at this direction, it is several meters..." She pointed down. "Oh, crap."

"Well, at least we're here." Sighed Musa.

"The palace is buried under the ice and snow due to the curse." Said Flora and then turned to Stella. "Use your light magic to melt it so we get down there."

Stella nodded and turned her ring into a staff and used her magic to melt the ice. "Don't worry you two. We're coming."

…

They walked through the ice tunnels, staying silent the whole time.

"I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl..." Bloom finally spoke up.

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Gilda turning red and then covered her face with her hands. "Wait until everyone hears about this... Aaargh..."

"Hey..." Bloom tried to comfort her. "At least we... um..."

"Made out?" Muffled Gilda, clearly embarrassed. "All this time, we proved them right... what was I thinking!?"

They continued walking forward, with Bloom ignoring Gilda's groans of embarrassment. Until they came across a wall. "Hey, what's this?" Bloom wondered as Gilda peeked out through her fingers. "It looks like a doorway. Must be into the palace."

They went in to see the interior of the room is frosted over and frozen, even it is well decorated. Bloom opens a door and went further in the palace that has been under the ice and snow for years. They walked down the frozen hallway with ancient armor, tapestries, and paintings against the walls. As they went deeper, the rooms were less frozen, in fact, the rooms are just little cool compared to the blistering cold outside.

"Is it wasn't being completely frozen over, it would be a nice place to live here." Finally said Gilda.

"Yeah... guess I'm truly home." Said Bloom. "Maybe if could restore this place and probably be as queen, I could have some help around."

"Maybe you'll need a personal knight to guard you at all times maybe." Joked Gilda.

"Guess you'll fill in the spot." Smiled Bloom as Gilda turns red again. "You're a Rider, and a fighter after all."

"Y-yeah..." Gilda said nervously as Bloom laughs a little.

They continue to wander around the cold desolate palace until they found a courtyard. They sat down to take a break from walking. As they rested, Gilda brought out a thermos and two mugs. She set the mugs down and then poured warm, brown liquid from the thermos. Hot Cocoa. Bloom takes a mug as Gilda took the other. They sipped their hot beverages and sighed in the frozen courtyard.

"I wonder our friends will come." Said Bloom.

"They will." Replied Gilda. "They always will..."

They stood silent until Bloom spoke up. "So... do you like me?"

Gilda almost spits out her Cocoa and her head shot back at Bloom. "Wh-what?"

"That kiss earlier." Said Bloom, "Does that mean that you like me? I mean, I haven't done that even with Sky, luckily, so does that mean-"

"Can we speak about a different subject?" Gilda said hurryingly.

"I know you're embarrassed." Said Bloom. "But your feelings for me are true, aren't they?"

"And why are you so calm about this, you were embarrassed as I am before!" Gilda starts to sweat.

"Well..." Said Bloom sipping her Hot Cocoa. "I guess I'm starting to feel the same way."

The mug in Gilda's hand start to shake violently, Gilda is turning redder than Bloom's hair, and she is sweating a storm. "Umm... Uh... Ah...!"

A sound of ice cracking was heard from above and Stella screamed as she crashed down.

"OH, THANK THE DRAGON- I mean-" Yelled Gilda with relief and then looks at Stella with her lying face down on the ground. "Stella! Are you ok?"

"I'm okway..." Muffled Stella. "I fink I bwoke my nwose." She gets up, holding her face, used a bit of a healing spell, and her minor injuries are healed. "Ok!" She looks up and shouts. "Hey guys! I found them!"

"You did?" Shouted Musa. "That's great! We're coming down."

The rest used their magic to float down into the courtyard. "You know, I've should have done that." Sighed Stella realizing it then turned towards the two. "Are you two alright? And Gilda, why are you hot and sweating, this place is pretty cold."

"W-well." Gilda stammers.

"That's unrelated," Bloom gets up as Gilda sighs with relief. "Since everyone's here, it's best to get going so we can a way to fight those witches."

"You seem pretty level headed at this point." Said Techna. "What happened down there?"

"Let's just say." Bloom looks at Gilda. "We kissed and made up." Gilda turns red again as everyone else actually put two and two together.

"WHAT!?"

"Called it!" Stella raised her arm up to the air.

...

The group walked down the cold hallway with Gilda covering her face with her hands the whole time.

"So..." Musa trailed off. "You actually kissed her?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Quickly said Gilda.

"Look, you don't have to hide it anymore." Said Stella. "This is obvious in hindsight."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Shouted Gilda.

"Anyway," Flora changes the subject. "We're looking for the archives so we can find a way to combat against those with Dragonfire. Techna, what does the map say?"

Techna held up the map, "It is that way." She pointed to her right.

"Wait." Bloom stops them, "Do you see that?"

"See what-?" Said Musa before she notices a ghostly apparition along everyone else. "What was that!?"

"I'm guessing Daphne." Replied Gilda.

"She wants us to follow her." Said Bloom as she walks into the hallway that Daphne went into as the rest came along. As they reached a large hallway leading up to a large door, they see the deceased Nymph face to face.

"So, you must be Daphne." Said Bloom.

"Bloom." Responded Daphne. "Finally, we meet. There's so much I want to talk about."

"Let's get start then." Said Bloom. "For starters, the messages you gave me in my dreams are pretty unclear. It is kinda giving me a lot of stress for the past months."

"I'm apologize for what I've put you through," Sighed Daphne. "Looks like not all my messages went across to you."

"Well, now we meet face to face," Asked Bloom, "What was the message you're trying to convey to me?"

"Forgive me, but even if I am bound here, I am also bound at Lake Roccaluce." Replied Daphne, "My memories there is happier than here. So, my messages are much clearer there."

"Oh." Bloom looks down. "Guess we should've gone to Roccaluce instead of here."

"But from what we best make out of those messages, we found out that Bloom was related to the Kadmos Family." Said Techna. " In other words, you. But then she was raised on Terra. How does this connect?"

"That, I can tell you." Said Daphne as she turns to the redhead. "You see, Bloom. You are Philia Kadmos, the youngest daughter of Kadmos royal family. In other words, my little sister. But judging from your expressions, you found that out for yourselves."

"We kinda did." Said Bloom. "But I prefer my current name. It is a lot more comfortable that way."

"I understand." Smiled Daphne as she nodded. "I am just glad to see you again after so many years."

"Ever since Domino was attacked, right?" Asked Flora.

Daphne gave a sorrowful nod. "Less than twenty years ago, the three Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, I'm guessing they are here for you, Bloom. It is possible that they want your Dragonfire as you were still an infant, so they stormed the palace and came through our best soldiers and warriors, just to get to you. So I opened a tear in the worlds in order to send you to safety."

"Guess that Tsukasa's assumptions were correct." Said Stella. "Mostly, I guess."

Daphne continued, "As I did, the witches became enraged and made a ritual to trap all of the Dominions into the prison of eternal winter. And with the last of my power, I managed to save some of them, although not all..." Daphne's eyes are filled with regret. "And then I went to Lake Roccaluce to rest."

"So... I am really the last remaining member for our family..." Said Bloom sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." Replied Daphne in the same tone. "...But it doesn't mean you can start again. Come along. I have something to show you." She opens the large door, and glided into the room.

As the curious girls went inside, they see many riches, rare artifacts, and many expensive objects. They are in awe at the sight.

"This is the vault of the Domino Palace." Said Daphne with her arms spread. "Bloom, as the remaining member of Kadmos Royalty, this is your inheritance. With this, you can rebuild Domino when it is restored."

"Wow." Gilda looked around in awe, "Your family may be even richer than Stella's."

"Don't worry," Said Stella. "I won't ask her for handouts."

"Hopefully." Musa joked. "Still though, this place would be a treasure hunter's dream come true."

Daphne gestured to a silver crown in a glass case. It was designed in dragon motives and adorned in rubies. "And this is your crown, Bloom. This was made for you by the time you were born."

Bloom slowly came over to the case and took out the crown. "It's... beautiful."

Gilda looks at a set of golden armor, holding a large golden sword as it were protecting the crown in front of it. "What is that?"

"This..." Daphne looks at the armor. "This belongs to the Golden Knight that had protected the Royal Families of Domino for centuries."

"The Golden Knight?" Gilda asks.

"It is a title for the one of our best warriors to be the royal protector." Replied Daphne. "Although, the last one retired to marry a woman off world."

"I see." Gilda stares at it in awe.

"Gilda," Bloom looks at her. "Would you like to have it?"

"What?" Gilda's head shot back at her.

"And you guys can pick out a thing you would like. As a gift for everything you've done for me." Bloom smiled to her friends.

"A noble idea." Daphne nodded.

"Alright, if you're offering." Musa picks up a dragonbone flute. "This looks pretty cool."

"Dibs on this dress." Stella smiled as she held up a luxurious yellow dress.

Flora picks up a heavy tome, "This lexicon of flora and fauna would prove handy."

Techna looked at a piece of furniture. "Guess I'll take this chair, may need it in case of all-nighters."

"Guess I take the armor set then." Gilda came up towards the armor of the Golden Knight. "Are you sure that I could have this?"

"Of course." Bloom smiled. "After all, I'll might hire you as my personal protector once I restore this kingdom."

Gilda smiled back. "Guess so."

"You know..." Said Daphne. "Some of the Dominion Princess and Queens can marry their Golden Knight if they wished."

"Are you-" Gilda became flustered again. "Did you-!?"

"Of course." Smiled Daphne. "I saw you with Bloom." She looks to the side. "I never thought that she'll fall in love at this age. Even with another girl. Although, if you two are having problem regarding of having children, you have magic for that, so..."

"C-can we talk about something else?" Gilda turns red.

"Yes. Please." Bloom turns red also. "Anyway, we are here not just to meet you, we also want to know how we can counter the Dragonfire."

"Counter Dragonfire?" Daphne said surprised. "Well, we have never considered it. Although, the only time that Dragonfire that was countered is when a certain fairy that went to Domino incased one of our best magi in a metal coffin, having them being burned inside, but that was a long time ago. Haven't caught that fairy's name though."

 _I... kinda used their own magic against them by forging them in a metal coffin...With metal that is VERY resistant to heat..._ The fairies thought out Hephestia's words. 'THAT WAS GILDA'S MOM!'

"Even so- Ah!" Daphne gasped as she starts to fade out. "I've strained myself be manifesting here, I'm sorry Bloom, but I have to rest. Find me at Lake Roccaluce and then we can talk more."

As Daphne fades away, Gilda spoke up. "Looks like Lake Roccaluce is the place to go." She picks up a phone and gives a call. "Mr. Tsukasa? We're ready to go back." But the only thing she got was nothing, "Damn. The ice and snow are blocking the reception." Gilda puts her phone away.

"Looks like we have to go back to the courtyard to get a better signal." Said Bloom.

…

As they went in the courtyard, Gilda gave a call again. "Tsukasa? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Said Tsukasa through the phone much to the fairies' relief. "Did you get the information we need?"

"No." Replied Gilda. "But we will go to Lake Roccaluce when we get back. We can find it there."

"Ok. I'll send you back." Replied Tsukasa, and then gunshots are heard and Gilda quickly ducks to dodge the bullets. "What was that!?"

What appeared before the fairies; is a Revol Bugster, and an Minotaur Phantom, and then they summoned Bugsters and Ghouls beside them.

"Destroy the targets!" Command the Revol Bugsters. "For our new masters!"

The Bugsters formed a firing line and fires at the fairies as they ran to take cover.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Yelled Musa.

"These must be the monsters from Tsukasa's world." Said Flora.

"Well, we have to handle them until he gets us out of here!" Techna looks out as a bullet is flown over her head. "Whoa!"

"He'd better hurry!" Said Stella. "I don't think we could last here!" As she looks back, she sees the Minotaur Phantom looming over her, he picks her up by her neck, "Let the fear of death give you despair!" His arm was shot by Gilda, letting Stella out of his grasp. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my friends!"

"Thanks!" Stella uses her Scepter to knock the Phantom out of the way. "Time to fight back!" She gets up from cover along with the other fairies as they changed into their forms while Gilda is proving covering fire at the Bugsters and Bloom still taking cover.

"Alright." Said Stella as the fairies stand before the Bugsters and Ghouls. "Who's up for a beating?"

…

Back at Alfea, the survivors of the attack on Redfountain are setting in, with the Mechanists are at the walls, looking out to fire at anything that deems a threat, the Specialists are taking patrol around the perimeter, and the Monks are assisting the people of Alfea.

Sky is standing in the courtyard, waiting for the next shift, until his squire walked towards him. "Sky, I got word from Palladium. He said that not long ago, Faragonda sent Bloom and the others to Domino. So, he wants our group to give them backup now that we're here."

"Oh." Replied Sky with a nervous tone.

"Still upset about Bloom?" Asked Brandon. "Because I am. Why didn't you tell her from the beginning?"

"I can't expose my identity at that time, and things escalated from there." Replied Sky. "So I can't."

"You could've just told that you're with someone else." Said Brandon sternly. "In fact, you've could've avoided her. But you didn't do either of those. Do you really like her more than Diaspro?"

"It's..." Sky looks away. "It's just that I'm not fond of the idea of being married off. And she... she seems like a better person at the moment I first laid my eyes on her."

"You're thinking with your sword right now." Facepalmed Brandon. "Sure, Bloom is slightly more pleasant the Diaspro. But she waited her whole LIFE for you. You two even have a pretty good relationship. So just move on and get over with Bloom. Besides, I think Bastion's sister had her first."

"Wait, what?" Said Sky confused.

…

Stella used her light magic to fire searing beams at the Ghouls while Musa is sending vibrating soundwaves to push them back. Techna shoots green electricity at the Bugsters while Flora makes vines grow out of their rifles to jam them.

"Enough of this!" Shouted the Revol Bugster as he extends his gun arm to fire at them, but as he fires, a bouquet of flowers popped out of his gun barrel. "What!?"

"Ruin!" Said another Bugster from above, making a field of destruction in the courtyard with the fairies took the damage and fell to the ground.

"What was that!?" Yelled Musa.

"I am Alhambra." The Buster introduced himself. "And I will destroy you in the name of our new masters. Along with my allies." As he said it, an Orion Zodiarts and an Umi-Armadillo Yummy dropped down beside him.

"Oh, great. There are more of them." Groaned Musa as she gets up.

The Orion charges at them with his sword raised to strike, until he stopped by Brandon's blade.

"Brandon?" Stella said shocked.

"We're here too!" Said Bastion as Timmy and Sky came out of the veil. Bastion then places his Driver on his waist.

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

"Henshin!" He slams down the pommel into his Driver.

 **-Move Out! Soldier! Infantryman of the Battlefield! (Battle Cry)-**

"A Kamen Rider!?" Exclaimed Alhambra.

"Yeah! Kamen Rider Bulwark!" He draws his sword. "I will protect my fellow men!"

He charges at them as the Yummy came forth and as Bulwark makes a downward slash, it just only manages make a nick on the Yummy's tough outer layer. It laughs as Bulwark jumps back to evade its attack.

"Crap" Said Bulwark as he pulled out a coin. "Guess I'll use Guardian for this." The Yummy then shoots its needles to Bulwark much to his dismay. "Ow! Owowowow!" He runs to circle around it to avoid its needles. "That thing's really not letting me change forms."

Timmy fires at the Revol Bugster, "Let's have a match with our shooting skills." Timmy continues firing at him as he jumps to cover to cover.

"How annoying!" Boomed the Revol Bugster as he fires back.

Sky charges at the Alhambra, as he shoots magic at him. Sky swings his sword at the Bugster, as Alhambra fires a magic bolt to make him fall back. "Hey!" He looks back at the fairies. "Get out of here! We'll follow right behind you!"

"Like hell we are!" Yelled Techna as she kicks away a Ghoul. "We're not leaving you behind!"

"Sorry, but we appreciate the help though." Said Gilda until she realizes something. "Wait, where's minotaur-looking guy?" She turns around to see the Phantom starting to charge at her and Bloom. "Bloom!" Gilda came forward to protect her, and as she aims at him, her weapon was shot out of her hand. Gilda looks to the side to see a Bugster holding a gun at her, "Gilda!" Bulwark pushes the Yummy away to get to her sister.

The Minotaur in charging at the disarmed Gilda protecting Bloom while Bulwark raised his sword to strike at the Phantom, as it closed on to Gilda, Bloom closes her eyes to prepare for the worst. As she opens them, she sees the Minotaur's head flying in the air off its shoulders, with Bulwark was right behind it.

"Gilda... did you just..." Said Bulwark shocked much to Bloom's confusion.

Out of the veil that the Specialists came out of, three Riders run out of it, which the girls except Bloom and Gilda recognized. "Wait!" Stella exclaimed. "You're that pink guy that helped us fight off those demons!"

"Ex-Aid!" The Revol Bugster shouted with fury.

"Yo, Revol. It's been a while." Ex-Aid readies himself.

"I'm here too." Said OOO beside him along with Fourze.

"Uchuu... KITAAA!" Fourze shot up the air much to the fairies and Specialists' surprise.

"What?" Techna said confused.

"It's just his catchphrase. It surprised us too at first." Said OOO. "Now get back to your academy, we'll handle them from here."

"Are you sure?" Asked Musa.

"Yeah." Replied Fourze. "We've been fighting them for a while, so don't worry about us!"

"Ok." Nodded Bloom. "Thanks."

The fairies and the Specialist ran into the veil, leaving the Riders behind.

…

They came out of the veil and into the Fairies' cluster, gasping for breath.

"Yo." Said Tsukasa. "Seems that the help I've provided you got you out of there."

"Tsukasa." Panted Gilda. "Was that...?"

"Yes." Replied Tsukasa. "Those were the enemies to the Riders from my universe. Including the ones who conquered Redfountain for those witches."

"What!?" Stella exclaimed. "How?!"

"With the swarm of the Inves, the power of the Dopants and the Density Shift from the Roidmudes,"  
Said Tsukasa. "Redfountain proved easy for them to take over."

"Density Shift?" Techna raised an eyebrow.

"It is the ability the that Roidmudes have that they can use to..." Replied Tsukasa. "Slow down time around them."

"Oh... that's nasty." Said Musa. "So, not even with the Monks and the Mechanists can push them back."

"Sadly no." Said Bastion as he changes back from Bulwark. "Not even with dad. We've lost a lot of good people there."

"But don't worry." Said Timmy. "Faragonda, Saladin and the other headmasters are working something out."

"Well, what we found that what we're looking for is at Lake Roccaluce." Said Bloom. "That seems like the best place to go."

"Even so." Said Brandon. "Faragonda wants you guys to her office in an hour. She has something to say to you." He turned to Sky and gesturing him to Bloom. "Well? Go on."

"What? Oh! Um..." Sky turns towards Bloom. "So, Bloom... can I have a talk with you?"

"Yes?" Bloom raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, um... you see... I would like to talk about... um..." Sky stammers.

"WHAT. Is it?" Gilda said with a hint of anger.

"Ok! Bloom, I'm sorry! I'm very, very sorry!" Said Sky. "I was an idiot! I know I've shouldn't have gone out with you even if I knew that I have a fiancée! I know I cheated on you both behind your backs. I know I'm acted like a complete jerk for doing that, so..."

"You want me to forgive you." Finished Bloom.

"Well... yes." Sighed Sky. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart there. I'm... just not that good with people."

Bloom sighs also as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I forgive you. But I'm still angry with you. What about you, Gilda?"

"The same." She looks away.

"Besides." Said Bloom. "I've kinda already moved on."

"Really?" Sky asks confused. "With who?"

Bloom's head gestures to Gilda.

The room was silent for a moment, and then Sky exclaims with shock.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

…

 **Eeeyuuuup. I officially shipped Bloom with Gilda. So, come at me Sky/Bloom shippers.**

 **Anyway, it is mostly because in canon, I kinda felt sorry for Diaspro, so I decided to let her have Sky in this fic. And let Bloom be with Gilda. I'll give the reason why in the next chapter later.**

 **See you then.**


	23. Chapter 22: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 22: Rescue Mission**

The group is in Faragonda's office, before the headmistress herself, with Saladin and Tsukasa beside her.

"How did it go?" Asked Faragonda.

"Well... not as we expected." Spoke up Flora. "We did run into Daphne, however the only thing we found that would counter the Dragonfire is encasing them into a heat resistant metal coffin, which it is actually Hephestia who done it. So, nothing."

"So, you haven't found the answer yet." Said Faragonda.

"No. But at least we found a place we could start looking." Said Musa. "We have to get to Lake Roccaluce so we could find a way to combat against those three with the Dragonfire."

"Also, she had revealed something else." Added Bloom, "As it turns out I'm the youngest daughter of the Kadmos Royal Family."

"Interesting." Replied Faragonda. "I believed that you would be a distant relative, but the youngest daughter?"

"Yeah, so we have to head to the lake so Daphne can tell us." Said Techna. "As in. Right now."

"You're right that we must be urgent." Responded Tsukasa. "However, due to the horrors and the monsters from my world that Narutaki brought in proved that it will be very difficult."

"Then we need to find a way to weaken their forces in order to get to the lake." Said Gilda.

"And that is what we're planning." Replied Faragonda. "I believe Saladin has found someone who may be able to help you dealing with their army of darkness. Saladin, if you please."

"Come on in." As he said that, a certain ogre came into the room much to the fairies's shock.

"Wait! You're that ogre from before!" Exclaimed Stella. "Weren't you with those witches!?"

"Not anymore." Replied Knut. "They said they no longer require my services, as their butler drove her hand through my chest."

"And yet you are alive!" Said Gilda.

"Always carry a health potion." Responded Knut. "Anyway, I think I can find a way to weaken my... former employers' forces."

"But we'll explain it later." Said Faragonda. "For now, you need rest. Come to the auditorium in two hours."

The group nodded and left for their cluster.

…

A Katana Ganma is patrolling the hallways, looking into each cell. Giffin is watching it walk away from the cell she is in along with several others.

"I don't know what creatures that those three brought in, but they are trickier than those horrors they summoned." Muttered Griffin as she turns towards a professor. "Got anything on them?"

"I used my magic to analyze them in secret, but what I got is that they are similar to spirits." Replied a professor. "Maybe if we used a certain spell, maybe we can destroy that creature when we break out of these cells."

"Alright." Said Griffin as she turned toward another professor, "Do you have anything to break the runic locks?"

"Only that I can fool the locks for a moment." Replied another. "Is that enough?"

"It's probably the best we got." Sighed Griffin. "We have only one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect. Quiet now. It's coming back."

The Ganma peered into the cell and then moved towards another.

…

Two hours later, the Fairies, the Specialists, the Hunters, the Monks, the Mechanists, and the Supernaturals gathered in the auditorium for the briefing. With Alfea's and Redfountain's staff, the professors from the other academies, and even Aquila and Hephestia are before them.

"Students, as you know that within an hour from now, those rouge witches will send their army towards Alfea." Faragonda announced. "But we found a way to weaken these said armies. Saladin."

"Thanks to their former associate, he said that they used the Tome of Darkness to summon their ever-growing army." Said Saladin. "In which they had mentioned to him in their plans beforehand."

"And from our Hunters' database," Said Professor Clarke of Ravenwing. "The Tome of Darkness allows them to create their army which is consisted of two things, negative energy, and their magic in that they had recently obtained. And the possible source of that said negative energy, is that from captured witches and the staff members of Cloudtower."

"So, if we free those captured witches," Faragonda finished. "Their Army of Darkness will be no longer infinite and they'll become weakened."

"What about those creatures they had with them?" A student stood up. "The ones who had taken Redfountain."

"We were getting to that." Replied Faragonda. "Even if their created army is weakened, they have their other army that they rely on. But we know their supplier to that army, in better news, if we can stop their supporter, those creatures will no longer come to our world. But, if we are ever to face them, we have some vital information on how to combat them, so be ready when the time comes."

"That being said." Added Saladin. "We need to form a group to free those captured witches while another can take out their supporter. So. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Mirta stood up. "My friend is trapped in there along with the others. So, I will not stand idly by while they are in there!"

"I'll go too." Said Bloom. "I may have some experience with the Dragonfire, so I may be able to handle those witches who have it."

As she said that, a Mechanist commented. "Yeah, since she was the one who gave it to them." Although Bloom ignored it.

"So am I." Added Gilda. "She'll need help with handle those three."

"Me too." Said Sky as Gilda gave a glancing glare towards him.

"I'll go!" Cole stood up.

"So will I." Added Marana. "If this is the best chance we got against them, so be it."

"I agree." Erik stood up with her.

"I'm going too." Said Leng. "They may need my Metal Arts to defend them."

"We can handle ourselves big guy." Grinned Erik.

"So then!" Said Saladin. "We have our rescue group formed. What about the group that will handle the supplier?"

"I'll handle him." Said Tsukasa beside him. "We have a long history together. And don't worry. I have my own help."

"Alright then." Announced Faragonda. "The rest of you come to the courtyard. Be ready for battle."

…

"Sorry that I can't come with you." Apologized Stella. "My Scepter need to recharge after melting the ice back at Domino."

"That's alright." Said Bloom and then turned towards Gilda. "I have her here."

Gilda laughs nervously and blushes. "Y-yeah..."

"One of my colleagues were right though." Said Erik coming up by them. "You would have fought them off or retreat. But instead you just stood there and let them take it."

"That was not her fault." Responded Gilda. "Their demon drained her magic by force and have her parents hostage."

"I'm fully aware." Replied Erik. "But this wouldn't have happened if you can just run away and get her family out of there."

Bloom looks down until Erik spoke up again. "But. At least you are willing to do something about it." Erik gave a slight smile at her. "I can't help but respect that. Come on, let's go. Those witches are getting any older."

"Rough, and straight forward." Sky commented. "Yep, these are the traits of Mechanists." He then looked at Mirta. "So, why you want to come with us."

"Because." Mirta said sternly. "I'm going to get my friend back. And I have a bone to pick with those three, they DID turn me into a pumpkin after all."

"Don't focus on revenge," Said Leng. "Focus on saving your friend. That will drive you further."

"You don't have to be so philosophical." Cole chuckled as put a hand on his shoulder. "We know what we must do."

"We all agree then." Said Marana. "We are going to free those captured witches to give us an edge in the upcoming fight."

The rest nodded and head to group up with Knut. "Although, I can't believe we are working with a monster." Said Marana.

"I can't believe I have to work with a hunter here, so we are on the same page." Replied Knut. "Anyway, I have a secret way to go in and out of Cloudtower, so we'll take it."

"Oh really?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Knut replied. "How did you think I could get into Cloudtower undetected?"

"We don't know since you've never told us until now." Said Cole as the ogre went silent for a moment.

"Just follow me." Grunted Knut.

…

Darcy and Stormy looked out to the distance on the platform. "Well, looks like we're going to do it." Said Stormy. "We're actually close to taking over Magix. So, what do you think about that?"

"I don't know." Replied Darcy. "It kinda feels wrong. We should be at Boreas instead of taking over this continent. I thought we're doing this for vengeance upon those who had harmed us in the past."

"But looks like Icy's ambition is growing wildly." Sighed Stormy. "So, I don't think she would be satisfied with just Magix. I believe there's even a limit to our army. Even from this Narutaki guy."

"Guess we're just coming along for the ride." Darcy sighed also. "Anyway... do you think we could have normal lives? Maybe live quietly and peacefully?"

"I don't know." Replied Stormy. "Maybe we won't, maybe the three of us will be reduced into underlings for someone worse than us, or maybe even sent to another dimension, maybe even twice."

Darcy chuckles. "Where do even get THAT idea from?"

"Eh." Shrugged Stormy. "Anyway, I don't we could get normal lives anytime soon. So... do think that Specialist really see Icy attractive? What his name again? Bassy, or something?"

"Maybe." Darcy replied. "As I recall, he would find her better if she lets her hair down and ditch her current outfit with a better one."

"I hope it not THAT outfit that Icy had shown us before." Shuddered Stormy. "It's just BAD."

"Yes, indeed." Said a voice that the two _unfortunately_ recognize.

"IVERA!?" Exclaimed Stormy in shock. "What are you doing here!? Don't tell me that you're here to kill us. Look, we don't want to go back on you contract, promise!"

Ivera laughs. "Oh, I'm not here for that. In fact, I'm not even angry. How could I that you three have given me and my sisters a bountiful Harvest."

"Ok..." Said Darcy awkwardly. "Then why are you here?"

"Admiring your handiwork." Ivera looks around. "Adding a few new creatures in the mix was a nice touch."

"To be fair, that wasn't us." Replied Darcy. "Some old man want to help us as long we kill a guy named, 'Decade'. What? You'll send your demons to help us or something?"

"No." Smiled Ivera. "Unless you want to have another contract with me that is."

"Oh, NO. We're not planning to do ANY contracts any time soon." Replied Stormy in fear much to Ivera's amusement.

"Well then..." Sighed Ivera as she opened a portal. "Good luck... even after you _fail_ that is."

"Wait, what?" Darcy noticed this.

"See you around~" Ivera waved as she walked into her portal as it closes. The platform felt silent for a moment.

"What does she mean that we'll fail?" Said Stormy confused.

…

"Are you ready, honey?" Hephestia smiled to her husband.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Hefei." Aquila grinned back.

"Well, we get to Hephestia in action." Said Musa to her friends. "This is the chance of the lifetime."

"The chance of a lifetime for me is checking out the Mechanist technology." Said Techna. "I think they need my skill. Even if they kinda deter from magic."

"This will be interesting." Replied Stella. "I recall about Hephestia forging weapons with her own hands."

"Well, that's true." Said Bastion beside them. "Mom uses her magic to literally do that."

"Anyway, why did you leave yourself behind?" Asked Flora. "Shouldn't you go help your sister?"

"I would..." Replied Bastion. "But as I saw what Gilda did... I'm sure she can handle herself. Trust me."

The fairies looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright everyone." Announced Faragonda. "The next wave is coming upon us. Some of you may live some may not. Hopefully that all of us will come back alive. A few words from Saladin to you Specialists."

"For my top hundred students, I've have given you a certain case containing something beforehand." Said Saladin. "Now I want you to open it."

The Specialists have opened the case they were given, and inside, was a Driver that is similar to Bulwark's

"T-This is!" Exclaimed Brandon.

"I suppose you recognize this from one of your classmates," Said Saladin. "Ms. Hephestia will explain the details."

Hephestia came to the front and spoke up to the crowd. "So, you did notice that my son had this Driver and the ones in your hands are similar as such. Well, just to let you know, the one that my son got was the first one that was used as a testing Driver. Since due to those situations such as these, I've made a hundred so far to give to the best hundred Specialist warriors, to become a hundred Bulwarks. Sorry for not making enough for all of you, but I will supply other weapons for you during the fight."

"You've helped us once again, Hephestia." Smiled Saladin. "Now, take your postitions!"

The ones with the Bulwark Drivers are at front along with Bastion.

"I can't believe we would have a Driver like yours," Said Timmy.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's special." Added Brandon.

"Well, I don't see myself as special at all. I usually see myself as a Special- _ist_!" Bastion joked as Brandon and Timmy groaned. "Any who... we have to get ready!" Bastion placed his Driver on his waist.

 **-Are You Ready, Men? (Battle Drums)-**

"Henshin!"

 **-Move out! Soldier! Infantryman of the Battlefield! (Battle Cry)-**

A hundred and one Bulwarks in many colored capes stand in front, preparing themselves for battle. The Army of Darkness along with the Creatures from the world of Riders came marching forth towards Alfea.

"Here they come!" Shouted Aquila.

"Mechanists! At arms!" Said a Captain as they get in a large firing line.

"Hunters! Steel yourselves!" Shouted Professor Clarke. " _Hrêð mæsse−ûhta_ *!" As he called out the battle cry as the Hunters did the same.

(* _Victory or Death_ in Olde English)

The Monks and the Supernaturals get into a battle stance to prepare for incoming wave as the Hunters charged forth with one starting with swinging his blade into a horror's skull. As the Roidmudes uses their Density Shift, it has no effect.

"What!?" Exclaimed the Iron Roidmude before he was given a shot into its head by a Mechanist Sniper, laying on the roof of the academy.

"Heh." Chuckled a Sniper.

"Luckily we now have the technology to combat their time slowing ability." Said a Captain. "Steadfast men! Do not falter!"

The Mechanists mow down the horrors as the Hunters fights the Phantoms and their Ghouls, as a Stong Smash raised to strike a Hunter with its fists, they were caught by that said Hunter with his gauntlets. "Be Judged." The Hunter headbutts the Phantom before he sends him flying with a punch into its face.

The Soldier Bulwarks charged forth to cut down the Yummies and some Siege Bulwarks even bashed their shields at them. For the other specialists, they group up and strike at the Inves while the Ranger Bulwarks are firing at them from afar.

The fairies, and even some Supernaturals fly up in the air to shoot magic bolts at the airborne horrors and creatures with Mechanists Gunmen firing from the ground.

The Monks pushed back the Dopants with their arts;

" **Fire Arts: Flaming Palm**!" The Fire Artists send their, well, flaming palms at them.

" **Stone Arts: Stone Wall**!" The Stone Artists stomped their foot to the front as a wall out of stone came up before them, even send the monsters upwards.

"Root Bind!" Flora uses her magic to entrap the incoming horrors, smiling as she turned towards the Monks. "I may be not one of you, but I could help."

"We appreciate it." Grinned a Wood Artist. "Besides, Wood Arts are similar to your magic, am I right?"

"Yeah." Replied Flora.

Mechanists stood by the Plasma Artillery, as Techna came up to them.

"Hey, can I help?" Asked Techna.

"This is pure technology," Replied a Mechanist. "It has none of your magic. Move along."

"Oh, not yet." Grinned Techna as she place her hand on an Artillery as it dimmed a green light as fires Plasma shots as it homed on the airborne Inves. "Now it does."

"… You did you just do?" Asked a Mechanist.

"I have magic regarding to technology, even yours." Replied Techna.

"… We could never understand you magi." The Mechanist shakes his head. "But keep on doing what you're doing, it seems to be working."

"Thanks for that." Smiled Techna.

The Supernatural display their wide array of strange abilities, one grew his hand into a larger hand and swung it around to sweep across into the horrors and some Bugsters, one has wings out her back and fired her feathers that rained down at her enemies, and there is even one that held onto a Hound Zodiarts and grew spikes from his body to skewer it like a pincushion.

Musa came forth and conjured an array of speakers and put them on full blast to send intense soundwaves at the Horrors and some creatures from the World of Riders. A few of the Supernatuals grinned and came up beside her, as they have sound-based Anomalies.

Two brought out electric guitars while one held up drumsticks and one came in front. The front one opened his mouth and send out a loud metal scream, the guitarists shred their instruments and the drummer beat down to the ground to send soundwaves at their enemies, literally blowing them away.

"Whoa." Said Musa surprised. "Nice."

"And you," Said the lead, "Rocked our souls, fairy! Way to bring out the speakers!"

"Thanks." Musa blushed.

The Hunters are cutting down the horrors as they summoned their contract monsters to fight alongside them. Those who had Angel Contracts, have their angels smiting the monsters with their light. Stella flown by the angels and blast her light magic at the horror, burning them.

As Stella dropped down upop a Salty Bugster, swinging her Scepter into his head, giving him blunt force trauma. "Your suit looks tacky." Stella stands on him.

"Pointing out someone's fashion sense while in the battlefield?" Said a Hunter, trusting his sword through a horror. "You seem to be a type of person who doesn't have a care in the world."

"Not necessarily." Replied Stella as she blasts down a horror behind him. "Maybe you in the other hand."

"Heh." The hunter chuckled.

Hephestia stands before a mob of creatures as the approached her. "Sorry, boys." She brought out halberds in each hand. "I'm already married and have two kids. Can't go dying on them now."

She swings her halberd to cut down many creatures at the front, and Hephestia ran forward to close herself in to cut down the creatures in quick succession. As the creatures piled on her, they are suddenly pushed back as Hephestia forged her halberds into chain-scythes as she swung them around to cut them down in a large radius.

"Honey!" Hephestia called out to her husband, followed by, "Gotcha!" From Aquila as he swoops down and swung his blade to finish off the rest of the creatures.

"Just like old times, huh Hefei?" Grinned Aquila.

"Yep, when I was a lot younger." Replied Hephestia.

"Oh shut it, you old hag, I'd still be onto you like a dog in heat." Laughed Aquila.

"Oh-ho my!" Blushed Hephestia while giggling. "You know what to know to say to warm me up inside."

…

Icy watched the battle through the magical screen with great annoyance. "You're kidding me!? They are actually fighting them back!" She turns towards the old man, "Narutaki! I thought your monsters will give us an edge! And they are being beaten down by them!"

"These creatures should've helped your army take down Alfea." Replied Narutaki. "In fact, there should be more of them- what the!?" The screen shift from Alfea to the wilderness, as the Riders are fighting their enemies from their world. "Onore, Decade...! He sent them to fight them before they can get to the Academy!"

"What!?" Exclaimed Icy. "Well then handle them! Send more! We can't have anyone interfering with our conquest!"

"There's even a limit that I can do." Grimaced Narutaki.

"Damn it!" Icy slammed her hands on the desk.

"I don't think that we'll last long." Said Stormy. "We're supposed to fight against Alfea and Redfountain. NOT including students from the other acadmies. And heck, we're not even expecting that there will be a hundred Bulwarks fighting against our army."

"Stop doubting me!" Replied Icy. "We WILL make through this. We will take over Alfea, and take over Magix! And then no one can stop us!"

"Icy," Said Darcy. "You know damn well that what we're up against! We can't go on like this!"

"Just... be quiet..." Icy clenches her fists as frost forms on it

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other, then turned towards Icy, probably out of concern out of their sister's decreasing sanity.

…

"Bloom, is that true?" Sky asks her. "About you and Gilda... you know?"

"Yes." Replied Bloom. "I've already found some who would least likely to cheat on me and her fiancée at the same time."

Sky felt like her words stabbed him through his chest.

"Ooh..." Grinned Cole. "Burned."

"I don't want to hear that." Sighed Sky. "Are you even ok with this, Gilda?"

"… Well... yes." Gilda replied hesitantly. "I kinda do like her..."

"Love knows no gender." Smiled Leng.

"And I don't want to hear that either." Groaned Sky.

"So, we're are going Mr. Ogre guy?" Asked Cole, slightly bored. "You said that you have a secret passage, right? So where is it?"

"Have you ever been to the garbage dump?" Knut responds with a question of his own.

"Are you implying something?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"No." Replied Knut. "I mean that the garbage dump has a series of tunnels from the academies of Magix leading to there."

"So we can go to Cloudtower from there." Concluded Leng.

Knut nodded as they stopped in front of a cave. "We'll start finding it from here. Go on in."

"Alright, lead the way." Said Marana. "I prefer not showing my back to you."

"As long you won't attack mine." Replied Knut. "Been through that before. Unpleasant that was."

They went into the cave as Cole used his Anomaly to light up in the darkness.

"Nice light." Said Mirta.

"Thanks." Smiled Cole. "My Cinders is mainly a fire based Anomaly. So, I can light things up no prob. How about you?"

"Well... I have illusion magic." Replied Mirta hesitantly. "Mostly used for distractions though."

"Hey, there are even good uses for that." Said Bloom.

"Yeah, if you want to run away." Erik said bluntly.

"Be easy on her." Said Gilda sternly. "She just got back from being a pumpkin."

Erik sighs. "I don't mean to offend her. I believe it is useful as running tactic, but even a Mechanist such as I can see that it needs some improvements."

"Well there's one way of putting it." Said Marana.

"We're here." Said Knut as they came across an opening.

"Guh-!" Bloom holds her nose. "What's that smell?"

"We're heading to a garbage dump." Said Erik. "What do you think?"

"Cole," Marana turned towards him, "Landfills and garbage dumps emit a gas that is methane. So if we use our fire attacks, the whole place will be set in flames."

"Oh," Cole stops his Anomaly. "Now you're telling me."

"Anyway," Said Gilda. "If this is where that the academies send their garbage, who handles them?"

"They do." Knut shows them large metallic beetles eating the garbage.

"Recycling Golems." Said Marana. "We have those back at Ravenwing."

"So do we back at Solstice's." Added Cole.

"Not we." Said Erik. "We send our wastes to recycling plants."

"Anyway, we should be safe." Said Leng. "Since that those golems are designed to just handle waste, then we should be fine."

As he said that the golems noticed them and heads towards them to attack.

"You spoke too soon." Commented Erik as he reached for his plasma sabers as he run to jump on one to stab his sabers into its back. They rest get into a battle stance as the rest of the golems charged forward.

"Crap!" Cursed Cole. "I can't fight with my Anomaly here!"

"Neither with my magic." Grunted Marana as she raised her glaive. "Sorry that we are being currently a burden here."

"Sorry." Mirta said meekly. "Me too."

"Not to worry." Said Leng as he caught the golem's mandibles with his hands. "Since these golems are made out of metal, what happens when a metal construct comes across a Metal Artist?" Leng tears off the mandibles of the golem, while ignoring the damage with Leng raised his hand, " **Metal Arts: Cleaver Hand**!" He chopped into the golem's head, splitting it as the golem falls down, motionless.

Erik, with his weapons, cut down one as his plasma blades like a hot knife through butter, and he thrust upwards to one's head, melting through. Cole, grabbing some chains, latched it around another golem's neck as he leapt onto it's back. "Marana! Now!" Marana jammed her glaive into its mouth as it pierced out its head as it fell down, Cole jumps down and gave Marana a high five. "Nice!"

Knut charged forward and grabbed the golem's mandibles and flipped it onto its back. The ogre jumped on its underside and start pounding it with his magically charged fists as every hit gave it a dent.

Gilda, dodging a golem's attacks, swings her sword upon it, only to give a few nicks on its metal body. "They aren't doing anything!" Grunted Gilda. Sky leapt into the air and swings his blade upon the golem's head, only for it to take no damage. "You've got to be kidding me."

As the two are taking on the golem, Gilda get an idea, "Hey! Attack its structural weak points! The joint areas!" Sky nodded as he grabbed a metal rod from the ground and jammed it into one of the golem's leg sockets, making it unable to move. "Do it again!" Shouted Gilda as she kept it busy. Sky grabs more metal rods and did the same for the rest. With its legs stuck, the golem stayed there, vulnerable.

"Now attack when you have the chance!" Shouted a man in rags as he came forth and swings his blades at the golem as Gilda and Sky follows. Through several cuts the golem was given, its metal shell cracked through as Gilda rammed her blade into, which the crack grew larger to shatter the golem.

After they defeated the golems, they group up together, "Let's hope that they didn't notice that those golems are destroyed." Panted Knut.

"Yeah," Gilda slouched to take a breather and then turned towards the man in rags. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, you know." The man takes off his cloak. "Just your everyday jerk."

"Riven!" Sky exclaimed. "You're ok!"

"Yeah," Replied Riven. "I tell ya, never leave home with about a health potion. Especially after if you were thrown out of an absurdly tall building."

"What's that about being thrown out of a building?" Cole raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"So, who are these guys?" Riven pointed out the new faces.

"Thay are students from the other academies." Replied Bloom. "They are here to help us to fight back the witch's army."

"Oh," Riven said surprised. "Anyway, about me getting thrown out of the building, it started when I went to Cloudtower to convince Darcy-"

"A bad idea." Erik commented bluntly.

Riven ignores that and continues. "And then she and her sisters start taking about a revenge plot after they take over Magix, and then I punched them each in the face, and they threw me out of the window."

"Hey, I would've punched them in the face myself," Said Cole. "But how did you get here?"

"Well..." Riven trails off, "As I fell from the window, I dropped into a garbage chute and slid down here. To be honest, that was pure luck. As I got here, I took some rags and hid from the golems until now."

"And you didn't use the tunnels to get to Redfountain or Alfea?" Asked Marana.

"Hey, I have no idea where these tunnels go, so..." Replied Riven with a shrug, "Can you do better."

Marana sighs. "A fair point."

"Anyway, glad you're still alive." Smiled Sky. "Because we need all the help we can get."

They looked up to Cloudtower, with dark clouds looming over it.

…

 **There's a reason why that I had Mirta come along. Just wait until the next chapter.**

 **Heh-heh-heh...**


	24. Chapter 23: Gold Dust

**Chapter 23: Gold Dust**

The group went out of the trash chute in Cloudtower, "We're in. And it's all clear." Knut's head popped out from the corner and looked into the hallway.

"This may be a trap." Said Erik as he takes out a radar. "Ok, there are some creatures within twenty meters from us. Although there's one nearby."

"Seer Eyes." Marana looks at a creature in a corner. It has the appearance of a large eye with legs attached to it. "So they are installed some security other than those monsters."

"I got it." Said Mirta as she creates an illusion of a bird the flies by the Eye as it gazed at the bird.

"Now's our chance!" Sky said quietly as the group snuck while the eye was distracted.

As they covered themselves by the wall, Knut gestures his hand to follow him, "Come on, I know where the stairway to the dungeons are."

The group followed behind and as Knut peeked out of the corner and quickly get back to cover. "Tch. We can't go there. The stairway is heavily guarded. No way on getting though them without alerting the rest."

"I think I know an alternate path." Pointed Mirta. "I know my way around, so it won't be too hard."

"And I'll keep up the radar to keep on a lookout for these things." Added Erik.

"Then we're ok, then." Said Gilda. "Let's go."

Following Mirta's lead and avoiding the horrors and the Rider Monsters with Erik's radar, they moved from hallway to hallway until they came up an empty staircase. "Great, the coast is clear." Said Riven. "Now we can-"

"Wait." Marana stopped him. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like... footsteps." Replied Bloom.

"I picked up something on the radar." Said Erik. "It's only one coming this way though."

"A lone guard." Said Sky. "We can take it down quickly before it can alert the others."

The group get into a battle stance as the footsteps grew louder, and out of the shadow, it was a person that Bloom and Gilda recognize.

"Devi!" Exclaimed Gilda.

"Devi? As in Iveradevi!?" Replied Marana. "The Aspect of Wrath!?"

"Yes. The very same." Said Bloom.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Grunted Marana. "There's no way we can't fight her! She's a S-5 rank Demon!"

"Oh... crap." Tremble Cole. "Well... it's nice knowing you guys."

"Hold on." Said Ivera. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here for a walk."

"A walk?" Glared Marana. "I've seen better lies than that, demon."

"You..." Mirta said quietly. "You helped them did all this, why?"

"A part of a contract." Sighed Ivera. "Levi forced me to make one with those three on a whim. I planned to kill them at first, honest."

"Damn magi." Grunted Erik. "Don't they know that messing around power like that means extreme trouble for them!?"

"Anyway..." Continued Ivera. "I would try to stop you for interfering with our Harvest, but I don't feel like it. Maybe Rem is rubbing off on me. But I have a small gift for you, Gilda."

"Don't Gilda." Said Marana. "Gifts from demons are bad news."

"Don't worry." Smiled Ivera. "It's not a cursed item. Actually, I'm returning something." Ivera tosses something towards Gilda to catch it. "Here. This belongs to you."

In Gilda's hands it was the Caster Driver. "This-!" Gilda shot her head up towards her. "Why did you give this back now?"

"I have no longer have a need for it. Besides, you need it more than I do." Grinned Ivera as a portal opened up behind her. "Bye~"

"Wait!" Gilda reached out for her as the portal closes. She looks at the Driver and clutches it. "Why did she give this back now of all times?"

"Well." Said Sky. "Looks like you can use it, maybe."

"Anyway." Said Leng. "We need to get to the prisoners. I need to have an extensive meditation after encountering a demonic force."

"Me too." Marana added.

…

"You pulled back our forces? Why?" Icy asks Darcy.

"We're losing too many troops to fully conquer Alfea." She replied. "The riders and the Custodias themselves haven't made things easier either. So we need to pull back for now to regain what we've lost as we think of a different strategy."

"Ok..." Icy raised an eyebrow. "It seems like a good idea."

"Hey." Said Stormy looking into an Eye. "Look at this."

The two came over to look, "Birds? Really Stormy?" Icy raised an eyebrow. "Are you autistic?"

"No, but it is strange though." Replied Stormy. "How did birds stray into Cloudtower, it could just one, but there are some that has birds flown by on the Eyes simutaniously."

"There's multiple at once?" Questioned Darcy. "Hmm... and as if they were... distracting them."

Icy put two and two together and realizes something. "Oh... little Mirta. Looks like she's recovered."

"What?" Stormy turned towards her. "She came back from being a pumpkin? How?"

"Some Hunters are aiding Alfea." Replied Darcy. "No doubt that one of them removed her curse."

"And she probably brought some guests..." Said Icy. "Well! Let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?"

…

The fairies sat on a bench after the army of monsters retreated, "When I first attended here, I never thought that I would be in a war." Sighed Musa.

"Same here." Replied Stella. "I don't think I've never been covered in this... stuff they bleed out on me this much before? Although I've seen one of the monsters spill out medals."

"At least most of us made it." Panted Flora. "Even though some haven't."

"Yeah..." Cringed Techna. "I've seen a Mechanist got literally torn apart by those things. And yet his colleagues kept on going."

"Because they know they'll be fine." Said Bastion coming up by them. "They have the technology to rebuild themselves. And even if one dies, they can put their brain into a robot."

"That's awful!" Replied Musa with shock. "How could they live with that!?"

"Some of them believed that is an upgrade to themselves." Sighed Bastion. "They even go with the phrase, 'Flesh is weak'. That's why they are full of cybernetics to a point that they make cyborgs look like unsoiled newborns."

"Ok, let's change the subject. We don't want to know about their technophilic tendencies." Shuddered Stella. "Anyway, did you even know that your mom made a literal hundred Bulwark Drivers?"

"Yeah." Bastion replied. "I mean, mom has planned this for a while, and I am the first to test out her project. Although, she did give mine some upgrades more than others."

"I guess your mom plays favorites." Sighed Stella. "Well, at least we are less likely to be overwhelmed by those things."

"Oh, she does." Chuckled Bastion. "She is just too affectionate for her children. Even if we're at a point we can take care of ourselves."

"Are you sure that Bloom and Gilda will be ok?" Techna asks him. "Bloom lost her Dragonfire while Gilda has her Driver broken, and regarding the fact she doesn't have access to magic-"

"Before." Bastion interupted.

"Excuse me?" Techna asks in confusion.

"Gilda doesn't have access to her magic before," Replied Bastion. "But... what I've saw before back at Domino..."

"What are talking about?" Asked Flora.

"Yeah, don't be so vague here." Said Stella. "What happened with Gilda back at Domino?"

Bastion went silent for a moment.

…

A door opened into the archives, "Ok." Said Mirta. "Through here, we can find the dungeons."

"Alright." Nodded Gilda. "Let's not waste any time."

The group went into the archives so they could get to the dungeons. But as they passed by a certain bookshelf, Bloom notices a book that is titled, "Rituals for Draining Magic."

"Hey, look at this." Said Bloom as she reached out for it but Marana stopped her by the wrist.

"Don't." She said. "Do you think that book is a bit too convenient? It may be a trap."

"Come on, you're being paranoid." Cole reached out for it as he took out the book. "If we can find a slightest bit of info on how to defeat those rouge magi, we can-" As he opens it, it only said, "Gotcha."

"Oh crap." Cole widens his eyes as ice came out of the book and covers him up to his neck.

"You just have to fall for it." Facepalmed Erik.

"I honestly, truly didn't believe you would fall for that." Said Icy coming up to them along with her sisters. "We actually have a more elaborate trap up ahead if you ignored that one, if we'd known you'd let yourself be fooled this easily, we would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling."

"Now my intelligence has been insulted." Chuckled Cole in the ice.

"Looks like you still have the energy to crack jokes." Replied Darcy.

"Hey, I be in ice," Said Cole as ashes and smoke emit off him to melt the ice. "That doesn't mean I can't melt it."

"So you must be one of those Supernatural freaks I've heard about." Scoffed Icy. "No matter, you all will die here. Especially you, traitor." Icy glares at Knut.

"Your butler did try to kill me," Replied Knut. "And you kinda fired me."

"We did." Sighed Stormy as she noticed a paper locust on leapt on her shoulder. "What the-?"

A swarm of paper locusts flown out the doors, engulfing the three. "Pfft-! Are these made out of paper!?" Icy spits one out of her mouth, "Wait, these are-!"

Glass rose up as spikes the shot up from the ground with the witches jumped back to evade it. "Tch, if they hadn't noticed it, they would've been shish-kabobs." Grunted Sandra.

"We're are just here to distract them for a moment." Said Kamii.

"They were in the cells along with everyone else!" Exclaimed Darcy. "How did they get out!?"

"And what's this about them distracting us?" Said Stormy in confusion.

Dark spikes rose up from the ground, making a cage around them. "H-hey!" Icy grabs the bars.

"Kamii, Sandra, good work." Said Griffin coming up from behind and looks at the group. "And all of you, get out here while you still can!"

"Ms. Griffin!" Exclaimed Mirta. "Lucy! Is she-!?"

"She's fine." Replied Griffin. "Come on. We must hurry."

"Damn it!" Yelled Icy as they left. "Get back here!"

…

Narutaki was in the office, completely contempt with the current situation he's in. Until Tsukasa walked through the door and into the room. "So, you came." Narutaki turns around. "Decade."

"You said that I will ruin this world." Said Tsukasa. "But you here are letting the Rider's enemies to this world to help some usurpers take over this country. How does that make you a hero?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice!" Defended Narutaki. "I can't allow you to continue to roam this world, that you will someday destroy it! I did what I had to do!"

"You are causing more harm than good." Replied Tsukasa. "In fact, you are causing more damage I could, just to kill me. So a million deaths, a million 'sacrifices' for just one man?"

"You are the destroyer of worlds." Growled Narutaki. "The more worlds you travel, the more you will destroy. Hell, the rider of this world should not EXIST. So does the other riders of the other universes! Fiore, Remnant, Meridian! You have plagued the worlds with your very presence!"

"But you have caused far more destruction." Said Tsukasa as he pulled out his Driver and placed upon his waist. "So I'll stop you right here."

"Who do you think you are?" Glared Narutaki.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." Tsukasa held up a card, "Remember that!" He slides the card into his Driver.

-Kamen Ride: Decade!-

Tsukasa has transformed into Decade and brought out his Ridebooker in sword form.

"Then stop me if you can, Decade!" Narutaki disappeared into the veil as Shocker Mooks came out of it.

"Come at me, you mooks." Said Decade as the Mooks charged forth at him.

…

The group ran through the hallways as the horrors poured in from the sides, "So, haven't those new creatures in a while." Said Cole while running.

"Must be Tsukasa." Replied Gilda. "He may have something to do with it."

"That's good." Said Leng. "We have less enemies to worry about for now."

"But for how long?" Asked Erik. "They may come back in our weakest moment."

"I agree." Added Marana. "I don't think that was the last of them."

"And they still have the Dragonfire." Said Bloom. "But even so, the witches are free, and the lack of those creatures, their forces are severely weakened."

"The best chance we have for now, right?" Question Sky.

"Probably." Said Sandra. "It was hell back there. But without their main source of power, those three won't create any more."

"Unless they get more prisoners that is." Finished Kamii. "Anyway, if we the time talking, we should keep on running."

The rest nodded and ran towards the main room as Griffin used her magic to seal the door behind them to prevent the horrors from following. They met up with the other Cloudtower students and staff, "Lucy!" Mirta came to her friend to hug her.

"Mirta!" Lucy hugged back. "I'm glad you're ok! How did you-?"

"Thank the Hunter over there." Mirta gestured to Marana. "She helped me turn back."

"Thanks for helping Mirta here." Lucy said to Marana. "I was worried about her."

"No problem." Nodded Marana. "It's the duty of a Hunter."

"It will take a while for us to keep those usurpers sealed in." Said Griffin. "Although they can still direct their army. Then we go outside so I can cast a Gate spell to Alfea, if it is still there."

"It is, don't worry." Grinned Cole.

"Alright." Smiled Griffin. "Then it is the place to go."

"I really wonder what's their deal?" Bloom asked the headmistress. "Why would they want to do this? I've heard the Riven mentioned a revenge plot, but other than that..."

"Revenge?" Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? They usually keep to themselves, so they have never open up to me or anyone. I wished they did, maybe we could've helped them."

"You can't help a bunch of sociopaths." Scoffed Erik. "They were far gone by the moment that they were born."

"Actually," Retorted Riven. "They said something about people from their hometown wanting to lynch and burn them on the stake for being witches."

"Religion." Marana said with disgust. "They cause nothing but trouble, it just brainwashes people with superstition."

"You aren't religious?" Asked Gilda. "What about the holy mindset and all that?"

"No Hunter is." Replied Marana. "Hunters don't let that sort of thing cloud their judgement. And we this... 'mindset' because we are fully aware of the dangers against humanity."

"Let's not talk about one's religion and focus on the horrors that are about to burst through the door!" Said Leng as he gets into a battle stance.

Gilda hands Mirta the Caster Driver. "Here, you need this more than I do."

"Wait, why can't you use it?" Asked Mirta. "You'll have more use of it!"

"Because unlike Devi," Replied Gilda. "I know you'll use it for good. Besides it appears to work only on witches. So take it and use it to fight."

"Alright." Mirta takes it hesitantly and places it on her waist. "Um, what should I do?"

Gilda opens out the tray from the Driver and gave Mirta a coin. "Put this in."

Mirta slide the coin into the slot.

 **-Witch Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Show Me Your Magic!- -Hey! Show Me Your Magic!-**

"Now slide it back in." Instructed Gilda. "And say 'Henshin', while you're at it."

"Why?" Asks Mirta.

"Let's just say it seems cool." Smiled Gilda.

"Ok!" Said Mirta. "Umm... He-Henshin!" She slides the tray back in the Driver.

-Ka-Chunck! Caster! Witch of Contracts!-

An orange gale came out of the Driver, enveloping Mirta. As it dissipates, Mirta took on the original Caster's form but in a shade of orange with green accents.

"Wha- Wha!?" The new Caster exclaims in shock while holding her face and then turned towards Gilda. "What happened!?"

"Congratulations." Grinned Gilda. "You're a Kamen Rider."

"Umm... how do I fight in this?" Asked new Caster.

"No time to explain the details." Replied Gilda. "For now, just fight with your instincts!" She pulled out her sword. "Because here they come!"

…

Stormy uses her lightning to bust the cage. "Finally!" She shouts. "Even with the Dragonfire, it's still tough!"

"Anyway, it looks like that Griffin sealed the doors." Said Darcy. "So we are trapped in here."

"Also, the new creatures from another world are not coming, and there's no word from Narutaki," Added Icy. "I fear for the worst."

"Well, at least we can still command our army of darkness." Replied Darcy. "Although we can't make more since our former classmates and teachers are free."

"So, we wait and have our current troops that we have to recapture them." Groaned Icy. "Fine. Looks like we wait."

…

The projectiles are fired upon the incoming horrors that are giving chase at them on the way to the platform outside. Gilda cuts some that are in their way as the new Caster fires her SpecteRifle at the horrors.

"Hey Gilda," Said Caster. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"That's good!" Smiled Gilda as she cuts one down. "Keep on going until we make it outside!"

"So, Mirta." Said Lucy, "So you're like Fae now."

"At least I get to do something useful for once, huh?" Joked Caster.

As they get to the large platform, everyone sighed with relief as Griffin prepares the Gate Spell. "Ok, everyone. Get back." As Griffin spread her arms, a rift opened up in front of her.

Then the creatures burst forth though the doors.

"Everyone protect the headmistress!" Shouted Knut. "If she fails, there's no way of getting out of here!" He socks a horror in its face as it thrown back.

The mass volley of magic projectiles are fired at the horrors as Cole uses his Anomaly to burn some of them and Marana thrusted her weapon through several horrors, skewering them. Leng used his Metal Arts to beat down larger foes as Erik uses his plasma blades to cut through several horrors while dashing by them.

Caster looked through her coins to use for an attack. "Umm... um... which one, which one?" Caster takes out one and places it into her weapon. "Hope this works."

-Spell Coin Slot: Typhoon-

She swung her weapon, literally blowing away the horrors back.

"Nice one!" Said Lucy.

"Thanks." Replied Caster.

In a flash of light, the portal to Alfea was formed. "Come on, everyone! Get in! Hurry!" Yelled Griffin.

"Gilda, come on!" Bloom grabbed her hand, but she stayed where she is.

"Sorry, but I can't come with you." Said Gilda. "I'm staying behind."

"Gilda, what do you mean you're staying behind?" Asked Bloom.

"These horrors are getting back up." Replied Gilda. "So I plan to keep them busy until everyone else gets back to Alfea."

"But, I can't leave you behind!" Exclaimed Bloom. "You can't fight all of them alone!"

"Bloom." Said Gilda sternly. "Get back to Alfea, get to Lake Roccaluce and speak to Daphne. That's all you need to do! Don't worry about me!"

"How should I!?" Replied Bloom. "You just became my girlfriend, remember? I care about you too!"

Gilda looks to the side while staying silent for a few moments. "I know." She spoke up. "Ever since I've met you, I thought you were just a normal girl. A normal person that I just protect and leave to protect the next. But now, you've become the most important person I've ever met. And all the times I tried to help you get back up while you were down, all the times we smiled together, I cherished every moment of it. I've never regretted protecting you that day. That's why I want you to leave me behind. So you can be safe."

"But..." Bloom's eyes starts to tear up. "Letting you die here will hurt me even more than those things back there."

Gilda pressed her lips onto Bloom's, as she cried too. As their lips parted, Gilda walks away towards the horrors with the RapierVolver in her hand.

-Spell Coin Slot: Whirlwind!-

Gilda swings her blade to push the creatures back, and kept on pushing them back into the doors, Bloom ran forward towards Gilda, with her hand reaching out for her. As the door closes, Gilda turns around to Bloom with a calm smile on her face. "Goodbye, Bloom... I love you."

"GILDAAAAA!" Bloom screamed as the door closes and it is sealed by fire.

She is blocked by the door, as Marana yelled out, "Bloom, Sky! Come on! Don't let her sacrifice be wasted!"

The rest of the student ran into the rift, but Bloom stood her ground. "No. I'm not coming."

"Me too." Said Sky. "I don't plan to leave Gilda behind."

"Are you crazy!?" Yelled Marana. "She left herself behind for YOU! You're the only chance we may have on defeating those rouge witches! So get in here!"

"Sky, this has nothing to do with you." Bloom looks at him.

"Bloom. I can't do that." Replied Sky. "Maybe we can-"

Bloom punches him in the stomach, knocking him out. She carries him to drop him off to Marana. "Take him."

"But-!" Protested Marana.

"This is the Prince of Ereklyon." Replied Bloom. "You best bring him to safety."

"As I heard, you are last remaining member of the royal family of Domino." Rebutted Marana.

"… Just take him." Sighed Bloom. "Besides, Lake Roccaluce is probably near here. Just go."

Marana begrudgingly nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing." She picks up Sky and jumped into the rift, the rest of the students went in as the portal closes, leaving Bloom behind.

"Gilda." Bloom looks at the door. "Just be safe." She looks out to the distance until she realizes something. "Wait. How do I get down from here?"

Sprite flies by her, as she notices. "Sprite! Are you..."

The golden familiar nodded as it turned itself into an airbike as Bloom hops on. "Alright. Let's go."

Sprite the bike beeps and flies off.

…

The three witches bust down the door into the auditorium.

"DAMN IT!" Icy screamed in fury. "They escaped!?"

"Calm down." Said Darcy. "There may be some that have been left behind. It may not be much, but we can use them still."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like the ones that have been left behind could possibly fight them off-" Added Stormy before she was interrupted by a sound of opening doors. Several horrors that were behind it fell dead and motionless, revealing Gilda standing before them.

"Well, well, well..." Grinned Icy. "Instead of running away, you decide to stay here to help everyone else escape." She turned to Darcy, "So, how many troops we can regain out of her?"

"Only about a hundred." Sighed Darcy. "Or a thousand if you don't mind having her mind broken."

"Then..." Icy gave a sadistic grin towards Gilda. "I don't mind at all..."

"Umm... guys?" Stormy asks her sisters. "That fairy can't use her magic, right?"

"Yes..." Replied Darcy. "Why?"

"Then... what is that?" Stormy pointed out the golden weapons are sticking into the horrors before they dissipated into gold dust. As that said gold dust are emitted from Gilda's body, and with her eyes staring them down as her pink irises gleamed gold.

…

 **Dun-Dun-Dun~**

 **Mirta is now the new Caster!**

 **And what just happened to Gilda? Find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 24: Just Golden

**Chapter 24: Just Golden**

"Bastion, this better not be one of your jokes." Said Techna.

"It isn't." Replied Bastion. "I saw it with my own eyes. Back at Domino, as that monster came charging at her and Bloom, a golden blade formed in Gilda's hand to decapitate it."

"Are you serious?" Asked Stella. "Really? You're not pulling my leg here?"

"Yes..." Replied Bastion. "Gilda has finally gained full access to her magic. Maybe only a small percentage, anyway. She doesn't seem to have her fairy form unlocked yet."

"When, HOW?" Asked Musa.

"I think I could explain that." Said Hephestia coming up to them.

"Hephestia!" Exclaimed Flora. "Bastion said that Gilda managed to gain full access to her magic, how did that happen?"

The Fairy of The Forge paused for a moment. "Do you want know the reason why I made her Driver?"

"What is it?" Asked Musa.

"There are two reasons, actually." Replied Hephestia. "The first reason is that it can allow her to use her magic in raw form by having the Driver drawing it out. The second is... is to have slowly have her gain access to her magic to use her specialty. It appears that it opened up her... 'gate' to her magic to a point she can unleash it."

"Then why that didn't happen before?" Asked Stella. "Especially after her Driver was broken?"

"That I don't know." Answered Hephestia. "I can guess that in such a dire situation, her magic came out to protect herself. You know your magic specialties, correct?"

"Yes," Replied Techna. "Mine is technology, Flora is nature, Musa is music, and Stella is light. What about it?"

"Well, based on Bastion's description," Replied Hephestia, "As mine was forging, then by deduction that Gilda's magic specialty..."

…

"Is Gold."

Gilda extends her arms to the side and gold swords are formed in her hands with her gold dust and then she gets into a sword stance.

"Wait." Said Icy stunned. "How is she able to use her magic now!?"

"I don't know!" Exclaimed Darcy. "But I detect that she had only can use a bit of it. So we may take her down easily."

"Then HOW she managed to go through a dozen troops before she got here!?" Asked Stormy.

Gilda takes a step forward as gold dust flown from her as it covered the room, blinding the witches.

"Is she using the dust in our eyes for a tactic?" Darcy said to herself as Gilda took her by surprise by attacking her by the side as she swung her sword at the dark witch as she jumped back to see a gash on her right shoulder.

Darcy then throws a dark projectile at Gilda as she forms a golden shield to protect herself from the blast. Gilda charged forward to bash Darcy and pin her to the wall as the witch felt the pressure from the shield as Gilda attempts to crush her.

Ice stalagmites sprung out under her as she jumps up to evade the attack as Gilda took her sword and shield together to form a battle-axe so she could swing it upon Icy's head, but the ice witch moves out of the way.

Icy threw ice spears at her as Gilda swings her weapon to smash the ice spears as she closes in. Icy create more ice attacks but Gilda kept swinging her battle-axe to destroy the ice spikes. As Gilda was about to cleave Icy's head off, she raised an ice stalagmite to her side to block the axe. In her hands, Gilda turned the axe into a scythe to cause Icy to fall back to see a cut on her cheek.

Stormy puts her hand on the ground to send a lighting attack to Gilda's way to explode on impact. From the dust cloud, a gold chain grabs Stormy and then Gilda leapt up and yank the chain so she could connect her foot to Stormy's face.

Icy and Darcy came up from behind as Gilda then uses the chains to grab them too. As Stormy grabs onto the chains that are holding her to send an electrical attack, Gilda lets go of the chains as jumps out of the way for the electric attack hits Icy and Darcy.

"Seriously, Stormy!?" Yelled Icy.

Gilda was above her, raising her sword above her to slash down on her. But Icy creates an ice shell to protect herself. Gilda lands on the ground as Icy freezes it to have Gilda's legs trapped in ice.

"Can't move around now!" Grinned Icy.

The sword in Gilda's hand has turned into a spear as she threw at Icy's shoulder, as it went through it and stuck her to the wall as Gilda creates picks to free herself from the ice.

Icy screams in pain with the spear has been lodged her shoulder. "You-YOU BITCH!"

"Icy!" Darcy called out to her out of concern and then glares at Gilda. "Why you-!" She then sends another dark projectile as Gilda creates a shield to protect herself again, but then hears the words of Darcy's attack. "Dark Explosion!"

The projectile exploded in impact of her shield that send her back, busting through the wall and to the outside as Gilda fell out of Cloudtower.

"Icy!" Darcy and Stormy ran to their injured sister. "Are you alright!?" Yelled Stormy.

The golden spear disappears into gold dust, as Icy grunted. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where is she? I'm not done with her..."

"She fell out to the outside." Replied Darcy as she picked her up. "Come on, you need treatment for the wound."

Icy chuckles softly. "How embarrassing... We nearly lost to a fairy who just discovered her magic twice. And this time that when we have the Dragonfire. Heh-heh-heh... We were a bit careless there, weren't we."

"Yeah." Stormy chuckles also. "We kinda did."

…

As Gilda fell, she tried to use her magic again to create some chains, but nothing happened. 'I've run out of magic. Heh... I have exhausted it while I was fighting.' Thought Gilda then smiled. 'Sorry Bloom... I can't make out back alive..." As Gilda closes her eyes to accept her fate as something flies by and catches her midair.

Gilda opens her eyes as see she on Sprite as an Airbike and then looks up to see its driver. "Bloom!?"

"Sorry that I couldn't wait for you." She replies. "So I have Sprite here to help me get you out. What you did was reckless back there."

"I'm not the only one." Smiled Gilda. "But still... thank you for staying here for me anyway."

"Just..." Bloom starts to cry again. "Just don't do it again."

Gilda sits up and embraces her from behind. "I won't. I promise."

"Good." Bloom hands her a helmet. "Hold on tight. Sprite, head to Lake Roccaluce. Quickly."

Sprite beeps and flies to the direction to the lake in high speeds.

…

Faragonda walked out to the courtyard to see Griffin along with her witches of Cloudtower. "Griffin, I'm glad you are alright. As well as your students and staff, has everyone made it out?"

"Yes." Griffin replied tiredly. "We all made it out thanks to one of your students, Gilda. She... have to leave herself behind. And then Bloom decided to stay as well."

"Then... will they be safe?" Asked Faragonda.

"I can't say." Replied Griffin. "Gilda sealed herself into the building, and Bloom is left on the platform. There's no telling what will happen to them."

"What happened?" Hephestia came up to them. "Where Gilda?"

"Oh dear..." Faragonda replied in a sorrowful tone. "You daughter left herself behind to get everyone else out. I'm sorry Hephestia."

"Don't make it sound like that she died." Said Hephestia. "She's still alive. I can feel it."

"She may have been captured by those three usurpers." Replied Griffin. "I don't know her fate. Neither for Bloom, she wants to stay, probably to help your daughter."

"Ms. Hephestia, I'm sorry." Said Sky coming up to them. "I couldn't stop them. Gilda insisted and went off as Bloom... knocked me out."

"Don't worry, it sounds like that they will do something like that." Smiled Hephestia. "Those two might have gotten out of there. Which I hope they did."

"Me too." Sighed Sky. "By the way, I heard that Gilda and Bloom are now together..."

"Really?" Hephestia raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Since we got out of Domino." Replied Sky. "She said that Bloom has moved on from me to her..."

"Oh!" Hefei blushed. "Aw... my baby's all grown up~!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Sky laughed nervously.

"I hope they get back," Smiled Hefei. "I want to see my daughter with her new girlfriend! Oh! I think her father should too!" She walks off to Aquila. "Hey, honey~! I have news~!"

Riven put his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Don't worry, at least you have Diaspro. Well, since always."

"Y-yeah." Sky smiled nervously.

…

"So..." Stella trailed off to Mirta. "You're a Rider now?"

"Well... yes." Explained Mirta. "After Ivera, or Devi, gave back this Driver for some reason, Gilda handed it to me. She said something about it can only work on witches. So, she thought that I will be the better user for it."

"Hey, that means that you can actually fight now." Said Techna. "I know that you'll be the better Caster than the old one."

"Y-yeah." Said Mirta hesitantly.

"Although I can't believe that Gilda and Bloom leave themselves behind." Flora sighed.

"Gilda wants all of us to get out alive." Mirta looks down. "I know she's supposed to be a hero and all, but... She doesn't have to do something so reckless! And Bloom wants to stay behind too, so she can help her, but why? She doesn't have to do that either! "

"And we don't know what happened to either of them." Said Musa. "I hope they're safe."

"Me too." Said Marana. "And I'm sorry for not stopping them."

"At least you tried." Replied Flora. "That what matters."

"But as our sacred duty as a Hunter, we have to protect other humans." Marana clenched her fist. "And I failed. Even if it is normal for us to lost a few lives since we can't save them all, but we want to at least have them all return alive."

"Don't blame yourself." Said Stella. "They are pretty stubborn when they are focused something. And they might be stubborn enough to make it out. So don't worry. They will come back."

Marana nods. "I hope they do."

…

Sprite landed onto the ground as Bloom and Gilda hopped off.

"So, how did you fight them off?" Asked Bloom, "They have my Dragonfire while you don't have access to your magic."

"Well..." Said Gilda as she opened her palm as gold dust emitted from it and formed into a golden sword. "I do now. Well, I can manage to use up to maybe ten percent of my magic anyway."

"So..." Bloom stares at the sword stunned. "That time, you-"

"Yes." Replied Gilda. "I was the one killed that Minotaur. I don't know how, but I somehow did. Maybe because I wanted to protect you."

"Then." Bloom laughes a little as she sits on a rock. "Then the same could happen to me? If we are in a dire situation and I want to protect you, then maybe my magic will come back?"

"Probably." Replied Gilda.

"But still though." Said Bloom. "I thought you'll die fight them, or worse, being used to fuel that army that those three have! I was worried sick! Because you decided to go all dramatic and hero-like to attempt to sacrifice yourself! If you care about others, just to remind you, I'm one of those people you care about. That was unnecessary, Gilda."

Gilda opens her mouth and quickly shuts it.

"Look, we just got together, I don't know, a few hours ago?" Continued Bloom. "And you decided to end it so shortly? I know you did it because you want to protect me. But then, who would protect you? That's why I stayed behind too. Even without my magic, I can still find a way to help you! Like I just did with Sprite."

Gilda kept on listening to her.

"Listen, you're going to be my Golden Knight once I become queen of Domino." Smiled Bloom. "So, I don't my personal protector to die before that, ok?"

Gilda smiled as well. "Ok."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bloom gets up. "We have to get to the lake. Daphne's probably waiting for me."

…

Stormy wrapped bandages on Icy's right shoulder, as Darcy looked over the animated map of Magix.

"There." Said Stormy as she puts the finishing touches. "That will heal after a few hours."

Icy rubbed her shoulder a little. "Thanks."

"We have to look out for each other." Said Stormy. "Like we'd always do." Icy nodded at her.

"So, Darcy," Asked Icy. "Do you have a plan?"

"It's probably the best have right now." Replied Darcy. "We are going to gather the rest of our army and storm Alfea with all we have left. Even without Narutaki, we may be able to take over their defenses. Hopefully."

"What about a guarantee?" Asks Icy. "Do we have that?"

"Like I said." Said Darcy. "It's probably the best we got."

"… Fine." Sighed Icy. "But if Gilda is still alive, I will find her and subject her to the worst mind torture as possible."

…

The three headmasters gathered in Faragonda's office, with the transmission to the headmasters of the other academies.

"So, those rouge magi have their forces weakened from the rescue of the witches and the sudden disappearance of their benefactor?" Asked Solstice. "Then it is the best time to strike before they have any chance to recover."

"Even if I agree," Said Saladin, "But if we storm Cloudtower, they would have a trap for us. So it is better for them to come to us."

"In other words, you continue to defend until you draw those usurpers out?" Replied Sir Gaheris. "It would be better. Your defenses will thin out their army of darkness, and will take out those three the moment they come here."

"Also, we decrease the risk of losing more of our students." Finished Griffin. "And with my witches joining in the defenses, we have more flexibility in power."

"And I hope our students will aid you in taking back Magix." Said Samuels. "Because if Alfea falls, Faragonda, the rest of the worlds are in great danger."

"And not even with our combined strength may stop their ever-growing army." Finished Wu Kon.

The transmissions are cut as the alarm went off. "Time to go." Said Saladin.

The headmasters head outside to the courtyard to see the horrors came forth towards the academy as the Mechanists are shooting them down in a firing line behind the walls. The airborne creature flew overhead to drop green, cocoon-like pods that burst out the small insectoid creatures to form into dark warriors.

Projectiles and spells are fired at the invading horrors as they clumsily attack them for the students to move out of the way.

Giffin came forth as waved her hand to send offensive spells at the creatures and send a gale that cuts them apart.

Faragonda fires homing spell attacks at the flying horrors to make them fall to the ground.

The Bulwarks cut the horrors that had burst through the gates, "They seem a bit more sluggish as usual." Said Bastion as Bulwark. "Look like that rescue mission did the trick."

"Yeah." Said Sky. "By the way, since when there's a hundred of you here?"

"Since you guys left." Replied Bastion. "Mom made like a hundred of Bulwark Drivers for some of the Specialists to use."

"Oh." Said Sky stunned.

"So, I heard that your ex and Gil left themselves behind." Bastion cut down a horror.

"Don't say that." Quickly said Sky as he blocks an attack. "But yes, Gilda wants to let everyone escape so she sealed herself in and Bloom stayed."

"Sounds like her." Replied Bastion as he sighs. "I hope they're alright."

Several horrors leapt up towards them to strike, and Bastion and Sky charged forth to the incoming attackers.

…

Gilda lit up the pile of wood with her RapierVolver as Bloom gathered dry leaves for them to sleep in.

"Hey, now that I've thought of it," Said Bloom, "Sprite should've taken us to the lake instead of dropping us here midway."

"Yeah. But it takes a lot of magic for Sprite to be in that form." Replied Gilda. "So, I have to use it sparingly. Sorry for that."

"At least it took us close enough." Sighed Bloom. "And I have enough dry leaves here to cover us for the night so those monsters won't notice us while we sleep."

"Unless one of us is an active sleeper." Joked Gilda. "Anyway, we should get some rest now. So, where's my spot?"

"Oh! Um..." Said Bloom. "I was kinda hoping that we sleep together. To... keep each other warm?"

Gilda laughs little. "Sure. Why not? We're bound to end up in the same bed someday."

They lay on the pile of leaves together and cover themselves in with that said pile. "This... this feels slightly awkward..." Said Gilda. "I really never had anyone this close into my personal space before..."

Bloom said nothing as she holds Gilda in an embrace. Gilda smiles and put her hand behind Bloom's head and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Bloom."

"Goodnight Gilda." Bloom muffled.

…

Night has fallen upon Alfea, but the battle still rages on.

Mechanists are still firing at the horde while the Hunters and Monks push them back at the front. The fairies and Specialists on airbikes fought the flying horrors, and the Supernatuals and witches are handling the invaders in the courtyard.

On the courtyard, Techna created green large fists out of her magic and struck the ground, causing a large shockwave that the several horrors that are caught in it exploded. "Technological Shockwave Smash!"

"Dancing Drop Beat!" Musa called out her attack as she sends musical notes for them to latch on the dark creatures and explode on them as their bodies spread everywhere in a mess.

"Iron Vine Whip!" Flora grew out vines and grabbed some of the horrors with them as she flipped forward and slammed the creatures to the ground, squashing them like literal insects.

"Shining Fist Rush!" Stella came in front of the mob of horrors and made a fisticuff rush that sends them all flying up in the air as she makes large beam of light that cuts them through like a laser.

A mob rushes at the four as they line up side to side as get ready to attack. Techna shoots green electric bolts, Musa sends musical notes, Flora gave a flechcette of sharp petals, and Stella fires light beams at the incoming mob of horrors to mow them down as an array of explosions destroy the mob with bits of themselves rain down to the cobblestone ground of the courtyard.

Nearby, Kamii and Sandra stood before another mob of the dark creatures. "It's been a while since we done something like this." Said Sandra.

"Indeed." Replied Kamii. "Shall we?" Paper flies out of her sleeves.

"Let's." Sandra puts her hand on the ground for her glass to cover.

As Kamii creates several paper warriors, glass climbed up their legs to cover them entirely in glass as if it was armor. The warriors cut through the horror with their swords as they push them back.

Hephestia threw down a rain of swords upon the horde as she flew up the air. She then transforms the swords in her hands into a long chain with hooks at each end and swings them around for it to hit a flying horror as the hooks dig into its body and becomes a makeshift flail to hit the other horrors out the air. While Aquila is on the ground, slicing away the dark creatures along with some trees with Everest.

"Hey, how many did you kill?" Aquila asks Hehestia. "I got 1203!"

"Hmm..." Hephestia thinks for a moment before she kicks away a horror. "I got over 2000. I think."

"Guess I have to catch up!" Grinned Aquila as swings his sword again.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Burn-**

Caster!Mirta fires flaming bolts from her weapon and then changes it back into its scepter form to create a wave of fire to set the horrors ablaze.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Fulgar-**

Bulwark!Bastion swings his blade upon a horror and in a chain reaction, electricity flowed through several more around it.

"So," Said Bastion. "How does being a Rider feel like to you?"

"Well... a lot more powerful." Replied Caster. "But I will use to protect others when I can't before. So, don't worry. I don't plan on abusing this power anytime soon."

Bastion nodded. "Looks like Gil made the right decision." He held up his sword. "There are more incoming. Get ready!"

Caster nods back as they stood before a horde that came through the gates. For the battle kept on going throughout the night.

…

Bloom opens her eyes and yawned at bit as she sat up.

"Morning Firetop." Gilda pecked her on the cheek.

Bloom giggled a bit. "Morning Gilda."

Gilda gestures Bloom to follow her. "Come on, we have to go if we want to get to the lake faster."

"Right." Bloom gets up. "I have to talk to Daphne in person so she won't appear in my dreams again."

"Must have been very inconvenient for you since she first did." Gilda continues forward.

"Yeah, it does." Bloom follows behind. "I mean, this never happened before."

"I'm guessing that happened shortly after you first discovered your magic." Gilda rubbed her chin.

"That makes sense." Bloom agreed. "She must've sensed me when I used my magic, and tried to communicate with me through my dreams ever since. And quickly, we have to get to Alfea after this. Can't you bring Sprite again?"

"Like you said, we have to get to Alfea quickly. And Sprite's bike form uses a lot of its magic, so I plan to save it so we can to Alfea." Replied Gilda. "Besides, we're heading to Lake Roccaluce in a few moments, so hang in there."

"Alright." Nodded Bloom as she thinks to herself. 'Maybe this will be the best chance at fight back those three witches and defeat them. Once and for all.'

…

Dark clouds are formed overhead Alfea at the creatures of darkness continue their assault. Even the most powerful of Alfea's defenders are starting to tire as the students are worse so. Not even the "tireless" Mechanist Soldiers can keep up.

Erik, feeling the fatigue, fires some dark warriors with his plasma rifle as a large horror looms over him from behind. As Erik looks back at it when the creature raised its fist, Leng punches it out of the way. " **Metal Arts: Steel Fist**!" The creature has its innards explode from its other side as the small insectoid creatures spill out and dissipate.

"Thanks for the save." Said Erik.

"I don't plan to let any more die today." Replied Leng, holding up his fist.

Cole, pushing his Anomaly to its limits, spray ashes and smoke on the crowd of horrors before him, burning them alive. But one that is still on fire and alive, rushed forward to slash Cole on the arm with its large pincers. Cole screamed in pain as the horror was skewered through its head by Marana's glaive.

"Cole!" Marana came to his aid. "Are you ok!?"

"Not really." Replied Cole with a faint grin. "Having a huge cut on your arm is not really all pleasant as it turns out."

Marana examines his arm. "This looks bad... We need to get you to a safe spot for me to heal you."

"Ok." Said Cole as he looks up to see a horde of horrors surrounding them. "Where do we even find one?"

Marana looks up as well. "Oh crap." She lifts him up by his good arm. "Can you still use your Anomaly?"

"Sure." Replied Cole. "What about it?"

"Then we have to get straight through." Said Marana.

"Alright then!" Grinned Cole as he emits ashes off his body. "If you have some sort of spell to make you fireproof, then use it!"

Marana nods and chants, " _Ignis Praesidio._ " Her body becomes enveloped in a bright orange glow. "Ok. Do it."

A burst of ashes and smoke came off of Cole as Marana runs with him, burning the horrors that come across their path as Marana slashes any creature that comes in their way.

The Mechanist Engineers pushes out a large device with the headmasters followed behind. "Ok, its ready." Said an Engineer.

"What is this?" Asked Saladin.

"A mass range Anti Magic Pulse Device." Explained the engineer. "Or, AMP Device for short. We Mechanists use our technology to negate and disable any magic from any magi, we usually use it as grenades, as well call it, AMP Grenades. So, in short, since these creatures are created from magic, we are going to use this to, well, erase them. As long you don't mind losing your magic for a short period of time that is."

"How long?" Asked Griffin.

"Regular AMPs take effect for a minute," Replied the engineer. "For this one on a large scale... let's say it will take ten."

"Let's hope those usurpers won't notice." Said Faragonda. "Use it."

The engineer nodded, and called out for the Captain. "Captain Cain! The AMP Device is ready to use with permission!"

"Good to here!" Cain yelled back and turned to the nearby soldiers. "Men! Escort the device into the center of this academy!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldiers circle the device to protect it as the engineers push it to the center of the courtyard, with the soldiers shooting down the horrors that came their way. When the made it to the center, an engineer typed in commands on the control panel of the device.

"Are you ready?" Cain said to the engineer.

The engineer finished up on the panel. "Ready sir."

"Now..." Cain commanded. "Activate it!"

The engineer slams down a button and then the device folds open to send an electrical wave throughout Alfea and a several meters beyond. The dark creatures screeched their final breath as they disappear as their magic is erased.

"It worked." Said Faragonda stunned. "It actually worked."

The students suddenly cheered out of victory as the Mechanist fire up in the air, the Hunters gave a cry holding their weapons in the air.

"We're alive!" Cheered Stella, hugging a Bulwark.

"Um." Said Bulwark that is Bastion as he changes back. "Brandon's over there." He points a Bulwark in a green cape that turned back into Brandon.

"Oh! Sorry." Apologized Stella as she went off towards Brandon.

Bastion sighs and look up to the clouds clear up for light to shine through. "I wonder how Gil's doing."

…

"Are...are you serious?" Said Icy stunned. "We sent a massive horde at them, and they are wiped out! Just like that!?"

"Thank their Mechanist friends." Sighed Darcy. "They made a device that dispel magic."

"How long since they had it!?" Asked Icy.

"For a while." Replied Darcy. "They have smaller version of this to combat against magi. But even then, they are pretty hard to make and it seems they used it as a last resort."

"But we're in trouble, aren't we!?" Exclaimed Stormy. "Our Dragonfire will useless with the Mechanists' Anti Magic devices!"

"Not to worry." Said Darcy. "Like I said before, they are hard to make even for them, it may very well take a day to make one of those."

"Then we strike them now." Said Icy. "Before they have the chance to make another one."

"Alright." Nodded Darcy. "That's why we have to bring the remains of our army here. And we'll lead the attack to strike the final blow. They are probably tired out by that point."

"That's good." Said Icy as she grinned from ear to ear. "They will finally see our power and we'll take over Magix. Not even the Guardians of the Underworld can stop us now!"

"Ooh..." Stormy looks to the side awkwardly as she hears that.

"Yeah... about that..." Darcy responded.

Icy's grin was wiped away as she realized that. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

…

Daylight came upon Alfea. The wave of horrors are destroyed and Alfea's defenders finally took rest due to the long hours of fighting.

"Ok." Aquila said to his wife. "How many did you get? My total is 4730."

"I got 5075." Hefei replied with a smile. "I win again."

"Ahh man, this sucks!" Aquila laughed loudly as Hefei laughs with him.

The Hunters with healing magic came to the aid of the wounded. Although the Mechanists uses their combat kits to heal their wounds, which they just inject stim packs into their bodies.

"Hold still." Said Marana as she input magic onto the huge gash on Cole's arm.

"Ah!" Cole winced as his wound closes. "Hoo... you're a life saver." He places his hand on the where the cut used to be.

"You're welcome." Replied Marana.

Erik injected a mix of painkillers and healing proteins into his neck. "Ooh... does that even hurt?" Asked Cole as he cringes after witnessing a large needle that was sticking in Erik's neck.

"Only momentarily." Replied Erik nonchalantly. "We rather not let that bother us."

Cole and Marana looked at each other for a moment, and then Cole spoke up. "So..." Cole said awkwardly. "Heard you Mechanists implant cybernetics in your bodies."

"Yes..." Erik raised an eybrow. "Why?"

"Do you?" Asked Cole. "If so, what kind."

Erik sighs. "Well, I have a few... ones in my legs for increased mobility, one on my lungs to increase my stamina and one in my brain to increase perception."

"And those don't bother you?" Asked Cole. "Having pieces of machinery in your body?"

"Only when they act up." Replied Erik. "But that's a reason why I only have a few."

"Less cybernetics means less maintenance. Correct?" Asked Marana.

"Yes." Said Erik. "There's another reason why."

"You want to remain to your original body." Said Leng coming up to the three. "Not to let your mechanical self take over your human self."

"Right on the money, Monk." Replied Erik. "I'm not really keen on the idea that 'Flesh is Weak'. Even if we implant cybernetics, we have to be careful. Or else their augmentations make them turn against others."

"Like in the Deus Ex games?" Asked Cole.

Erik went silent and then laughed a bit. "You could say that."

Nearby, Stella and others are chatting with their Specialist friends, finally relaxing after the battle.

"So how long for the rest of Redfountain to know about you and Sky?" Stella asked Brandon.

He and Sky looked at each other as he replies. "Probably less faster than the news about the daughter of General Aquila defeating a dragon on a single punch. Which is about three days at least."

"Well... Gil is really mad that time." Responded Bastion as he turns towards Sky. "You should've told the truth when you had the chance, buddy."

"At least Bloom moved on, right Bassy?" Joked Riven as nudged Bastion in the shoulder, causing Sky to become more depressed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Flora. "You're still thinking about her?"

"Don't plan to steal her from Gil while cheating on Diaspro again." Chuckled Bastion. "Seriously, you WILL get more than a slap across the face."

"What? No! I don't plan to do that." Defended Sky. "It's just that, I'm happy for her and all, but... I can't help but feel that somehow it doesn't seem right."

"Uh oh." Said Musa. "You don't approve a relationship between two girls."

"Wait, what?" Sky jumped back shocked. "No! I course I approve! … Maybe... Well, I may kinda liked Bloom over Diaspro..."

"Oh Sky, come ON!" Groaned Brandon. "We've been over this!"

"Are you serious right now?" Stella pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Are you REALLY planning to steal Bloom away from my sister?" Said Bastion slightly appalled. "Believe me, DON'T."

"I said I won't do that!" Defended Sky. "Look, she and I just got of a relationship, well, if you call it a relationship, and Bloom just moved on, just like that!"

"Oh... you're still attached to her." Said Flora. "I understand."

"What?" Sky said confused.

"I get it." Musa sighed with relief. "I thought it would be something worse."

"Just..." Bastion placed his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Just stick with the girl you have. Ok?"

"I... I guess so." Nodded the prince.

"Great!' Smiled Stella as she looks around. "Hey, where's Techna and Timmy?"

The two are at the Mechanists resting area on the courtyard, chatting up with some of them.

"You really know your machinery." Said a Mechanist. "I'm impressed. And surprised about the fact that a fairy's magic revolves around technology."

"Glad to hear that." Replied Techna.

"But we still can't accept you magi just yet." Said another. "I hope you understand."

"We do." Replied Timmy. "I would like to see some of your tech once in a while."

"Sure." Said another Mechanist as he extends his hand. "Come to Ion V anytime if you like."

"Thanks." Timmy shakes it and then he and Techna walked away. "See ya!"

"They seemed friendly than what I've heard about them." Said Techna.

"They are friendlier towards people who has as much knowledge with machinery as them." Replied Timmy. "Otherwise, they'd look at you funny."

"I see." Said Techna, "So... want to take a trip there? It can be our first date if you'd like."

"Ok..." Said Timmy unconsciously. "Wait, what?"

…

Gilda and Bloom moved into a clearing with a massive lake that was surrounded by pine trees, and a stream gently flowed into its calm, clear waters.

"So." Said Gilda. "This is Lake Roccaluce."

"Yep. Here we are." Replied Bloom.

"Alright then." Said Gilda. "Go and meet your sister, I'll stand here and watch."

Bloom nodded and take a couple of steps into the water and thinks to herself underwater.

'Daphne. It's Bloom. Are you there?'


	26. Chapter 25: Through the Fire and Flames

**After I finish up this season, I plan to make another Kamen Rider Xover.**

 **So, what should I do?**

 **Akame Ga Kill (Kamen Rider Vigilante)**

 **W.I.T.C.H. (Kamen Rider Charge)**

 **Fairy Tail (Kamen Rider Drago)**

 **Or RWBY (Kamen Rider Fenrir)**

 **Chapter 25: Through the Fires and Flames**

Bloom went underwater of the lake, strangely enough, she doesn't feel the pressure of the water in her body, in fact, it feels like she could breathe even completely submerged. She tries to do so; no water has gone into her lungs.

"What the-?" Bloom said startled and confused.

"Wonder how you are breathing underwater?" Asked a voice under behind her.

Bloom turns around to see the nymph. "Daphne."

"Bloom. We meet again." She said happily as she looks at the surface of the lake. "Looks like you brought your loved one too."

"W-well..." Bloom said awkwardly. "She has been always with me longer than anyone..."

"Oh ho..." Daphne gave a little chuckle. "I had sensed that you're coming here with her, and I did see you two huddled together. It was rather cute, actually."

"O-Of course..." Bloom turns red as her hair. "Anyway, I never had a chance to tell you back at Domino. So, I went here to ask you something."

"I see." Replied Daphne. "What is it you want to tell me? Is it regarding what happened during my sleep?"

"Well, yes. Let me explain." Said Bloom. "It's quite a story, if you don't mind."

"I'm alright with that." Replied Daphne. "Please. Go ahead."

"There are these three witches that have be tormenting me ever since I got here." Explained Bloom. "Much worse with their butler that turns out to be a demon Guardian of literal Hell. Which those three stole my Dragonfire and declare war on this country with their 'Army of Darkness' they had conjured up. Almost all of Magix was taken over except Alfea, other academies from other worlds became involved, and I don't know that we can even push them back for long before they overwhelm us and-"

"Bloom. Take a deep breath." Daphne calmed her down.

"It is kinda strange when you take deep breaths _underwater_..." Bloom asks. "So how am I able to?"

"Well, ever since I have rested here, my magic lingers even now." Replied Daphne. "In fact, I used my magic to help you breathe."

"Oh..." Bloom shifts her eyes to the side.

"Anyway," Daphne responds to her sister's explanation. "It seems a lot of things have happened while I slept. No wonder you wanted to see me. But...out of all what you've said there, you have one thing wrong."

"What is it?" Bloom asks confused, in response, Daphne floated over and place her hand on Bloom's cheek as the redhead glows a bright color of fire. "Wha-!?"

"You've never lost your Dragonfire." Said Daphne with a smile. "It has been with you the whole time."

"But... my magic was drained." Responded Bloom. "And as those three obtained it, they've become so powerful now. They managed to create a large army. How?"

"No one, not even death apparently, can take away your magic." Replied Daphne. "The Dragonfire you have only empowered you, nothing more. The energy that those witches stole form you are just your magic reserves. Powerful it may be, that energy is limited. It is a matter of time that they'll run out."

"Then why do I feel so powerless?" Asked Bloom. "Why can't I use your magic?"

"I'm guessing when your magical energy was drained from you," Replied Daphne. "Your magic reserves must have gone to zero and currently recharging as we speak. Looks like it is taking a while. But don't worry, it will come back."

"Really?" Said Bloom stunned. "I just can use my magic again when my magic reserves returned?"

"Yes," Replied Daphne. "But remember. You are a fairy, and as a fairy, you can use positive emotions to speed up your recovery and bring it out. Negativity only hinders the process. Even so, you have some people you want to protect. The ones who are dear to you, correct?"

"Yes." Nodded Bloom. "I do."

"For starters, use that to use your magic again." Smiled Daphne. "You know what to do."

Bloom closed her eyes, and thought of all the pleasant memories she had. Memories for her family, memories of her friends, the good times they had together. When Bloom opens her eyes, they lit up and gleamed colors of fire.

Gilda stands before the lake, it has been a few minutes since Bloom went underwater. "She's been in there for a while. That doesn't mean-!?" Out of worry, she started to jump into the water, as she was about to do that, Bloom's head rose out of the water.

"Bloom!" Gilda exclaimed with relief.

She steps out of the water and onto land. "Did you see Daphne? Have found the way to fight those witches?"

"Yeah." Bloom uses her magic to evaporate the water on her clothes and body to dry herself. "I have."

Gilda gave a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Glad to have you back, Bloom."

"Good to be back." Bloom smiled as well and then she puts on a serious tone. "We have to head to Alfea, quickly. Does Sprite have enough magic to take us there?"

Sprite flies by and hovers beside them and gave a beep.

"Looks like it does." Replied Gilda.

…

At Cloudtower, the three looked over hordes and hordes of dark creatures that has gathered around the academy.

"That is lot more than I thought." Said Stormy surprised.

"Even without Narutaki's and his monsters' assistance, we probably have enough to take over Alfea." Darcy added. "Probably."

"You saying it twice does not sound like that this will end well." Replied Stormy. "Is that what Devi means that we will fail?"

"What?" Icy noticed this.

"Devi came to us yesterday," Explained Darcy. "She just simply came to tell us good luck. After we fail."

"Oh, PLEASE." Icy rolled her eyes. "Even if she is a Guardian, that doesn't mean she has seen the future or anything of that sort."

"Just... stop talking." Said Stormy. "Every time that we said that wouldn't happen will happen. Eva's right, we ARE really making a habit of jinxing things.

"ANYway..." Asked Darcy. "Shall we get started?"

"The sooner, the better." Replied Icy.

The insectoid dark creatures formed together to make three large mounds that are arachnid in shape, and with thrones on their backs that is covered in spikes.

"How... edgy." Stormy squint an eye.

"Yeah, well," Said Icy. "At least we get to ride in style."

…

Mirta is looking through some of her Spell Coins as Bastion came up to her. "Hey, having trouble?"

"Well, I just got this Driver yesterday," Replied Mirta as she fiddles around with them. "And I don't even know what most of them do."

"I had the exact same problem when I first used my Driver." Said Bastion, rubbing his chin. "Maybe I could help you?"

"I would appreciate it, thanks." Smiled Mirta.

"Ok." Said Bastion as he looked over Mirta's Spell Coins and picked one out. "This is a Decoy Spell Coin. This creates a dummy while fooling your opponent that is you."

"That could be useful." Replied Mirta eyeing it and then she takes up another. "So, what it is this?"

"That is Metamorphosis," Said Bastion. "I think you know what that does."

Mirta nodded. "I probably won't use that anytime soon." She takes up another. "And this?"

"That..." Bastion widen his eyes as he realized what that coin is. "That's the Drain Spell Coin."

"What do that do?" Asked Mirta.

"That coin drains magic of others!" Replied Bastion shocked. "That's the one was used to take Bloom's Dragonfire!"

"What!?" Mirta looks at it shocked. "I... I never thought I would have this!"

"It came with the Driver, right?" Asked Bastion as she nodded. "Then this may be the way to defeat those three."

"Then we have to tell the others!" Mirta quickly gets up.

Bastion nods and they run off to tell the headmasters.

…

Gilda and Bloom rode through the streets of Magix on Sprite as they see the destroyed structure and broken windows as the city was dead silent besides the bike.

"My god..." Bloom looks at the sight of the aftermath of the attack from the army of darkness.

"They will not get away with this." Gilda said with angry tone. "I won't let them."

"WE won't let them." Corrected Bloom.

The horrors wander out right in front of them and noticed that the two are coming this way. Gilda runs one over as she creates a golden saber to decapitate another as she passes by it. Bloom shoots fiery projectiles at the dark creatures in their way as they rode on by as they burn up in flames.

From the sides, the horrors come out of hiding from the broken windows as they give chase.

"Tch!" Gilda clicked her tongue as looked behind for a second. "Bloom, get them off our tail!"

"Right." Bloom nod as she sends fireballs on the horrors running behind them on the bike. But some of the horrors formed needle guns on their arms as they shoot them back as Gilda tried to dodge them until one grazed Gilda's shoulder.

"Oh, come on!" Gilda yelled as she creates golden knives as she threw them them on the walls on the sides. Unbeknownst to the horrors, wires are attached to the knives as they get sliced apart as the went through them.

"That will get them off behind us." Said Gilda as she continues driving through the streets of Magix.

"So, how long does Sprite stay in that form?" Asked Bloom.

"Enough." Replied Gilda. "Besides, we are going near Alfea anyway."

"Then let's get there quickly." Said Bloom.

Gilda nodded and revved up the engine furter, "Sprite! Take us to Alfea as fast you can with your energy!" Sprite beeps and they went up to breakneck speed towards the outskirts of the city and to Alfea.

More dark creatures stand in their way, Gilda looks back at Bloom and said, "Bloom, can you cast the spell that will cover us in fire? And make sure it doesn't burn Sprite."

"Yeah, I can do that." Replied Bloom as the whole bike along with them becomes covered in flames as Gilda brings a sword out to cut the horrors along the way as the fire burns them. The burst out through the mob as the Fae Chaser lands on the ground and head into the woods.

"No time to fall back now!" Gilda said to herself. "Have to get to Alfea!"

…

"That is... surprising news." Said Griffin stunned. "Young Mirta, you said that coin was used to take the Dragonfire?"

"Yes." She replied. "If they ever come here, I can use this on them and drain it out of them."

"Then it seems to be the best shot we have." Said Saladin.

"Indeed." Nodded Faragonda. "But we don't know whether those three will take part in the next fight, so, we may not have time to prepare. So we have to think this out quickly." She turned to Professor Clarke. "Any words from your scouts?"

"None so far." He replied.

"I see." Said Griffin and looks at Captian Cain. "How are those Anti Magic weapons coming along?"

"There's not much of it," Replied Cain. "But thanks to your alchemists, we may have enough Anti Magic rounds for my soldiers."

"Alright." Said Griffin. "Mirta, you may leave."

Mirta nods and leaves the office.

"She may be best chance we have against those usurpers." Said Saladin. "We must not waste it." And then looks towards Hephestia. "What do you think?"

Hefei hands a peanut to Jugem on her shoulder. "Here you go little buddy. Who's a good monkey?"

Saladin clears his throat.

"Oh!" Hephestia jumps a bit. "Um, she has potential to use the prototype well. And she is more kind-hearted than the one who stole it. So, I have trust in her to make a right decision."

"Yes, she is a lot softer than the rest of my students." Replied Griffin.

"Then you have taught her well." Hefei gave a small grin.

"I wish it could apply to Icy and her sisters." Sighed Griffin. "Maybe they wouldn't have done something like this."

…

"How far are we?" Asked a Hunter Scout. "I don't think the swamps are near Alfea."

"Pretty far." Another replied. "So, Joan. How far we have to go?"

"Until we find those rouge magi's troops coming this way." Replied their leader.

"Argh, I never thought we would be involved in a war like this." Said one. "I'm am not fond of dying here a young age like this."

"None of us here, Patrick." Said a Scout. "So we have to finish this war as fast as we can and we go to Ravenwing-" He felt the ground shake. "What was that?"

"More of those creatures, hide!" Commanded Joan.

They ducked and lay down in the tall grass as the horde of horrors went by them being undetected. Then they see three large creatures stomped along with the swarming creatures.

"Do we HAVE to go through this bog?" Asked Stormy.

"Yes, we have to." Replied Icy.

"But why though?" She asked again.

"This bog has enough fog to cover us so we can ambush Alfea." Explained Darcy. "Anyway, let's keep on going."

"Are they-" Whispered Patrick. "Barry, do you see that?"

"Yeah," Barry whispered back. "They are those rouge magi."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said a scout. "Let's take them out now!"

"Edward, stand down." Joan stopped him. "We are a small scouting group. We will be wiped out by them. So, we have to get to Alfea quickly."

"Man, at least Marana don't have to deal with this." Edward groaned quietly.

"Our teammate will do the same." Replied Barry. "Should we contact the others?"

"Yes." Nodded Joan as she casts a teleport spell and sent the four back to Alfea.

…

"So, that's the plan then." Said Stella with the gang. "Mirta changes into Caster and drain their magic?"

"Nice to know that they'll get a taste of irony." Added Techna.

"Well, I don't have much experience in fighting." Said Mirta. "So, I'll try to be as much help I can and use the drain spell on them."

"Then we'll cover you." Said Flora. "We got your back."

"Thanks." Smiled Mirta. "But I am still worried about Bloom and Gilda."

"Yeah, they still aren't back." Replied Musa.

"They'll be here before you know it." Said Bastion. "I believe in that."

"I hope so." Said Sky. "Even your sister could handle herself, but what about Bloom?"

"She probably went to that lake on the way to talk to her sister or something." Replied Brandon. "She probably has her magic back by now."

"I know you care about her and all," Said Riven, "Leave the worrying to the rest of us. And focus on not dying here so you can get back to your kingdom, and to your _fiancée_." Sky sulks a little.

"Still though, I haven't heard from those Hunters that had went out a while ago." Timmy wonders. "Don't tell me they hadn't come back alive?"

The four Hunters popped up before them and they landed on their feet, "I stand corrected." Said Timmy, Marana came up to them. "Guys. I'm glad you're back. Have you found anything?"

"Hey, we don't plan to die on our teammate." Said Joan. "And yes, we saw those creatures coming this way. And it looks like those rouge magi came along as well."

"So they are here to strike the final blow..." Replied Marana.

"Then it is the best chance we have at getting to them." Said Bastion to Mirta. "Alright, get ready." And then looks towards the others. "You guys too, I'll go tell the headmasters."

…

"Hey, Icy." Stormy called out.

"What is it?" She responded.

"Do you have anything that you regret about?" Stormy asks.

"Well... a lot of things." Replied Icy. "Not killing Gilda at the first chance we have for starters. I can still feel that spear in my shoulder."

"I thought you would regret thinking that making a contract with Ivera is a good idea." Said Darcy. "And tried to go back on it."

"Oh yeah." Icy shudders. "That."

"What I mean is," Continued Stormy. "After we destroy Alfea and take over Magix, would it be worth it? After all the trouble we've been through and caused?"

"Of course it would be worth the trouble." Replied Icy, "All of these people mean nothing to us. They are just insects that we will step on as the stood in our way."

"No one important to you?" Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Not even Darko?"

Icy fell silent as she hears that name.

"I mean, he was the only person that had gotten close to you before all of this," Continued Darcy. "And after... our escape from Boreas."

Icy finally spoke after a long pause. "Just... just be quiet. Ok?"

…

Faragonda and Griffin stood on the rooftop of Alfea, looking over the forest for the incoming attack.

"Faragonda." Said Griffin. "Do you think that I should've seen this coming?"

"About what?" Asked Faragonda.

"Shouldn't have I done something about those three from the beginning?" Said Griffin. "Before all of this, before they decided to plan to take over Magix, before they decided to summon... _her_? I could've helped them when I had the chance, or at least convince them to stop before they gone too far? I can't help to think that I'm responsible for their actions."

"There's nothing you could do about them." Replied Faragonda. "You tried your best, because it seems that they had already been gone a long time ago. But that doesn't mean that we can try now. They'll might be fixed once they get to Lightrock."

"Are you sure about that?" Griffin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that they'll instantly relapse once they got out?"

"Let's hope that won't happen." Replied Faragonda. "But for now, get ready for the final battle."

…

"HERE THEY COME!" Yelled a spotter as he saw the incoming army moving through the forest. "They are coming from behind."

"Face back, men!" Commanded Captain Cain. "Ready to fire!"

The defending students and staff stand guard at the south wall as the army of darkness approaches.

"Steady..."

The army moves in closer.

"Steady..."

As the army are a few meters from the walls, Captain Cain yelled at the top of his lungs,

"FIRE!"

The Mechanists shoot the front horrors down with ease, as some set us an Anti-Magic dome barrier that prevents any dark creature from getting through without being dissipated.

"Are you kidding me!?" Icy growled as she pounded the arms of her throne with her fists. "They set of an anti-magic shield!?"

"They are more prepared than we thought." Grumbled Darcy.

"Your Judgement has come!" Shouted a Hunter as many leapt out and took the front head on with their Mage Hunters stood in the back, shooting spells at the army.

" _Sancti Lumine_!"

" _Venenum_!"

" _Inpulsa_!"

" _Augue_!"

" _Impetu_!"

" _Petra Iecit_!"

The spells shot down the flying horrors out of the air as they fell to the ground.

"They're dropping like flies!" Yelled Stormy. "Should we do something."

"Ok, then," Icy stands up as she commanded the dark creatures. "Keep on attacking the barrier as much as you can! It will not last forever-" Then she was hit by a walnut in the forehead. "WHO DID THAT!?"

She looks around to see Jugem on the edge of the wall, tossing a nut up and down.

"OH... OH-HOHOHO..." Icy gave a twisted grin. "I've been waiting for THIS."

"Icy, stop!" Shouted Darcy. "We are not risking our position over a monkey!"

"I don't CARE." Icy yelled back. "I want to strangle the little nut-eating RAT for so long! And NOTHING will get between me-" She gets hit by almond nut on her forehead again. "STOP THAT!"

She gets pelted by many mixed nuts in the face in quick succession. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Then she gets smacked in the face by a Lodoicea nut that made her fall back.

Darcy sighs and then took command. "Just attack the barrier."

...

The horrors charged forth to ram themselves into the barrier despite it destroying them.

Inside the courtyard, an engineer is working on the panel of the barrier emitter, "Those things are attacking the barrier and we're losing energy for it fast!"

Another engineer shout, "Captain Cain! The force field won't last much longer!"

Cain sighs. "Oh, well. It will drop down sooner or later." Then command his troops. "Alright men! Ready you AMP Grenades! They're about to break in!"

The force field disappears as the creatures attempt to swarm in, only to be met with a range of fire from several projectiles from Alfea's defenders. As they made into the courtyard, the Monks tried to push them back. " **Stone Arts: Ground Wave**!" The Stone Artists pounded the ground beneath them to create a rocky shockwave that made the horrors fly up in the air, " **Water Arts: Stream Whips**!" And then the Water Artists made whips out of water to slam the horrors to the ground.

The Bulwarks slash the large enemies as the Specialist rode on their airbikes and the fairies flew up to the air to bring down the airborne creatures having the Specialists cutting some down as they pass by them and the fairies blasting them with magic.

 **-Move Out! Guardian! Protector of the Castle! (Battle Cry)-**

Bastion swing his large blade to cut down the large horrors as they raised their fist to slam down upon him as he dodges their attacks and slid underneath one and cut them down from behind.

- **Spell Coin Slot: Freeze** -

Caster jabs the ground as ice covers it and the dark creatures before her, freezing them. The Caster ran by them, and smashing them along the way. As she takes a breather, a large horror looms behind her and as it attempts to strike, a swarm of hornets engulf its head and eats away at it as the horror dissipates into crawlers. Caster turns her head to see her friend.

"You ok?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Caster nods. "Thanks."

"No problem." The lanky witch replies.

The Supernaturals use their Anomalies to combat the horrors on the ground as ones with fire based abilities burn down the horrors. Cole jumped forward, leaping on horror to horror while burning them with his ash and smoke. He jumped on the ground and brought out chains so he can engulf them in his Anomaly to swing them around, knocking off the dark creatures in a radius. Marana slashes one down and came by Cole.

"Hey," He said to the hunter. "They are a lot easier to defeat than before."

"Yeah." Nodded Marana. "But that doesn't mean that you should act reckless. Give them everything you got."

"Got it Ms. Templar." Joked Cole as he leapt at another horror.

Marana sighed and put her hand on her face. "I can't believe I find him likeable."

"Say what!?" Shouted Cole as Marana groans.

…

Musa sends a concentrated sonic blast into a dark creature as it explodes out of it back in a spray of crawlers. As more came to pounce on her, she drives her palm to the ground to make a quake of sound waves to push them back.

Techna levitated some Mechanist rifles in the air and fired all of them at once at the dark creatures as the plasma shot tore them to shreds. Then she used her magic to operate the artillery to shoot down the flying horrors. "Get some!" Yelled Techna as she shoots them down.

"Keep on fighting them off!" Yelled Flora as she commanded her plants to tear apart the dark creatures and grew large plants with large mouths to chomp on the incoming monsters,

Stella flashed deadly light beam to blast the creatures to kingdom come. The four get their back together as they became surrounded by the horrors. "There's way too many of them!" Shouted Stella as she attempted to push them back.

As the monsters close in on them, they impaled by swords from above. As the four looked up, they see Hephestia above them. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah." Nodded Musa. "We are now."

Aquila backed into them while cutting down a creature of darkness, "Not to worry! We can handle a few of these monsters!" He said while looking upon a horde of horrors.

"Define...'few', Sir Aquila." Said Flora.

Aquila only gave a hearty laugh. "Sorry! It has been a while since I had been a fight like this! I'm just thrilled here."

"So, you face bigger battles than this?" Asked Techna.

"I fought giants before, young lady!" Aquila laughed again. "So yes, I fought in battles _literally_ larger than this."

"Don't go overboard, honey." Smiled Hephestia as she looked around. "Anyway, have you seen my pet monkey anywhere? He seems to have hopped off when the battle again."

"I think your monkey was the one who threw tree nuts at Icy's face earlier." Replied Stella as she blasts a dark creature in the face.

"Oh! Ok then." Said Hefei as she flew off. "I guess I'll go have a chat with my family's... _previous house guests_."

"Is it me, or Hephestia sounds scary at the last second?" Asked Musa.

"Well, those three hurt our daughter." Aquila puts on a serious tone. "I would do the same thing."

The four fairies swallowed in fear what's going to happen next.

Nearby, Emilia and her cameraman snuck out of the courtyard. "Hey, Em, you do know that's there's a chance that we'll die, right?" Asked the cameraman.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Jacob." Replied Emilia. "This could be a good scoop for the next news."

"But you also know that we ALL die once Alfea falls, right?" Asked Jacob.

"It's the risk of being a reporter!" Emilia gleamed with pride. "Now, shoot the footage and film the whole thing! I have a good feeling about this."

Jacob sighs and held up his camera and starts rolling. "I hope we get extra pay out of this."

…

"How we not destroying them yet?" Stormy grew annoyed as Icy gets up, rubbing her forehead.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Groaned Icy.

"Hephestia's monkey threw a large coconut at you and you blacked out." Replied Darcy. "And we're not making much progress so far."

"Are the shields down?" Asked Icy.

"Yeah, they're down." Replied Stormy. "And we're just waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, thanks." Said Icy and then stands up. "Then we'll go in there and show them-"

"Hello, Icy." Said Hephestia, floating next to them.

"Hello, Hephestia, and we will-!" Icy looks to her side and threw and ice spike in surprise as Hephestia dodges and flew to face them.

"So..." Said Hephestia grimly. "You're actually planning to take over Magix."

"Yes, like we haven't made it clear already." Groaned Stormy.

"You may be an experienced fairy, but we have the Dragonfire. Not even you can stop us." Sighed Darcy. "Why don't you just move aside and let us do what we're doing."

"You know very well that I won't do that." Replied Hephestia.

"Oh!" Scoffed Icy. "And YOU are going to stop us? Not even your daughter can stop us. Even IF she can use her magic, tell her thanks for the huge wound to my shoulder, by the way. You know? When the three of us destroy Alfea and take over Magix, I have something special planned for her, it's a surprise though, if she's still alive that is." Icy gave a sadistic grin.

Hephestia stayed silent and replied. "I forgive you."

"What?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

"Everything you've done, everything that you have said, I forgive you." Said Hephestia. "Because even though what you have done here is indescribably unforgiveable, I understand why you would do this. I know about your past, I know what happened on Boreas, and I know your parents."

"Oh, wow... You understand us." Snarked Icy. "As if! You don't know what we've been through! You don't know what is like when you have people wanting to kill for simply existing!" Icy then gave a grin, "And know what? I don't care! We have this power that dwarfs even _yours_ ,we will use it to take over Magix, and your precious daughter won't be here to see it!"

( **Insert Theme: Just Awake – Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas** )

Everyone hears the song from the long distance and turned to its direction. To see that in the back of the Army of Darkness, several horrors were flung up in the air as _something on fire_ went through it. The flaming object came closer to Alfea as the song that was coming from it grew louder. And then it burst out of the horde to see a flaming motorbike with two people on it, as they land, they drift on the ground the creates a tornado out of fire and gold dust the reaches up the sky. And as it dissipates, Sprite flies away to reveal Bloom in her fairy form and Gilda standing back to back and then turned their heads towards the trio much to their dismay, and their friends' relief.

"What!?" Exclaimed Icy.

"You were saying?" Hephestia gave a smirk.

( **End theme** )

Icy was furious, she clenched her fist and pointed forward to command her mount. "Head to the courtyard! Destroy Alfea!"

"I won't let you!" Hephestia creates more swords midair as she threw them at the three and their mounts. They hit the mounts as the three flew up to get out the way as their thrones are skewered and the creatures crumbled. She then makes an array of chains with blades at the ends to strike at the rouge witches. But Stormy sends lighting on the chains to give Hephestia a large shock.

"Argh!" Hephestia grunted, and then see Darcy make copies of herself and they charged at her, Hephestia reacts by forming two large throwing glaives and threw them at the copies as they cut them through. "They're all fake?" Said Hephestia as Darcy appears behind her and kicks her in the back of the head. "Like my little trick I made?" Said Darcy.

"Not really." Replied Hephestia as she creates axes and threw them at Darcy as Icy send ice bolts to knock the axes out the air and then Hephestia forged more spears and send them at Icy's way.

"Oh no, not again!" Grimaced Icy as she dodges out of the way and freezes some of the spears. And the send ice bolts at Hephestia as she flies around, evading them until a stray shot hit her shoulder as the ice crept on her body. Icy, taking this opportunity and sends more ice bolts to completely put Hephestia in ice as it fell to the ground.

Icy laughs at the sight and flew down to see the frozen fairy in front of her. "Unbelievable! You really think that you could beat me, beat us? We have the Dragonfire, and it seem it can't be stopped even by the Fairy of the Forge herself-" A spear breaks out of the ice and it stops a centimeter away from Icy's forehead as she gave a yelp and fell on her backside. "W-Wha-What?"

The ice completely shatters and what stands before her is a highly _pissed off_ Fairy of the Forge. But despite her glare burning into her like a billion suns, she just walks away and towards her daughter.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Shuddered Icy in fear.

Hephestia hands Gilda the fixed Fae Driver. "Here. It's fixed. You know what to do."

"Thanks." Gilda takes it and nods.

"What?" Icy gave a nervous grin. "You just shook off our attacks and you just let your daughter handle it? Some mother you are." As she said that Hephestia looked back to give her a glare again much to Icy's terror.

"Oh, believe me." Replied Hephestia. "I am really holding my intent on destroying you. But if I ever give in, you all will be going to Lightrock in bodybags. Besides. I have faith in my daughter." Hephestia tapped Gilda shoulder. "Go get them, sweetie." Hephestia flew off to help fight off the rest of the dark creatures.

"Right." Nodded Gilda and looked at Icy as her sisters flew down to land beside her.

The injured Bastion and Mirta out of their rider forms came up to Gilda. "Great seeing you again Gil." Said Bastion.

"Me too." Gilda smiled to her brother.

"And you know." Said Mirta. "I have an idea on defeating those three."

"Good." Replied Gilda. "We may need it?"

"Oh yes." Snarked Icy. "What idea that little Mirta have that can defeat us with the Dragonfire?"

"Oh..." Grinned Mirta as she held up a coin. "I have something that will drain the magic right out of your bodies. You know, the same one that the old Caster used on Bloom?"

Icy's grin was wiped off her face and then gave a scowl. "No..."

"Oh crap." Said Stormy surprised. "We're screwed."

"Don't worry about that." Responded Darcy. "We just have to defeat them without giving Mirta the chance to use it."

"Sorry, Darcy." Said Stella as she and the others came up beside the three riders. "But looks like you won't have that chance either. Glad to see you back, you two."

"Thanks. Us too." Smiled Bloom.

"Now." Gilda turned towards the three as she held up her Driver. "Let's get started." She places the Driver on her waist and slides a coin in as Mirta and Bastion does the same.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Witch Coin Slot-**

 **-Are You Ready, Men?-**

"Henshin!"

Gilda pushes down the left lever, as Mirta slides the tray into her Driver as Bastion slams the pommel down to split open the shield on his Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Fae! Fairy of the Gilded!-**

 **-Ka-Chunck! Caster! Witch of Contracts!-**

 **-Move Out! Soldier! Infantryman of the Battlefield! (Battle Cry)-**

"Kamen Rider Caster..." Caster brings out her ScepteRifle. "Has Arrived!"

"Kamen Rider Bulwark!" Bulwark draws his sword. "I'll protect my fellow men!"

"Kamen Rider Fae." Fae poses as the Winx poses along with her. "Shall We Show You Our Magic?"

The Riders and the Winx and the three witches charged at each other as they exchange attacks.

"By the Dragon, Jacob, are you seeing this!?" Said Emilia surprised.

"Heck yeah, I'm seeing what you're seeing." Replied Jacob. "Who knew that the mysterious Fae is the daughter of the Fairy of the Forge?"

"This is the biggest scoop I've had in years!" Said Emilia with glee.

Fae kicks Icy in the stomach and Bloom shoots fire at her that explodes on impact while Stella fires searing light beams. Flora blew a gale of sharpened petals at Stormy that gave her several cuts as Techna sends hexagonal prism rods at her. And then Caster placed a coin into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Drain-**

Caster strikes Stormy with her weapon at the side as magic was drained out of Stormy and into Caster's weapon, much to the storm witch's pain. And then Caster gave Stormy more strikes as magic was being sucked away from her on every hit. Stormy retaliates by shooting a stream of lightning at Caster, but she slides another coin into her weapon.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Vanish-**

Caster disappears as Stormy looks around to be grabbed from behind while magic was drain from her. Stormy then gave a burst of electricity to push Caster away. But that was the last of her magic she gave out, as she tried to send another lightning attack with no avail. "What!?" Stormy exclaimed in shock as she was clocked in the head by Techna. "Looks like you burned out." Smiled Techna.

Darcy makes more copies to evade Bulwark's attacks as they were cut down by him. By surprise, Musa conjured several speakers that is surrounding her and blasts soundwaves at her, making her cover her ears in pain.

Caster came in to strike Darcy as magic as sucked away from her. "I had enough of this!" Darcy said annoyed as she shoots a rain of dark bolts that Bulwark, Caster, and Musa moved out of the way as the projectiles explode on impact on the ground.

Bulwark and Caster nods at each other as Bulwark grabs Caster by the shoulder and threw her at Darcy for her to put her arm around Darcy's neck to put her in a choke hold as magic was drain from her. Knowing that she won't win, as Bulwark charged to strike her with his blade, she put up both of her hand and said. "I give."

"You what?" Asked Bulwark.

"I said I give up." Sighed Darcy. "I'm unable to fight any longer."

"You are... a lot more accepting of defeat." Said Caster surprised.

"Well," Replied Darcy. "We are fighting a losing war anyway. So I'll just come quietly."

"You do know that you'll be sent to Lightrock too, right?" Asked Musa.

"It won't be pleasant for me." Darcy sighed again. "But it is for the best. Just... just stop Icy." She plead. "She went too far on this, so. Just stop her."

"We will." Replied Bulwark.

"Thank you." Said Darcy with a tone of relief.

Icy sends ice spears at Stella as Bloom made a burst of fire that had quickly melted the spears.

"Damn you!" Growled Icy as she looked at her dark creatures, "All of you!" She commanded. "Form into the largest monster you can! And crush Alfea, once and for all!"

As monsters responded to the command and start to form together into two large draconic creatures that are the size of the academy itself that stands on four insectoid legs and has mantis forelimbs. They screeched in the most horrible of noises.

"Holy... crap..." Said Cole stunned.

"How can fight a monster that large!?" Exclaimed Marana.

"This is troublesome." Said Haruto as he came by.

"Uh... who are you?" Asked Cole. "Are you a professor?"

"Well, yes." Replied Haruto as he walks towards the insect dragons. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go and try to take them down."

"I don't think that anyone will defeat them at this scale." Doubted Marana.

"Oh, I have something for that." Haruto looked back with a smile as he held up a white ring in his hand.

"Ok... what is that?" Asked Cole.

 **-Driver On, Please-**

"Your final hope." Replied Haruto as he scans the ring on his Driver.

 **-Infinity! PLEASE!** **HII SUII FUU DOU BOU ZABA BYUUN DOGON!-**

Wizard went into Infinity style much to the Supernatural and the Hunter's surprise.

"It's showtime." Wizard brings out Axe Calibur and ran towards the insect dragons.

Cole pauses for a moment and then finally spoke up. "Is it me, or a LOT of things happen here more than back home?"

"Well." Marana replies. "I think it's the latter."

Wizard came up to the insect dragons as they tried to strike him with their sharp forearms as Wizard parries the blades with his axe every time that the dragons slash down upon him. Wizard jumped up and in one swing of his axe, one of the dragons' arm was cut off by Wizard.

"It can't be... He's keeping up with him..." Said Stormy stunned, tied up with Darcy. "Is that professor that strong!?"

"So, all this time... He has been holding back." Darcy gave a thought. "He's been toying with us... He could defeat us anytime he wanted."

"I'm a bit surprised myself." Said Bulwark stunned as well. "Never knew Gil's private tutor has such powerful magic."

Caster jabbed her weapon into Icy's back as magic was drained from her. Icy kicked back of hit Caster in the stomach as Fae came up to her.

 **-Spell Coin Slot: Flame-**

Fae slashes Icy with a flaming blade of the RapierVolver, which makes her fall back. Bloom looms over her, and shot her arms forward to make a fire blast the engulf Icy in flames. Reacting to it, Icy used her magic to freeze her surroundings to protect herself from the attack. Icy then fires ice bolts that hit Stella and froze her to the ground.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed and looked at Icy, "Why, you..." Bloom charged at her as she grabs Icy's throat as she slams her on the ground and flies forward while driving Icy to the ground, and then Bloom lets go of her grip and flown up to send a large fiery projectile at made a large explosion. Icy gets up, feeling irritated as she sees Fae placed a coin into her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Techno! Fairy of Technology!-**

Fae went into Techno Form and uppercuts Icy in the air and Fae conjures green cannons that fired Icy midair. Icy clears the dust with the swing of her arm as she sends ice bolts at Fae. But Fae continues to fire her cannons in quick succession. As Icy deflect the attacks, Fae replaces her coins again and push down the left lever.

 **-Ka-Chink! Musical! Fairy of Music!-**

Fae went into Musical form as she shifts the record players on her elbows and sends an array of explosive musical notes as Fae conjures tow large speakers behind her and blast music at Icy. As she was distracted, Caster came up to her and grabbed Icy by the arm to drain more magic from her. But she sends Caster back with an ice bolt to the chest. Fae changes up her coins again.

 **-Ka-Chink! Floral! Fairy of Nature!-**

Fae raised vines from the ground to entrap Icy as Caster drains her magic again with her weapon. Then the ice witch freezes the vines break out only to meet with pods that shoots seeds at her like a machine gun. While being pelted, Icy freezes the ground to the seed pods to cover them in ice as they break apart.

 **-Ka-Chink! Solar! Fairy of the Sun!-**

Fae went into Solar Form and in a flash of light, she appeared in front of Icy to strike her in the face. As Icy threw ice spikes at Fae, she dodges them with ease with her flash of speed. Then Fae ran around the ice witch, hitting her with light beams while dodging Icy's ice spikes. Then Fae flew up and changed up her coins.

 **-Ka-Chink! Dynamic! Fairy of the Dragonfire!-**

Fae and Bloom ran side by side to strike Icy with flaming blows and as they both uppercut her simultaneously. Icy landed on the ground as Bloom and Fae blast fire at her to create a large explosion that has spread in unescapable radius.

Icy blew the dust away to reveal her very pissed off face. "Enough!" She looks at the dragons and commanded, "Destroy that wizard already and-" And she saw that was very unexpected.

Wizard tapped his hand onto his weapon.

 **-High Five, Shining Strike! Kira-Kira! Kira-Kira!-**

As he swings it around, the axe grew larger, which is large enough to bisect one of creatures diagonally as Aquila is on the ground, swinging Everest upward. "Coming through!" The blade extends and manage to slice the other insect dragon in half.

"Nice going Wizard guy." Smiled Aquila as Wizard lands.

"Thanks. You too." Replied Wizard.

Icy's jaw dropped. "That's... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You do know that dad fought giants before, large as these things." Said Fae. "And for Wizard, well, it looks like he's not fighting his full strength, so he may be more powerful than I think."

"No..." Icy rambled. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You kinda ruined your chance when you decided to make your army into a few large creatures." Replied Bloom. "Face it. You've lost."

Icy glares at Fae. "YOU... If it weren't for you... we would've won. We would have taken over Alfea. But we can't and it's all because of you... it would be a lot better..." Icy's pupils gleamed red with malice and murderous intent. "IF I KILL YOU HERE!"

She created a great blizzard that Fae and Bloom we caught in it, freezing Bloom in place while Fae was blown back. As she tumbled on the ground, Icy steps right in front of her. "You know... Screw the Army of Darkness... I don't need them when I can just kill you with own TWO HANDS." Icy freezes the ground that created a humungous ice golem with her landing on its shoulder. "Now... let's see if you could beat me before I could crush your precious friends." Icy gave a laughter with a hint of madness as the grew larger as she laughed longer.

"Oh boy..." Said Stormy afraid. "Icy's went off the deep end."

"Yeah..." Replied Darcy. "I don't think even Lightrock can even fix that."

"Holy crap, has she been ALWAYS like this!?" Asked Bulwark stunned.

"Not really." Said Darcy. "She used to be a nice person before... you know. Now you see why I want her to be stopped."

As Icy continued laughing, Fae just stayed silent the whole time. "What's wrong?" Sneered Icy. "Too scared to speak?"

"No." Replied Fae as she held up a blank coin. "But I think you will."

Gold dust went in to turn the coin to have an image of a golden butterfly.

"Now..." Said Fae. "Let's show you my true magic. Shall we?" She replaces the coin in her Driver with a new one.

 **-Fairy Coin Slot-**

 **-Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!- -Hey! Hey! Show Us Your Magic!-**

"As you remember, I just unlocked a part of my magic. Guess what happens when I use it to its full potential as Fae?" She asks.

Icy shuts up in shock and gave a scowl. "Oh, don't you DARE."

"I'm going to do it." Said Fae.

"No, you're not!" Growled Icy.

"Doing it."

"NO!" Icy shoots ice spears at Fae as she presses down the left lever of her Driver.

 **-Ka-Chink! Golden Fae!-**

Gold Dust engulfs Fae as it changes her armor.

 **-Fairy! Of! Gold!-**

The gold dust dissipates to reveal Fae's new form. It looks like Fae's original first form but the armor is bright yellow with gold trims over the dark gray suit. As her wings are golden too and her helmet has four wings instead of two on it with her bright yellow bug-eyes over it.

"Now..." Fae creates a new weapon that is a golden saber with a large curved guard as another short blade as the pommel. "Are you going to say anything? Or are you too scared to speak?"

For the first time in years, Icy felt despair. "This... this is not fair! What I've been through... I don't deserve anything like this! Why YOU, that has everything handed to you, have what I don't!? Why!?"

"You have point there." Replied Fae. "Many people may have not gone through the same experience that you and your sisters had. And you're right. You do deserve better. But that doesn't mean you should harm others just to prove a point! In fact, you're proving the ones who harmed you right! You can just prove them wrong that you're not evil! That you can be good if you will it! You may have missed the chance you had before, but that's doesn't mean you shouldn't start now!" Fae extends her hand. "Stop what you're doing. And come along quietly. There are people who are willing to help you. Even now."

Icy looks at her for a moment and then quietly said. "You're far too idealistic. We're too far to stop now. Just give all you got." Icy spread her arms. "I prefer going out with a bang."

Fae charged forward and slashed down for it to be blocked a blade out of ice. Fae flew forward as Icy flies back as they parry their swords with the ice golem making a rampage. Stella flew up to fire a light beam to melt a hole in it as Flora raised roots from the ground to keep the golem in place as Alfea's defenders shoot projectiles at it.

Techna fire her cannons while Musa put her conjured speakers on full blast to make parts of the golem crack, and Bloom flies towards Fae and Icy while they are fighting.

Icy and Fae exchanged blows as Icy sends ice spears, and Fae counters that by creating golden swords that deflect the ice spears. Bloom flies by throw fireballs at her to hit Icy.

Fae grips the back of the guard of her saber and slides out a six-slotted curved tray out it. "Never did this before. Best try it now!"

Fae fill up the slots of her weapon and slides it back in.

 **-Ka-Shunck! Techno! Musical! Floral! Solar! Dynamic! Fae! Final Fairy Strike!** -

Fire flowed into Bloom's leg as it glowed brightly.

"Final Dynamic Dragon Fire Kick!"

"Magic... Winx Slash!"

Fae makes slashing waves at Icy as they hit her with Bloom charged in to push her back towards the ice construct. Icy's back was slammed into the golem and Bloom's foot is on her torso. 'Heh... I think I now know what I regret.' Thought Icy. 'Everything that I've done up to this point. I'm sorry... Stormy, Darcy. No, Maria... Serana...'

Icy gave a faint chuckle. "I'm sorry that I can't be a better person..."

"Hah!" Bloom kickes through Icy along with her construct as she screams in pain and exploded, splintering the ice golem.

"Is... Is it?" Said Sky stunned.

"Yeah!" Grinned Bastion. "It's over! We won!"

Alfea's defenders cheered at their victory as Bloom and Fae landed, changing back to Gilda. They walked up to Icy's unconscious body, "Icy. I am not sorry for what we've done to you." Said Gilda. "But I am sorry for that had come to this."

"I hope that you and your sister will come back reformed." Bloom gave her final respects as she suddenly dropped as Gilda catches her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Gilda.

"Yeah..." Replied Bloom. "Maybe it's feedback from using my magic too much after it being returned and all."

"Don't worry." Smiled Gilda. "You'll get better-" Gilda suddenly drops as well as the two fairies fell to the ground. "Well... looks like I'm receiving feedback too." Chucked Gilda.

Their friends came up to them and looked down at them on the ground.

"I know that you're tired and all," Smiled Stella. "But a bed is a lot better than the cold hard ground."

"Thanks." Replied Gilda. "I'll keep note of that." She sighs as she relaxes to look up to the blue sky.

"Come on." Bastion picks her up as Stella and Techna does the same for Bloom. "We all need rest after this."

…

The next day, Bloom was on the hospital bed, resting.

"A lot more different than a regular hospital on Terra, huh?" Said Gilda in another bed besides her.

"It's actually almost similar." Replied Bloom as the two laughed.

They paused for a moment as Gilda spoke up. "It has been a crazy year."

"Yeah." Replied Bloom. "Even after all that... I still never regretted coming here."

"Good to know." Smiled Gilda. "It's funny that they put a couple in the same room."

"We're not officially a couple yet." Giggled Bloom.

"Yeah, I know." Gilda laughed also. "Maybe... when we get out, can we go on a real date?"

"I would love that." Replied Bloom.

Gilda only smiles. "I-"

The door breaks as their friends fell through.

"Wait, are you guys listening in!?" Yelled Gilda as she felt a sharp pain. "Ow..."

"N-n-no, not at all!" Sky shakes his hands as well as his head. "We're going to give you Get Well gifts-"

"We're listening in to you two." Admitted Bastion.

"H-hey!" Sky responded.

"Come on, we all know that you're still into her." Said Riven. "Even if you have Dia-"

"That's not it!" Defended Sky as he and Riven argues.

"Anyway..." Stella gets up. "Bloom, your identity as a lost princess as went all over the news. No doubt other kingdoms of outer worlds will catch word of this."

"Oh..." Replied Bloom. "I see."

Stella turns towards Gilda. "And you're in the news too. About you being Fae that is."

Gilda becomes stunned. "What."

"Some reporter and her cameraman saw the whole fight." Explained Techna. "They filmed everything."

"Oh... no..." Gilda put her hand on her face. "There goes the mysterious hero act."

"And not to mention there are more reporters downstairs wanting to interview you two as we speak." Said Musa.

"DON'T let them in." Said Gilda. "I had enough of a headache as it is."

"Don't worry." Replied Flora, "We'll keep off them to give you-"

Timmy looks back. "Oh, look, here they come."

A swarm of news reporter tried to get in, asking numerous questions, much to Gilda's growing annoyance. "Umm, guys? Can you get them to leave?"

"Got it Gil." Said Bastion as he turned to the reporters. "Alright guys, let them have their rest." He pushes them out the door. "Hey guys, I need help with them here."

"Ok." Brandon pushes the reporters out with Bastion as the rest follows behind.

"See ya lovebirds." Said Stella heading out.

Gilda sighs. "This will be a long hospital stay."

…

The Guardians went out of their portals and sat down around the table.

"Ah... that was a great Harvest." Eva sighed with a grin on her face. "Although Fazel won again though."

"Heck yeah I did!" Laughed Fazel. "And you barely did anything Remmy!"

"I got what I can." Yawned Rem. "So I don't care whether who wins or not."

"And I got to see their last moments in death." Said Ulna with a grin. "Their darkness will make me some nice demons..."

"I'm still hungry even after snacking on some of those dark creatures." Groaned Camille.

"I had my fun here." Smiled Ivera. "And thing went exciting towards the end."

"Alright, alright, I know that the Harvest is over." Said Levi. "But we are here to discuss about something else."

"What?" Asked Fazel. "The harvest is over. What else we need to talk about?"

Levi puts her elbows on the table and makes a grim tone. "The Phoenix. He has returned."

The room went silent along with the rest of the Guardian as their faces became filled with shock.

…

 **And... that the end of the first season! So, this fic will be on hiatus until after I finish another season of another crossover fic you guys would like me to make above.**

 **So, see you then.**


End file.
